Matrimonio Arreglado
by nani27
Summary: Por cosas del destino, ellos tienen que casarse. ¿Lo malo? Aun no se conocen y ya se odian, pero el destino puede hacer que te enamores sin siquiera saber las sorpresas que ten esperan.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aqui les traigo ota historia que se me ocurrio cuando estaba desparchada (sin nada que hacer). Con respecto a la otra historia les digo que muy pronto le actualizare, pero por el momento quiero saber que opinan de esta. Les recuerdo que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. Ahora si los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

**Cap I La noticia**

Se encontraba realmente furioso ¿Por qué su madre le hacia esto precisamente ahora? ¡No lo podía creer! No entendía como su madre podía haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo y justo en este momento decirle que tenia que casarse por un estúpido compromiso con quien sabe quien. ¡Y como odiaba en este momento a sus hermanas y a su prima! Allí estaban ellas, sonrientes y felices por la "alegre" noticia, pero el sabia que sonreían porque gozaban verlo sufrir. Todavía tenía una vida por delante, es decir, apenas 25 años, todo lo que le falta por hacer – y mujeres por estar – pero no, ahora tendría que ser un esposo devoto, como le estaba diciendo su madre.

- Madre, quisiera que me explicara el por que hasta ahora me dice esto – dice el joven con cierto enfado.

- Haber Xiao Lang – dijo su madre tratando de sonar calmada, la verdad ya le estaba cansando que su hijo hiciera las mismas preguntas desde hacia una hora – desde que naciste, se puede decir que estas comprometido con la joven japonesa. Según el acuerdo con la familia de ella, se casarían cuando tú cumplieras los 25.

- Sigo sin entender porque hizo eso si ya estamos en el siglo XXI. Esas cosas ya no se hacen – reclamaba Xiao Lang muy enojado.

- Los padres de ella son de nuestros mejores amigos Xiao Lang, sin contar que son la familia más poderosa de Japón y una de las más influyentes de todo oriente, así que creímos conveniente esta unión – dijo su madre seria y así dando a entender que no iba a dar más explicaciones.

- Xiao mira el lado bueno – le dijo su prima, el la miro – yo la he visto y se que es muy hermosa. Según se, es la soltera mas codiciada de Japón y yo se que ella te va a quitar lo mujeriego que eres – ella se gano un mirada asesina por parte de su primo.

- ¿Y no hay forma de que no me case? – dijo el esperanzado.

- Había una forma – dijo su madre, el se sentía feliz – si tu te casabas antes de los 25 el compromiso se cancelaba automáticamente – su felicidad desapareció – pero como te dedicaste a ser un playboy tiempo completo – dijo su madre reprochándolo – pues lo siento, te casas quieras o no.

- Al menos díganme cuando la podré conocer – dijo resignado, sabia que cuando su madre decía algo era mejor no contradecirla – quisiera saber como es y estar seguro que no me casare con una loca.

- Eso será posible solo hasta el día de tu boda – respondió su madre.

Xiao Lang abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, esto era inaceptable. Salio furioso sin decir ni una palabra, para nadie fue una sorpresa su reacción. Se dirigió a su auto, no importaba lo que dijeran sus hermanas, su prima o su madre, el no se iba a casar y menos con alguien a quien conocería hasta el día en que se celebraría el compromiso. Trato de relajarse, esa noche no pensaría en eso, así que se dirigió a un bar que le encantaba en el centro de Hong Kong, se divertiría esa noche y luego iba a pensar que hacer para librarse del estúpido compromiso.

No muy lejos de allí, una situación similar ocurría en un lujoso hotel. Esta vez la que se encontraba molesta era la joven, incluso se podía ver la ira a través de sus hermosos ojos verdes, quien a su vez estaba asombrada con la tranquilidad con que lo estaban tomando su padre y su mejor amiga. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a entender a su padre y a comprenderlo, pero esta vez no lo podía a aceptar.

- Haber si entendí lo que me acabas de decir – decía la muchacha mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – Tu y mama me comprometieron desde que nací con el hijo de sus dos mejores amigos, quien es mayor que yo por un año – el asintió – Acordaron también que este matrimonio se realizaría cuando el tuviera 25 años y yo por obvias razones yo tendría 24 – el volvió a asentir – y no nos dijeron a ninguno porque… - dejo la frase sin terminar para que su padre la terminara.

- Porque sabíamos que ambos reaccionarían así y teníamos la esperanza de que en algún momento ustedes se conocieran, pero lastimosamente nunca coincidíamos así que – su hija lo interrumpió.

- Así que no paso – dijo ella con sencillez – sigamos, ahora, lo voy a poder conocer el día del matrimonio que básicamente es en 8 meses y no hay forma de que pueda salirme de esta.

- Digamos que había una forma – dijo su amiga Tomoyo Daidouji – si el o tu se casaban antes de, bueno ahora, el compromiso se cancelaba – vio como su amiga se sentaba o mejor acostaba en un sillón y resoplaba – pero tu nunca te interesabas en relaciones serias – su amiga la miro – si tuviste dos relaciones formales era mucho, porque el resto eran, bueno como tu decías diversión.

Ella no sabia que hacer, tal vez Tomoyo si tenía razón, nunca le gustó las relaciones formales y prefería las casuales, pero si hubiera sabido desde un principio que esto le iba a ocurrir, hubiera buscado a alguien de quien enamorarse y casarse. Dios sabe que loco le iba a tocar como esposo y sus seres queridos contentos. No se suponía que fuera así, se suponía que ella conociera a alguien que la hiciera volar, que ocupara todos sus pensamientos, que sintieras chispas cuando se tocaban, que con solo verla la haría perder su control, pero no era así y no tenía más opciones. Suspiro de frustración al ver que no podía hacer nada.

- Anímate Sakura – escucho que decía su amiga – yo se quien es el hombre con el que te vas a casar y créeme que es muy guapo y es el soltero mas codiciado de toda China.

- ¡Puede ser el mismísimo rey del mundo, pero no me voy a casar! – dijo Sakura explotando al fin.

- Sakura cálmate – le dijo su padre – yo siempre he respetado todo lo que tu haces y no me meto en tus asuntos, es mas, no tienes queja de la libertad y confianza que yo te di y te he dado – estaba muy calmado – pero esta decisión ya fue tomada y no te estaba preguntando si querías o no, te estaba informando de algo que harás y no se dice mas – Sakura estaba asombrada del modo en que su padre le había hablado, el nunca le había hablado de tal forma, pero ella era muy testaruda y no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

- ¿Touya lo sabe? – pregunto ella, con la esperanza de que su hermano pudiera hacer algo ya que era muy sobre protector con ella.

- Si y a el le deje muy claro todo lo que yo te he dicho y tuvo que aceptarlo al igual que lo tendrás que hacer tu – se puso la mano en el puente de la nariz, tenia que salir de ahí y rápido, no quería saber mas de eso.

- Es todo ¡Me voy! – Dijo mientras buscaba su abrigo – necesito pensar, tomar aire, calmarme y luego – los miro – no se, pero no me llamen porque de una vez les digo que no les voy a contestar. Necesito un momento para mí – y sin decir más salio de la suite en la que estaba.

Se dirigió a buscar su auto, esta noche no pensaría y haría lo que quisiera, y no precisamente se estaba dirigiendo a un parque, sino que estaba decidida en entrar al primer bar decente que encontrara. Su vida cada vez iba de mal en peor, en todos los aspectos y que mejor que ahogar sus penas y tristezas en un vaso – o varias botellas – de licor. Tal vez tendría su última aventura casual con un hombre desconocido o tal vez no, ya en este momento estaba empezando a odiar a los hombres y a todo el mundo en general.

* * *

Después de que Sakura había hecho su rabieta, según su padre, el y Tomoyo se dirigieron a una mansión que quedaba a pocos minutos del hotel donde se estaban hospedando. Esperaban que a la familia del novio no les hubiera ido igual que a ellos con Sakura y también esperaban que ella no fuera a hacer una locura esta noche. La conocían y sabían que cuando algo afectaba a Sakura ella hacia locuras, y podrían asegurar que esta noche no volvería a la suite, lo mas probable, porque estuviera bebiendo.

Llegaron a la mansión, donde los recibió un anciano muy amable. Los dirigió hacia el recibidor y recibió sus abrigos. Ellos estaban callados, cada uno pensando en cosas distintas y a la misma vez en una igual, este asunto del matrimonio era muy abrumador para todos y sabían que desde el principio iba a ser muy difícil tratarlo con Xiao Lang y Sakura. El padre de Sakura dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio llegar a una mujer de no más de 50 años, con cabellera negra larga recogida en una cola, ojos del mismo color y tez blanca. Era su gran amiga Ieran Li y aunque se notaban unas pocas arrugas, todavía se conservaba como cuando era joven.

- Hola Ieran ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien Fujitaka. Hola Tomoyo – saludo la madre de Xiao Lang.

- Hola Señora Li.

- Sigan por favor a la sala allí están mis hijas y mi sobrina – ellos la siguieron.

Ieran empezó a analizar como había cambiado Tomoyo. Ella y Xiao Lang eran muy bueno amigos y hacia 5 años no veía a Tomoyo. Noto como ella aun conservaba su cabello negro y lacio hasta la cintura, sus ojos azules seguían siendo hermosos y expresivos, ya tenía el cuerpo de toda una mujer y sabía que Tomoyo siempre había sido muy madura para la edad que tuviera. Ella se parecía mucho a Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura, aunque sabia que solo en lo físico porque Sakurita – como la misma Nadeshiko le dice – heredo sus ojos verdes y toda su personalidad.

También noto que aunque pasaban los años, Fujitaka seguía igual que siempre, con su sonrisa amable, su cabello castaño ya pintaba algunas canas, tenía un par de arrugas y sus ojos seguían expresando serenidad. Sakura también había heredado cosas de el, como su sonrisa, la paz que le transmitía a todos, no había duda que ella era la indicada para estar con su hijo. Llegaron a la sala y vio como Tomoyo y su sobrina Meiling se abrazaban, ellas también eran muy amigas. De hecho Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei eran las mejores amigas. Su sobrina se parecía mucho a ella – o eso dicen todos – ya que tenia el cabello negro y largo, tenían facciones similares y e algunos aspectos el mismo carácter, aunque Mei era mas extrovertida y ella mas reservada y los ojos de Mei eran como dos rubíes.

- ¡Mei hace tiempo no te veía! – Grita una emocionada Tomoyo mientras se abraza con su amiga – mira que hermosa estas, debes de tener muchos admiradores.

- Y que me dices de ti – contesto la china – debes tener mas de un hombre detrás de ti – rompieron el abrazo y saludaron al resto.

Ya cada quien estaba sentado, cuando decidieron hablar del tema que los traía a esta reunión.

- Bueno, ya todos saben porque nos encontramos reunidos – todos asintieron – me gustaría preguntarte Fujitaka, ¿Cómo tomo Sakura la noticia?

- La verdad Ieran lo tomo peor de lo que pensé – suspiro – ella salio sin decir nada, pero Tomoyo y yo sabemos que salio a beber. La noticia la dejo muy abrumada, pero supongo que no podía pretender que ella saltara en un pie.

- ¿Sakura se fue a beber? – Pregunto Mei y Tomoyo asintió – y porque no nos llamo. Yo con gusto la hubiera acompañado a ver hombres guapos – se río pero sintió la mirada de su tía, sabia que había metido la pata.

- Dijo que quería estar sola – hablo Tomoyo – salio tan rápido que no pudimos decirle que Shaoran iba a ser su prometido.

- ¿A ustedes como les fue con Shaoran? – dijo Fujitaka.

- Nos paso exactamente lo mismo – dijo Shiefa, la mayor de los hermanos Li.

- Si, salio tan rápido que no alcanzamos a decirle que Sakurita iba a ser la futura señora Li – había dicho Futtie, la que seguía en edad a Shiefa.

- Tal vez podamos usar eso a nuestro favor – dijo de repente un hombre de 25 años, cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, usaba lentes dándole un toque misterioso, alto y con buen cuerpo. Su nombre, Eriol Hiraguizawa, primo lejano de la familia Li y con orígenes ingleses – lamento interrumpir tan abruptamente y también pido que me disculpen por haber escuchado – dijo al instante en que se dio cuenta en que todas las miradas estaban sobre el.

- Tranquilo Eriol, pero me doy cuenta que tu vuelo llego hace poco. Nos hubieras avisado para haber mandado por ti al aeropuerto – contesto la madre de Shaoran.

- Tía, me he dado cuenta que tiene un dilema con respecto a que hacer sobre el matrimonio de mi querido primo con la hermosa Sakura – todos asintieron – yo tengo una solución que puede beneficiarnos a todos y no te preocupes, yo se bien como llegar a salvo hasta aquí.

- Eriol, deja de hablar tanto y cuéntanos ya sobre esa brillante idea tuya – reclamo Mei.

- Bueno, ustedes les dijeron a ellos que no podían conocer al otro hasta el día de la ceremonia ¿Verdad? – Todos asintieron – pero ellos no quisieron saber ni siquiera el nombre del otro – todos asintieron de nuevo – eso quiere decir que ellos se pueden conocer sin necesidad de que les digamos que la otra persona es con quien se van a casar y así se podrán enamorar – todos parecieron meditar un momento.

- ¡Es perfecto! – grito Tomoyo, todos se asustaron – claro, porque ellos odian a la persona con la que se van a casar, pero no se conocen y si los presentamos, no sabrían que son esa persona hasta que sea el gran día. ¡OH por Dios Eriol eres brillante!

- A mi también me gusta la idea – apoyo el padre de Sakura – además Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling los presentarían y los ayudarían a enamorarse – eso termino de convencer a la madre de Shaoran.

- Entonces hagámoslo – dijo Ieran – eso si cada semana ustedes tres nos van a informar de lo que pase entre ellos y de cómo va saliendo el plan.

- Veo que a todos les gusto mi idea – sonrío Eriol – entonces comenzaremos el plan la próxima semana.

- ¿Por qué la próxima semana y no empezarlo ya? – pregunto Fimmei, la tercera de las cuatro hermanas.

- Fimmei, esta semana es muy pronto, todavía están afectados y si no estoy mal el señor Kinomoto tiene mucho trabajo al igual que Sakurita – respondió Faren, la menor de las cuatro – y ellos vuelven a Japón la próxima semana – Fimmei la miro sin comprender – Xiao tiene que viajar a Japón la próxima semana por algo del trabajo.

- ¡Ohh ya veo! – Dijo Fimmei cuando entendió – esto va a ser muy emocionante.

- Bueno, ya todo esta organizado – Fujitaka se levanto de su asiento – lamento no poderme quedar mas Ieran, pero hay mucho trabajo que debo terminar antes de volver a Japón.

- No te preocupes – le respondió ella – de todas maneras estos 8 meses siguientes nos veremos mucho – Ieran acompaño hasta la puerta a Fujitaka y a Tomoyo, donde el mismo anciano les devolvió sus abrigos – cuando vuelvas a Japón, espero que le mandes mis saludes a Nadeshiko – miro a Tomoyo – y tu mándale saludes a Sonomi.

- Lo hare – dijeron al mismo tiempo Tomoyo y Fujitaka – tu dale mis saludes a Hien – dijo Fujitaka – hasta luego chicas – ellas se despidieron.

- Se las daré – le dijo Ieran – y denle mis saludes a Sakura – grito, cosa que dejo extrañada a sus hijas y sobrinos, pero como ella decía, cuando estaba con sus mejores amigos era como volver a ser una niña, pero no tardo mucho en volver a ser la misma seria de siempre.

Ieran sonrío. Sabia que el grupo de amigos era Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Sakura y Shaoran, aunque los dos últimos no se conocieran y también sabia que al verlos a ellos, recordaba cuando salían Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Sonomi, Hien, Fumma – el padre de Eriol – y ella, obviamente cuando eran mas jóvenes. Saldrían adelante al igual que ellos y su amistad superaría los años al igual que la de ellos.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar, tomándose su ya acostumbrado whisky en las rocas, mientras esperaba que apareciera una bella mujer con la cual divertirse. Todas las que se encontraban allí no le llamaban la atención y el quería a alguien única, memorable tal vez, pero fuera de lo común y sobre todo hermosa, pero el tiempo pasaba y esa espectacular mujer no aparecía. Ya se disponía a irse, resignado a tener que buscar durante toda la noche cuando sus ojos vieron entrar por la puerta a la mujer que estaba esperando.

Su hermoso cabello castaño llegaba hasta un poco mas de la mitad de la espalda formando ondas en las puntas y con destellos dorados, su hermosa figura se podía distinguir a través del vestido negro con corte en v que llevaba, dejando también mostrar sus hermosas piernas y su escote, dejaba ver un poco pero no mucho. Bien dotada, rasgos finos y perfectos en esa hermosa cara angelical, labios rojos y ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados. Pero lo que más le había fascinado eran sus hermosos ojos verdes tan expresivos, tan hermosos, que te hacían creer que era una diosa. Y noto que no solo el la había visto, todos los hombres la miraban con lujuria – como el – y las mujeres también la habían visto, pero ellas la miraban con envidia. Sonrío hacia sus adentro, esa diosa iba a ser suya esa noche.

Sakura recién había entrado al bar, había dejado su abrigo en el auto, así que fue directamente a la barra. Esa noche no le importaría nada y haría lo que quisiera, no importaba que ahora fuera una mujer comprometida, porque además ese estúpido no se enteraría. Pidió al barman que le serviría un Martini y mientras se sentaba, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro.

- Perdón. No te importaría si me siento aquí – dijo alguien mientras señalaba el asiento vacío al lado de ella.

- No descuida, no espero a nadie – el hombre se sentó y ella lo miro de reojo.

Era el hombre más guapo que ella había visto. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color ámbar, su boca, ¡OH por dios! Si parecía encajar perfectamente con la de ella. Su cabello alborotado y castaño, lo hacia ver encantador. Se podía ver su buen cuerpo a través de la camisa de su traje, la corbata desajustada, todo lo hacia ver muy sexy. Y su trasero ¡OMG! Ya podía imaginarse haciendo cosas con el en cualquier lugar. Se mordió el labio para dejar de pensar en ello. Noto como el le tendía la mano y le daba una sonrisa ¡y que sonrisa! Dios, ese tipo parecía un adonis griego.

- No me he presentado. Soy Shaoran Li – oyó que le decía

- Mucho gusto Shaoran – dijo con voz sensual, que el no pudo resistir – yo soy Sakura Kinomoto – ella le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Flor de cerezo – ella asintió – te llamas como mi flor favorita – ella se sonrojo un poco y a el le gusto eso, pero noto que ella no estaba muy feliz.

- Sakura, no te conozco pero siento que estas un poco o triste o enfadada por algo – ella suspiro.

- Estoy enfadada. Hoy me entere que estoy comprometida con alguien a quien no conozco y si te soy honesta aun no me quiero casar – el la miro y le volvió a sonreír.

- Yo se lo que estas sintiendo. Aunque parezca increíble a mi también me paso lo mismo que a ti – ella se asombro – pero no me voy a dejar afectar, porque cuando este casado con ella le voy a hacer la vida imposible.

- No había pensado en hacer eso – admitió ella.

- Y una buena manera de comenzar es que tu y yo nos divirtamos un poco – el le dio su sonrisa seductora y ella capto el mensaje.

Lo medito un poco, y se depuso a hacerlo ¿Por qué no? Se divertirían, le verían la cara a sus "parejas" y seria solo una noche. Ni que tuviera tan mala suerte de encontrarse con el nuevamente o que se fueran a casar. Ella le devolvió la razón y el entendió que ella aceptaba su propuesta. Aunque ellos no sabían lo que el destino les tenis preparado y que seria definitivo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hoy actualizo porque es un dia muy importante para mi (**cumplo 16 años**) y que mas que regalo poder subir algo, porque de verdad hace mucho que no podia. Pero bueno, espero que les este gustando y si no pues tambien que me informen.

Pero yo no me pongo brava si me quieren dejar un review, asi se pa decirme que me dedique a otra cosa, pero por favor no sean tan crueles. Asi que espero por favor sus comentarios y pues nada, nos vemos en otra actualizacion. Bay


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me dieron para seguir con la historia de verdad infinitas gracias y pues este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes que me apoyaron con sus reviews, agregándola la historia a favoritas y demás. Por poco se me olvida, los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen pero la historia si, así que sin mas les dejo el capitulo.**

**CAP II Conociéndonos**

La luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana de la habitación alumbrando todo. Ella se acomodo un poco mejor para que la luz no le diera directamente y para poder dormir un poco más pero era imposible porque ya se había despertado. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para acostumbrarse mejor a la luz distinguiendo un cuarto muy diferente al suyo, también noto que alguien la retenía en un fuerte abrazo. Se levanto un poco y tardo un momento en recordar al hombre que estaba a su lado ya que no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior pero sin duda confirmo sus sospechas al ver toda su ropa en el suelo pero le pareció muy tierno el verlo dormir con una sonrisa en la cara. Muy sutilmente se soltó del agarre de el, recogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño no sin antes darle un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba en la mesa marcando las 11:45 de la mañana.

Mientras ella aun seguía en el baño su acompañante se empezaba a despertar. Shaoran se sentía muy bien pues Sakura había sido excepcional, única, mejor dicho la mejor mujer con la que el halla podido estar. Por instinto puso su mano en el lugar en el que se suponía debía estar Sakura, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al notar que ella no estaba ¿Seria acaso que a ella no le pareció lo mejor como a el? Eso no podía ser, es decir, el era "El Memorable Li" – apodo que le habían puesto sus primos Eriol y Meiling – pero se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar el sonido de la ducha.

La vio salir con la toalla puesta, se veia muy apetecible y mas con esas gotas de agua que aun se encontraban en su cuerpo. Bueno, tal vez tendrían tiempo de un recordatorio, así que se iba a acercar un poco a ella, pero Sakura se dio vuelta de nuevo al baño. La iba a seguir pero ella salio de nuevo ya vestida.

- Hola Sakura – ella se sobresalto un poco – me desperté un poco solito ¿Por qué no me haces compañía? – ella sonrío

- No puedo Shaoran – dijo ella desilusionándolo un poco – veras mi vuelo a Japón sale en un par de horas y antes tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de la oficina pero – ella se acerco a la cama y empezó a gatear hasta donde estaba el – me la pase increíble – finalizo dándole un beso.

- Sakura – dijo Shaoran cuando se separaron un poco – eres la mejor que he tenido – ella sonrío un poco.

- Tu también Shaoran – comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, donde al llegar se dio vuelta y le lanzo un beso a Shaoran – adiós.

En la cara de Shaoran se podía vislumbrar una perfecta y encantadora sonrisa de satisfacción aunque el ya sabia – o creía – que era el mejor, por favor ¡Era Shaoran Li! Como no iba a ser la mejor experiencia. Pero Sakura ¡Dios! ¿Dónde se había metido es mujer? Nunca antes se había sentido tan satisfecho en todo sentido con otra mujer, pero ella era toda una afrodita. Poco a poco se fue levantando de la cama y empezó a arreglarse, aun no quería llegar a su casa así que decidió desayunar en el hotel.

Bajo al restaurante del hotel encontrándose con que Sakura también estaba allí. Llevaba un vestido veraniego blanco con detalles verdes y strapless con unos zapatos de tacón bajo y blancos y unas gafas negras grandes, su cabello lo llevaba completamente suelto y al lado de ella se encontraba otra joven que el pudo reconocer inmediatamente como su gran y mejor amiga Tomoyo, que al parecer también conocía a la castaña, quien llevaba un conjunto similar al de Sakura, solo que el vestido de ella era de tirantes y tenia detalles azules. Se acerco al ver que charlaban animadamente, seguro le estaría contando de la gran noche pero no se percato que cierta ojiazul se había dado cuenta de que se dirigía hacia ella. Sonrío para ella misma, esta era una sorpresa que no se esperaba pero que definitivamente le iba a causar gracia.

- Sakura aun no me lo creo – decía Tomoyo mientras daba un sorbo a su limonada y se daba cuenta que el castaño estaba pendiente de la conversación – pero ¿Qué sientes?

- Pues nada – respondía con sencillez la castaña – el no sabe que yo no me acuerdo de "la gran noche" – comenzó a reír un poco.

- Menos mal no sabe. Si el tipo es como me dices con el ego tan elevado se sentiría humillado donde se enterara de que tú no lo recuerdas – dijo Tomoyo riendo también y más por las caras que estaba haciendo Shaoran – pero ¿Qué bebiste como para no acordarte de nada?

- Tequila – la pelinegra solo hizo un sonido – si y pues que mas se le hace. A fin de cuentas no lo voy a ver de nuevo en mi vida así que no hay de que preocuparse – ella tomo un poco de su jugo de naranja – aunque me pareció tierno verlo dormir con una sonrisa en la cara – Shaoran no hacia mas que morderse la lengua para no hablar además se encontraba furioso ¡Ella lo había olvidado!

**- **Claro si te había dicho que eras la mejor y sonreía dormido debía ser verdad – ella sonrío – y debe estar saltando en un pie si tu le dijiste lo mismo.

- ¿y que mas se suponía que hiciera? No iba a lastimar su orgullo masculino – termino su jugo de naranja.

- Entonces no debiste acostarte con el – Sakura la miro – hubiéramos salido y emborracharnos hasta la conciencia, hubiera sido mejor si igual el resultado fue el mismo – Tomoyo suspiro – no acordarte de nada – en ese momento ambas comienzan a reírse a carcajadas. Ahora Shaoran si se encontraba indignado, su amiga burlándose lo que podía de el.

- Ese era mi plan inicial – dijo la castaña cuando sus risas calmaron un poco – pero el se acerco y pues era guapo y me estaba ofreciendo diversión que no iba a desaprovechar – se limpio un poco unas lagrimas que habían salido debido a reírse tanto – además tampoco es que no me acuerde de nada, yo te dije que me acordaba muy poco.

- Lo que digas Sakurita – hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia mientras bebía el ultimo sorbo de su limonada – por cierto cuando lleguemos a Japón empezare a tomar tus medidas para el vestido.

- Gracias por arruinar mi día amiga – se levanto y se volvió en si para mirar a Tomoyo - Tommy por cierto, papa no puede acompañarnos en este vuelo vendrá en otro diferente por lo pronto yo voy a ir a hacer unas llamadas, bajo nuestras maletas y luego nos vamos – la amatista sonrío.

- Esta bien, yo me quedare aquí a terminar de desayunar.

Tomoyo siguió tranquila disfrutando su desayuno, pero esperaba que el castaño se acercara para hablar y de paso para que le diera una explicación por Sakura. Se reía sutilmente, esa escena no se veia siempre, Shaoran enojado y sorprendido porque Sakura no se acordara de el. Ahora si valía la pena haber tomado esas clases de actuación de hace un año.

- Hola – saludo el castaño "sobresaltando" un poco a Tomoyo, ella giro y abrió los ojos al verlo ahí - ¿Qué? ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de mí?

- ¡Shao! – Dijo ella emocionada mientras lo abrazaba – no esperaba verte aquí – ella lo miro con picardía – Déjame adivinar, estuviste con alguien aquí.

- No – ella lo miro - ¿necesariamente para venir a un hotel debo estar con una mujer? – ella lo volvió a mirar y levanto una ceja – bueno si estuve con alguien aquí ¿contenta? – dijo derrotado mientras ella sonreía.

- Que coincidencia mi amiga Sakura también paso la noche con alguien – noto como el castaño se ponía nervioso - ¿No serias tu, Shaoran? – el la miro y negó con la cabeza – entonces ¿Cómo era la chica con la que estuviste?

- Pues… - ahora estaba en problemas, nunca pudo ser buen mentiroso si se trataba de Tomoyo – ella llevaba un vestido negro – no le iba a dar muchos detalles y además muchas mujeres llevan vestidos negros como si Sakura fuera la única.

- ¿De casualidad no seria uno con destellos, un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y lo llevaba cierta castaña amiga mía? – El suspiro y ella sonrío – acéptalo ya igual no te voy a regañar.

- Bueno si es ella y que – ella siguió comiendo su desayuno ignorándolo, ahora venia la parte de la charla que ella había tenido con Sakura – vi que hace un rato hablaban animadamente – ella sonrío y lo miro - ¿de que hablaban?

- Pues dímelo tu – el la miro con cara de sorpresa – no hagas esa cara que note muy bien que escuchaste gran parte de esa conversación ¿verdad señor soy-memorable-y-nadie-me-olvida? – ella se hecho a reír y el le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¡Oye! No te burles que no es gracioso – lo que le faltaba – tal vez mi error fue haberle ofrecido tequila. Créeme que de haber sabido que a ella la hacia olvidar así eso no se lo hubiera ofrecido y Sakura recordaría la gran noche – Tomoyo siguió riendo.

- Lo que digas Shaoran – ella chasqueo los dedos – por eso no te encontré anoche cuando fui a tu casa, estabas con mi amiga que si fue memorable – el la vio feo y ella rió – Me entere que te casas amigo, ya era hora.

- Si y no es por gusto pero ya veras que a esa mujer le voy a hacer la vida imposible – el la miro ¿es que acaso a Tomoyo no le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír? – Como sea de eso no quiero hablarte.

- Dime de que seria – dijo ella poniéndose seria.

- Quiero que me presentes a Sakura y me ayudes a salir con ella – esa afirmación tomo un poco por sorpresa a Tomoyo, pero bueno eso era al fin y al cabo lo que querían.

- Te golpeo el orgullo ¿ehh? – Se gano una mala mirada de su amigo - Esta bien te voy a ayudar – el sonrío por fin daría comienzo su plan para que Sakura recordara para siempre que ¡Nadie olvida a Shaoran Li! – cuando vallas a Japón la próxima semana te empezare a ayudar.

- ¿Cómo que en Japón? – Le pregunto el castaño – yo no voy a ir a Japón.

- Claro que si – le aseguro la amatista – ayer tu madre me comento que tendrías que viajar a Japón por asuntos del trabajo y tendrás que quedarte por lo menos 8 meses.

- ¿Enserio? – Tomoyo asintió – esta bien, mejor para mí, estaré más tiempo con Sakura – ella suspiro.

- Eso espero – dijo Tomoyo lo bastante bajo como para que el no la escuchara.

- Bien Tommy así quedamos – comenzó a despedirse – espero que tengas buen viaje y Sakura también – se abrazaron los dos como buenos amigos que eran – nos vemos en una semana.

- Adiós – vio como el ambarino se alejaba. Suspiro de tranquilidad ¡Por Dios merecía un oscar después de su actuación! Se felicito a si misma pero antes llamo a un lugar.

-_ Buenos días residencia de la familia Li _– escucho que decían al otro lado de la línea.

- Wei habla Tomoyo necesito que me comuniques con la señora Li.

-_ Espere un momento señorita Tomoyo ya la comunico –_ tuvo que esperar un tiempo corto mientras Ieran atendía el teléfono –_ Habla Ieran. Cuéntame Tomoyo que ha pasado._

- No me lo vas a creer – dijo mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en sus labios.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro, la verdad Sakura no hacia mucho esfuerzo por recordar algo, igual no tenia tiempo tampoco. Desde que se había anunciado su compromiso TODOS la volvían loca, los medios, sus compañeros de trabajo, sus amigas, pero definitivamente nadie la volvía más loca que su madre y Tomoyo juntas. Si esto era la primera semana no se quería imaginar el resto de meses que faltaba para su matrimonio. La tenían loca "Sakura vamos a ver lugares", "Saku veamos telas para el vestido", "Cariño tienes que escoger tu dama de honor". No, definitivamente no sabría como haría para sobrevivir estos 8 meses siguientes. Estaba en su oficina, fue el único refugio que encontró para huir de esas dos maniáticas por el matrimonio, así se escapaba de ellas. Tocaron a su puerta, no era adivina pero eso no hacia falta para saber que Tomoyo era la que estaba tocando. No la odiaba pues era su prima y mejor amiga pero últimamente no la quería ver si lo único de lo que iba a hablar era de ese estupido matrimonio.

- Sakura no deberías trabajar tanto – oyó que le decía su prima.

- Mira Tomoyo – dijo viéndola a los ojos con una expresión seria que asusto a Tomoyo ya que Sakura no era así – si vienes a hablar de alguna cosa sobre el maldito compromiso mío te puedes ir por donde viniste – ha Tomoyo le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al escuchar la forma tan fría de hablar de su amiga.

- Tranquila Saku que no vengo a hablar sobre eso – vio que la expresión de su amiga se suavizaba con cada palabra – es mas me disculpo si he estado un poco emocionada con este asunto y te he obligado a dejar todo por tu compromiso – Sakura suspiro.

- ¿Un poco emocionada? Has estado completamente loca con este asunto – dijo la castaña reclinándose un poco en su asiento – así que disculpa aceptada pero si te sales de control no dejare que seas mi dama de honor ni mi diseñadora.

- No te preocupes – respondió tan rápido como Sakura lo terminaba de decir – yo me controlo pero no tomes medidas tan extremas – la castaña sonrío, al menos había encontrado un modo para controlar a Tomoyo – De lo que te venia a hablar era de que voy por Eriol y por Meiling al aeropuerto y me preguntaba si quisieras venir a acompañarme.

- ¡Claro! – Respondió alegremente Sakura, Tomoyo rió ante el cambio tan rápido de humor de ella – hace una semana no pude verlos así que cuenta conmigo.

- Esta bien paso por ti en una hora ya que su vuelo llega en dos aproximadamente – dijo riendo la amatista – has todo el trabajo – ella se detuvo un poco – casi se me olvida con ellos viene su primo y por demás mi mejor amigo no se te olvide.

- No se me va a olvidar – dijo Sakura sonriendo tiernamente ya que Tomoyo parecía su madre – ve tranquila que yo dejo todo listo en una hora y me acordare de lo que me dijiste.

- Esta bien – dijo ella ya en la puerta – nos vemos.

Mientras eso pasaba en la oficina de Sakura, en el avión se encontraba una ansiosa Meiling, un calmado Eriol y un somnoliento Shaoran esperando que en cualquier momento anunciaran que ya llegaban a Japón. Shaoran se encontraba planeando como haría para hacer que Sakura saliera con el, muchos dirían que era una obsesión pero el lo veía como restaurar su orgullo. Aun faltaba hora y media para llegar así que decidió dormir un poco.

Sintió que alguien comenzaba a sacudirlo y a hablarle pero no le quería prestar atención, quería seguir durmiendo pero entonces el ruido se hacia mas fuerte y mas molesto y las sacudidas mas salvajes.

- Shaoran despierta – decía Meiling – ya llegamos Shaoran – el no daba señales de despertar - ¡Shaoraaaaaaan! – grito ella haciéndolo sobresaltarse y soltar una carcajada a Eriol.

- ¡MEILING! – le grito el - ¿Por qué demonios tenias que gritar así?

- Porque tienes un sueño muy pesado y llevo diciéndote hace 10 minutos que ya llegamos – el miro a su alrededor y noto que muchos de los pasajeros ya se habían bajado - ¿pero que haces? ¡Levántate que no quiero hacer esperar a Tomoyo!

- ¿Por qué esta tan ansiosa Meiling? – le pregunto Shaoran a Eriol.

- Digamos que esta muy emocionada por ver a sus amigas de nuevo y quiere salir mucho con ellas – le respondió el mientras bajaba unas maletas de Meiling.

- ¡Que emoción! Voy a salir mucho con Tommy y con Saku y conoceremos muchos hombres y nos divertiremos – chillaba emocionada la pelinegra.

- Creo que va a ser muy complicado Mei – dijo Eriol – tu sabes que Saku va a estar muy ocupada con los asuntos de la boda.

- ¿Y que? Ella aun no esta casada – dijo ella mientras bajaban del avión – ella aun se va a poder divertir y quien mejor que yo para que ella salga a divertirse – el ingles rió un poco y noto a Shaoran un poco pensativo.

- ¿Qué piensas primo? – dijo el sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos.

- Nada solo en que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy de acuerdo con Mei – los dos hombres echaron a reír mientras Mei se ponía "furiosa" con ellos, pero termino riendo por igual. Y así salieron caminando por sus maletas.

* * *

Habían decidido que Shaoran era el que iría por las maletas mientras Eriol y Meiling buscarían a Tomoyo entre toda la gente. La verdad ellos querían sorprender al par de castaños así que la mejor forma de distraer a Shaoran era esa. Pudieron ver a Tomoyo grabando a una emocionada Sakura ver los aviones aterrizar y ambas iban en trajes formales de trabajo.

- Saku no cambia – oyó Eriol que decía Meiling – siempre va a tener el espíritu de una niña pequeña encerrada en el cuerpo de una ejecutiva.

- Tienes razón pero eso es algo que la hace mas bella aun – Meiling vio como Eriol sonreía tristemente.

Ella sabia que Eriol desde hacia mucho sentía algo por Sakura, pero acepto de buena manera que su primo y ella estuvieran comprometidos. Meiling lo estuvo animando desde que lo supo a que se declarara pues nadie sabia de ese compromiso pero el decía que se conformaba con ver a Sakura feliz. Nunca se le iba a olvidar que después de que les habían anunciado la gran noticia, el le había dicho "_Shaoran la hace sufrir y se me olvida por completo que es mi primo, porque lo haría pagar por eso" _Noto como Tomoyo se acercaba con Sakura.

- Ya nos vieron – dijo ella.

- No – escucho que dijo Eriol a lo que ella lo vio extrañada – Tomoyo nos vio pero Sakura sigue siendo distraída y no nos ha notado.

Ellos caminaron un poco más rápido al punto de tenerlas casi al frente pero nadie se acercaba más. Sakura aun los buscaba con la mirada pero un grito le llamo la atención.

- ¡Sakuraaaaaaa! – la castaña se topo con un abrazo estilo Meiling.

- ¡Meiiii! – Dijo ella emocionada – tiempo sin verte – dijo ya separándose un poco.

- Hola Sakura – hablo esta vez Eriol a lo que Sakura le regalo un abrazo.

- Eriol te he extrañado tanto – dijo ella sin romper el abrazo.

- Yo también te he extrañado y me alegro de verte pequeña.

- ¡Tommy! – Dijo Mei regalándole otro de sus abrazos – ¿Saku sabe que Shao viene con nosotros?– esto lo dijo en susurro mientras seguían abrazadas, la amatista negó – ¿y sabe que el es el chico de?– ella volvió a negar – esto no me lo pierdo – se separaron y ambas sonrieron.

- Chicas ¿de que tanto están hablando? – Les pregunto inocentemente la castaña, pero pronto se acordó de lo que le había dicho su prima en la oficina – ¿No venia alguien mas con ustedes? – todos sonrieron, definitivamente lo que vendría no se lo perderían.

- Claro pequeña el no debe tardar en llegar – le respondió Eriol.

Todos estaban pendientes del momento en que Shaoran hiciera su aparición triunfal. A lo lejos lo pudieron distinguir con varias maletas, de las cuales la mayoría eran de Meiling. El castaño logro también reconocer a las personas que lo estaban esperando, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver que ahí también se encontraba Sakura, así que acelero su paso lo mas que podía para alcanzarlos.

- Creo que ahí viene – dijo Meiling a lo que todos decidieron mirar en la dirección en que estaba mirando ella.

- Tienes razón – dijo Tomoyo – y al parecer el también ya nos vio – la amatista miro a su amiga quien aun se encontraba tratando de localizar a la persona a la que todos habían visto.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto la castaña y todos sonrieron.

- Saku ¿No reconoces a nadie que conozcas entre esa multitud? – pregunto Tomoyo y Sakura se esfuerza en hacerlo.

- No – responde ella luego de unos segundos – no conozco a nadie que venga allí – todos suspiraron, Sakura si que era despistada porque no había reconocido a Shaoran.

De pronto, el castaño detuvo su andar cuando llego a donde se encontraban todos pero la sonrisa que traía hace unos instantes desapareció para dar paso a una expresión de evidente molestia al darse cuenta que Sakura no lo había reconocido ¡Oh por favor esto debía ser una broma!

- ¿Seguros que su primo ya debe estar por llegar? – dijo la castaña aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Shaoran.

- Sakura el ya llego – ella se giro a ver a Eriol, pero lo que se encontró la dejo sin palabras. ¿No podía ser él verdad? – Te presento a nuestro primo Shaoran Li – todos rieron al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Sakura y la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en la cara de Shaoran.

-¡¿Tu?! – fue la única palabra que salio de la boca de Sakura.

- Gusto en verte de nuevo Sakura – ella no respondió ya que seguía en shock.

- Bueno al parecer ya se conocían – dijo Meiling

- Ya vengo – dijo Sakura y salio directo a un destino indeterminado. Todos quedaron un poco confundidos por la reacción de la castaña pero igual no le dieron importancia.

Bien, ahora si sabría que los próximos 8 meses iban a ser un completo caos. Lo único que le faltaba era eso, que se apareciera el tipo del cual ella no se acordaba casi. Estos si que iban a ser unos largos meses.

* * *

**N/A: **Aqui les traje el cap 2 de la historia, la verdad iba a actualizar hace unos dias pero me he encontrado realmente ocupada con unos trabajos super largos del cole y con eso del servicio social, pero no importa. Pues la verdad no se si me gusto como me quedo este cap, ustedes me diran que tal y pues para el proximo cap ya habran un par de ositasextras de las cuales nos enteraremos. ¿Cuando volvere a actualizar? espero que pronto, no esta semana que viene pero por ahy en 2 semanas aunque voy a hacer todo el esfuerzo posible por actualizarla rapido.

Mil gracias a **zury, Minheliz94, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, kesiichan, Lovene-Chan, lfanycka, Didi, Sasha Kinoli, Lady Daidouji, p_tz, Ashaki** por sus reviews que me dieron animos para seguir con la historia y tambien mil gracias a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, alertas y a unos que me agregaron como autora favorita o_O quien lo diria.

Espero sus comentarios: Campaña haz feliz a un autor dando click en el botoncito de abajo :) Nos vemos en la proxima bayyyyyyyy


	3. reconquista

_**Ya saben que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero la historia es 100% mía.**_

**Cap III Reconquista**

Por una parte se sentía aliviada, había pasado una semana y aunque habían salido todos en ningún momento se quedo sola con Shaoran. Es que una cosa distinta es acostarte con un hombre que sabes que en la vida lo vas a ver de nuevo y otra muy diferente que te lo encuentres y sea ni mas ni menos que el primo de tus amigos y el mejor amigo de tu prima. Tenia que admitir que fue un poco bochornoso el modo en que ella había huido del aeropuerto, pero, vamos, tenía que tomar un respiro después de asimilar todo eso. Daba gracias de que no fuera cardiaca, porque todo lo que había ocurrido en 2 semanas era suficiente para morir de un infarto. Aunque tenía trabajo que hacer, no se podía concentrar porque, bueno, había pasado ya mucho tiempo en su oficina y todo por la culpa de sus amigos y su madre.

Y es que con cada semana que pasaba, la situación se volvía más insoportable. Su madre y Tomoyo emocionadas planeando algo por lo que seria infeliz el resto de su vida, y Eriol quien creía era el más cuerdo, se estaba uniendo al club. Aun se acordaba del comentario que el hizo, fue algo como _"deberíamos ver casas y visitar agencias de viaje para tu luna de miel"_. Pero de su lado tenia a Meiling, ella no la acosaba, es mas, le causaba desilusión que fuera así porque las dos opinaban que aun ella era muy joven para casarse, y a su hermano Touya pero el mataría a cualquiera que siquiera la mirara.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que Meiling había entrado y ahora se encontraba sentada en frente de ella pasando sus manos en frente de sus ojos y haciendo muecas muy graciosas.

- Sakura Kinomoto ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – oyó que decía la pelinegra haciéndola volver al mundo real.

- Perdóname Mei – dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco por verse descubierta - ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

- Pues hace un par de minutos – dijo cruzándose de brazos – pero me asustaste porque yo te hablaba y parecías ida.

- Estaba pensando en muchas cosas pero nada importante – movió las manos restándole importancia – dime que es lo que te trae por aquí.

- Pues veras – puso una expresión triste en su rostro – hoy no podremos salir los cinco – a la castaña le alegro inmensamente eso y se mordió el labio para evitar que una sonrisa saliera – Tommy tiene que arreglar unos asuntos, Eriol tiene mucho trabajo y yo – suspiro – también tengo trabajo que hacer.

- Lastima – dijo Sakura fingiendo decepción – yo que tenia ganas de salir hoy con ustedes pero bueno – le sonrío a Mei – será otro día.

- Pero Shao esta disponible – el semblante alegre de Sakura cambio drásticamente por uno más de ¿pánico? – el dijo que no le molestaría salir contigo si a ti no te incomoda – bien tendría que inventarse una excusa muy buena, tal vez con mas trabajo.

- No creo que sea posible Mei aunque me encantaría – la china la vio confundida – veras, con todo este asunto del matrimonio he tenido poco tiempo de realizar mi trabajo – suspiro – por lo que tengo mucho acumulado y lo mejor es terminar con el lo mas pronto posible – la pelinegra sonrío y la miro dándole a entender que no le creía.

- No encontraste una excusa mejor ¿verdad? – Sakura trago pesado al verse caída en su mentira – Sak yo se que antes que tener trabajo acumulado lo tienes adelantado – la castaña se tenso – crees que no me he dado cuenta que cada vez que Tomoyo o Eriol te dicen que vallan a ver cosas para el matrimonio inventas la misma excusa pero – Mei sonrió con autosuficiencia – yo soy mas, como decirlo, eficiente y ya me adelante a averiguar si tenias trabajo y a que no adivinas que me dijo tu secretaria – Sakura negó aun tensa y porque no con cierto miedo por como hablaba Mei – pues que ya llevas adelantado el trabajo de mes y medio.

- Yo… el… pues veras… - comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido que delataron su nerviosismo.

- Tranquila yo se porque no quieres salir con mi primo – Sakura se asombro.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, es demasiado obvio – la pelinegra puso una mirada picara – te gusta Shaoran y el gusta de ti – Sakura abrió los ojos por semejante respuesta. Luego de eso sintió su cara arder y eso no ayudaba demasiado. Recobro su postura y lo mas calmada que pudo le pregunto a Mei.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- He visto como se miran – comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos – también he notado que el te sonríe y te coquetea cada que puede – Sakura se puso mas roja si es que era posible – y no solo eso, cada que hablamos de el te sonrojas demasiado y comienzas a decir cosas sin sentido – soltó una risa y la miro – como en este momento y hace un rato – bien, si quería evitar chismes tendría que contarle a Mei la verdad, después de todo ella era su amiga ¿cierto?

- Mei – suspiro y la pelinegra fijo su vista en ella – te voy a contar el porque me comporto así – Mei iba a decir algo pero Sakura no la dejo – y no es nada de que me gusta ni mucho menos – volvió a suspirar – lo que pasa es que la ultima noche de mi viaje a Hong Kong hace dos semanas.

- La noche en que te enteraste que te casabas – Sakura asintió.

- Esa misma. Necesitaba despejar mi mente y decidí salir a divertirme un rato beber y bailar era lo único que tenia en mente – Mei la interrumpió de nuevo.

- A propósito no me llamaste esa noche – hizo un puchero muy gracioso que hizo reír a Sakura – sabes bien que hubiera estado encantada de acompañarte.

- El caso. Mei déjame seguir contándote – Mei asintió un poco avergonzada – Esa noche conocí a tu primo. Bailamos, bebimos y pues – Sakura se sonrojo – lo hicimos – pasaron segundos mientras Mei buscaba palabras para hablar que al parecer no encontraba debido al shock de sorpresa que ese anuncio le había dejado.

- ¿Con mi primo? – Sakura asintió - ¿tu y el? – Ella volvió a asentir - ¿lo hicieron? – Sakura suspiro cansada y asintió por última vez.

- Si, tú primo y yo lo hicimos el asunto es – paro un momento mientras veía de reojo a Mei quien aun parecía estar en shock – ¿Mei? – la llamo mientras chasqueaba los dedos logrando al fin que reaccionara.

- Perdóname es que eso es algo que no esperaba. Continua.

- El asunto es que recuerdo muy poco de lo que paso esa noche y algo me dice que el sabe que no me acuerdo y… - Mei la volvió a interrumpir

- Espera quieres decir que el Memorable Li, esta vez no fue memorable – Sakura asintió y Mei se carcajeo en seguida.

Esto era algo que no se veía todos los días y más a sabiendas de todo el alarde que hacia su primo de sus dotes sexuales y memorables en todas las mujeres con quien había estado. Sin duda alguna ya tenia un motivo por el cual burlarse de el. Paro de reír al ver que Sakura la miraba un poco confundida.

- No entiendo Mei ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

- Ay amiga – dijo Mei mientras limpiaba una lagrima que le había salido de tanto reír – lo que pasa es que mi primo tiene fama de ser el mejor – Sakura solo asentía y escuchaba atentamente – y por eso muchas mujeres dicen que estar con el es la mejor experiencia, única, especial y memorable, pero tu eres la primera que oigo que dice que no recuerda mucho de esa noche especial.

- ¡OH por dios! Mei – decía ella sabiendo que el ya suponía que lo había olvidado, nada mas mencionando el incidente del aeropuerto – ahora mas que nunca me siento avergonzada y si antes no quería salir sola con el ahora menos.

- Tranquila no pienses en eso – decía la pelinegra mientras cogia sus manos – gózate la salida, si el te habla de esa noche evádelo con otras cosas pero no permitas que por suposiciones tuyas te amargues el resto de salidas – se levanto de la silla y cogio su bolso – mejor me voy, mi primo no debe tardar en venir y no quiero interrumpir ningún momento – soltó unas risitas – adiós Sak.

- Adiós Mei – suspiro mientras veía como se cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Muy pocas veces le hacia caso a Mei, pero esta vez iba a seguir su consejo. Que mas daba si salía o no, a fin de cuentas se iba a gozar sus últimos meses de libertad y si tenia que ser con Shaoran así seria.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto la amatista a penas vio entrar a Mei en el departamento.

- Trato de excusarse con mas trabajo como lo ha venido haciendo cada que te dan tus locuras – Tomoyo la vio y le dio a entender que no quería hablar de detalles – en fin – dijo mientras se recostaba en el sillón – me contó lo que tu ya nos habías dicho el día que ustedes tomaron el vuelo y la convencí de que saliera con Shaoran – Tomoyo no evito dar un brinquito de felicidad pero cuando se sentó al lado de Mei suspiro y la miro cambiando su semblante.

- Ojala y Shaoran no arruine las cosas – Mei la miro – a veces pienso que esto esta demasiado sencillo para ser verdad.

- Lo que pasa es que Shao nos facilito las cosas y sobre arruinar esta oportunidad – dijo mientras buscaba el control remoto del televisor – no creo que la arruine – dijo al fin encontrándolo – en este momento Shaoran tiene una obsesión por hacer que Sakura se acuerde de esa noche.

- Lo que el no sabe es que ya Sakura no va a caer tan fácil – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa un poco siniestra que también se le contagio a Mei – por ende el tendrá que invitarla a salir mas seguido y así.

- ¡Los dos se van a enamorar! – gritaron ambas.

- Tommy me imagino que ya tienes todo listo para seguirlos.

- Eso es obvio amiga lo único que nos falta es arreglarnos para la ocasión.

- ¿Eriol nos va a acompañar? – A la mención de este, Tomoyo se sonroja levemente, pero no pasa inadvertido para Mei – OH Tommy creo que a alguien le gusta Eriol – la china río y Tomoyo se sereno un poco.

- Me parece lindo, tierno, inteligente, amable, misterioso y buena persona, pero no quiere decir que me gusta – Mei la miro con una ceja levantada y con una sonrisa.

- Claro Tomoyo a ti no te gusta Eriol – dijo sarcásticamente – y sabes que más, a Sakura le encanta la idea de casarse y el cielo es verde.

- Deja tu sarcasmo para otras cosas – le reprocho la amatista – tal vez Eriol me atrae un poco, pero nada mas y respecto a tu pregunta, si, el va a venir con nosotras.

- Que bien – chillo emocionada la china – tal vez pueda matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro – Tomoyo la miro confundida – enamorar a Shaoran y a Sakura y también a Eriol y a ti.

- No me digas, tú vas a hacer de cupido.

- Claro y se que te encanta la idea – ambas rieron.

- Deberías dejarlo así, Eriol y yo siempre seremos buenos amigos y nada mas – dijo Tomoyo con un poco de tristeza.

- Eso no lo sabes. Aun hacen falta muchos meses de aquí al matrimonio de nuestros amigos en los que te puedo emparejar con mi otro primo – en eso Mei mira su reloj – tendremos que dejar esta conversación para después o si no se nos hará tarde y tu sabes que Shao es muy cumplido.

- Tienes razón. Andando.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su oficina. Planeaba ir mas tarde a su casa, se ducharía y arreglaría para la ocasión, le daría la cara a Shaoran y la pasaría muy bien, pero eso seria mucho mas tarde. Quizá cuando el la hubiera ido a recoger y se hubiera cansado de esperar a que ella llegara. Que lastima que la salida se tuviera que cancelar pero ella no podía abandonar el trabajo por diversión. Escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, no presto mucha atención por lo que dejo que siguiera, pero se encontró nada mas ni nada menos que con la persona en la que estaba pensando.

Quedo anonadada pues se veía terriblemente sexy. Se pregunto si seria un delito ser tan apuesto, porque de ser así a Shaoran Li deberían condenarlo a cadena perpetua. Su cerebro se encontraba desconectado y al parecer Shaoran se había dado cuenta de eso porque se acerco demasiado con una sonrisa muy sexy.

_Sakura habla, di algo inteligente por que el tipo ya se dio cuenta que te deja tarada._

- Shaoran pe-pero que ha-haces aquí.

_Claro tartamudea que así el no lo va a sospechar y por cierto cierra la boca que se te cae la baba._

Que molesta era su conciencia en estos momentos, aunque tenia razón, el ya se debía haber dado cuenta del efecto que estaba causando en ella. El sonrío y se acerco aun más.

- Vine a buscarte para salir – dijo el pero Sakura solo esta concentrada en ver su maravilloso cuerpo – o es que Meiling no te aviso – no respondía, el tipo la tenia sin habla y mas porque con cada cosa que decía mas se iba acercando – tranquila si quieres tocar no hay problema.

_¡Sakura se dio cuenta que lo estabas viendo! Di algo, se que el te altera pero por favor di algo._

Bien ahora tendría que hacerle caso a su conciencia y… ¡¿Qué?! ¿El ya se había dado cuenta que ella lo miraba si descaro alguno? Toda su sangre se dirigió a su rostro. Demonios porque en este momento todo iba en su contra.

- Ehh si – aclaro su voz – Meiling me aviso pero es que no he podido ir a mi casa a arreglarme.

- Tu no necesitas arreglarte – le volvió a sonreír – tu eres divina por naturaleza – esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro en su oído, haciendo que ella se mordiera el labio para evitar que saliera un suspiro de su boca.

_Se que el te trae loca y todo eso pero ¿no crees que deberías alejarte un poco? Si siguen así lo ultimo que van a hacer es salir._

Hizo lo que su conciencia le dijo, se alejo y el quedo sorprendido pensaba que ya la tenia segura.

- Shaoran es que no he terminado el trabajo aquí y es muy importante – agacho la cabeza – lo lamento tendrás que esperar.

- No querida – dijo el sonriendo – tu trabajo lo puedes terminar luego. Vamos.

- Pero es que… - el la interrumpió.

- Pero nada. Hoy te voy a raptar de tu trabajo para que disfrutes de un merecido descanso – se puso serio – así que o vienes conmigo o te llevo a las malas – ella se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja.

- No te creo capaz.

- ¿No? – en un movimiento rápido Shaoran la cogio y la puso en sus hombros, comenzando a caminar a la puerta.

- ¡Bájame! – Decía ella entre golpes que le daba a Shaoran - ¡Bájame te digo! – el ni se inmuto y parecía mas bien ignorarla – esta bien voy contigo – el volvió a sonreír – pero por favor ¡tendrías la gentileza de bajarme! – el la bajo delicadamente dejando sus manos en la cintura de ella – gracias – dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

_Sabes bien que no querías que te bajara. Te gusta sentir sus manos en tu piel._

No es así.

_Claro que si, por algo aun no le has dicho que quite sus manos de tu cintura._

Bien no se había dado cuenta de eso pero es que se encontraba perdida en ese mar ámbar que reflejaban los ojos de el. Pero su conciencia tenia razón le agradaba la sensación de calidez que transmitían esas manos. Rápidamente ella quito con sutileza las manos de el, haciéndolos reaccionar a ambos. El se puso serio y ella se sentía apenada.

- Vamos que tenemos reservación – dijo sin siquiera mirarla mientras se dirigía a la puerta, dejándola asombrada.

- ¡Reservación!

- Si y tu ya accediste a ir conmigo – dijo girándose y sonriéndole nuevamente, mientras que Sakura suspiro derrotada.

- Esta bien vamos – ella agarro su bolso y salieron directamente para el auto de Shaoran.

* * *

Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling habían llegado hacia 15 minutos al restaurante. Se encontraban en una mesa lo suficientemente alejada de la mesa que había reservado Shaoran para que no los vieran, pero suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar todo lo que dijeran. Iban disfrazados, Mei con peluca roja, Tomoyo con una rubia y Eriol llevaba un sombrero y lentes de contacto, también Tomoyo se había encargado de poner unos pequeños micrófonos debajo de la mesa por si perdían detalles. Se estaban desesperando un poco porque aun no llegaban los castaños.

- Yo creo que Sakura dejo plantado a Shaoran – dijo Mei un poco enojada – ¡Sabia que iba a sacar una excusa para no salir con el!

- ¡Mei! – Regaño Tomoyo – no creo a Sakura capaz de hacer eso, tal vez están retrasados.

- ¡Claro que si es capaz! – dijo Mei haciendo en parte enojar también a Tomoyo.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si! – Eriol veía divertido la escena tan infantil que estaban protagonizando sus amigas. De repente ve como a lo lejos se encuentran los castaños, por lo que se obligado a intervenir en la pelea.

- ¡Que no!

- Shhh – les dice mientras las dos chicas le lanzan miradas asesinas.

- ¡Oye! – dijeron ambas.

- Ellos ya llegaron y si siguen discutiendo nos van a descubrir.

- Entendemos pero no tenias que callarnos así – reclamo Mei apoyada por Tomoyo.

- Pudiste ser mas sutil – dijo Tomoyo y Eriol puso una mano en su frente.

Ellas tenían razón porque de haberlo hecho como ellas dijeron no estaría aguantando esos reclamos y regaños. Les iba a contestar aun si eso conllevara a seguir la pelea, pero se dieron cuenta que los castaños ya se habían sentado y Shaoran comenzó la conversación.

- No entiendo porque te preocupabas tanto por como vestirte – dijo el mientras servia el vino – si igual con lo que te pongas te vas a ver hermosa – ella se sonrojo ante el cumplido y decidió mirar la carta para que el no se diera cuenta.

- Gracias. Tu también luces bien con lo que te pongas – el le sonrío coquetamente mientras agarraba la mano de Sakura.

- Tengo que verme lo mejor posible si voy a salir con la mujer más bella del planeta.

- ¡Que cliché tan típico! – dijo Mei un poco fuerte ya que los castaños alcanzaron a oírla

- ¿Oíste eso? – le dijo Sakura a Shaoran.

- Si – dijo el un poco molesto – pero no importa no le pongamos cuidado – ella asintió

- ¡Cállate Mei! – volvió a regañarla Tomoyo pero en susurro – por poco nos descubren.

- Pero es que como pretende conquistarla con eso – respondió ella en un susurro también – es decir, Sakura es única y ella no se va a creer eso.

- Pues el vera como hace para conquistarla – dijo Eriol enfadado, esas dos mujeres ya estaban colmando su paciencia – si lo pudo hacer una vez, lo volverá a hacer y ustedes dos – dijo señalándolas – dejen de pelear que me tienen cansado.

- Esta bien – respondieron ambas – no voy a volver a hablar ni a opinar en lo que queda de noche – dijo Mei molesta.

- Espero que lo hagas – respondió Eriol.

La verdad ya se encontraban un poco aburridos. Shaoran no paraba de decirle cumplidos a Sakura y ella no paraba de sonrojarse y no cedía ante los encantos de el. Ya se iba a terminar la velada y aun no pasaba nada interesante entre ellos. Se iban a ir ya convencidos de que no pasaría nada sin embargo, lo siguiente que oyeron los dejo a los 3 sin habla.

- Shaoran estaba pensando – Sakura suspiro y el la miro un poco nervioso – me la he pasado muy bien en esta… salida – Shaoran la interrumpió.

- Para mi no es una salida cualquiera – todos lo miraron expectantes – es nuestra primera cita – el sonrío y Sakura se sonrojo – es decir, no podemos catalogar a nuestro encuentro en Hong Kong como una cita ¿verdad? – ella asintió aun sonrojada.

- Como te iba diciendo me la he pasado muy bien y pues – ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos en un acto inconciente de nerviosismo – te quería preguntar si tal vez te gustaría ir a mi casa a tomarnos algo – Shaoran sonrío y sus amigos en la otra mesa estaban asombrados.

- Me encantaría querida Sakura.

Shaoran pago la cuenta y salio con Sakura para el departamento de ella como si nada y sobre todo sin darse cuenta que fueron espiados por sus amigos. Eriol se aseguro que ellos se hubieran ido y Tomoyo quito los micrófonos que había instalado. Los tres se abrazaron y se felicitaron por la primera fase completa del plan. Aun en el restaurante, pidieron una botella de vino para celebrar que su misión estaba yendo a las mil maravillas.

- Voy a llamar a mi tía Ieran – dijo Mei mientras sacaba su celular del bolso – tiene que saber que el plan esta funcionando.

- Hazlo mientras yo le aviso a mi tía Nadeshiko – dijo Tomoyo también con el celular en la mano.

- ¿No se supone que le tienes que avisar a Fujitaka? – pregunto Mei.

- Si pero es que el me dijo que mas bien le avisara a mi tía Nadeshiko quien ya esta informada de todo lo que estamos haciendo.

- Yo pagare la cuenta de la cena – dijo Eriol – igual creo que solo para eso me trajeron – ellas rieron.

- No pero eso sirve de ayuda – la china tomo un poco de su copa – ¿no deberíamos seguirlos?

- No creo que quiero hacerlo – las chicas miraron a Eriol confundidas – si todo sale bien entre Shaoran y Sakura esta noche harán algo mas que tomar café.

Terminaron de tomarse la botella de vino y se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Habían estado hablando de temas triviales, al menos tenían la satisfacción de que hasta el momento todo iba bien y nada se interpondría en que lograran su cometido. Eriol se ofreció a llevar a las chicas al departamento que ellas compartían, pero Mei en ese momento recordó algo sobre ser cupido en una conversación que había tenido con Tomoyo.

- Gracias Eriol pero voy a visitar a un amigo – dijo Mei mientras buscaba las llaves del auto – aun esta temprano y no quiero llegar a casa – subió al auto y antes de partir bajo el vidrio – pero diviértanse ustedes dos – le guiño el ojo a Tomoyo quien se sonrojo levemente – nos vemos luego.

- Mei tiene razón – dijo Eriol mientras el auto de Meiling se alejaba – la noche es joven – vio a Tomoyo y le sonrío – que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo – la amatista le sonrío aun sonrojada.

- Me encantaría – dicho esto subieron al auto de Eriol y se fueron por toda la ciudad de Tokio.

* * *

Ya se encontraban en el departamento de Sakura, era espacioso y muy bien decorado, se notaba el buen gusto que tenia ella ya que tenía unos cuadros muy bellos y unos muebles que aunque se veían antiguos eran muy bien conservados, pero también tenia su toque moderno. Decidió sentarse en el sillón blanco grande esperando por el café, se acomodo y al sentir la suavidad de este se imagino haciendo muchas cosas en el con Sakura.

Shaoran no sabia si convencerla de que tuvieran sexo o hacerla esperar un poco más y hacerla sufrir un poco. Ya se había dado cuenta del efecto que provocaba en ella y eso lo complacía más. No, definitivamente la haría sufrir un poco, quería que ella suplicara por el y por como se estaban dando las cosas, no tardaría mucho. Vio que ella se acercaba con las tazas de café y una bandeja con galletas y le hizo espacio para que se sentara a su lado.

- Shaoran gracias por la noche de hoy – le sonrío sinceramente – siéndote honesta me sentía nerviosa y al principio no quería salir contigo – tomo un poco de café – tu sabes por lo de Hong Kong – se sonrojo y el le dio una sonrisa.

- No entiendo como aun te sonrojas al hablar de ello – ella soltó una risita que al ambarino fascino – pensé que hacías eso mas seguido – ella frunció el ceño – no me malentiendas, quiero decir, por lo que hicimos esa noche y lo que me dijiste pensé que esa no era tu primera aventura de una noche – cogio una galleta y le dio un mordisco.

- No fue la primera pero es muy distinto saber que solo nos veremos una noche a darme cuenta que teníamos mucho mas en común de lo que imaginamos y nos veremos mas de una vez – ella también cogio una galleta - ¿Por qué dijiste que me entendías? – el la miro sin comprender – aquella vez en Hong Kong tu me dijiste que me entendías a la perfección – Shaoran paso un brazo por el hombro de ella atrayéndola.

- Porque estoy en tu misma situación – ella lo miro con curiosidad – a mi también me comprometieron con alguien a quien no conozco y te informo que me dijeron que no la conoceré hasta el día de la boda.

- A mi también me dijeron lo mismo – ella termino su café y se acomodo para verlo de frente – que mal que aun se presenten estas situaciones en este siglo – el también termino su café y se acomodo frente a ella.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de ella – me hubiera encantado conocerte hace un par de años – Shaoran comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de ella quien por el contacto cerro los ojos – tal vez nos hubiéramos enamorado y no estaríamos metidos en semejante lío – ella abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió como si miles de mariposas revolotearan por su estomago.

El por su parte, sintió una calida sensación recorrer su cuerpo, algo que no había experimentado con nadie. Cuando ella abrió sus ojos noto un brillo especial que mostraban. Sentía que con ella podría ser el mismo, sin más que pensar se acerco a ella dispuesto a besarla pero súbitamente recordó que ese ser angelical que tenía al frente había herido su orgullo olvidándose de el y la noche que pasaron juntos.

Sakura sentía como los segundos se volvían horas y su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Era algo que ella quería ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto en besarla? Cerró los ojos, tal vez por eso se demoraba. Ya sentía la respiración de el en su rostro ¡Si la iba a besar! Su corazón ya parecía que se saliera del pecho, latía demasiado fuerte y la emoción y alegría la estaban embargando sin saber porque. Cuando ya se iban a juntar sus labios pasó algo inesperado. El desvío el rumbo del beso de la boca a la comisura de sus labios y se separo.

El, feliz porque sabia que la había dejado con las ganas de besarlo. Ella, desilusionada porque esperaba ese beso con muchas ansias, sin saber porque suspiro y trato de dar su mejor sonrisa, aunque lo que salio fue una forzada.

- Adiós Sakura es mejor que me valla – Shaoran vio la forzada sonrisa y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de besarla para que supiera que el se sentía igual de frustrado por eso. Pero es que su orgullo estaba por encima de sus sentimientos en ese momento – que te parece si mejor mañana vamos a almorzar juntos – ella se sonrojo y se levanto para acompañarlo a la puerta.

- Si me pa-parece – el se volvió a acercar y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ante este contacto ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica agradable pasar por sus cuerpos.

Cerró la puerta y fue cayendo lentamente. No sabía que tenía ese hombre que causaba esos efectos en ella. Poco a poco volvió a estabilizar sus emociones y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de lo que había aceptado hacia unos cuantos minutos en la puerta de se departamento. Suspiro.

- Mierda acepte una segunda cita.

* * *

**N/A: Hoy mis notas van a ser breves porque tengo que ir a terminar una maquetica con unas amigas. ¿por que me demore? digamos que tupe una semana mala por complicaciones de salud pero nada serio y muchos trabajillos del cole, pero de todas formas ya actualize (la verdad me hacia falta).**

**En cuanto al cap espero que les haya gustado y pa que vean ya comenzo el plan de Shaoran para conquistar a Sakura y nos dimos cuenta que a Tomoyo le gusta Eriol (si me fascina esta pareja)...**

**Ahora como son tan lindos espero que me dejen sus comentarios diciendome que tan bien o que tan del asco quedo el cap... ¡no sean timidos, opinen! Ahora si me voy y ps con la esperanza de actualizar pronto chauuu...**


	4. y los problemas comenzaron

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen._

**Cap IV: Y comenzaron los problemas**

Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura habían quedado de desayunar en el apartamento de la castaña para comentar unos pequeños proyectos de trabajo y también para comentar sobre la cita de Sakura con el ambarino. Tommy y Mei se despertaron temprano ya que se encontraban ansiosas por saber que había pasado luego que la pareja abandonaran el restaurante y Mei quería saber también que había pasado entre Eriol y Tomoyo. Subieron el ascensor que las llevaría al piso donde quedaba el apartamento de Sakura y golpearon suavemente la puerta.

- Hola chicas – dijo Sakura al abrir con cierta sorpresa – pensé que vendrían mas tarde.

- No te sorprendas – dijo Mei – las sorprendidas deberíamos ser nosotras por verte levantada tan temprano – la castaña se sonrojo.

- Saku entre más temprano llegáramos mas tiempo tendremos de platicar – dijo Tommy y Sakura las hizo seguir a la sala.

- Como si no supieran que vinieron mas temprano para saber sobre mi salida con Shaoran – bufo y sus amigas rieron un poco – esta bien, no retardemos el interrogatorio así que comiencen.

- ¿A dónde fueron? – comenzó preguntando la amatista.

- Me invito a cenar, por cierto – dijo mientras iba a la cocina seguida de sus amigas – el restaurante era un lugar muy costoso alguna vez iremos juntas.

- Bueno no te desvíes del tema Sakura – la castaña miro a Mei con cara de pocos amigos pero Mei ni se inmuto - ¿Qué paso en la cena? – Sakura suspiro.

- Pues nada, lo común – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – comimos, bebimos un poco y hablamos de trivialidades aunque – dijo ella pensativa mientras ponía el café – se puede decir que estuvo coqueteando mucho conmigo.

- ¡Sabia que le gustabas a Shaoran! – Dijo Tomoyo emocionada mientras Mei reía y Sakura la miraba extraño – pero cuéntanos ¿Qué hicieron luego?

- Lo invite aquí a tomar un café – la amatista y la china simularon sorpresa y sonrieron – pero no paso nada mas de un café – ellas borraron su sonrisa cosa que Sakura no noto – pero paso algo un poco vergonzoso – sintió como su cara comenzaba a arder y sus amigas la miraron confundida.

- OH cuéntanos Sak – animo Meiling – somos tus amigas y tú prometiste contarnos todo.

- Pero ustedes se van a burlar de mi – respondió la castaña mientras empezaba a hacer los waffles – como ustedes alguna vez me decían "Sak eso solo te pasa a ti y al chavo" – sus amigas rieron al recordar la infinidad de veces que le habían dicho eso por las cosas extraordinarias que le pasaban a Sakura.

- Te prometemos que no nos vamos a burlar de ti – dijo Tomoyo mientras con Mei ayudaban a poner la mesa – pero cuéntanos que esta incertidumbre en que nos tienes me esta matando.

- Esta bien, esta bien – Sakura empezó a servir los jugos y los platos de fruto que le habían ayudado a cortar – lo que paso fue que estábamos sentados en el sillón hablando y tomando una taza de café – suspiro – de pronto el empezó a decirme que lamentaba el hecho de no haberme conocido antes porque de haber sido así nos hubiéramos enamorado – Sakura se sonrojo y las chicas sonrieron al notar eso – nos miramos y – suspiro nuevamente – comencé a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, estaba esperando que el me besara – cerro los ojos y se sentó mientras sus amigas terminaban de servir pero siempre atentas a la historia – no se imaginan cuantas ganas tenia de besarlo y no se porque.

- Tal vez te esta empezando a gustar mucho mi primo – dijo Mei sentándose en la mesa con Tomoyo.

- Bueno – suspiro Sakura – como iba diciendo quería que me besara pero de repente el no me beso en los labios – ellas se sorprendieron – cambio su rumbo y yo sentí decepción – ellas la miraron y Sakura suspiro nuevamente – el caso fue que el lo noto y yo me puse a tartamudear como siempre que me pongo nerviosa y el me propuso ir a almorzar el día de hoy y yo acepte – ellas no dijeron nada, ni un grito, ni una mini-celebración, nada, y eso hizo asustar a la castaña - ¿Chicas? – pregunto encontrándose un grito ensordecedor por parte de ellas.

- ¡Que emoción! – chillaron las dos al tiempo.

- No, no, no ¡no que emoción! – sus amigas la miraron confundidas y sorprendidas por ver a Sakura con el ceño fruncido – no ven que yo no puedo salir con nadie porque estoy comprometida y yo respeto eso – su semblante cambio a uno mas triste – si salgo con el puede que me enamore y termine sufriendo no debo – negó con la cabeza – no puedo – hubo un silencio en el que ellas pensaban en lo dicho por Sakura sabiendo que era cierto a medias pero no le podían decir – cambiemos de tema ¿si? – ellas asintieron y se dispusieron a desayunar.

- Tommy ¿Cómo te fue con Eriol? – pregunto Mei rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que Sakura se atorara un poco con la fruta y Tomoyo se sonrojara a mas no poder.

- Espera – dijo Sakura ya recuperada - ¿tú saliste con Eriol? – Tomoyo asintió y Sakura la miro entrecerrando los ojos - ¿y no me habías dicho?

- Bueno es que fue algo inesperado – dijo la amatista mirando de reojo a Mei que sonreía – y además fue una salida como amigos.

- ¿Cómo amigos? – Dijo Sakura – Ahora les decimos así – Mei y Sakura no evitaron reírse a carcajadas por eso mientras Tomoyo se sonrojaba a más no poder.

- Es enserio – dijo ella tratando de callar las risas – ¡no se rían!

- Lo sentimos – dijo Mei tratando de calmarse un poco – pero es culpa de Sakura por decir eso sin contar que es extraordinario ver a la perspicaz Tomoyo Daidouji sonrojarse.

- No te enojes – dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amiga – pero – la amatista trago pesado al darse cuenta de las intenciones de sus amigas – si yo conté que paso en mi cita tu cuenta lo que paso en la tuya.

- Esta bien – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – pero al menos ya reconoces que lo de ayer si fue una cita – Mei río y Sakura se sonrojo.

_-Flashback-_

_Se encontraban en el auto de Eriol buscando un lugar en el cual pasar un rato agradable. Tenían una charla amena sobre trivialidades y algunas cosas del trabajo, también sobre los últimos lugares a los que habían ido últimamente. Pronto llegaron a un café que tenía un ambiente acogedor y se sentaron en las mesas ubicadas en el exterior del lugar._

_- Tommy ¿No te parece un poco extraño este asunto del matrimonio? – ella asintió – esta situación me hace pensar que debería cambiar mis objetivos y tratar de poner mas los pies en la tierra – ella aun no lo miraba a los ojos por temor que notara su sonrojo – esto me hace pensar que talvez ya es hora de que busque el amor y conforme una familia – ella al oír esto sintió como sus latidos se hacían mas fuertes._

_- Yo también pienso lo mismo – dijo ella ganándose toda la atención del ingles – no vamos a ser jóvenes por siempre y en algún momento nos hará falta esa persona especial – tomo un sorbo de su capuchino – ya somos adultos y podremos encargarnos de una familia – sintió como el la miraba por lo que ella suspiro y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco._

_- Tomoyo, perdona mi atrevimiento pero – ella lo miro y el sonrío - ¿tu estas enamorada de alguien? – Ella se sonrojo más y trato de calmarse un poco – si no me quieres decir no importa._

_- No, no – dijo ella rápidamente – no es eso es que – sonrío tímidamente y suspiro – esa persona, de la que me he enamorado no me ve de la misma forma – ella miro por la ventana y siguió – siempre seré su amiga porque el esta enamorado de otra mujer._

_- ¿Tu conoces a esa mujer? – ella lo miro y asintió._

_- Si, incluso la quiero demasiado pero lo de ellos no podrá ser porque ella esta con otro hombre – dijo ella no diciendo la verdad pero no mintiendo del todo – siempre estaré cuando me necesite y si el es feliz con otra mujer, yo seré feliz._

_- Pensamos igual – el tomo un sorbo de café – yo también estuve enamorado de un imposible – ella abrió los ojos ¿no se suponía que aun estaba enamorado de Sakura? Por lo que no evito preguntar._

_- ¿Ya no estas enamorado de ella? – el la miro y sonrío._

_- Me he resignado y créeme que me ha sido difícil olvidar a esa persona pero poco a poco lo he estado logrando – ella sonrió con alegría – creo que ya solo siento un cariño de amigos y hasta de hermanos porque se que ella es feliz con otro hombre del cual estoy seguro que se quieren – bebió un poco mas de café – aunque aun me arrepiento de no haberle dicho lo que sentía cuando debía – por un momento sintió como el cambio su semblante a pensativo pero luego volvió a tener la misma sonrisa – pero creo firmemente que si no se pudo lo de los dos es porque el destino me tiene destinado algo mejor al igual que a ella._

_Después de eso cambiaron de tema y pasaron un rato agradable. Como buen caballero Eriol se ofreció a llevar a Tomoyo al apartamento riendo y recordando cosas de su adolescencia. Llegaron al edificio y el insistió en dejarla en la puerta del apartamento._

_- Hoy me he divertido – Tomoyo río – espero que algún día le digas a esa persona especial lo que sientes – ella se sonrojo y asintió a lo que Eriol le tomo la mano y deposito un beso en ella – aunque creo que si no se da cuenta por el mismo lo que tu vales, alguien mas lo hará y querrá robarse tu corazón._

_Ella quedo embobada con esas palabras y no se dio cuenta que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sin mas el deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios de la joven, dejándola aturdida, confundida, sorprendida y feliz de lo que acababa de suceder._

_- Fin Flashback –_

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – Dijo Sakura emocionada – te dio señales indirectas de que siente algo por ti.

- No lo creo – dijo la amatista bajando la mirada.

- ¡¿No?! – grito Mei asustándolas – si eso no es una clara señal de que tu le gustas entonces no se que lo sea – dijo cruzándose de brazos simulando enojo.

- No me escucharon o no me entendieron – dijo Tomoyo sutilmente – el aun siente cosas por la otra persona.

- La que no entendió fue otra – dijo Mei – el te dijo que poco a poco ha ido olvidando a esa chica y que ese amor se esta transformando en un cariño de amigo incluso hermano – Mei hablaba ilusionada ya que le emocionaba saber que Eriol estaba olvidando a Sakura – no pierdes nada con intentarlo Tommy – dijo bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de jugo.

- ¿Ustedes creen? – Todas asintieron y ella les sonrío sinceramente – gracias – las abrazo y luego miro a Sakura – tú deberías aplicar ese mismo consejo con Shaoran – la castaña sonrío y negó.

- No creo que sea prudente – nadie insistió más y siguieron la plática animadamente.

Shaoran se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana ya que lastimosamente tenia que volver a trabajar y eso no lo hacia muy feliz que digamos. Se encontraba en la oficina que le habían asignado por tiempo indefinido adelantando el trabajo que había acumulado desde hacia mas de dos semanas pero nunca se imagino que fuera tanto. Sus vacaciones solo habían durado 1 semana y a pesar de eso no conseguía nada con Sakura, pero tenía todavía mucho tiempo para hacerla caer. Unos golpes en su puerta lo desconcentraron por unos segundos, pero su atención se dirigió nuevamente al computador al saber que se trataba de Eriol.

- Primo ¿estas trabajando? – ante esa pregunta Shaoran levanto la mirada con una ceja levantado para mirar a un divertido Eriol.

- ¿Tu crees? Yo pensé que tal vez podría jugar o descargar música, incluso hablar con alguien – se formo una sonrisa irónica en los labios de Shaoran – de todas formas el trabajo no es tan pesado – Eriol río y Shaoran se puso serio nuevamente - ¿Qué quieres Eriol? – dijo un poco hostil pero Eriol ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

- Relájate Shaoran que vengo en son de paz – se sentó en frente de el y el ambarino volvió a despegar la vista del computador.

- Dime la verdad – Eriol lo miro y sonrío, cosa que le daba un poco de miedo a Shaoran.

- Quería mostrarte una muy buena canción que concuerda con tu situación actual – Shaoran lo miro confundido y divertido.

- ¿Mi situación? – Levanto una ceja y Eriol amplio su sonrisa dándole una mirada misteriosa.

- Claro, la que vives con Sakura – el rodó los ojos – si me permites te voy a dejar que la escuches – lo corrió del computador – Shaoran bufo exasperado.

- Que sea rápido y que no me quite mucho tiempo.

Eriol comenzó a buscar unas cosas por Internet y a teclear unas cuantas cosas cuando por fin empezó a sonar una melodía pegajosa de esas que te dan ganas de bailar cuando la escuchas.

Me Pone mal muy mal

J balvin men

(Alexander dj)

...

Hoy estoy soltero y hago lo que quiero

No me pueden amarrar

Solo quiero disfrutar

Shaoran sonrío y Eriol sonrío más.

Pero ella llegoo

Oohh

Ella me confundioo

Oohh

Cuando estaba gozando

Ella se acerco y ella me cautivo

De repente Shaoran cambio su expresión por una mas seria mientras veía como Eriol aun sonreí.

Ella camina y ella a mi me pone mal muy mal

Cuando la tengo cerca siento que es algo especial

Y ven consiénteme

Hagamos el amor hasta el amanecer

Dándonos calor

Toda la mañana hasta que salga el sol

Y ven consiénteme

Hagamos el amor hasta el amanecer

Dándonos calor

Toda la mañana hasta que salga el sol

El castaño rió un poco y negó con la cabeza, captando el mensaje subliminal que le quería dar Eriol, pero no creía que Sakura lo tuviera cautivado.

Y yo seré seré su galán perfecto

Moviéndome como el viento

Suave su piel con su movimiento

Aprovechemos el momento

Muy lento muy suave

De tu corazón dame la llave

Mami tu ya lo sabes sabes

Y yo seré seré su galán perfecto

Moviéndome como el viento

Suave su piel con su movimiento

Aprovechemos el momento

Muy lento muy suave

De tu corazón dame la llave

Mami tu ya lo sabes sabes

El ambarino no reprimió una carcajada por eso ¿Él, el galán de Sakura? ¿Ganarse su corazón? Definitivamente parecía que Eriol no lo conociera.

Ella camina y ella a mi me pone mal muy mal

Cuando la tengo cerca siento que es algo especial

Y ven consiénteme

Hagamos el amor hasta el amanecer

Dándonos calor

Toda la mañana hasta que salga el sol

Y ven consiénteme

Hagamos el amor hasta el amanecer

Dándonos calor

Toda la mañana hasta que salga el sol

Eriol lo miro esperando que escuchara la siguiente parte, sabia que a Shaoran le iba a fascinar esa parte y la cara que este pondría seria inolvidable.

Te voy a dar un mordisco

En frente de la discoteca muñeca

Ella sabe que entiendo slow

Hello

(Show muévelo dale dale muévelo)

Se que estas soltera

Que haces lo que quieras

Dame una noche entera

Yo no quiero ser tu amigo

En la cama somos enemigos

Por eso prosigo

Shaoran puso una cara de sorpresa pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa y perfecta se formo en sus labios dando a entender que ese verso le había gustado.

- Eso si concuerda con mi situación – escucho Eriol que decía el castaño.

Y yo seré seré su galán perfecto

Moviéndome como el viento

Suave su piel con su movimiento

Aprovechemos el momento

Muy lento muy suave

De tu corazón dame la llave

Mami tu ya lo sabes sabes

Y yo seré seré su galán perfecto

Moviéndome como el viento

Suave su piel con su movimiento

Aprovechemos el momento

Muy lento y suave

De tu corazón dame la llave

Mami tu ya lo sabes sabes

Shaoran y Eriol se enviaron miradas divertidas y para ser sinceros Shaoran se esperaba una total cursilería por parte de Eriol, pero como siempre su primo lo sorprendía.

Ella camina y ella a mi me pone mal muy mal

Cuando la tengo cerca siento que es algo especial

Y ven consiénteme

Hagamos el amor hasta el amanecer

Dándonos calor

Toda la mañana hasta que salga el sol

Y ven consiénteme

Hagamos el amor hasta el amanecer

Dándonos calor

Toda la mañana hasta que salga el sol

Es J balvin el negocio

Alexander dj (killing or be)

Palma production

Ellos saben como es

Es el negocio socio

(Show muévelo dale dale muévelo)

Es el negocio socio

Es el negocio socio

O se unen o se mueren socio.

_Ella me cautivo - __J Balvin_

- ¿Qué tal? – pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿O se unen o se mueren socio? – dijo el castaño divertido.

- Claro eso también lo podrías aplicar en la empresa – Shaoran rió un poco y miro a su primo.

- ¿De donde sacaste esa canción?

- Yo pregunte primero Shaoran – el castaño suspiro y se recostó en un su silla.

- Me sorprendes, a decir verdad pensé que saldrías con una canción romaticona de amor pero esta, es muy pegajosa y no te lo niego hay partes en que si define mi relación con Sakura pero – frunció un poco el ceño – no estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación de que Sakura me cautivo – Eriol sonrío y negó con la cabeza – ahora responde tu – dijo el ambarino señalándolo.

- Tengo una amiga en Facebook de Colombia – el lo miro – hable con ella ayer por la noche y hablando surgió el tema de canciones que halla fueran muy conocidas, luego le dije que quería una canción para ti, me recomendó esta y me gusto – lo palmeo – por eso quise que la escucharas.

- Bueno si eso era lo único… - dijo Shaoran aparentando indiferencia sabiendo que Eriol venia por algo mas.

- No y tu lo sabes – Eriol acomodo sus lentes y se cruzo de brazos - ¿lograste tu cometido?

- Algo – Eriol lo miro confundido – ella quería que yo la besara y tuve un gran debate entre besarla o no pero – una sonrisa se formo en el perfecto rostro de el – decidí que no porque quiero que ella me desee y sienta que me necesita.

- Entonces no se acostaron – Shaoran negó con la cabeza – y eso es bueno porque quieres que te desee – el ambarino asintió y Eriol suspiro – estoy empezando a pensar que ya te estas obsesionando con Sakura – Shaoran le dio una mala mirada a su primo pero el ni se inmuto – yo estoy completamente seguro que a ti te gusta Sakura.

- Por favor según tu entonces me enamore de Sakura – dijo Shaoran un poco enfadado – soy perseverante y orgulloso, eso no quiere decir que ya la ame – poco a poco el empezó a subir el tono de su voz – entiende de una vez por todas que yo **nunca** me voy a enamorar de Sakura Kinomoto, no me gusta y nunca me gustara – Shaoran ya se había levantado de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de su oficina – así que dile eso mismo a las locas que tengo por amigas y si solo vienes para decirme eso te puedes largar.

- Yo solo quiero que tu veas la verdad – Shaoran resoplo y Eriol se fue levantando de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta – pero no importa es tu vida y tu veras lo que te convenga pero luego no vengas a pedir consejos cuando pase aquello que acabas de negar – salio sin decir nada y Shaoran cayo pesadamente en el sillón que tenia en la oficina.

Quedo pensativo. No todo lo que decía Eriol tenia que ser verdad. Si, Eriol tenía fama de que cada vez que hacia una predicción esta se cumplía pero estaba seguro que esta iba a ser una excepción. Tal vez si estaba un _poco_ obsesionado con el asunto de restaurar su orgullo, pero de ahí a afirmar que Sakura le _gustaba_ faltaba _mucho_. Maldijo a Eriol por dejarlo tan confundido ¿o seria verdad que el veía lo que quería ver? No, eso no podía ser verdad, a el no le gustaba Sakura, atractiva y hermosa si, pero gustarle no.

Suspiro cansado y miro su reloj, aun faltaba un par de horas para su cita con Sakura. Negó rápidamente alejando ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Esa era una salida cualquiera con una chica, no una cita. Se recostó un poco más y decidió que era hora de seguir trabajando y así podría alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Volvió a maldecir a Eriol.

- Chicas pensé que iríamos juntas al trabajo – dijo la castaña un poco decepcionada.

- Lo siento Saku pero tenemos unos asuntos que resolver y que son urgentes – dijo Tomoyo tomando las manos de su amiga – pero nos veremos luego para que nos cuentes como te fue con Shaoran.

- Eso no lo dudo – dijo la castaña soltando el agarre de su amiga y suspirando – bueno espero que les valla muy bien – mostró una gran sonrisa que sus amigas le devolvieron.

Se despidieron rápidamente de ella y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a la oficina de Shaoran. Iban con el mismo propósito al que fueron donde Sakura, preguntar como le había ido y en que lo podían ayudar, aunque Eriol ya estaba haciendo eso. Ya enfrente de la oficina escucharon lo que parecía música y muchas risas. Se preocuparon y extrañaron ya que Shaoran no era así. O bien Shaoran se encontraba borracho o alguien lo había raptado. Decidieron quedarse a escuchar detrás de la puerta para saber que pasaba. Oyeron risas, luego gritos al parecer había una pelea y lo último que vieron fue que iban a abrir la puerta. Se escondieron porque sabían que si Shaoran se encontraba de mal genio era mejor no provocarlo más. Vieron a Eriol salir y suspirar entre cansado y frustrado. El las vio y ellas se acercaron a el.

- Pensé que aun se encontraban con Sakura – ellas negaron y el sonrío – supongo que estaban espiando – ellas se sonrojaron y rieron como niñas pequeñas – eso es de mala educación.

- Tal vez si nos cuentas que paso no lo volvamos a hacer – dijo Mei con aparente inocencia y Eriol rió.

- Esta bien les cuento pero Mei – ella lo miro – no vuelvas a hacer de chica inocente que eso no te queda – ella lo miro mal y rodó los ojos.

- Shaoran es muy terco, testarudo y orgulloso – negó con la cabeza – no le gusta que le digan la verdad en la cara – se encogió de hombros – pero bueno – los tres sonrieron – sabemos que el nos pedirá ayuda después de todo.

- ¿Entonces es seguro pasar? – dijo Meiling haciendo reír a todos.

- No has visto que nunca es seguro estar con el – dijo Tomoyo quien había estado al margen de la conversación. Todos rieron aun más.

- ¿De quien hablan? – Al escuchar esa voz todos se estremecieron y sintieron un escalofrío - ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué tan callados ahora? Si hace un rato reían de lo lindo – todos tragaron pesado, sabían que esa voz tan aparentemente tranquila no traía nada bueno – OH déjenme adivinar, ya no quieren hablar mas de mi – de un momento a otro Meiling se armo de valor y giro a ver al dueño de esa voz.

- No primito lo que pasa es que… - ¡OH no! Porque esto le pasaba a ella, justo cuando tenía que hablar no podía. Y es que no es cosa fácil hablar con el cuando tiene una mirada muy penetrante y aparte de eso muy enojada.

- Veníamos a decirte que si nos querías acompañar a realizar unas cotizaciones sobre el matrimonio de Sakura – dijo Tomoyo distrayendo la atención de Shaoran a ella. El castaño al oír las palabras matrimonio y Sakura juntas, sintió un dolor en el pecho. Hizo una mueca que no paso inadvertida para sus amigos.

- Si – carraspeo un poco – es decir siempre y cuando no intervenga con mi trabajo las acompañare ¿algo más? – ellos negaron.

- Por cierto Shaoran – hablo Eriol – tu debes tener el numero celular de Sakura ¿verdad? – el negó.

- Tomoyo me lo dará – ella abrió los ojos como platos.

- Espera ¿eso es una orden o me pediste un favor? – Todos rieron ante el comentario pero callaron al ver el semblante enojado de el castaño – ya entendí, es una orden – Tomoyo suspiro – dame tu celular y te guardo el numero.

- Espero que ya no tengan nada más que hacer aquí – todos asintieron con cierto temor.

- No amaneciste de buen genio pero no te tienes que desquitar con los demás – dijo Meiling completamente seria y Shaoran la miro con una ceja levantada y lo mas frío posible – no creas que con esa mirada me intimidaras.

Tomoyo y Eriol veían a Meiling con pesar ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos se atrevía a contradecir a Shaoran y no solo eso, a cuestionarlo? Al parecer solo ella, y por mas que luchara sabrían que Shaoran iba a salir vencedor. Hubo una batalla de miradas entre los dos primos, si el era terco, ella lo podía ser el doble. Duraron varios minutos así hasta que Meiling no aguanto más y suspiro derrotada. Ella no se dejaba intimidar de nadie excepto Shaoran, el con su sola presencia daba miedo.

- Aun no entiende porque siguen aquí – todos salieron prácticamente corriendo de ahí y Shaoran entro en su oficina.

Sonrío divertido al ver que aun era temido y no era por nada pero eso lo hacia sentir grande y con poder, por eso le gustaba causar esa impresión en las personas. Suspiro y miro el numero que Tomoyo había guardado dudando si llamar o no a Sakura. Al recordar la imagen de la castaña inconcientemente una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

No sabia el porque pero sentía una gran emoción por salir con Shaoran. Había acabado de llegar del salón de belleza y le parecía extraño ya que nunca se arreglaba cuando se iba a ver con un hombre. Tenía miedo que tal vez ella comenzara a sentir cosas por Shaoran porque eso le traería problemas y sufrimiento mas adelante, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, viviría el día a día y luego pensaría en las consecuencias. Ahora mismo miraba con ansias el reloj sabiendo que faltaba poco para que el castaño llegara. Su celular sonó y por un momento se asusto pensando que era Shaoran queriendo cancelar pero se calmo al ver que era un mensaje.

_Tuve un sueño _

_Donde tus ojos eran el cielo_

_Y tus labios _

_El dulce sabor del amor_

_Y una cadena de oro_

_Enlazaban tu amor y mi amor._

_Att: Shaoran_

Eso la había dejado muy sorprendida por varias cosas ¿seria acaso que el si la quería? ¿Seria bueno estar con el? Y una más importante ¡¿dónde diablos consiguió su número?! Pero eso ahora la tenia sin cuidado, de seguro Tomoyo le había dado el numero, lo que mas la confundía ahora era el hecho de que al leer eso, sintió como su corazón latía mas rápido, al igual que había sucedido la vez pasada en su sala cuando creyó que la iba a besar. Eso solo podía significar una cosa pero ¿tan rápido? ¿Acaso el había logrado entrar en su corazón tan rápido? A la gran mayoría de las personas que le había preguntado por Shaoran le decían que era un mujeriego empedernido, pero algo en su ser le decía que debía confiar en el y no en lo que le decían los demás. Vio como por centésima vez el reloj y se dispuso a salir de su oficina.

- Alice – dijo refiriéndose a su secretaria – no voy a estar en la hora del almuerzo así que cancela mis citas y si alguien llama que deje el recado – giro para salir y se encontró con un par de ojos que conocía perfectamente.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo Shaoran y ella asintió emocionada.

- Pero antes – se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla seguido de un abrazo que el correspondió – gracias por el mensaje – se separaron y el sonrío, pero lo que le causo curiosidad a Sakura fue que creyó ver un leve sonrojo en el ambarino.

Llevaban ya dos semanas en que salían solos los dos. Ella y el sin ningún molesto Eriol, ni Tomoyo ni Meiling. Eso le gustaba mucho y se podría decir que Sakura con su forma de ser hizo que poco a poco fuera olvidando su "venganza" dejando un rastro de alegría que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía. Ahora lo admitía abiertamente, le gustaba demasiado Sakura Kinomoto y se sentía feliz al saber que era correspondido. Aun no habían concretado nada, pero no faltaba mucho para que pudieran tener una relación. Aunque el no lo supiera, a todos los de la familia Li y la familia Kinomoto les alegraba sobremanera esa noticia, por el bien de ellos y de los planes que venían en camino. Iba saliendo de su oficina a otro encuentro con su adorada flor de cerezo, pero lo que se encontró o mejor, quien se encontró lo hizo cambiar su humor rápidamente. No quería ver a esa persona indeseada.

- Naomi – dijo con voz fría y seria – se puede saber ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- ¿Así recibes al amor de tu vida? – dijo esa mujer acercándose al ambarino y abrazándolo.

- La recibiría de otra manera pero es que no la veo por aquí – dijo el tratando de separarse de esa empalagosa mujer.

- Tu siempre tan gracioso – ella rió y el hizo una cara de molestia, apenas seso la risa ella lo beso inesperada pero rápidamente – te extrañe tanto amor – Shaoran trato de separarse de ella y vio a los lejos como Sakura caminaba de vuelta al ascensor.

- Sakura ¡espera! – grito el con todas sus fuerzas pero ella no se detuvo hasta que al fin la alcanzo en el ascensor – Sakura espera, puedo explicarlo.

- No expliques nada Shaoran – dijo ella mientras esperaba que las puertas del elevador se abrieran ¡malditos ascensores, por ser tan lentos! – de igual forma tu y yo no somos nada mas que buenos amigos – a pesar que sonrío y su voz sonaba calma, arrastro las palabras y le dirigió la mirad mas fría que había visto – espero que – miro por el rabillo del ojo – te la pases muy bien con tu novia – sin mas las puertas se abrieron y Sakura entro rápidamente.

Suspiro frustrado y miro en dirección a su oficina, donde se encontraba la persona que mas odiaba y que ahora le iba a causar problemas a su futura relación con Sakura. Se revolvió los cabellos y se apoyo en la pared sabiendo que ahora si empezarían los grandes problemas.

N/A: espero que les haya gustado, la cancion es de un cantante de aqui de Colombia escuchenla es muy buena enserio... buenop estoy de afan asi que espero sus coments y espero actualzar pronto


	5. La historia de un casi amor

_Se que me demore un montón en actualizar pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste… Ya saben que CCS no me pertenece pero la historia si… Una aclaración antes que nada, este capitulo va todo desde el punto de vista de Shaoran…_

**Cap V: Historia de un casi amor**

Sakura llevaba una semana sin hablarme, me ignoraba y evitaba cada vez que me veía ¿Por qué? Por culpa de Naomi y eso me ponía furioso. ¿Quién era Naomi? Verán es una historia un poco compleja ella fue el casi amor de mi vida, es decir yo la quise demasiado pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir que la llegue a amar o a considerar el amor de mi vida ¿me entienden? La mayoría no, pero por ella es la única que he llegado a sentir un amor tan grande. Bueno, ya me entenderán.

Naomi es una mujer muy hermosa rubia, de ojos azules como el cielo, estatura promedio, muy bien dotada y con un cuerpo para morir, además de eso es hija de un importante empresario italiano y es modelo de talla internacional, cabe decir que tiene una fortuna un poco grande. La conocí hace 5 años aproximadamente, cuando aun estudiaba la universidad y ella recién comenzaba su carrera de modelo y he de decir que desde la primera palabra que cruzamos nos entendimos a la perfección.

Cada cosa que iba conociendo de ella hacia que me gustara mas y mas, pero algo que hizo que la quisiera a otro nivel fue el hecho de que era totalmente diferente a la mayoría de mujeres que había conocido. Era integra, honesta, humilde y sencilla, por eso no tarde mucho en pedirle que saliera conmigo y ella acepto gustosa. El comienzo de nuestra relación fue perfecto, como ya había mencionado nos entendíamos muy bien, por lo que no peleábamos casi y en la cama me había conectado con ella como con ninguna otra mujer.

Nuestra relación fue de 3 maravillosos años, la adoraba y por ella hice cosas de las que yo mismo aun me sorprendo, la prensa nos catalogaba como la pareja ideal e incluso como la más estable. Muchos me preguntaban que por que no le pedía matrimonio pero ahí viene el asunto, yo podía adorarla, quererla e incluso idolatrarla pero no sentía que nuestro amor fuera el suficiente para mantener un matrimonio. Aunque suene ridículo yo soy de los que piensa que el amor verdadero te hace sentir completo, que cuando esa persona esta lejos de ti te hace falta y la extrañas, que no necesariamente el sexo demuestra ese amor y que sin esa persona tu vida no es la misma y se siente mas vacía.

Ese tipo de cosas no me pasaban con Naomi y cada vez que le decía te amo, lo hacia sin sentirlo. Aunque hubo un tiempo en que creí que la estaba llegando a amar y de por si, estar enamorado de ella. Estaba casi enamorado, porque algo faltaba para que me hubiera enamorado total y completamente de ella. No dudo que de haber pasado un poco mas de tiempo, hubiera pasado de casi amor a amor total, pero me di cuenta que estaba viviendo una mentira, Naomi no me quería tanto como me lo decía.

Había resultado ser como todas las mujeres que se querían meter conmigo y algunas que lo habían logrado, resulto ser odiosa, engreída, narcisa, humillativa, hueca, infiel y podría seguir con la lista. Me decepcionó como nunca y gracias a Eriol pude darme cuenta que ella desde hacia casi un año me venia siendo infiel. ¡Y yo creyendo que me amaba! Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan traicionado ni tan herido como en ese momento. Terminamos irremediablemente, ella negando todo aun sabiendo que había pruebas que la delataban, pero bueno, sobreviví después de todo.

No negare que en estos dos años de separación nos hemos visto unas cuantas – por no decir muchas – veces solo para tener encuentros sexuales. Aun existe esa atracción sexual que sentimos y que debimos dejarla en eso y no convertirla en una relación. En cada encuentro Naomi me decía que algún día terminaríamos juntos, en matrimonio, porque nuestro destino era ese y yo últimamente empezaba a creerle aunque no me gustara la idea, digo ¿a quien le gustaría un matrimonio en el que tu mujer te es infiel y por ende tu también lo serás? A nadie, pero eso fue solo hasta ahora.

Ya iba para mes y medio de conocer a Sakura, mas exactamente 5 semanas y dos días y pude comprobar que ella si era genuina, al principio no lo creía, pero cada cosa que hacia desde el mas pequeño detalle me revelaba que era autentica y que ella no le mentía a la gente en cuanto a su personalidad, su verdadero yo, algo que casi nadie puede hacer porque, aceptémoslo, todos usamos mascaras enfrente a la sociedad y muy pocas personas saben quienes somos realmente. Sakura es la mejor mujer que he tenido el placer de conocer y les aseguro que es la mejor en todos los campos, hasta en eso supero a Naomi quien hasta hacia 3 meses se llevaba ese titulo.

Por eso me enfurecía tanto que Naomi hubiera regresado tan solo para querer joder mi vida y mi relación con Sakura. Bueno, nuestra casi relación, pero aun así ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo? Tantos hombres que quisieran tenerla y que ella puede tener ¿y me jode a mi precisamente?

Definitivamente necesito unas buenas vacaciones ¿Cómo pretende mi madre que me concentre con tantos problemas? Si, estos informes en frente mío solo sirven en este momento de decoración porque no se ni siquiera de que mierda hablan. No aguanto mas esta situación, necesito ayuda y urgente, Sakura ya ni mis llamadas atendía así que ha problemas grandes medidas desesperadas y por eso había llamado a Tomoyo ¿Quién mejor para ayudarme si no es la mejor amiga de los dos? Pero ya se me hacia tanto tiempo que la había llamado y ella no aparecía. Di una vuelta en mi oficina, me volví a sentar y por fin la veo cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Le mande una mirada amenazante pero ella ni se inmuto. Mierda se me había olvidado que ella es inmune ante mis miradas. Veo que se sienta tranquilamente en frente mío y una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en su rostro.

- ¿Quién diría que el gran Shaoran Li me esta pidiendo ayuda a mi? – dice mientras se señala. Se que se esta gozando esto pero bufo y ella amplia su sonrisa.

- Tomoyo es en serio – digo en tono de advertencia a lo que ella me mira con indiferencia.

- Yo también te hablo en serio – se me acerca y me señala con uno de sus dedos – y no te conviene hablarme en ese tonito o – se alejo de mi – no te ayudo y te las arreglaras solo – se encoge de hombros y yo suspiro rendido, en mi condición no me conviene negociar.

- Te divierte esto ¿verdad? – la mire con una sonrisa irónica y ella me mira con una mas grande.

- ¿Tu que crees? – me encojo de hombros y ella mira sus uñas con falso desinterés – cuéntame Shaoran ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – yo bufe nuevamente.

- Como si Sakura no te hubiera contado – ella me manda una mirada severa – el problema es que Naomi volvió – ella asintió - ¿Cómo diablos me encontró? No preguntes porque no lo se, pero ella llego a mi oficina me beso y Sakura nos vio – ella parecía analizar la situación y yo seguí hablando tratando de desahogarme – no me ha dejado explicarle que fue lo que paso realmente, que yo no la quería besar ¡ella me beso de sorpresa! No se que piensa Sakura y no contesta mis llamadas y… - ella me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Ya tranquilo Shao – me dice tan conciliadoramente como lo haría una madre – lo de Naomi lo hablaremos luego – dijo el nombre con cierto rencor – ahora lo importante es que Sakura sepa que todo fue un mal entendido.

- Lo se pero es que ella no contesta mis llamadas y me evita – digo desesperado, no me molestaba mostrarme débil ante Tomoyo, total ella era la única que me había visto así hace algún tiempo - ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Solo encuentro una solución – yo la miro y ella me regala una de sus típicas sonrisas – sabrás que a Sakura le gusta la honestidad – asentí – debes decirle la verdad, contarle toda la historia de Naomi – yo reí y ella me miro confundida.

- Debe ser una broma – ella frunció su ceño y se cruzo de brazos - ¿no lo es? – Negó lentamente con la cabeza dándome una mirada de "idiota te parece que estoy jugando" – pero Tomoyo – dije como niño pequeño – se supone que quiero recuperarla y me dices que tengo que contarle que Naomi fue el casi amor de mi vida.

- Tu lo has dicho Naomi fue el casi amor de tu vida, tiempo pasado y no logro llenar tus expectativas – camino hasta la ventana y se giro para verme con cara de felicidad – Sakura es tu presente y tu futuro y estoy casi segura que el amor de tu vida – camino hasta mi y agarro mis manos – Sakura te perdonara si sabe que Naomi ya no es importante en tu vida – me miro con las cejas levantadas – a menos que aun lo sea.

- ¡Claro que no! – Digo decidido – Naomi ha dejado de ser importante desde el preciso instante que conocí a Sakura – ella me sonrió y me abrazo.

- Como veo tanta decisión te comunico que veras a Sakura en un par de horas en el sitio favorito de ella – rompí el abrazo y la mire con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo trabajo rápido querido, sabia que me ibas a pedir ayuda así que me tome la libertad de citarla ayer en ese café que tanto le gusta – me miro divertida – aunque no sabe que vas a ir.

- Eto… yo…

- ¡Sabia que aceptarías! – Dijo completamente emocionada – ahora arréglate un poco y cuéntale todo, dile la verdad y veras que Sakura te perdonara – se fue alejando poco a poco hasta llegar a la puerta – suerte aunque creo que no la necesitaras.

Suspire y caí pesadamente en mi asiento, si esa era la única solución para que Sakura volviera a hablarme le contaría todo sobre mi vida. Ojala Tomoyo tenga razón o si no se enterara de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Esperaba que me fuera bien.

* * *

Me encontraba en mi carro en camino a ver a Sakura y me encontraba sumamente nervioso, algo que nunca se había visto y que no se volvería a ver. Entiéndanme iba a compartir algo importante de mi vida con Sakura, algo que nadie que no hubiera estado conmigo en ese momento sabría. Suspire como por milésima vez en el día ¿en serio Sakura era tan importante para mi como para contarle eso? Supongo que si, Sakura hace mucho dejo de ser un gusto para mi, ahora es alguien a quien quiero y que espero poder recuperarla a tiempo. Conozco a Naomi y se que haría cualquier cosa por tener lo que quiere y si en este momento soy yo, no dudaría en que ella le metería cosas en la cabeza para alejarla de mi.

Llego al café bar "Le Paris", un nombre no tan original pero con un ambiente agradable y acogedor sin mencionar que hacen los mejores moccachinos y capuchinos de toda la ciudad. Entro e inmediatamente veo a Sakura sentada en una de las mesas que dan con vista a la ciudad tomándose un moccachino, su favorito. Me dirijo decidido y a paso firma a la mesa donde se encuentra aunque en realidad me encuentre muy nervioso por lo que pueda pasar. Toco sutilmente su hombro y ella me mira sorprendida. Tomoyo tenía razón, no sabia que yo iba a ir.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo frunciendo el ceño, algo muy raro en ella.

- Se que estas molesta pero… - me interrumpió con una risa sarcástica.

- Yo no estoy molesta – se cruzo de brazos y me miro seria – no somos _nada_ ¿recuerdas? – dijo amargamente y eso me dolió – así que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.

- Sakura déjame explicarte, no todo es lo que parece, por eso – cerré mis ojos y suspire – por eso voy a contarte algo de mi vida que muy pocas personas saben – la mire con arrepentimiento en los ojos – por favor – ella suavizo su semblante y note que debatía entre si dejarme explicar o no.

- Esta bien, puedes sentarte y explicarme – sonreí agradecido y ella me miro – pero tiene que ser una muy buena explicación – asentí y me senté en frente de ella.

- Bien – suspire – te preguntaras quien es la chica que me beso hace una semana – asintió enojada y yo reí.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dijo un poco hostil por lo que me reprendí mentalmente por haber hecho eso.

- Nada, perdóname es que te ves adorable cuando te enojas – ella se sonrojo.

- Sigue con tu explicación – dijo para cambiar de tema y asentí.

- Esa chica se llama Naomi y fue el casi amor de mi vida – ella me miro confundida.

- ¿Casi amor?

- Es un poco complejo entenderlo ¿No has tenido una persona a la que quieres mucho pero no es lo suficiente para decir que la amas? – Ella asintió no muy convencida – es decir, la quieres o quisiste demasiado que pensaste que la amabas, pero te diste cuenta que no es el amor que quieres para compartir el resto de tu vida.

- Creo que ya te comprendo – hizo muchas caras de confusión y se veía tan hermosa y tierna así.

- Bien, con Naomi fue esa clase de amor, aunque creí amarla pero ella me engaño y también me di cuenta que nuestro amor no era suficiente – ella me cogió de los hombros.

- Shaoran ve más despacio que no te estoy entendiendo.

- Esta bien – cogi su moccachino y le di un sorbo pero ella me lo rapo.

- ¡Oye es mío! – Yo reí ante su actitud infantil – si quieres uno pídelo – yo seguí su consejo y seguí con mi relato.

- Cuando conocí a Naomi fue como atracción a primera vista, me parecía una mujer distinta, fresca y encantadora sin contar lo hermosa – Sakura estaba atenta a cada palabra mía – así que no tarde mucho en conquistarla y ya te imaginaras.

- O se acostaron o empezaron a salir juntos.

- ¡Hey! No a cualquier mujer que conozca la tengo que llevar a la cama – ella rió y yo reí con ella – empezamos a salir – le di un sorbo a mi moccachino el cual no recordaba en que momento me lo habían traído.

- Ósea que no te la llevaste a la cama primero – yo le di una mala mirada y ella rió.

- Siempre sentí que la quería pero nunca llego a ser tan fuerte como para decir que la amaba – suspire y ella agarro mi mano en gesto consolador que agradecí con una sonrisa – Naomi y yo estuvimos juntos 3 años y no te negare que sentí muchas cosas que no sabia podía sentir, pero luego me di cuenta que de lo que casi me enamoro fue una mentira.

- Comenzaste a ver como era realmente – dijo dulcemente y yo asentí.

- Su actitud comenzó a cambiar, todo de lo que alguna vez quise ya no estaba, pareciera como si Naomi fuera otra persona – quede en silencio un momento recordando todos aquellos acontecimientos – teníamos peleas mas constantes y gracias a Eriol me di cuenta que ella se acostaba con otro tipo desde hacia 1 año – apreté la mano que ella me tenia agarrada sutilmente.

- Debió ser muy duro para ti, a mi me paso igual con alguien como tu lo describes – yo la mire asombrado ¿Quién en sus cincos sentidos haría eso teniéndola a ella a su lado? El tipo no la supo valorar – gracias a el es que deje de creer en las relaciones y en el amor y por eso me gustaba mas tener aventuras.

- Ese tipo es un cretino, no supo valorar lo que tenia – ella se encogió de hombros.

- Esa es una historia que te contare mas adelante – supe por la expresión de su cara que aun le causaba dolor hablar de eso.

- ¿Sabes? Por un tiempo estuve tentado a pedirle matrimonio.

- ¿Y por que no lo hiciste?

- Pensé que me estaba apresurando y que debía conocerla un poco mas – sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo – supongo que era una señal y tu eres la primera persona que lo sabe – ella me miro sorprendida.

- Nunca pensé que ella hubiera sido tan importante para ti – retiro sutilmente su mano de la mía – supongo que aun te importa y aun la quieres.

- No – me miro y yo fruncí el ceño – ahora que tu estas aquí conmigo pude comprobar que la mejor decisión que pude tomar fue la de romper con ella – ahora yo era el que agarraba su mano – créeme que tu sola presencia hace que se te olviden todos esos problemas y que me di cuenta que eres la persona mas valiosa que puede haber en el mundo – ella se sonrojo y agacho mirada.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Asentí - ¿te has acostado con ella recientemente? – abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, no me esperaba una pregunta así.

- Hace tres meses nos vimos – suspire y baje la mirada un poco avergonzado – si esa vez nos acostamos.

- Pero no se han acostado desde que tu y yo nos conocemos – negué y ella sonrío – entonces creo que si puedo perdonarte – yo le sonreí totalmente agradecido.

Sin avisar la bese, ella se sorprendió pero poco a poco me fue correspondiendo, fue un beso lleno de dulzura y porque no, amor. Nos separamos y vi sus ojos con un brillo especial y un hermoso sonrojo adornando su rostro. Después de eso seguimos hablando aproximadamente 2 horas de varias cosas y aunque quería averiguar la historia de amor de Sakura me dije que tendría que esperar un poco más. Aun podía ver su corazón lastimado pero me propuse ser el que sanara esas heridas. Creo que el afecto que le siento a Sakura es especial, distinto al que alguna vez sentí por otra mujer y sin duda me hacia sentir mas completo.

La invite a mi apartamento y no precisamente para acostarme con ella, aunque si se presentaba la oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar. Llegamos al edificio entre burlas y risas, subimos el elevador y cuando se abrieron las puertas de este distinguí a Naomi sentada en la puerta de mi apartamento. Sakura al parecer se había dado cuenta también ya que frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente volvió a tener el semblante alegre de siempre. Naomi se acerco a nosotros y le dije rápidamente a Sakura que me salvara de esto a lo que ella asintió. Cuando Naomi me vio puso una cara de total felicidad que cambio drásticamente al ver a Sakura a mi lado, por lo que se acerco a nosotros furiosa.

- Oye tú – dijo enojada pero conservando el estilo y señalando a Sakura - ¿Se puede saber qué haces con mi novio?

- Déjame decirte… - dijo ella pausando para que Naomi le dijera su nombre lo cual le pareció un insulto a la rubia, según ella todo el mundo la conocía.

- Naomi.

- Si Naomi – Sakura se aferro a mi brazo – te tengo malas noticias – Sakura puso cara de tristeza y yo no comprendía que es lo que quería hacer – Shao ya no es tu novio, es **mi** novio – Naomi se sorprendió pero puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Querida, que lastima por ti – dijo con falsa preocupación – las novias de Shao solo duran un par de semanas ya sabes – le guiño el ojo – lo único que quiere es sexo – fruncí el ceño ¿es que todas pensaban igual de mi?

- Pues es muy raro porque Shao y yo llevamos… - Sak puso semblante pensativo hasta que me miro con una sonrisa - ¿Cuánto _amor_? – dijo cariñosamente.

- 2 meses – conteste y le sonreí antes de rozar sus labios – los mas maravillosos de mi vida – y no mentía. Sakura inicio el beso y me di cuenta que me estaba volviendo adicto a ellos.

Naomi comenzó a protestar por lo que Sakura y yo nos vimos obligados a separarnos.

- Esto no acaba aquí – dijo señalándonos pero mas que todo a Sakura – será mejor que te cuides porque Shaoran Li fue, es y seguirá siendo mío – finalmente la vimos partir y nosotros entramos en mi apartamento.

- Tu ex es algo loca – ante ese comentario los dos empezamos a reír.

- Si supongo – me acerque a ella y le di un breve beso antes de abrazarla por la cintura - ¿sabes? No seria tan mala idea que fueras mi novia – ronronee en su oído y la volví a besar, pero esta vez fue con mas pasión, la oí suspirar pero luego se alejo rápido de mi, como si mi contacto quemara.

- Sabes que si es mala idea – la mire extrañado y un poco enojado – no te enojes, pero sabes que ambos vamos a casarnos en unos meses.

- No estoy enojado – respondí un poco alterado – solo que no me parece justo – camine un poco de un lado a otro – ninguno de los dos quiere ese matrimonio ¡ni nos hemos involucrado en eso! Quiero estar contigo – lo último lo dije abrazándola nuevamente pero ella negó.

- A mi también me gustaría estar contigo, pero si estamos juntos seria mas difícil tener que aceptar el hecho de separarnos para estar con otras personas – me acaricio los brazos – sufriríamos ambos.

- ¿Y no lo estamos haciendo ahora? – Ella me miro – tal vez si podamos estar juntos, no pienses en las consecuencias, vivamos el día a día – ella no estaba muy segura y comenzó a mirar a otro lado, así que la cogi suavemente del mentón obligándola a mirarme – dame tiempo de no se ¿1 mes? ¿2 semanas tal vez? Para demostrarte que te quiero y cuanto me importas, si crees que no te puedo dar lo que necesitas no insistiré más y seremos solo amigos ¿Qué dices? – ella sonrío y me dio un beso fugaz.

- 2 semanas, ese es el tiempo en que tienes que demostrarme todo eso que acabas de decir Shaoran Li – sonreí y empecé a llenarle la cara de besos.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Ella reía como niña pequeña ante tantos mimos, le demostraría a Sakura que la quería y en cuanto al compromiso que tenemos ambos, miraría mas adelante como haría para anularlo. Lo único cierto en este momento era que quería a Sakura a mi lado.

* * *

Naomi se encontraba revisando unos informes que había solicitado sobre todo lo relacionado con Shaoran. No se dejaría ganar de esa castaña que no era tan bonita como ella, a ella ningún hombre le había dicho que no, ni siquiera Shaoran, pero esta vez la rechazo, seria la primera y ultima vez que lo haría, esto no se quedaba así ¡no señor! Esa castaña pagaría esa humillación. A medida que iba leyendo el informe una sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios rojos.

- Con que tienes una prometida de la cual se desconoce su identidad – se reclino en su silla mientras llevaba una copa de vino a su boca – veamos que pasara cuando te enteres que yo soy tu prometida mi querido Shaoran – rió un poco y se sintió orgullosa del plan que estaba empezando a armar.

Por más que fuera mentira sabría que haría que Shaoran se enamorara y cuando se dieran cuenta de su plan ella y Shaoran estarían muy lejos, ninguna castaña le iba a quitar a ese magnifico hombre.

- Shaoran Li, ahora si serás mío.

* * *

**N/A: Se me cae la cara de la verguenza por este retraso de actualizacion, y es que el cole me tiene muy atareada con eso de rifas y fiestas y actos protocolarios y los trabajos... Como se habran dado cuenta la ultima parte se narra normal y aclare las dudas de quien era Naomi ¿sera que todas si piensan que Shaoran es un mujeriego? jajajaja...**

**Gracias por los reviews del cap pasado y por las criticas constructivas, de verdad que son muy necesarias y voy a intentar mejorar aquello que necesito... les prometo que para el proximo no me demorare tanto... aaa para el que le interese ¡estoy en twitter! estoy como /nani2707.**

**Ahora una colaboracioncon la campaña: HAZ FELIZ A UN AUTOR ¿como colaborar? sencillo jeje haz un click en el botoncito de abajo y dejatu comentario, tu opinion nos hace feliz jeje... bueno nos vemos en una proxima oportunidad**


	6. Sorpresas totalmente esperadas

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y eso ustedes lo saben bla bla bla… mejor vamos de una vez a la historia.

**CAP VI: Sorpresas totalmente esperadas**

Shaoran se encontraba en su oficina cansado de tanto trabajo, pero no podía dejarlo todo tirado aunque quisiera porque ese trabajo era muy importante. Pedía a gritos unas vacaciones ¿Por qué no contrataban a un presidente de reemplazo? Seria fácil para el, o tal vez escaparse sin que nadie lo supiera, eso si le pondría los pelos de punta a su madre. Se detuvo un instante y se dedico a mirar por la ventana. Últimamente estaba de buen humor y todo se debía a Sakura, porque ella le había vuelto a hablar hacia un par de días y también le había dado la oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la quería, aunque claro que también tenia un plazo mínimo para hacerlo. Oyó unos golpes en la puerta y dejo seguir pero se encontró con que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Naomi.

- Se puede saber que haces tu aquí – dijo con el ceño fruncido y su usual tono cortante.

- Shao no aguanto mas – Naomi suspiro dramáticamente y el la miro entre confundido y extrañado – no puedo ocultar mas este secreto – Shaoran rodó los ojos y la miro mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

- Deja tanto dramatismo que te ves estúpida haciendo eso y di lo que tengas que decir de una buena vez que tengo mucho trabajo.

- Shao – el la miro pero al ver que demoraba tanto en hablar continuo escribiendo en su computador – yo soy tu prometida – paro de escribir súbitamente no podía creer lo que ella había acabado de decir.

- Repite lo que dijiste que creo que no te escuche bien – la miro atento a cada palabra.

- Que yo soy tu prometida Shaoran – el aun asimilaba la noticia – se que entre nuestros padres había un trato de que no nos enteráramos de quienes éramos y también se que no debíamos vernos hasta el día de nuestra boda pero es que simplemente no aguante mas – ella sonrío feliz por la reacción que había visto en el.

Cabe mencionar que Shaoran estaba atónito ¿Acaso seria eso posible? Tendría sentido después de todo, es decir, su madre adoraba a Naomi antes de enterarse de lo que había hecho. De pronto fue planeado el hecho de que ellos se conocieran y se enamoraran para así no hacer tan difícil ese martirizante compromiso. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esa idea. No estaba pensando claramente, estaba aun conmocionado por esa noticia y es que el pudo pensar que era una broma de ella pero dijo algunos detalles que supuso también le abrían dicho a ella cuando le anunciaron la noticia. Demonios ¿Dónde estaban esos seres a los que llamaba amigos cuando los necesitaba?

Ella por su parte, aprovechando el estado sin reacción de Shaoran, se fue acercando lentamente hasta sentarse en las piernas de él, agarro su rostro con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos y fue acercando poco a poco sus labios. Podía sentir el aliento de Shaoran chocando en su rostro pero antes de depositar el beso, unos golpes se sintieron nuevamente en la oficina con la diferencia de que los que tocaron entraron sin esperar respuesta. Tomoyo y Eriol entraron y vieron como Naomi se levantaba torpemente de encima de Shaoran. Cuando la rubia y la amatista cruzaron sus miradas se pudo sentir el odio y rencor.

- Dime que haces aquí – exigió Tomoyo totalmente seria, cosa que sorprendió a Eriol – y que le estabas haciendo a Shaoran – se acerco y paso sus manos enfrente de su rostro comprobando que el estaba en un estado de trance.

- OH Tommy – dijo ella con sarcasmo – ¿así saludas a tu vieja amiga? – La amatista le lanzo una mirada asesina – bueno te diré que es lo que hacia aquí – se acerco a ella peligrosamente – le decía a Shaoran que yo soy su prometida, tu sabes, la del acuerdo.

- Explícate – dijo Eriol también serio.

- OH Eriol no te hagas, yo se que ustedes saben de que acuerdo estoy hablando – ella rodó los ojos y cruzo los brazos – la del matrimonio arreglado – ambos pelinegros se miraron y no pudieron evitar soltar unas carcajadas las cuales hicieron que el ambarino reaccionara.

- Por favor que gran chiste – dijo Tomoyo limpiando unas lágrimas de tanto reír – en verdad hacia mucho que no reía así – la rubia le lanzo una mirada fulminante a ambos.

- En serio que a sido un buen chiste de tu parte ¿eh Naomi? – dijo juguetonamente Eriol y Shaoran lo miro con esperanza en sus ojos.

- ¿Ustedes que están diciendo? – pregunto Shaoran.

- OH querido primito es sencillo – se acerco a Shaoran aun conteniendo las ganas de reír – la "señorita" – hizo gestos con su manos – aquí presente no es tu prometida.

- ¡Claro que si lo soy! – chillo ella frustrada.

- Ay por favor – dijo Tomoyo – no lo eres.

- Empecemos por que tu prometida es de nacionalidad japonesa y que yo sepa Naomi es de nacionalidad italiana – concluyo Eriol.

- Cla-claro que n-no – tartamudeo ella al sentirse descubierta en su mentira – Shao te aseguro que dijeron eso para… para – Naomi estaba en busca de una solución rápida para que su mentira no se viera caída – despistarte ¡si, eso! – Tomoyo y Eriol se vieron nuevamente y rieron ante la falta de imaginación de aquella rubia.

- Jajaja en serio… en serio hay personas así jajajajaja – exclamo Tomoyo entre risas – sabia que eras un tanto hueca pero jajajaja no pensé que tanto jajaja.

- Vamos Tommy no seas cruel – le pidió Eriol – entiende que ella nació así y ya jajajaja – ambos estallaron en carcajadas y Naomi sintió su cara arder de la ira que en este momento pasaba por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Ustedes no saben de lo que hablan! – se acerco a Shaoran quien a penas se percato de que ella lo miraba dejo de reír, si el también se había reído de ella pero con mas disimulo – ¡Shao tu también te burlabas! – el se puso inmediatamente serio.

- Claro que no Naomi yo seria incapaz.

- No importa, el asunto es que yo soy tu prometida y tus amigos me faltan al respeto – exclamo ella un tanto enfadada esperando que el ambarino la protegiera.

- Deja de decir eso – dijo la amatista ya cansada de tanto show – yo conozco a la prometida de Shaoran y créeme que esa no eres tu.

- Si estas tan segura porque no le dices a Shao quien es – Naomi sonrió con autosuficiencia y Tomoyo solo pudo mirar con culpa a Shaoran.

- No te puedo decir – Tomoyo suspiro – sabes que si pudiera te lo contaría de inmediato pero me es imposible hacerlo – Shaoran solo asintió.

- Eso quiere decir que no niegas que yo sea la prometida de él – respondió Naomi sonriendo.

- Pero tampoco lo confirmo – se dirigió esta vez a Shaoran – créeme Shaoran ella no es tu prometida.

- ¡Claro que si! – Volvió a replicar la rubia - ¿tu me crees verdad?

Shaoran las miro a ambas, tenían la misma expresión de "si le crees a ella te mato". ¿Qué podía el hacer? Era solo un hombre con una suerte incierta en ese sentido, ambas tenían buenas razones para creerles. Paso su mirada de una a la otra varias veces notando que cada vez se ponían mas impacientes. Suspiro y decidió cortar con esto de una vez.

- ¡Basta! – Dijo con voz autoritaria – sabrán que ambas tienen buenas razones para que les crea pero necesito pruebas de que alguna esta diciendo la verdad.

- Por favor Shaoran ¿crees que YO te mentiría a TI con algo tan serio? – exclamo con enfado Tomoyo, el la miro y ella se cruzo de brazos.

- Tomoyo no estoy diciendo que no les crea, pero necesito buenos fundamentos para creerles – ella bufo y Shaoran rodó los ojos – A fin de cuentas, el que decide aquí soy yo, no se les olvide que es de mi vida de la que están hablando – esta vez miro a Naomi – a ti te daré el beneficio de la duda – Tomoyo lo miro sorprendida pero el la ignoro – aun no se quien es mi prometida así que en estos momento puede ser cualquiera – Tomoyo ya se estaba poniendo furiosa pero algo que logro apaciguar un poco su enfado fue lo siguiente que escucho – pero no están teniendo en cuenta a Sakura – sin saberlo casi todos (excepto Naomi) sonrieron – en este momento yo la quiero y si se que se puede dar algo no dudare en mandar mi compromiso a la mierda y escaparme con ella – Naomi rodó los ojos.

- Ojala eso pase – "rogó" Tomoyo aunque Eriol sabia que era actuación - ¿te imaginas Eriol? – el la miro y ella le guiño el ojo – Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li esposos – ambos sonrieron misteriosamente.

- No va a ser así – escucharon que Naomi decía – porque primero fue el uno que el dos y yo logre entrar primero en el corazón de Shaoran – Tomoyo volvió a enfadarse y la miro desafiante.

- ¿Quién dice eso? ¿La rubia oxigenada que se acuesta con cuanto hombre se le cruza?

- Habla la que se enamoro de un imposible – eso le había dolido a Tomoyo aunque no lo hizo notar – dime Tommy ¿el sigue enamorado de esa amiguita tuya? ¿Aun no te presta atención? – ella apretó sus manos en puño, sabia que Naomi hablaba de Eriol.

Se acerco a paso peligroso donde la rubia, en este momento sus modales y su etiqueta quedaban de lado, se había metido con algo que no debía y tenia que pagarlo de algún modo, no importaba si tenia que rebajarse con ella ¡Nadie le hablaba así ni vivía para contarlo!

Sin que nadie se lo esperara Tomoyo le dio una bofetada a Naomi. Todos quedaron atónitos, no se esperaban eso, ni siquiera la misma Naomi. Apenas se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa Naomi se la devolvió. Ahora si ambas se miraron furiosas y sin esperar mas se lanzaron la una encima de la otra. Shaoran y Eriol quienes no se recuperaban de la sorpresa, veían como ambas en el piso se halaban el cabello la una a la otra. Sin esperar mas se dispusieron a separarlas, Eriol cogiendo a Tomoyo y Shaoran cogiendo a Naomi. Aun cuando estaban ya de pie, debieron sujetarlas ya que insulto iba y venia y sabían que al mínimo descuido volverían a pelear.

- Vamos Tomoyo, vámonos – Eriol la sujetaba mientras caminaba con ella hacia la puerta.

- ¡Suéltame Eriol! ¡No he terminado de darte tu merecido zorra! – gritaba Tomoyo mientras trataba se zafarse del agarre del ojiazul - ¡No has conocido aun a Tomoyo Daidouji!

- ¡Pues que esperas! – Le gritaba de vuelta Naomi haciendo lo mismo que Tomoyo - ¡Estoy aquí esperándote! ¡Quien te dijo que YO te tenia miedo!

Shaoran retuvo a Naomi hasta que sintió que la puerta era cerrada de golpe, la miro lo más gélidamente posible y se sentó en su silla. Naomi por su parte, se sintió avergonzada de dar un espectáculo tan bochornoso y mas en frente de Shaoran. Todo era culpa de la estúpida de Tomoyo pensaba ella y se aseguraría que esto no quedara así pero por lo pronto tenia que dar la actuación de que ella era una mujer diferente y dispuesta a aceptar lo que el quisiera. Se acerco un poco y levanto la mirada.

- Shaoran perdóname por este incidente que acaba de ocurrir – el la miro pero no le dijo nada – reconozco que en parte es mi culpa por seguirle el juego a ella – se iba a acercar mas pero la mirada penetrante de Shaoran la atemorizo – créeme que en realidad yo cambie dame aunque sea una oportunidad de demostrártelo – dijo en el tono mas falso posible pero Shaoran no lo noto.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Naomi sentía como la mirada penetrante de Shaoran pareciera escudriñar cada parte de ella tratando de descubrir alguna mentira. Esperaba en serio que el le creyera o si no estaría perdida pues su plan A había fallado.

- Voy a creer en ti esta vez – ella sonrió al escuchar eso – pero eso no quiera decir que te puedes creer mi mujer o algo así – ella se desanimo un poco pero aun así asintió – serás mi amiga y si me demuestras que has cambiado, puede que te tome en cuenta para algo mas – ella lo miro y amplio su sonrisa.

- OH Shaoran créeme que no te voy a defraudar – aprovecho que el se levanto de su asiento para abrazarlo.

- Eso espero Naomi porque sabes que yo no soy el tipo de personas que da segundas oportunidades – la condujo a la salida de la oficina y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y se comenzó a reír. Últimamente pasaban cosas muy raras pero la pelea entre Naomi y Tomoyo lo dejo sorprendido, si no hubieran estado en la oficina las hubiera dejado terminar porque estaría seguro que ganaría Tomoyo pero bueno, por lo menos se entretendría viendo los fracasados intentos de Naomi por llamar su atención.

* * *

Eriol ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la oficina de Shaoran aun sujetando a Tomoyo. No había conocido ese lado de la amatista pero sin duda lo había sorprendido. Debió de afectar mucho lo que dijo Naomi como para que ella, una persona tan paciente y tan amable saliera de sus casillas y de la forma más impensable. Cuando sintió que Tomoyo dejaba de forcejear con el la soltó pero se mantuvo cerca, no quería que se volvieran a encontrar y hubiera otra pelea.

- ¿Ya estas mas calmada? – pregunto al sentir que ella no formulaba palabra.

- Calmada – dijo ella mirándolo desafiante - ¿Crees que ya estoy mas calmada? – el se reprocho mentalmente por hacer esa pregunta sin asegurarse bien – O sea Eriol, esa zorra estaba buscando por donde hacerme rabiar y lo encontró – Tomoyo se cruzo de brazos – y por si eso no bastaba tu estúpido primo es todavía tan idiota como para creer que esa cambio ¿es que acaso todo el universo se confabulo hoy contra mi?

- Tomoyo yo cre… - ella lo interrumpió y Eriol cayo en cuenta que esa no era una pregunta para que el respondiera.

- Maldita sea la hora en el que creí que esa era mi amiga – Eriol comenzó a llevarla a su oficina aunque Tomoyo estaba tan distraída peleando que ni cuenta se estaría dando – Dicen que uno tiene un momento de estupidez al día, creo que ese momento de estupidez lo tuve el día en el que accedí a ser la amiga de Naomi.

- Tommy entra a mi oficina – ella asintió y entro.

- Eriol dile a Shaoran Li que nunca mas vuelva a pedirme ayuda con Sakura – se sentó en frente del escritorio de Eriol y siguió – si tiene problemas con ella no se que mire como se las arregla solo – el ingles suspiro y se sentó con ella.

- Tommy trata de calmarte, de despejarte un poco – Tomoyo inhalo y exhalo – piensa en algo que te guste, no se tus diseños, como los modela Sakura, el hombre a quien quieres – ante esto ultimo la amatista se sonrojo – ya se ¿Qué tal si te preparo mi famoso chocolate frapeado con malvaviscos espolvoreado con un poco de cacao? – ella asintió y Eriol sonrió acercándose a una maquina que se encontraba en su oficina.

- ¿Tienes una maquina para hacer tu especialidad aquí? – Eriol asintió – estas contrabandeando chocolate, donde te encuentre Shaoran esta maquina aquí – dijo ella juguetonamente y al parecer olvidando todo su enfado y es que el solo hecho de estar con Eriol era suficiente para acabar su enojo.

- OH Tommy este va a ser nuestro pequeño secreto – le guiño el ojo y ella sin quererlo se sonrojo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Eriol pensaba en como cada día conocía mas a fondo a Tomoyo, el siempre la había considerado una persona muy apacible y muy tierna pero nunca la había conocido tan bien como lo estaba haciendo desde hacia unos meses ¿Qué si quería hacerla enojar? Nunca mas aunque se veía muy linda cuando fruncía su ceño y cuando se cruzaba de brazos, pero se veía mas linda cuando hacia un puchero infantil que era realmente encantador y que al parecer era involuntario.

_Para el tren Eriol. ¿Qué haces pensando en cuan linda se ve Tomoyo enojada?_

Eriol paro un momento de hacer su especialidad ante eso, su conciencia tenia razón ¿No se suponía que el aun sentía cosas por Sakura?

_Muy bien dicho amigo, sentías, verbo en pasado. Además bien sabes que Sakura nunca fue tuya y ahora menos lo será._

Sabía que ella nunca fue suya pero con el modo de ser de la castaña quien no podría fijarse en ella.

_Todos se fijan en ella tienes razón, pero ella nunca se fijo en ti por mas que estuviste siempre a su lado._

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de ignorar a su conciencia y es que últimamente mas que ayudar lo torturaba. Pensó que tal vez así se sentía a veces Shaoran cuando el lo molestaba. Sin seguir el hilo de sus cavilaciones termino el chocolate especial que le había preparado a Tomoyo, se lo llevo hasta donde se encontraba y se sentó junto a ella nuevamente.

- Gracias Eriol – lo probo y se relamió los labios – definitivamente esta es tu especialidad ¡esta delicioso!

- No sigas que harás que mi ego se eleve – respondió el modestamente.

- Creo que te contratare para que me hagas solo a mi esta delicia – el ingles rió – ¿sabes Eriol? Sakura se encuentra muy emocionada por la posible oportunidad que puede tener con Shaoran – bajo un poco su mirada – por eso creo que me enfurecí tanto.

- Puede ser pero nunca pensé que tú le pegaras a Naomi – ella rió y lo miro.

- Se lo tiene bien merecido además hace mucho quería hacer eso – Tomoyo involuntariamente se recostó un poco en el pecho de el – además ella y yo éramos muy amigas, pues, cuando era novia de Shaoran y ella sabe muchas cosas mías, pero nunca pensé que las usara en mi contra.

- Así nos damos cuenta la clase de mujer que es ella – el ingles la miro tiernamente y empezó a acariciar su cabello suavemente – Tommy ¿quisieras ir luego a comer?

Ella se tenso pero Eriol no lo noto, su corazón se acelero y sentía como el sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro ¿seria acaso que el la empezaba a ver de ese modo? No, todavía no podía sacar conclusiones aceleradas. Quizá era solo una de sus típicas salidas como amigos o tal vez quería reconfortarla o cualquier otra cosa. De todos modos fuera lo que fuera hacia que ella se sintiera la mujer mas feliz del mundo y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar a solas con el.

- Tommy entonces ¿quieres o no? – al escuchar eso, se levanto y lo miro.

- Claro que quiero – ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Siguieron unos minutos mas como se encontraban desde hace rato y ambos no lo podían negar, se sentían bien así.

* * *

Aun no comprendía como diablos había llegado a esa situación, tal vez era el hecho de que su madre era muy persistente ¿Por qué? La había arrastrado literalmente a probarse vestidos de novia ¿no se suponía que Tomoyo lo iba a diseñar? Volviendo al tema, ella era muy terca y por eso seguía sin entender ¿Cómo diablos había terminado cediendo? Y es que de esa terrible discusión su mama habían pasado 2 horas y ahora iban en camino a uno tienda de las mas exclusivas de la ciudad. Por lo menos daba gracias al cielo que su mama no llamara a Tomoyo o a alguien más para terminar de completar su sufrimiento. Se bajaron del auto y entraron ambas en completo silencio a la tienda.

Sakura se había sentado en una silla mientras su madre hablaba de unas cosas que definitivamente ella no entendía con la dueña del lugar. Decidió mirar un poco hacia la puerta, esta serian las horas mas largas de su vida y todo porque conocía a su mama y sabia que era una maniática de la moda. De repente vio como entraba Tomoyo, bien su desgracia ahora era completa, esas dos juntas no la iban a dejar salir nunca de ese sitio. Un poco mas atrás de ella se encontraba Shaoran _¡¿Por qué esta Shaoran aquí?!_ Pensó ella, al parecer sus desgracias no tendrían fin.

- OH Chicos pensé que no iban a venir – dijo Nadeshiko con una sonrisa al verlos llegar.

- Tía perdona la demora – dijo Tomoyo abrazándola – pero es que tuvimos un molesto inconveniente ¿verdad Shaoran? – dijo ella mirando aun con resentimiento a Shaoran

- Señora Nadeshiko en serio mil disculpas por la tardanza pero Tomoyo tiene razón se nos presento un inconveniente.

- Chicos tranquilos al menos ya se encuentran aquí – miro en dirección a donde estaba su hija que venia caminando hacia ellos – no saben lo difícil que fue convencer a Sakurita para que viniera pero lo logre.

- Tengo una duda – hablo Shaoran - ¿No se suponía que Tomoyo iba a diseñar el vestido? – en eso llego Sakura y se intereso por saber la respuesta.

- Pues si Shaoran pero es que el vestido de Sakura tiene que ser perfecto y para eso necesitamos ver que referencias puedo tener de lo que hay en moda – hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia – son cosas que solo mi tía y yo entendemos – la castaña frunció el ceño.

- Hey si todo muy bien pero ¿se les olvida que es mi vestido? – dijo un poco enojada y Tomoyo solo la abrazo por los hombros.

- Claro que es tu vestido Sak pero es que tu solo tienes que usar lo mejor.

- Cariño Tomoyo tiene razón – apoyo su mama apareciendo del otro lado – es tu vestido y tu eres la que tiene la ultima palabra, pero déjate asesorar por nosotras ¿te parece? – suspiro y vio que ambas la miraban rogando.

- Esta bien – dijo resignada – de todas formas no tengo opción.

Sin previo aviso su madre y su prima la abrazaron y ella sintió por un momento que el aire le faltaba. Sabía que más adelante se arrepentiría de darles alas a su madre y a su prima de hacer lo que quisieran con su vestido pero si eso evitaba que esta fuera la última vez que la trajeran a esto no importaba. Recordó súbitamente que Shaoran se encontraba ahí también así que como pudo se libro de ese abrazo.

- Shaoran ¿Por qué estas aquí? – El ambarino frunció el ceño y ella se sintió avergonzada por el modo agresivo en el que le había hablado – no es que me moleste tu presencia pero me sorprende que estés haciendo esto y pues… tú sabes jejeje… - Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar unas risas ante el nerviosismo de su amiga.

- Querida Sakura – dijo Tomoyo seria – trajimos a Shaoran porque necesitamos una opinión masculina sobre todos los modelos que te vas a probar.

- Vamos Sak será muy divertido – dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara – estate tranquila que si estoy aquí es también para controlar a este par de locas – la abrazo y Sakura se sonrojo – además me asegurare que te escojan el vestido mas hermoso que haga resaltar toda tu belleza – le rozo los labios y la miro – ahora ve y pruébate esos vestidos que entre mas rápido salgamos de esto mejor para todos – Sakura sonrió y asintió y acto seguido entro a los vestidores.

Nadeshiko y Tomoyo miraron confundidas a Shaoran porque que ellas supieran entre ellos aun no había nada comprometedor. Shaoran sonrío y dio vuelta viendo como ellas lo miraban raro, se sonrojo y no pudo evitar agachar la mirada por lo vergonzosa que era esta situación.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Nadeshiko rompiendo el silencio.

- Etto… pues… yo… - comenzó a balbucear Shaoran esquivando las miradas de la madre de Sakura.

- Shaoran tengo una duda desde hace unos días – ella lo miro seria y el comenzó a ponerse nervioso – sabrás que yo estoy enterada de todo, absolutamente TODO lo que pasa con mi hija – el asintió – por eso mismo estoy enterada de que hay algo entre tu y ella – el volvió a asentir – quiero saber ¿tu la quieres o solo es otro de tus jueguitos?

Ambos quedaron en silencio pero Shaoran reunió el valor suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y decirle la verdad.

- Nadeshiko yo quiero a Sakura en verdad y créame que no intentaría hacer algo para lastimarla – Nadeshiko lo miro dudosa para luego ir a abrazarlo, cosa que lo dejo totalmente confundido.

- Te creo y espero que si se te dan las cosas con ella no la hagas sufrir – susurro para luego mirarlo a los ojos – pero te tengo que recordar que ella esta comprometida y que se tiene que casar en unos meses así que no te ilusiones mucho por favor – el se separo de Nadeshiko y agacho la mirada.

- Lo se y lo tengo muy presente – dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz – iré afuera a tomar un poco de aire disculpen – el ambarino salio y ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas.

Se sentían culpables por no decirles la verdad, por tener que verlos en ese estado y no poder nada por que el acuerdo no lo permitía. Sin duda esta situación se volvía cada vez más difícil y esperaban que eso mismo no les trajera complicaciones pero mientras tanto tendrían que seguir fingiendo.

- Tomoyo ¿crees que hacemos lo correcto? – Nadeshiko la miro y Tomoyo suspiro.

- Claro que no tía pero ¿Qué mas podríamos hacer?

- Decirles la verdad – respondió Nadeshiko sentándose.

- Sabes que no podemos. Así lo quieren Ieran y mi tío y donde se enteren que desobedecimos no se que pudiera pasar – Nadeshiko suspiro.

- Lo se. Ellos y sus ganas de tratar todo como si fueran negocios – suspiro nuevamente – solo espero que tengan en cuenta que es la felicidad de nuestros hijos la que se vera afectada.

- ¿Por estos meses? Si – ambas volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Esperaron unos segundos en los que Shaoran volvió. Los tres esperaban ansiosos la salida de Sakura pero ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos en ese vestidor y para ser sincero ya se estaban desesperando.

- ¡Dios Sakura sal de ahí! – le grito la amatista a su amiga.

- ¡Tomoyo ponerse este vestido no es fácil! – Gritó - ¡además no me gusta!

- ¡Cariño no sabremos como se te ve si no nos dejas ver! – le grito su madre.

- ¡Esta bien pero no se vallan a burlar!

Sakura salio del vestidor y los tres presentes no pudieron evitar soltar unas risas. El vestido no era tan feo solo que no era para ella. La cubría del cuello a los pies totalmente y le quedaba un poco suelto, tenia guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos, la parte de los hombros iba en globo. La cola del vestido era exageradamente larga y tenía un moño grande en la parte trasera, la parte de abajo tenía muchas capas de tela.

- ¡Sabia que se burlarían de mi! – dijo Sakura enojada.

- No nos estamos burlando de ti Sakurita – dijo Tomoyo ganándose una mirada de su amiga que ignoro olímpicamente – este vestido es demasiado…

- Retro, conservador, horrible – completo Shaoran.

- No diría eso solo diría que no es tu estilo y por eso no luce tan bien – dijo Tomoyo para evitar hacer sentir mal a Sakura.

- ¿Saben? – Todos giraron a ver a Nadeshiko – yo use uno parecido a ese para mi matrimonio – Sakura miro horrorizada a su mama - ¿Qué? Estaban de moda en ese entonces.

- Este vestido es horrible y si mama uso uno parecido para su boda con más ganas no lo escojo – entro al vestidor y desde adentro grito - ¡Descalificado!

- Espero que el próximo vestido sea mejor – replico Tomoyo.

- ¿Así de horrible lucia entonces? – Pregunto Nadeshiko – ¡ese vestido es horrible! No entiendo como lo escogí.

- Usted misma lo ha dicho Nadeshiko – dijo Shaoran – en ese entonces eran lo mejor – medito un poco – creo que mi madre uso también uno parecido.

- ¡Tommy no quiero salir de aquí! – todos miraron en dirección al vestidor.

- ¿Cómo es que te cambiaste tan rápido? – le pregunto su amiga.

- ¡Como no hacerlo si esto ni siquiera parece un vestido!

- Sakura te digo que antes de hablar deberías salir y mostrarnos los vestidos – regaño su madre.

- ¡Esta bien voy a salir, pero mantén alejado a Shaoran! – advirtió la castaña.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por que ten… - no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que se encontraba mirando con lujuria a Sakura.

Este vestido era de tirantas, llegaba un poco mas arriba de los muslos, ceñido al cuerpo delimitando la grandiosa figura de la castaña, hecho en seda y con una abertura en la espalda que llegaba un poco antes del trasero. La parte de la falda era totalmente en boleros y todo del vestido era blanco.

- A mi me gusta – respondió el ambarino con una sonrisa en los labios ganándose una mirada reprobadora por parte de la castaña.

- Tal vez no se pueda usar para la ceremonia pero si para la noche de bodas – sugirió su mama.

- Nada de eso tía – negó Tomoyo – yo ya tengo el conjunto que usara Sak para esa noche.

- ¿Y como seria? – pregunto Nadeshiko interesada.

- Pues es un babydoll negro tipo corcel con cintillas rojas que tiene realce en el busto, las bragas son tipo hilo de encaje negro, unos ligueros que… -

- Basta Tomoyo no sigas – interrumpió y suplico Shaoran – y Sakura ¡por favor ve a cambiarte! – las tres mujeres lo miraron con una sonrisa burlona a lo que lo único que el pudo hacer fue caminar un poco lejos de ellas y esquivar sus miradas.

Suspiro aliviado al no sentir mas esas miradas en el. Sus hormonas se estaban empezando a alborotar y su amigo de allí abajo se empezaba a emocionar al ver a Sakura y ese vestido que marcaba tan bien su cuerpo y no ayudaba nada el hecho de que Tomoyo describiera el conjunto que usaría Sakura esa noche tan especial. El hecho de imaginarse a Sakura, así de provocativa, incitándolo a hacer cosas que disfrutaría mucho ¡lo estaba matando! Debía dejar de imaginar esas cosas y pensar en algo que lo calmara o sino su amiga y su casi suegra se darían cuenta de lo emocionado que estaba.

_Despeja tu mente Shaoran, piensa en algo asqueroso, tu madre en vestido de baño de dos piezas ¡giuck!_ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo _Tus hermanas después de tener a su hijos, tu padre ese día de brujas que se disfrazo de mujer._

Reviso y pudo notar que su emoción poco a poco se iba calmando. Decidió volver con las mujeres que estaban esperando pero cuando estaba con ellas vio como Sakura salía del vestidor, la imagen mas bella que hubiera visto.

- Perfecto – susurraron todos al mismo tiempo.

El vestido era strapless, ceñido hasta las caderas en donde comenzaba a caer estilo princesa, tenia una tiara ni muy pequeña ni muy grande con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, que se encontraban también en el vestido. El velo era de seda y su cabello caía en cascada por sus hombres dándole un toque más bello.

- Creo que voy a llorar – dijo Nadeshiko dándose aire con las manos – Estoy segura que este es.

- Lo se tía es ¡perfecto! – La amatista comenzó a dar brincos - ¡encontramos el modelo perfecto!

- Este fue el vestido que siempre quise, es de ensueño – las tres mujeres se abrazaron emocionadas – Shaoran ¿que piensas?

- Eres la prueba de que en verdad los ángeles existen – la castaña se sonrojo – te ves mas hermosa de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar – sonrío y la atrajo hacia el – eres la novia mas bonita que he visto en mi vida – sin mas la beso apasionadamente sin importarle que estuvieran presentes Nadeshiko y Tomoyo.

- ¿En serio lo crees? – el asintió

Sakura lo miro y sonrío, cualquiera que aguantara una tarde en una tienda de ropa acompañado por su madre y Tomoyo demostraba que la quería y mucho. Tal vez era momento de aceptar algo que de todas formas iba a suceder.

- Shaoran lo he pensado y creo que te has ganado el derecho de tener algo conmigo.

- Eso quiere decir lo que creo que quiere decir – ella asintió y poso sus manos detrás del cuello de el.

- Eso quiere decir que acepto ser tu novia – el la termino de abrazar y la beso dulcemente.

- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás – iban a volver a besarse pero Tomoyo interrumpió separándolos.

- Chicos lamento interrumpir este momento tan especial pero necesito inspeccionar el vestido, tomar medida, escoger telas... – Shaoran gruño y miro a Tomoyo.

- Entendí pero después de salir de esta tienda Sakura será toda mía – Tomoyo soltó unas risas.

- Claro lo que quieras – rió un poco más y comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

* * *

Naomi se dirigía para la oficina de su padre, el famoso empresario Giuliano Giardelli. La había llamado de carácter urgente y eso le traía mala espina pues su padre tenia un carácter muy parecido al de Shaoran, en especial cuando de tratar mal a las personas se trataba. Llego al despacho y la secretaria la reconoció de inmediato.

- Naomi tu padre te espera adentro.

- Ya lo se – dijo mirando despectivamente y entrando a la oficina.

Al entrar noto que su padre estaba viendo el fuego en la chimenea y tomaba una copa de vino tinto. Tomo aire y camino hacia el esperando lo mejor.

- _Bonjorno_padre – Giuliano miro a su hija lo mas gélidamente posible y le indico que se sentara en uno de los sillones al lado de el.

- Naomi ¿Cómo va todo? – dijo fríamente sin siquiera mirarla y ella rió nerviosa.

- ¿Te refieres a mi vida? ¿Mi formación como persona en la sociedad? ¿Mi carrera profesional? – Giuliano la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Tú sabes que esa pregunta hace referencia al grandioso plan que tú me propusiste.

- Pues como decirte padre – ella suspiro – no he avanzado mucho.

- Sabia que no servias para nada – su padre volvió su vista a la chimenea – solo eres una cara bonita pero eres tan hueca – eso golpeo el orgullo de la rubia quien solo agacho su cabeza – no entiendo como pude pensar que tu pensabas – estaba reteniendo las lagrimas ya que sabia que si su padre la veía llorar la golpearía – dime que es lo que te ha detenido con eso – la miro – y por favor deja de auto compadecerte que de por si ya eres patética.

- Lo siento padre – respiro y levanto su mirada – lo que sucede es que Shaoran no esta interesado en mi sino en otra mujer.

- Ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente bonita para atraer a un hombre, cada vez me sorprendo mas de ti – ella no dijo nada – y como se llama la otra mujer.

- Sakura Kinomoto creo – miro a su hija y la observo detenidamente.

- ¿Estas segura? – ella medito un poco y asintió.

- Si, ella ha estado con Shaoran desde un poco antes que yo regresara.

- Sabrás que ella fue la mujer mas importante para tu hermano Samuele – ella negó – incluso se iban a casar – una sonrisa poco usual en los labios de el se formo – creo que hay mas opciones aparte de ti.

- Padre perdonara mi ignorancia pero ¿Por qué yo nunca supe eso?

- Porque tu hija mía, no te importo nunca lo que pasara con tu hermano – llevo un poco de licor a sus labios – no entiendo como aun te defiende si eres tan despreciable con el.

- Dime que quieres que haga padre.

- Llama a tu hermano que se que el nos colaborara y mas si sabe que esta involucrada Sakura Kinomoto – Naomi asintió y su padre la miro – pero ya Naomi, tu sabes lo importante que es para mi que alguno se case para recuperarnos de la quiebra total.

- Si padre inmediatamente le aviso a Samuele – se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

- Pero que sea enserio Naomi porque por cada segundo que pasa nos volvemos mas pobres – escucho que decía su padre antes de que ella saliera de la oficina.

Giuliano tomo otro trago de su bebida mientras veía el fuego en la chimenea.

- Si no es por los Li será por lo Kinomoto pero que recupero mi fortuna la recupero.

* * *

- No Mei en serio no puedo ir contigo.

-_ ¿Por qué Sakura? –_ Escucho que decían al otro lado de la línea – _quería salir contigo hoy que por fin puedo descansar de tanto trabajo, sin contar que me perdí la visita a la tienda de vestidos de novia._

- Lo se Mei y lo lamento pero – suprimió un suspiro que le había provocado Shaoran al besar su cuello – pero es que le prometí a Shaoran que esta noche era solo de el.

- _O sea que por fin decidieron formalizar ¡los felicito! – _Soltó unas risas –_ Me hubieras mencionado eso antes. Siendo así no te molesto mas ¡que te diviertas! Jajaja._

Sin mas colgó y se concentro en todas las sensaciones que le estaba provocando Shaoran al tocarla y besarla. El ambarino la cargo sosteniéndola del trasera y ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de el, entrando al cuarto de Sakura besándose como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, hambrienta y pasionalmente. Shaoran recostó a Sakura delicadamente en la cama posándose encima de ella mirándola con una mezcla de pasión y ternura.

- No sabes cuanto estuve esperando por esto – susurro el ambarino mientras empezaba a besarla nuevamente.

- Entonces no hables tanto y actúa mas – contesto Sakura con una sonrisa sensual en los labios.

Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta que se cansaron. Grabaron a fuego cada parte del cuerpo del otro, sus gestos y hasta los movimientos que realizaron para no olvidar esa noche tan especial. La única confidente de ellos fue la luz de la luna que fue testigo de todo el amor que se profesaron en cada beso, en cada caricia y en cada mirada que se hacían.

Shaoran fue el primero que se despertó pudo observar como Sakura dormía placidamente en su pecho. Se veía tan inocente y tan angelical que nadie imaginaria que ese mismo ser la noche anterior lo había sometido a sus más exquisitos deseos. Era la única mujer que lo había dominado y de la que se había dejado dominar. No por nada consideraba a Sakura la única mujer que podía hacer con el lo que se le antojara y bien confirmado quedaba con todas las cosas que habían hecho.

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

Inmediatamente supuso que era el celular de Sakura y lo contesto.

- _Hola Saku ¿Qué tal tu noche?_ – dijo Tomoyo con un toque de diversión.

- Hablas con Shaoran Tomoyo – hubo un silencio seguido de unas suaves risas de la amatista.

- _De todas formas eso contesta mi pregunta_ – el solo rodó los ojos – _y dime Shaoran ¿Dónde esta Sakura?_

- Aun duerme.

- _Debiste dejarla rendida jajaja _– el se sonrojo aunque ella no lo viera.

- Dime mejor que necesitas – dijo incomodo.

- _Bueno menos mal están juntos. Tu mama y el papa de Sakura me acaban de informar que tendrán que viajar a Las Vegas a cerrar un trato._

- Que interesante Sakura y yo en la ciudad del pecado – sonrío mientras veía como poco a poco la castaña empezaba a despertar.

- _Pero no estarán solos iremos Eriol, Mei y yo –_ ella rió un poco – _pero no dudes que tendrán privacidad. Avísale a Sak __bye__._

Sakura despertó completamente cuando el colgó, la miro y la beso.

- Buenos días – dijo ella aun adormilada.

- Excelentes diría yo – Sakura lo miro confundida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque uno desperté al lado de la mujer mas hermosa del universo – la beso – y dos nos vamos para Las Vegas.

* * *

**Bueno esto va rapido... querran matarme pr no hacer el lemon ?? tranquis que mas adelante lo hare... les gusto el cap??? espero que sip igual ya tengo listo el otro por lo que hare un trato con ustedes...**

**Si me hacen superar los 50 reviews publico el otro inmediatamente, no 49, sino los 50 exactos...**

**Estoy de afan asi que no les dejo mas ahhh y chicos gracias por el apoyo con mi primer oneshot Aquien tu decidiste amar... nos vemos esta semana espero... yo vere jajaja bye**


	7. ¡Viva Las Vegas! y ¿Samuele?

_**Bueno ¡Hay mas de 50 reviews! Wow, siéndoles sincera no pensé que los fuera ha superar pero me alegra que la historia guste tanto. Ahora como lo prometido es deuda les traigo el nuevo cap… lo mas rápido que pude eso si pero espero no haberlos hecho esperar tanto…**_

_**Ahora la historia es 100% mía pero los personajes de CCS no lo son (mmm... ya quisiera)…**_

**CAP VII: ¡Vivan Las Vegas! Y ¿****Samuelle****?**

Todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando tranquilamente a que pronto saliera el vuelo que los llevaría a Las Vegas, Estados Unidos. Meiling, Shaoran y Sakura querían ir en un jet privado, como se los propuso antes Fujitaka pero por la terquedad de dos pelinegros (Eriol y Tomoyo) de querer ir en vuelo comercial porque "seria divertido", se encontraban a decir verdad un poco aburridos en la sala de espera. Trataban de entender que podría tener de divertido ir en un vuelo comercial si te tocaba hacer mucha fila para abordar, escuchar a muchas personas fastidiosas que peleaban por nada, ver a niños correr de aquí para allá como pequeños maniacos que probablemente pensaran en hacerte bromas ¡OH si, eso era definitivamente divertido!

Para matar el tiempo Shaoran abrazaba, besaba y mimaba a Sakura a su total antojo. Se sentía muy feliz de tenerla a su lado y como su chica, suya y de nadie más, y Sakura, bueno no se podía quejar, hasta el momento Shaoran la había hecho muy feliz y le demostraba cuanto la quería cada que podía. La verdad hacían una gran pareja y aunque ellos no lo supieran, la noticia de que ya estaban juntos ya había llegado a cada una de las dos familias y uno que otro medio, y siendo honestos, eso mantenía felices a todos.

- Shaoran ya sabemos que tu y Sakura son novios – dijo Eriol - ¿pueden dejar de besarse y manosearse o prefieren que les consiga un cuarto? – todos rieron ante eso y Shaoran abrazo mas a Sakura.

- No tengo la culpa de que estés celoso – dijo el ambarino a modo de chiste pero eso afecto a Eriol.

En este momento estaba confundido, todavía sentía cosas por Sakura y por eso cualquier cosa que dijeran de ella lo afectaba ya fuera positiva o negativamente como paso en ese momento, pero también estaban empezando a surgir sentimientos por Tomoyo lo cual lo mantenían confundido. El la veía como amiga pero últimamente la estaba empezando a ver como una mujer y muy hermosa.

- Lo que digas pequeño lobo – Eriol trato de sonreír pero solo salio una mueca – creo que les daré mas privacidad a la pareja y averiguare en cuanto sale nuestro vuelo – diciendo esto en tono jocoso y sin esperar respuesta se fue.

Todos miraron en dirección a donde se había ido Eriol confundidos, o por lo menos, así se encontraban los castaños. Sakura dirigió su mirada a sus amigas y se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Ustedes saben que paso con Eriol? – sus amigas la miraron y luego se miraron entre si.

- Nada / esta de maravilla – contestaron al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué podría pasarle? – dijeron al unísono y se miraron nuevamente.

- Si ustedes lo dicen lo creeré – las miro con desconfianza y luego miro de nuevo en la dirección en la que Eriol se había ido.

Quedaron en absoluto silencio por unos minutos en los cuales no había rastro de Eriol. Ya se habían empezado a preocupar e iban a ir en busca del ingles pero de pronto este apareció sumamente agitado y antes de que pudieran preguntar algo agarro sorpresivamente a Sakura del brazo y la llevo alejados de los demás.

- ¿Qué pasa Eriol? – Pregunto preocupada Sakura - ¿te paso algo malo? – el negó y tomo un poco de aire para recuperar el aliento.

- Sakura tengo que decirte algo – ella lo miro atentamente – acabo de ver a Samuele - Sakura lo miro, luego miro al lugar donde estaban sus amigos y luego de haber abierto y cerrado su boca varias veces lo miro nuevamente.

- ¿Estas seguro de que era el Eriol? – el asintió - ¿estas completamente seguro? Porque si es una broma no me gusta nada.

- ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así? Por favor Sakura pareciera que no me conocieras – Eriol la miro con una ceja alzada y ella comenzó a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro.

- Bueno veamos el lado positivo – Eriol solo la miraba caminar – nos iremos en unos cuantos minutos ¿verdad? – Eriol asintió – no tendré tan mala suerte como para encontrarme con el – el ingles solo se encogió de hombros – tampoco has visto a Yue Tukishiro ¿o si? – Eriol la miro extrañado.

- ¡Claro que no! Sabes que si hubiera visto a Yue le hubiera pateado el culo porque bien merecido se lo tiene el hijo de pu… - Sakura lo interrumpió alzando la voz.

- ¡Ya entendí Eriol! – Suspiro y coloco una mano en su frente – Es solo Samuele y no tiene nada que pasar con el.

- Sakura por favor no me digas que lo piensas buscar – Sakura lo miro y bufo.

- Claro que no Eriol – rió – pareciera que no me conocieras – dijo en burla la frase que el hacia unos instantes había dicho – Mis desgracias no te entretienen tanto ¿ehh? – dijo ella mirando hacia arriba como hablando con un ser superior.

- No exageres Sakura solo evita encontrarte con el en lo que abordamos el avión.

- No estaríamos en este dilema si tu y Tomoyo hubieran aceptado ir en el jet privado de papa y no nos hubieran convencido a nosotros de tomar un vuelo comercial – dijo ella evidentemente molesta – "será divertido jejeje" – imito ella con voz chillona – iré al baño y los encontrare en el sitio de abordar.

- Será mejor no decir nada – dijo el ingles cuando ella ya se había ido.

Mientras ellos mantenían esa charla, sus amigos también mantenían otra charla.

- ¿Alguna tiene idea de por que Eriol se llevo así a Sakura? – pregunto Shaoran confundido.

- No lo sabemos – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- Ustedes esconden algo – Shaoran las miro extrañamente mientras caminaba alrededor de ellas - ¿Qué es?

- No escondemos nada – otra vez hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- Ja lo hicieron de nuevo – cruzo los brazos y las miro – díganme que esconden.

- Estas paranoico primito – Meiling paso un brazo por la cintura del ambarino y miro a Tomoyo - ¿Crees que estas mujeres hermosas esconden algo?

- Podría asegurar que esconden algo – las miro seriamente – pero eso de que son hermosas – negó con la cabeza y sonrió – eso si lo pongo en duda – en seguida Meiling le pego un puño en el brazo - ¡Auch! Meiling ¿Por qué eres tan agresiva?

- Porque tengo un primo idiota que solo aprende a las malas.

- Ese debe ser Eriol porque yo de idiota no tengo nada – Shaoran sonrió y Meiling le volvió a pegar.

- Tu solito te los ganas – ella rió por lo bajo.

Tomoyo miraba divertida la escena, muy pocas eran las ocasiones en que ellos se trataban así ya que por lo regular Shaoran era muy serio y muy frío en su trato con Meiling. Decidió mirar a donde se encontraban Sakura y Eriol y pudo notar que Sakura estaba nerviosa. Su caminar la delataba, suspiro y fijo su vista nuevamente en los primos.

_Espero que eso no hubiera sido por que Eriol le confeso finalmente sus sentimientos –_ pensó _- si fue así por favor que no pase nada malo y que yo me pueda olvidar de el._

- ¿Te pasa algo? – noto que Shaoran la miraba con preocupación al igual que Meiling pero no entendía el porque.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tomoyo estas llorando – afirmo el y la amatista noto como unas cuantas lagrimas estaban recorriendo su rostro – por eso lo digo.

- Recordé algo muy triste que ocurrió recientemente nada de que preocuparse – Shaoran asintió y la abrazo.

- Sabes que cualquier cosa me lo puedes contar – susurro el y ella asintió.

Aun abrazada a Shaoran noto que Meiling le quería decir algo aunque le toco leer sus labios porque no la podía escuchar. Le dijo algo como "el ya no la quiere de ese modo" a lo que ella le contesto de la misma forma un "eso espero". Cuando Shaoran se separo vio en el una sonrisa consoladora, cuando el se lo proponía podía ser un excelente amigo y apoyo. Desvío su mirada y noto que Eriol se iba acercando solo.

- ¿Qué paso Eriol? – pregunto Shaoran totalmente serio.

- Nada, tenia que contarle a Sakura algo que le interesa bastante – Eriol sonrió y palmeo la espalda de su primo – tranquilo que nadie te va a quitar a tu novia lobito – Shaoran gruño y Eriol rió.

- Sabes que odio que me digas así – suspiro y sonrió – a la próxima avisas y no secuestras a mi novia – Eriol se encogió de hombros – y hablando de mi novia ¿Dónde esta?

- Necesitaba ir al baño antes de abordar. Tranquilo Shaoran que nadie te la va a quitar en unos pocos minutos – Shaoran rodó los ojos – además el vuelo sale en unos minutos ¿quien se puede meter en problemas en unos cuantos minutos?

* * *

Sakura iba en dirección al baño. La tenia muy nerviosa el hecho de estar en el mismo lugar que Samuele pero el aeropuerto era lo suficientemente grande como para tener que encontrarse con el. Samuele fue una persona muy importante para ella, su primer novio oficial y al que mas quiso pero lastimosamente el traiciono muchísimo su confianza y la lastimo mucho. Sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien sin querer.

- Perdón.

- Descuida no hay problema – abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Esa voz era indudablemente de…

- Samuele – dijo ella con una risa nerviosa.

- Sakura ¡que sorpresa! – el la miro con una sonrisa y una mirada tan penetrante.

Sin dudar era el. Ese cabello rubio y esos ojos castaños ya la habían cautivado una vez sin mencionar su increíble cuerpo y que era alto, muy alto. Lo recorrió con la mirada y no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero, si seguía tal cual ella lo recordaba. Sacudió su cabeza, debería ver a algún psicólogo por su fijación con los traseros masculinos.

- Estas _Molto bella_ Sakura – el sonrío y ella le correspondió – mas bella de lo que recuerdo.

- No es para tanto Samuele – se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo – tu también sigues muy guapo podría decir que los años te has ayudado.

- OH _ciliegio_ – ella se estremeció al escuchar nuevamente como el le decía de cariño – déjame decirte que eso que acabas de decir significa mucho para mi y mas viniendo de ti – beso la palma de su mano y la agarro cuidadosamente.

- Eres muy caballeroso Samuele pero tu novia o esposa – lo último lo dijo arrastrando las palabras – deben estar cerca y no quiero ganar problemas con nadie.

- _Amore mio_ estas muy equivocada – la llevo un poco mas alejados del ruido – yo no estoy casado ni mucho menos ni tengo novia – agarro sus manos y comenzó a mirar a la castaña a los ojos – la única razón del porque estoy aquí es porque he decidido volver por ti.

- ¿Por mi? – exclamo ella sorprendida.

- Si por ti porque aun te amo – poco a poco empezó a acercar su rostro – la verdad nunca deje de hacerlo.

- ¿No lo dejaste de hacer? – pregunto ella en susurro.

- Nunca y cada día que he pasado sin ti ha sido un sufrimiento – el tono de su voz se comenzaba a hacer cada vez mas bajo – porque estar sin ti para mi es una eternidad – dijo esto y acto seguido rozo los labios de la castaña quien no opuso resistencia.

- _Pasajeros del vuelo 725 con destino a Las Vegas, Estados Unidos, favor abordar por la puerta 3_ – al oír esto Sakura reacciono y se separo de Samuele quien quedo muy sorprendido ante eso.

- Esto esta mal muy mal – dijo ella caminando nerviosa.

- No esta mal Sakura – dijo el deteniendo el caminar de ella al parase en frente – lo de nosotros nunca estuvo mal.

- Talvez antes no Samuele pero ahora si – suspiro y lo miro – se supone que estoy comprometida en un acuerdo sin sentido pero eso es lo que menos importa – el agarro las manos de ella sin comprender muy bien – ahora yo estoy con alguien a quien quiero y tu me hiciste daño.

- Nunca me dejaste explicar Sakura – el la miro serio – entiendo que hubieras estado dolida pero todo tenia una explicación y tu preferiste creer en la palabra de las revistas.

Ella lo miro y asintió avergonzada, pero es que estaba muy dolida ¿Cómo pretendía que ella creyera lo que el decía después de eso? Podría haberle dicho hola y hasta eso no se lo creería. Lo miro pero antes de que pudiera si quiera decirle algo sintió que la llamaban.

- ¡Sakura vamos que ya nos llamaron! – grito Shaoran.

- Mi novio me llama Samuele mi vuelo va a partir ya.

- Entiendo.

- Supongo que nos veremos en otro momento – el asintió – así que adiós – ella iba a irse pero entonces el la giro y la abrazo.

- Dame al menos un numero al cual llamarte – susurro el en el oído de la castaña pero ella negó – no me importa si tienes novio y no lo olvides vine por ti – se separo de ella, beso su mejilla y se fue sin decir mas.

Samuele se fue con una sonrisa caminando. El no le había mentido a la castaña, aun la amaba pero ella termino su relación por una gran mentira y trampa que le habían tendido ¿Quién? Aun lo investigaba, pero no importaba, ahora que la había vuelto a ver y que sabia donde estaba no la iba a perder y lucharía por ella. Tenia competencia pero eso solo lo hacia interesarse mas en recuperar al que es su gran amor.

- Me gustaría comprar un boleto para el próximo vuelo a Las Vegas.

* * *

- Sakura ¿Quién es el? – reclamo Shaoran mientras estaban en la fila de abordaje.

- Si Saku – apoyo Tomoyo – yo nunca lo había visto es muy guapo pero nunca me lo habías presentado.

- El es Samuele – dijo totalmente seria viendo de reojo a Eriol quien la reprochaba con la mirada y a Meiling quien parecía asombrada, ya que ellos dos eran los únicos que sabían de su historia con Samuele – el fue mi primer novio oficial pero eso fue hace como 4 años.

- Tu primer amor – afirmo Shaoran con voz autoritaria

- No podría asegurarlo tanto así pero…

- Pero fue importante – completo el y ella asintió.

Después de eso nadie volvió a formular palabra alguna. El ambiente era en verdad muy tenso y bastante incomodo ya que la pareja evitaba mirarse o siquiera rozarse. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada pues si lo hacían temían alguna reacción negativa contra ellos de parte de Sakura o Shaoran o evitando que con eso ellos iniciaran una pelea en la fila. Casi por eso Eriol, Meiling y Tomoyo agradecían tener unos asientos bastante alejados de la pareja. Por otro lado Shaoran seguía completamente serio y con el ceño fruncido y Sakura un tanto nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos debido a ese encuentro.

- Shaoran yo quisiera explicarte este asunto – el la miro gélidamente ya acomodado en su lugar – por favor quisiera decirte que…

- No digas nada Sakura – ella asintió y se sentó a su lado – en este momento me siento muy, como decirlo.

- Furioso – dijo ella suavemente y pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de el.

- Si esa es la palabra – suspiro y miro por la ventana – no quiero escucharte en este momento dame tiempo Sakura – la miro y agarro su mano – créeme que te voy a escuchar pero este no es el momento ni el lugar ¿entiendes? – ella asintió.

Agacho su mirada y cerro sus ojos fuertes para evitar llorar. Estaba segura que así como ella lo escucho, Shaoran haría lo mismo. Suspiro y miro hacia el pasillo. Este solo iba a ser un pequeño tropezón en su relación.

Sus tres amigos más atrás se encontraban un poco preocupados. Ambos castaños tenían un carácter fuerte y ambos eran tercos por lo que la más minima discusión podría convertirse en una gran pelea. Tomoyo no entendía porque era tan grave eso, es decir, solo fue un novio de Sakura, aunque ella estaba molesta por que ella no le había contado, pero no era para tanto.

- Sakura nunca había mencionado a Samuele antes – dijo la amatista rompiendo el silencio de los tres amigos – si fue tan importante ¿Por qué yo no sabia de el? Es decir, se supone que soy la mejor amiga de ella.

- Tommy lo que pasa es que los dos años que Sakura estuvo saliendo con Samuele tu te encontrabas en Paris terminando tus estudios de diseño de moda – le explico Mei – y si no me equivoco ustedes prácticamente no se hablaron en ese tiempo.

- Como iba a poder charlar si vivía acosada de trabajos y manejando unos negocios de mama – sonrió un poco – con eso no te quedaba tiempo de nada. Además entre charla y charla ella me lo pudo por lo menos comentar – miro hacia delante y noto como ellos no se hablaran – No me gusta verlos así.

- A mi tampoco – Mei medito un momento y miro a Eriol – ¿Tu sabias de esto?

- ¿De que? – pregunto el mientras leía una revista.

- Pues de que Samuele estaba aquí – el cerro la revista y la miro.

- Si y se lo advertí a Sakura – sonrió sarcásticamente – ella dijo que lo iba a buscar pero ¡lo hizo! Y ahora esta metida en un jodido problema con Shaoran.

- ¿Ustedes saben la historia de Sakura? – pregunto la amatista antes de que Eriol se alterara mas.

- Si – afirmo Mei – mira, Samuele y Sakura se conocieron en un viaje que ella hizo a Italia para sus vacaciones. Según nos dijo se conocieron en una fiesta a la que ella fue y al parecer hubo demasiada química por lo que el la acompaño durante todas las vacaciones.

- Sakura tuvo que regresar a Japón y tan grande fue el "amor" – dijo Eriol irónicamente – que el la siguió hasta aquí – busco nuevamente la revista y comenzó a ojearla – parecían inseparables a donde iba ella iba el y viceversa según ellos como amigos, pero un día aceptaron que ambos se querían y comenzaron a salir como pareja – termino de decir para poder pedir algo de tomar.

- Ay Tommy cuando se les veía juntos en la calle o en la casa de ella se les veía el gran amor que se tenían – relato Mei feliz.

- O lo que el fingía – dijo Eriol.

- Déjame seguir mi relato – el solo se encogió de hombros – bueno, a ellos se les notaba el amor porque en ese entonces si se querían por igual – dijo mirando a Eriol – incluso el alcanzo a pedirle matrimonio a Sakura.

- ¡Noooo! – Exclamo Tomoyo asombrada - ¿en serio? Así de mucho lo debía querer.

- Si lo se pero – en ese momento el semblante de ella cambio – comenzaron a correr rumores de que Samuele le era infiel a Sakura con varias modelos que según el solo eran amigas. Todas las revistas tomaron fotos de el con varias de estas mujeres y por mas que ella quisiera creer que no era verdad era muy difícil ignorar todo eso – Mei suspiro – Sakurita se deprimió mucho.

- Pobrecita de haber sabido eso me hubiera venido lo más rápido posible – dijo Tommy con pesar.

- Comenzaron los problemas entre ellos, peleaban con mas frecuencia y al parecer se volvía mas insoportable eso porque Samuele le dijo a Sakura que lo mejor que podían hacer era separarse por un tiempo así que el se devolvió para Italia y ella se quedo aquí – siguió relatando Eriol – Sakura se deprimía mucho pero tenia la esperanza de que ese tiempo les sirviera para algo y poder seguir con los preparativos del matrimonio pero – suspiro – nos enteramos de que al parecer el sostenía un romance con una actriz allá en Italia y luego nos enteramos que esa actriz estaba embarazada.

- Fue un golpe muy duro para ella – siguió Mei – Samuele vino y trato de darle explicaciones pero ella no lo quería escuchar porque estaba muy dolida y sin mas termino esa relación.

- Pobre Sakura debió ser muy duro – suspiro y miro en dirección en donde estaba su amiga – ahora entiendo una de las razones del porque se volvió tan promiscua y tan fanática de las aventuras sexuales.

- Ojala y Shaoran cambie eso y tampoco le haga daño – término de decir Eriol.

* * *

Ya habían aterrizado. Sin quererlo se sintieron embriagados del aroma que expedía la famosa ciudad del pecado. Bajaron y empezaron a estirar sus articulaciones, el viaje había sido largo y lo único que querían hacer era descansar. Shaoran, aunque se encontraba serio y aun de mal genio no pudo evitar el sonreír al recordar varias aventuras que había tenido en esa ciudad, tanto solo como acompañado por su primo Eriol.

- ¡Hey Eriol! – Grito Shaoran llamando la atención del ingles – te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos embriagamos en esta ciudad.

- Como no recordarlo si fue una de las mejores que he tenido en mi vida – Eriol sonrió – ese día hablamos tanta mierda.

- Demasiada mierda y vimos muchos culos buenos – lo abrazo y camino con el mientras las chicas los seguían escuchando atentamente – pero no me olvidare de lo que tu me hiciste prometer ese día.

- Yo no te hice prometer nada – exclamo Eriol deteniendo el caminar de ambos y mirándolo confundido – yo me acordaría.

- Claro que no querido primito – Shaoran sonrió. Tenia en sus manos la formula para burlarse de el – tu te embriagaste primero que yo y por eso yo si recuerdo esa promesa y tu no – Eriol se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona.

- Haber primo, dila, di cual fue la promesa que tuviste que hacerme – Shaoran sonrió.

- Esta bien, tú lo pediste – espero a las chicas y empezó – estábamos en un club de desnudistas en el que por cierto había una chica que te estaba bailando en las piernas cuando dijiste lo siguiente – aclaro su garganta – "Shaolan Shaolin Shaolan, tu edes como mi helmano, mi broter, mi amiguillo del alma hip, pol eto el día que io me muela hip, quelo que tu me prometass que haras todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO lo posible pol que me cremen hip, y con mis cenizas jajajaja quelo que plantes una mata de marihuana y tu me vas a fumal ¿Plometio?

Eriol no evito sonrojarse y todos comenzaron a carcajearse fuertemente.

- No es mi culpa – dijo a modo de defensa – Shaoran me quería ver ebrio ese día y por eso me ofreció tanto licor – aun así sus amigos no lo escuchaban porque se seguían riendo – además yo no hablo así cuando estoy ebrio Shaoran.

- Claro que si – dijeron todos en unísono.

Eriol se sonrojo más si era posible y empezó a caminar en busca de la salida del aeropuerto. Sus amigos aunque aun se burlaban decidieron seguirlo.

- Eso búrlense todo lo que quieran. Como si ninguno hubiera dicho o hecho alguna estupidez cuando esta ebrio – poco a poco las risas fueron cesando hasta que se oía una que otra risa esporádica.

- A propósito Eriol ¿en que hotel nos quedamos? – Pregunto Mei inocentemente ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Eriol – solo pregunto ¿ves? No me burlo.

- Nos vamos a hospedar en el Cesar`s Palace – confirmo Eriol un poco molesto.

- De seguro que eso te trae recuerdos ¿No Sakura? – pregunto jocosamente Tomoyo.

- ¿De que hablas Tomoyo? – La castaña rió un poco nerviosa – lo único que he hecho aquí en Las Vegas es cerrar negocios – aseguro – nada mas.

- Es decir que aseguras nunca haber hecho nada aquí – Sakura asintió – entonces, eso significa que si estabas muy ebria aquella vez – Tomoyo miro a Mei y enseguida le guiño el ojo – pero tu si recuerdas lo que paso Mei.

- Me acuerdo de eso y de otras cosas mas – rió un poco – pero tranquila Sak si quieres Tomoyo te refresca la memoria – Sakura negó muy nerviosa.

- No se de que están hablando.

- Claro que si – respondió Tomoyo – estamos hablando de aquella vez que bailaste en el tubo en aquel bar que queda muy cerca del hotel – la castaña acelero su paso – incluso trataste de hacer un streptease pero estabas tan ebria que te caíste de la tarima porque te quedaste dormida – sin mas la risa de todos se hizo presente y la castaña giro para ver a su amiga totalmente enfadada.

- No hubiera estado tan ebria si no nos hubieras dejado a Mei y a mi tiradas como una basura porque querías ligarte a aquel empresario que viste – en eso todos miraron a Tomoyo quien se sonrojo un poco.

- Yo no recuerdo eso.

- ¿Te dio amnesia de pronto? – Comento Sakura con una sonrisa – pero yo si recuerdo bien – Mei enseguida carcajeo y Sakura la miro con una ceja levantada – tu tampoco te rías de a mucho porque tu también hiciste algo tremendo – Meiling dejo de reír.

- Pero Sakura es normal que ella quiera ligar con un empresario – respondió Eriol confundido.

- No es normal si resulta ser mujer – los chicos miraron a Tomoyo y empezaron a reír – exacto chicos el empresario resulto ser una lesbiana muy masculina y con la que al parecer hubo muchísimo contacto físico o ¿me equivoco Tommy? – ella negó y todos siguieron riendo.

- OH Como olvidar ese día – respondió Mei mientras abrazaba a la amatista.

- Si, como olvidar el día de tu boda Mei – ella se sonrojo y los chicos la miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Y quien fue el afortunado? – pregunto Shaoran burlonamente.

- Un anciano gay – respondió Tomoyo y todos rieron a más no poder mientras abordaban la limosina que los llevaría al hotel.

Ya adentro las risas no paraban por más que Mei se pusiera "furiosa" así que Shaoran decidió ayudarla.

- Vamos chicas no sean tan duras entre ustedes.

- Shaoran tiene razón – apoyo Eriol – el entiende por lo que todas están pasando o lo que tuvieron que pasar – Shaoran inmediatamente se puso nervioso y las chicas mas curiosas – en el mismo viaje que yo dije esa estupidez el se emborracho terriblemente tanto que se disfrazo de mujer, hizo un streptease y se caso con un transexual.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre todos pero luego sonaron las carcajadas de todos. Eso lo hubieran pagado para verlo debió ser muy gracioso imaginarse al Don Juan que era Shaoran convertido en toda una mujer y casando con un hombre.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo a excepción de una u otra anécdota de la que se iban acordando todos y que de por si era totalmente graciosa. Al parecer el enojo entre Sakura y Shaoran ya no existía, pero claro, las apariencias nos pueden engañar. Llegaron y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la recepción del hotel, querían descansar un poco para poder salir a divertirse por la noche. Shaoran y Sakura se dirigieron a hablar con la recepcionista mientras los demás quedaban esperándolos al lado del ascensor.

- Buenas Tardes – saludo Shaoran con una sonrisa coqueta a la recepcionista quien le correspondió.

- Buenas Tardes y bienvenidos al Cesar`s Palace – ella lo miro sensualmente – ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

- Tu me podrías ayudar en muchas cosas – contesto el con una voz sensual – pero por lo pronto quiero unas habitaciones.

- De casualidad tiene reservación – el asintió y ella sonrío – ¿a nombre de quien es la reserva?

- Shaoran Li – beso la mano de la recepcionista a lo que ella rió.

Mientras la recepcionista buscaba el numero de las habitaciones Sakura decidió intervenir ¿ella no podía hacer nada y el si podía coquetear a su antojo? Eso cambiaria pronto. La recepcionista la vio y decidió atenderla.

- OH Buenas Tardes señorita ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

- Ya lo estas haciendo, es que yo vengo con el – se agarro del brazo de Shaoran y el solo la miro confundido – soy su novia – la cara de la recepcionista paso de una alegre a una de pánico – y agradecería que no coqueteara mas con el a no ser que quiera que hable con su superior – ella negó y Sakura sonrió.

- Tienen dos cuartos – dijo la recepcionista entregando las llaves y evitando mirarlos a la cara – ambos cuartos poseen lo mismo con la diferencia que un cuarto solo tiene una cama doble y el otro cuarto tiene una cama doble y una sencilla – los miro y trato de sonreír – espero que disfruten su estadía en el hotel y lamento los inconvenientes – dijo esto ultimo mirando a Sakura.

Ambos llegaron rápidamente sin hablar a donde se encontraban sus amigos, les entregaron las llaves y sin esperarlos subieron al ascensor y decidieron entrar a su habitación. Al contrario de lo que pensaran los demás el habiente en esa habitación era muy tenso y no ayudaba el hecho de que Shaoran hubiera coqueteado con la chica de recepción.

- Sakura ¿Qué fue ese show que hiciste hace unos segundos? – pregunto Shaoran a penas cerro con llave la habitación.

- Yo no lo veo como un show – respondió ella tranquilamente – solo que no me agrado que ella coqueteara contigo y tú con ella.

- No coqueteaba solo era amable.

- Ahora eso se llama amabilidad – se cruzo de brazos y lo miro – no lo sabia Shaoran gracias por el dato.

- Bien Sakura ¿cual es tu problema? – pregunto el también mirándola desafiante.

- ¿Mi problema? ¿Quieres saber cual es mi maldito problema? – Sakura comenzó a subir el tono de su voz a medida que su enojo crecía – Mi problema es que tu no entiendes que ahora tienes novia y no te puedes poner a coquetear con cualquier falda que se te ponga en frente ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

- Yo soy el que no entiende que ahora tiene una relación – ella asintió – y que hay de ti o es que se te acaba de olvidar el abrazo que te diste con tu exnovio en el aeropuerto de Japón – el sonrió de un modo extraño – claro es que para ti eso es diferente ¿verdad? Por lo menos ahora sabes lo que sentí yo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Sakura se sentía avergonzada por el beso que se había dado con Samuele y del que aun Shaoran no sabia, si hacia todo eso por un estúpido abrazo no se quería imaginar que haría donde se enterara de ese beso. Iba a pedirle perdón pero entonces Shaoran continuo hablando.

- Tu tienes que entender que ahora eres mi mujer – ella lo miro con un poco de ira contenida. El no había dicho eso ¿verdad?

- ¿Perdón? ¿Acabas de decir que soy tu mujer? – el asintió y ella trato de calmarse, lo menos que quería era que la pelea se agrandara – aclaremos unas cosas Shaoran comenzando porque en verdad quiero que arreglemos este malentendido y quiero que me dejes explicarte lo de Samuele.

- No quiero oírte – ella trataba de contar hasta 10, si Shaoran seguía así no respondía por lo que dijera – ¡No se me da la maldita gana de saber tu romántica historia con el italianito ese! – Sakura cerro la mano en puño clavando sus uñas en la palma - ¡Así que no pierdas tu jodido tiempo tratando de decirme que lo amaste pero ya no si se te nota que aun lo amas! – Shaoran no estaba pensando con claridad, sus celos eran los que hablaban por el.

- Voy a hacer de cuenta que no oí eso – Shaoran solo la miraba furioso con esa mirada tan penetrante – aclararemos eso mas adelante pero antes quiero decirte que no soy una propiedad por lo tanto no tengo dueño, así que si vuelves a decir que soy tuya o si por casualidad se te ocurre decir que eres mi dueño o algo por el estilo estaremos en problemas serios.

- Lamento contradecirte – dijo Shaoran con extraña calma – pero soy tu dueño y tu eres mi mujer desde el primer momento en que te vi en Hong Kong, desde la primera vez que te metí en mi cama y te hice el amor – se acerco a ella y la agarro del brazo – pero es cierto que te olvidaste de esa noche ¿no? – comenzó a ejercer fuerza en la presión del brazo pero a Sakura poco o nada le importo eso ¿Cómo se había enterado que ella lo había olvidado?

- ¿Co-como sabes e-eso? – dijo Sakura un poco titubeante ya que por la fuerza de la presión comenzaba a sentir dolor.

- ¿Creíste que me engañarías por siempre Sakura? – Shaoran negó con la cabeza y la soltó cosa que ella agradeció – Pues te tengo una sorpresa, yo siempre logro enterarme de todo – lo ultimo lo dijo como un susurro en el oído de ella para luego tumbarla en la cama – ahora perdóname por ser tan insensible como para poder enojarte así – dijo sarcásticamente y luego empezó a besar el cuello de la castaña.

Sakura sentía que de pronto su ira iba disminuyendo, pero así como empezaba el a darle placer recordó que aun había un asunto pendiente que tenían que solucionar antes de hacer lo que fueran a hacer.

- Espera Shaoran – lo detuvo y el la miro con furia, si porque el también seguía enojado – no usaras el sexo como un arma para contentarme cada vez que discutamos.

- ¿No te gusto? ¿No lo hago como lo hacia tu exnovio? – ella lo miro confundida.

- ¡¿Por Dios Shaoran que te pasa?!

- ¡MIERDA SAKURA ADMITELO DE UNA VEZ! – Le grito mientras la acorralaba en una pared - ¡NO HAZ OLVIDADO A ESE ESTÚPIDO!

- No tendrías esa estúpida idea si me dejaras explicarte eso – respondió ella con su suave voz.

- Para escuchar que ¿Cómo ese maldito hijo de puta te hacia el amor? ¿Cómo cuando tu y yo estamos juntos piensas en el? No me creas idiota Sakura – la castaña conmocionada por lo que decía le pego una bofetada lo que obligo a Shaoran a hacerse a un lado logrando que Sakura llegara a la puerta.

- ¡¿Entonces yo si tuve que escucharte cuando apareció la puta de tu exnovia a la que casi hiciste tu esposa y no te puedo explicar lo de Samuele porque simplemente no te da la jodida gana?! – reclamo ella llorando – Una relación no funciona así, ambos tenemos que dar para poder recibir y tratar de confiar en el otro – Sakura agacho la mirada y Shaoran al verla llorar empezó a sentirse culpable – no se si debí aceptar ser tu novia tan pronto – eso dejo a Shaoran en shock, definitivamente no se lo esperaba, Sakura por su parte quito los seguros de la puerta.

- Sakura ¿Qué haces?

- Tratando de irme lo más lejos posible de ti Shaoran Li – dijo Sakura aun entre lágrimas antes de azotar la fuerte fuertemente.

Cuando cerró la puerta no pudo evitar deslizarse y llorar todo lo que quería. Nunca pensó que un pequeño malentendido iba a terminar así. Ahora estaba completamente segura que se había apresurado en darle el si a Sakura antes de conocerlo más a fondo. Lloro un par de minutos más y luego se levanto secando sus lágrimas inútilmente. Pensaba a donde podía ir, ¿Dónde Tomoyo y Mei? Lo mas seguro es que estarían durmiendo y eso también incluía a Eriol y no quería seguir en el hotel así que decidió ir al bar mas cercano – si aquel donde había hecho el strip-tease – a beber. No sabía desde cuando había cogido la costumbre de beber cada que se encontraba deprimida o muy enojada o ambas, pero era algo que no iba a cambiar nunca.

Se sentó en la barra y comenzó su ronda de licor con un coctel Picasso, el cual contiene Bitter, ginebra y vermut rojo. Comenzó a pensar en lo patética que a veces era su vida, otras cosas sin importancia y a divagar un poco. Alguien a su lado se sentó, reconoció el olor de su perfume inmediatamente ¿es que acaso tendría que encontrarse a Samuele siempre que sus desgracias aparecían?

- Sakura esto si es una sorpresa.

- Una sorpresa y una coincidencia – replico ella desanimada tomando un poco de su coctel.

- Una muy hermosa he de decir – miro lo que ella tomaba y sonrió – ¿enojada o deprimida?

- Ambas – respondió – un momento ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- _Ciliegio _cada vez que discutíamos o te sentías triste ibas al primer bar que encontrabas y pedías lo mismo – Sakura lo miro y sonrió.

- ¿Ahh si? Si siempre pido lo mismo dime que es – el la miro y suspiro.

- Siempre comienzas con un Picasso, porque es el menos fuerte, luego pides un margarita para ir subiendo el grado de licor y luego de eso lo que comienzas a pedir son varias rondas de Los Ángeles – Sakura lo miro asombrada.

- He de decir que siempre me repone un buen coctel de color rojo y que me embriague mucho – ambos empezaron a reír – salud y que vivan los cócteles – ella bebió y luego vio al barman – hey tráeme dos Cesar Rincón.

- Buena hora de empezar a cambiar la rutina – dijo Samuele.

- Bueno ese coctel es tu favorito.

- Lo recordaste.

- Claro ¿Cómo voy a olvidar el coctel que estabas tomando la primera vez que nos vimos? – El barman trajo los cócteles y ella sonrió – además tu siempre que me consolabas tomabas ese y cuando nos reconciliábamos pedíamos los martinis.

- Tienes buena memoria – Sakura se encogió de hombros – si no es mucha indiscreción me gustaría saber el motivo que te trajo a este bar – la castaña lo miro dudosa pero luego pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era desahogarse con alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera su exnovio.

- Bueno mi novio el que conociste en el aeropuerto… - Samuele la interrumpió.

- Ya se, se entero del beso.

- ¡No! – el italiano la miro confundido mientras bebía un poco.

- ¿entonces?

- Nos vio abrazándonos aunque ese fue un abrazo no correspondido – el rió y asintió – le conté que eres mi exnovio pero no quiere escuchar nada mas incluso cree que aun te amo – llevo un poco de licor a sus labios y siguió – es decir, cuando apareció la exnovia de el yo lo escuche, escuche su patética historia con ella y lo perdone porque a fin de cuentas lo quiero, pero el no quiere escuchar nuestra patética historia y eso me pone de mal genio.

- Nuestra historia no fue patética – ella lo miro con una ceja alzada – no tanto pero el asunto es que es un idiota por no querer oírte – la vio tomar otra sorbo – ya entiendo porque estas enojada ahora dime porque estas deprimida.

- Por la pelea que tuvimos hace algún rato – suspiro – fue muy fuerte y – volvió a suspirar – no quiero hablar de ello ahora.

- Esta bien – respondió Samuele mientras bebía un poco.

- Samuele ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – el asintió – es algo de nuestra relación que nunca pude aclarar – tomo aire y lo miro a los ojos - ¿Por qué me fuiste infiel?

El italiano tomo un poco de su coctel antes de mirarla nuevamente a los ojos y poderle explicar después de tantos años que aquello fue una mentira.

- Yo nunca te engañe _ciliegio_.

- Samuele ya no estamos juntos puedes decirme la verdad.

- Esa es la verdad Sakura – el agarro las manos de la castaña – tu sabes que soy muy amistoso y siempre me la llevaba bien con las mujeres pero de ahí a tener una relación siempre se me hizo un poco complicado – ella asintió y sonrió dándole la razón – las fotos en las que supuestamente te engañaba eran puras idioteces, cosas amarillistas para evitar que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque en esas fotos si te fijas bien no había nada comprometedor, aparecía con mis amigas caminando y charlando pero de ahí a besos o caricias subidas de tono no habían porque nunca hice eso – Sakura medito lo que dijo Samuele y comprobó que era verdad, esas fotos nunca revelaron algo así.

- Esta bien, me disculpo por creer lo de la prensa amarillista pero lo de la actriz – el la interrumpió nuevamente.

- Ese también fue un malentendido – ella lo miro atenta mientras bebía un poco mas – la actriz Agatha Biagioni es mi prima y cuando regrese a Italia porque habíamos decidido darnos un tiempo ella había terminado una relación amorosa larga y yo la estaba ayudando a reponerse haciéndole compañía y descubrió que estaba embarazada, yo la cuide y apoye pero cuando volví me encontré con que pensaste que tenia un romance con ella.

Ambos quedaron en silencio Sakura se sintió horrible, tal vez si hubiera confiado en Samuele y lo hubiera escuchado no habría arruinado la relación mas bonita y feliz que había tenido hasta el momento. Talvez si lo hubiera escuchado estaría casada con el y no hubiera tenido la desgracia de conocer a Yue, pero como dicen los hubiera no existen.

- Samuele lo siento tanto – el la miro con asombro – por mi estúpida desconfianza arruine todo – agacho la mirada.

- No importa _cuore_ – agarro las manos de la castaña y la obligo a mirarlo - ¿has escuchado alguna vez el dicho que dice "déjalo ir y si no vuelve es porque nunca fue tuyo"? – ella sintió – yo creo en el y admito que tuve también la culpa de que nuestra relación terminara, pero te encontré y ahora que estas aquí no me voy a ir, te amo y voy a luchar para que lo nuestro resurja – Sakura le sonrió y el beso sus manos – ahora la otra ronda va por mi cuenta.

Samuele sonrió, tal vez el novio de Sakura tendría la ventaja por tenerla, pero eso no duraría mucho, esta era la guerra y gracias a ese había ganado la primera batalla.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Se los prometí y aquí se los traje…. ¿muy ansiosos por saber que pasa? Pues se quedan con las ganas hasta el próximo año wuajajaja (soy muy mala) Voy a actualizar nuevamente en enero esta historia, talvez publique algo de vez en cuando para entretenerlos pero bueno…. Hay mirare….**

**Lo de las anécdotas de ellos en las vegas, la de Eriol fue real, ese comentario lo hizo un tío mío cuando estaba borracho creo, a su hijo ósea mi primo… le dijo que cuando el se muriera lo cremara y con las cenizas plantara la mata de marihuana y lo fumara jajaja… que se puede decir mi familia es muy alcohólica (incluyéndome jeje) **

**Perdonen por el retraso pero es que esta semana me enferme de gripita y ayer mi papa me hizo ir a la fiesta de la compañía entonces me jodi… pero aquí se las traje hoy una semana exacta…**

**Con respecto a la historia lastimosamente lo de Samuele fue verdad, todo se lo invento la prensa (malditos amarillista jeje) y si ama a Sakura aun también, ¿Qué va a pasar luego de esos traguitos? Va a ser muyy interesante si ya tengo la idea y todo y se que les va a gustar y los va a sorprender…**

**Ciliegio significa cereza en italiano y cuore significa corazón…**

**El coctel Los Ángeles es un coctel de color rojo que contiene Whisky, vermut rojo, bitter, amareto y jugo de naranja decorado con cerezas ¿no se ve fuerte? Adivinen cuanto de cada licor hay que mezclar. Y el Cesar Rincón es mas de un color como ámbar y tiene ginebra, jerez seco y bitter y se adorna con aceitunas… este si que es fuerte….**

**Ahora la meta son los 100 reviews, y espero que lleguemos y superemos este record… así que vamos por un nuevo objetivo jejeje así que contribuyamos a alcanzarlo ¡¡¡siiii!!! De todas maneras ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2010!! BYEEE…**


	8. No todos tienen buena noche

**Aquí les vengo yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que no los halla puesto a esperar mucho y… ps como saben los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sip.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap VIII: No todos tienen buena noche**

Ya había pasado más de una hora y Sakura no se dignaba a volver a la habitación. Shaoran había reflexionado y llego a la conclusión que talvez si se excedió un poco en su trato para con ella pero es que le enfermaba saber que se había encontrado con ese tipo. Ahora que lo había meditado estaba dispuesto a escuchar la historia de ella tenia que ser justo, ella lo escucho ahora era su turno de escucharla.

Ahora el problema era encontrarla para disculparse por su comportamiento pero ¿Dónde estaría? Sencillo, conocía a las mujeres y siempre que peleaban con sus novios o se disgustaban por algo iban a contarles a sus amigas, por lo tanto ella debería estar en la habitación que compartían Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol. Se dirigió a esta a paso lento ¿y si ella no quería escucharlo? ¿Y si sus amigas le metieron cosas en la cabeza? Tal vez un poco paranoico pero es que viviendo toda su vida rodeado de mujeres vio como sus hermanas conspiraban en contra de otros muchachos y suponía que todas las mujeres eran así. Solidaridad femenina escuchaba muchas veces que ellas decían.

Toco la puerta cuando ya se encontraba allí, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muy somnolienta Meiling, cosa que no le dio muy buena espina.

- ¿Qué quieres Shaoran? – Pregunto esta de mala gana – Algunos queremos dormir.

- Entonces Sakura no esta aquí – Meiling salio un poco cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De casualidad Sakura no ha pasado por aquí? – Meiling negó - ¿estas segura?

- Mira Shaoran nosotros no hemos visto a Sakura desde que subió a su habitación contigo – el ambarino revolvió su cabello desesperado - ¿Qué paso? – el miro a su prima un poco indeciso.

Contarle o no contarle, es que ya sabía de antemano que ella se pondría del lado de Sakura.

- Shaoran – lo llamo de nuevo mientras lo veía con una expresión aterradora a su parecer.

- Tuvimos una discusión por culpa de mis celos y de los suyos y no se como terminamos hablando de confianza y que yo no la escuchaba – suspiro – al final ella salio furiosa diciendo que quería estar lo mas lejos posible de mi.

Meiling lo miro con lastima y entonces ahí lo supo, se había puesto del lado de Sakura.

- Tu y tus celos primito – ella paso un brazo por su cintura y el la abrazo – debes aprender a controlarlo sino ¿Cómo crees que una mujer te aguantara a ti? – el la soltó y la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Dime mejor si me ayudaras o no – ella sonrió y asintió.

- Esta bien – cerro completamente la puerta y lo miro – si dices que salio furiosa y lo mas seguro, dolida se donde se encuentra – comenzaron a caminar hacia el elevador – de todas formas no es la primera vez que la veo así.

Mei comenzó a buscar el bar, conocía lo suficiente a Sakura como para saber que estaría bebiendo como loca. Shaoran no decía nada y eso la asustaba, eso y el hecho de que su ceño estuviera más fruncido de lo normal delataban que Shaoran se encontraba aun furioso y a eso sumarle el hecho de que Sakura no aparecía. Aun compadecía a Sakura por tener que soportar a Shaoran por el resto de su vida.

Después de tratar de localizar a la castaña, la encontraron riendo animadamente con Samuele. Antes de que Shaoran se acercara furibundo Meiling lo retuvo, no era lo correcto hacer un escándalo allí y con Shaoran enojado eso era lo más probable.

- Shaoran antes de que vallas a hacer un show trata de calmarte – Mei lamento su suerte al ver como el la mirada gélidamente.

- No voy a hacer un show Meiling – aun tratando de aparentar calma Meiling no lo soltaba – suéltame al fin y al cabo Sakura decidió estar con el italianito ese.

- Shaoran no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas tranquilicémonos.

- Además ¿Qué hace ese aquí? – Lo vio reír – lo mas probable es que ella lo invitara – inútiles eran sus esfuerzos, el no la escuchaba.

- Te tengo una idea - ¡por fin captaba su atención! – Acerquémonos para ver de que tanto hablan y luego te dejare acercarte siempre y cuando mantengas la compostura – el rió.

- Por fin nos estamos entendiendo Meiling.

- Promételo Shaoran – el la miro con una ceja levantada.

- Voy a hacer todo lo posible pero no te prometo nada – la china suspiro y levanto sus hombros.

- Para mi esta bien.

Ambos se acercaron lo suficiente para escuchar la charla entre Sakura y Samuele, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de que ellos no los sorprendieran.

- Samuele ¿sabes que deberíamos hacer? – el negó – pedir un par de tequilas – el rió.

- No _ciliegio _sabes de sobra que el tequila no te hace bien – ella lo miro divertida – tu sabes por aquello de que extrañamente olvidas todo después de unos cuantos tragos de eso.

Sakura agarro el rostro del italiano con ambas manos y lo acerco al suyo. Shaoran aun escondido gruñía.

- Sabes Samuele que si tiene que ver contigo nunca se me olvida – el se separo de ella y tomo un poco de su trago.

- Te ves muy segura de eso – ella empezó a reír – apuesto a que hay muchas cosas que no recuerdas de mí.

- OH yo si recuerdo mucho de ti – el la miro escéptico.

- ¿Ah si? – Ella asintió – dime uno de esos tantos recuerdos.

- Por ejemplo mi primera vez – aunque ellos no lo sabían esa charla estaba poniendo mucho mas furioso a cierto ambarino que se encontraba espiando – como olvidar eso si fuiste tan delicado – Sakura empezó a acariciar el rostro de Samuele – tan amoroso, tan romántico y fue tan especial.

- Algo especial para una mujer especial – ella rió y se tomo de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso.

- Me encanta volver a verte Samuele – el tomo un poco de licor – pero tengo que ir a hacer piss – ella rió como niña pequeña y el se contagio también – así que no demores en pedir mas licor porque se nos acabo – Sakura se levanto aun tambaleándose - ¿ves? Se acabo, ahorita había y puff ya no hay.

- Ve tranquila al baño que si lo que quieres es que pida mas licor así lo haré.

Sakura se fue para el baño y Samuele pidió otra ronda más de martinis. Ese fue el momento que aprovecho Shaoran para acercarse y Meiling siguiéndolo, ahora tenia que ser mediador en una posible pelea de estos dos.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunto Shaoran a Samuele atrayendo su atención.

- Ehh bebiendo un poco – contesto el italiano confundido.

- No ¿Qué crees que haces coqueteando con Sakura? – el italiano lo miro con una sonrisa pero aun confundido.

- ¿y quien eres tu para reclamarme? – Samuele rió y noto que Meiling estaba atrás de el – OH ¡Meiling Li! Estas Molto bella – Meiling se posiciono en frente de Shaoran más que todo para que no golpeara a Samuele – es una grata sorpresa verte aquí.

- Lamento encontrarnos en esta situación Samuele – el asintió – pero debido a como termino todo entre tu y mi amiga no considero esto una grata reunión.

- Me parece justo aunque yo ya hable con Sakura y – sonrió pícaramente – bueno no soy el indicado aun para contarte – volvió su vista al sujeto que se encontraba detrás de Meiling y la miro a ella - ¿y este tipo es tu novio? – Meiling abrió levemente su boca para hablar pero Shaoran se le adelanto.

- Soy su primo – el tipo asintió levemente – y soy el novio de Sakura – aunque Samuele se sorprendió no lo deje ver, a cambio de eso sonrió con bastante sorna.

- OH con que tu eres el tipo que no la quiso escuchar y aparte de eso le reclamaste como si ella fuera una propiedad – Samuele chasqueo la lengua y negó – ese es el peor error que se puede cometer con Sakura.

Shaoran ya empezaba a resoplar, Meiling noto esto y comenzó a rezar porque pronto apareciera Sakura o sino se armaría una guerra aquí y el mas afectado seria por mucho Samuele. Aunque detestara al italiano no le deseaba estar en una pelea mano a mano con Shaoran.

- Si aprecias en algo tu vida no sigas diciendo idioteces – Shaoran se cruzo de brazos y empezó a reír – aunque no creo que valga mucho la pena pegarle a alguien tan fácilmente – Samuele no mostró debilidad ante eso, mas bien trato de tener una postura similar a la de Shaoran – porque estoy compasivo hoy y necesito a Sakura te dejare una advertencia – se acerco a el y lo levanto un poco del cuello de la camisa – te recomiendo que te alejes de Sakura si sabes lo que te conviene.

En vez de intimidarlo Samuele sonrió ampliamente, Shaoran lo soltó y lo miro confundido puesto que nunca antes alguien le había hecho eso.

- ¿Crees que me alejare de Sakura por que tu lo dices? – Comenzó a reír suavemente – se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti – en eso Samuele se levanto de su asiento y Shaoran noto que no era tan pequeño ni tan débil como creía – He venido por ella, porque la amo y la recuperare así sea lo ultimo que haga – señalo a Shaoran y lo miro fijamente a los ojos – ni tu ni nadie va a impedir que yo lo consiga.

- Pero tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad – exclamo Shaoran con una sonrisa – y ¿sabes que? – Chasqueo los dedos y lo miro – lastimosamente perdiste Samuele – termino de decir sarcásticamente.

El ambiente era tenso. Meiling maldijo por lo bajo ¿Por qué cuando se necesitaba a Sakura tan urgentemente ella estaba ebria y no aparecía? Ya se veía tratando de separarlos en una pelea cuando vio a la castaña llegar tambaleando a donde ellos se encontraban. _Genial! Una ebria, un italiano suicida y un celoso obsesivo_ – pensó ella.

- Samuele había mucha fila en el baño de damas – dijo Sakura aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su amiga y su novio – pero por fin pude hacer piss – ella rió y se sentó al lado de el - ¿Ya pediste los tragos? – levanto su mirada para observar a su alrededor y fue ahí cuando noto a su amiga y a su novio. Frunció su ceño levemente y paso la mirada por los presentes – No me digas Samuele que ya buscastes problemas con ellos.

- No como crees _ciliegio_ – ella sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Samuele y miro con severidad a Shaoran.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí? – Se iba a levantar pero se tambaleo - ¿y porque le montas problemas a mi amigo/exnovio?– Shaoran la miro incrédulo.

- Sakura el esta preocupado por ti – Sakura dirigió su mirada a Meiling – y el quiere arreglar todo – Meiling se acerco – además no creo conveniente que te quedes con Samuele – Sakura se apuro en responder.

- No no y no – abrazo a Meiling y le susurro – Samuele no es malo es mas lo quiero – Mei la miro incrédula y escéptica - ¿No me mires así? Samu es lindo y buena persona – y tu – señalo a Shaoran – no te metas con Samuele además el no fue el que no me escucho y me trato como una propiedad.

En ese momento Meiling miro a su primo asombrado ¡Increíble!

- Sakura ya entendí este es mi escarmiento, me lo merezco y lo se – ella asintió – pero mejor vámonos de aquí y arreglamos nuestros problemas – el la agarro sutilmente del brazo – incluso estoy dispuesto a redimirme y reconocer mi error – Sakura se soltó y lo miro con cara endurecida.

- Esto no se trata de si ando o no ando con Samuelito – el susodicho y todos la miraron extrañados, efectos de tragos – esto se trata de tu y tus celos, tu y tu posesividad.

- Saku creo que esa palabra ni siquiera existe – le dijo Samuele.

- No me importa – lo manoteo un poco – el caso es que entendieron mi punto – suspiro – Shaoran no confía en mi entonces – lo miro – ¡jodete!

Agarro a Samuele de la mano y lo obligo a caminar.

- Mejor vámonos que aquí ya no hay buen ambiente.

- ¿Y a mi que? – Pregunto el ambarino - ¿me piensas dejar así? – Sakura se detuvo un poco para poder mirarlo.

- Hasta que entiendas de que es lo que tienes que disculparte conmigo hasta ahí volveré mientras me quedare con Samu – Samuele en un intento de "solidaridad" negó con la cabeza – hasta no se, nos vemos Shaoran Li.

Atónito seria poco para decir como quedo Shaoran al ver irse a su novia con su exnovio. Nunca antes alguna mujer le había hecho eso pero claro, era más que obvio que Sakura era muy diferente de las demás. Esperaba y rogaba al cielo que su querida novia no hiciera nada, le dolería demasiado, pero era conciente que Sakura estaba ebria y si pasaba algo el responsable seria el italiano ese por aprovecharse de eso y juraba que si le hacia algo lo mataría.

Poco a poco sintió unos golpes en su brazo, cayendo mas tarde en cuenta que Meiling era la que le pegaba. Un golpe mas fuerte lo saco de su ensoñación y miro a Meiling lo mas mal que pudo.

- ¿y tu porque me pegas?

- Porque eres un idiota, el mas grande que he conocido en mi vida – el enarco una ceja y la miro.

- ¿y por que lo dices?

- Porque – ella se quedo en silencio unos momentos – mejor lo descubres por ti mismo ¿no lo crees? – sonrió y se alejo de allí.

Salio detrás de ella y la miro extrañado.

- Maldita solidaridad femenina – mascullo.

* * *

Tomoyo despertó de la siesta que había tomado después del largo viaje que habían tenido. Ese viaje la había dejado exhausta y estas horas de sueño le recuperaron bastante energía y a decir verdad había dormido como nunca antes. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que el motivo de que ese sueño fuera placentero era su compañía. Eriol se encontraba al lado suyo abrazándola aunque el aun estaba dormido. Se ruborizo un poco al notar eso pero no hizo ningún movimiento para despertarlo, antes se acomodo mejor entre sus brazos.

Lo miro mientras dormía y pensaba cuanto le gustaría poder despertar cada mañana así, acompañada por el hombre que ama y que este la amara por igual o incluso más. Podría acostumbrarse a esto muy fácilmente. Una idea cruzo por su mente, talvez esta seria la única oportunidad que tendría de probar esos labios, así que se levanto y lo miro.

Dudo un poco no seria lo correcto, pero es que estaba cansada de hacer siempre hacer lo correcto. Acerco su rostro lentamente con el latido de su corazón a mil, escasos centímetros la separaban de su objetivo y el rubor en su rostro aumento.

Antes de poder llegar a su objetivo la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a Shaoran y a Meiling discutiendo, Eriol por el ruido se despertó un poco asustado y accidentalmente o por lo menos no por lo planeado por Tomoyo, sus labios se unieron.

- De haber sabido que estarían un tanto ocupados no habríamos molestado – dijo Mei con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡OH que bien al menos alguien aprovecha la visita a Las Vegas! – comento Shaoran con voz burlona a lo que ambos pelinegros se sonrojaron bastante.

- ¿Y Sakura? – pregunto Eriol para evitar el tema. Mei suspiro y miro a Shaoran.

- Lo que pasa es que el idiota aquí – le volvió a pegar al ambarino – tuvo la idiotez de pelear fuertemente con Sakura por algo en lo que ella tenia razón y ella se fue con Samuele a quien sabe donde – Tomoyo y Eriol abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa de saber que el exnovio de Sakura estaba en Las Vegas y miraron a Shaoran.

- ¿Por qué dices que ella tenia razón? – Mei agacho su mirada, puso una mano en su frente y negó. Su primo era idiota – Yo también tuve razón en algunas cosas.

- ¿Si en que? – pregunto Mei desafiante – OH ya se, fue cuando dijiste que tu eras su dueño o mejor cuando decidiste no escucharla – ella lo miro – decisiones sabias – Shaoran miro a su prima como si quisiera matarla por su sarcasmo aunque no duro mucho puesto que Tomoyo lo golpeo en el hombro.

- ¿Tu también me pegas?

- Te lo mereces – Tomoyo suspiro y se levanto de la cama – Como se nota que sabes

Tratar a las mujeres.

- Me canse del sarcasmo de las dos – dijo Shaoran furioso - ¿Podrían tener mas bien la gentileza de ayudarme a localizar a Sakura?

- Bueno, supongo – respondió Eriol – aunque debes tener en cuenta que la mandaste a la boca del lobo – negó con la cabeza – mandarla con Samuele – suspiro y Shaoran rodó los ojos – solo te falto encerrarlos en un cuarto y decirles que hicieran lo que les diera la gana.

- Creo que ya es suficiente tortura para mi – respondió Shaoran al tiempo que recibía unos golpes departe de Meiling y Tomoyo - ¿Ahora si? – pregunto mirándolas a ambas.

- Si / supongo – respondieron ellas al tiempo.

Todos empezaron a pensar a donde podría haber ido Sakura con Samuele, no debieron ir muy lejos si Sakura estaba ebria y Samuele no era de los que se aprovecharan de situaciones así, al menos, eso lo sabían Eriol y Meiling de sobra.

- Tal vez ella lo convenció de ir a una de esas capillas – Tomoyo recibió una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de todos pero solo bufo – como si no pasara.

- Pasa pero eso no ayuda mucho al genio de este – Eriol señalo a Shaoran quien ahora lo miraba fríamente.

- ¡Ya se! – Grito Mei – Sakura y Samuele siempre iban a los casinos y si no a un bar cerca de ellos por si Sakura se embriagaba y Samuele tenía que lidiar con eso.

- Entonces separémonos para poder encontrarla – dijo Eriol.

- Shao y yo – dijo Mei – iremos a buscarla al casino del hotel – Tomoyo y Eriol asintieron – y ustedes dos buscan en el bar mas cercano al hotel – ambos se sonrojaron.

- Esta bien – dijeron al tiempo.

Todos salieron a buscar a la castaña. Como Mei lo había dicho Eriol y Tomoyo fueron en dirección de la salida para buscar en el bar más cercano al hotel, el problema es que habían tres situados a la misma distancia del hotel así que decidieron buscar uno por uno.

Mientras la buscaban cruzaban palabra lo necesario pero ningún hablaba en si, todavía estaban avergonzados por ese beso en el cuarto y mas que todo Tomoyo ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Eriol el porque lo veía dormir? No iba a decirle "Eriol me gustas y quería besarte pero no pensé que fuera así" Se sentía avergonzada pero también se sentía feliz, de cierto modo ese mínimo contacto le había fascinado y fue incluso mejor de lo que ella soñaba.

Se dirigían al último bar que revisarían y aun no se hablaban, Tomoyo decidió empezar conversación pero Eriol se adelanto.

- Ahora sabemos que los problemas entre Sakura y Shaoran en su mayoría serán fuertes – Tomoyo sonrió aun con su mirada en el piso – armaran drama por lo mas mínimo y tendremos que estar nosotros para ayudarlos – ella asintió.

- Tienes razón aunque con este problema ambos tienen la culpa – Eriol la miro pero ella no se dio cuenta – Sakura no se debería comportar así y Shaoran debió medir mejor sus palabras.

- Tienes razón.

A ambos los envolvió de nuevo un silencio incomodo que se alargo por unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos. Así llegaron a un bar llamado "Area" donde el ambiente era muy divertido y todos bebían y bailaban. Lograron entrar después de sobornar al guardia de seguridad, inspeccionaron todo el lugar incluso la zona V.I.P pero sin éxito de encontrarla. Ambos se encontraron en la barra y se miraron desanimados.

- Sakura no esta aquí – Eriol suspiro – espero que Shaoran y Meiling tengan mejor suerte que nosotros.

- Si eso espero – respondió Tomoyo – y que no sea demasiado tarde.

- Lo se – Eriol miro la pista de baile – deberíamos irnos ya al hotel – Tomoyo lo miro extrañada.

- ¿Estas loco? Sobornamos al vigilante para entrar a lo que parece uno de los clubes más populares de la ciudad y ni siquiera hemos probado trago alguno – Tomoyo llamo al barman – relajémonos un poco y al menos disfrutemos el hecho de que pudimos entrar aquí.

- ¿Acaso no te importa Sakura Tomoyo? – el ingles le reprocho.

- ¡Claro que si! – Respondió exaltada – es mi mejor amiga Eriol pero ella ya esta lo suficientemente grandecita como para cuidarse sola – el la miro un poco renuente a su petición – vamos Eriol relájate un poco – pidió al barman dos martinis – no pensemos hoy en nada y solo dejémonos llevar – llegaron los martinis y le ofreció uno a Eriol mientras empezaba a bailar.

- Técnicamente Sakura no esta perdida ¿verdad? – Tomoyo asintió – y Shaoran la va a encontrar y la va a cuidar – Tomoyo asintió nuevamente – tienes razón Tommy divirtámonos – llevo un poco de licor a su boca y se levanto para bailar con Tomoyo.

* * *

Shaoran y Meiling al llegar al casino del hotel se separaron para poder encontrarla rápido, pero como les había ocurrido a Eriol y a Tomoyo, no la encontraron. Habían quedado de encontrarse a las afueras del casino y ambos llevaban un semblante un poco sombrío pero cuando se encontraron soltaron un suspiro al tiempo. Solo una pregunta rondaba por la mente de ambos ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Sakura?

- Veo que no tuviste éxito – comento el ambarino a su prima quien lo miro de reojo.

- Que te dio la pista ¿el hecho de ver mi semblante o de ver que no la traje conmigo? – Shaoran frunció su ceño.

- Hoy estas mas sarcástica que de costumbre – ella solo se encogió de hombros y el empezó a caminar de un lado a otro nervioso.

- Deja de hacer eso _Xiao_ – Shaoran la miro fríamente – me pones nerviosa si haces eso me estresas.

- Uno sabes que no me gusta que me digas por mi nombre en chino – ella solo hizo una mueca – y dos si no quieres que yo haga esto entonces dame una solución Meiling.

Meiling puso su dedo en su mentón haciendo una pose pensadora. Shaoran al verla solo rodó sus ojos, como si así pensara mas rápido o mejor.

- ¿Por qué no revisas en tu cuarto? A lo mejor Sakura ya esta allí – Shaoran paro y la miro.

- Mei – dijo mientras se acercaba – Sakura se fue con el italiano ese, ¿Cómo es que se llama? – Mei abrió la boca pero Shaoran la callo con la mano – Bueno ese, no creo que ella este en _nuestro_ cuarto, si esta en un cuarto debe ser en el de _el_ – Meiling negó.

- Tal vez te equivoques primito además Samuele no es del tipo de hombres que se aprovecha de estas situaciones – Shaoran la miro escéptico – Aunque no lo creas ahí hombres muy diferentes a ti.

- ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo en el bar? La quiere recuperar – se cruzo de brazos y alzo sus cejas – seria un idiota si no aprovechara esta oportunidad además de que es única porque no voy a dejar a Sakura sola nuevamente y otra cosa – ella sonrió y asintió – yo deje de ser un playboy gracias a ella así que no vuelvas a decir que soy esa clase de hombre.

- Lo que digas _Xiao Lang_ – ella rió y el la fulmino con la mirada – mátate pensando en donde puede estar yo ya di mi opinión – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y Shaoran bufo.

* * *

- Samuele juegas sucio – Sakura empezó a reír – nunca pensé que el gran Samuele Giardelli hiciera esto, aprovecharse de mi estado de embriaguez y llevarme a un cuarto – lo abrazo – aun sabiendo que ahora tengo novio – beso su cuello – aunque no lo creas me gusta esta faceta salvaje tuya.

- No podrías estar más equivocada _ciliegio _– Sakura hizo un puchero y Samuele rió – te estoy trayendo a tu cuarto porque estas demasiado ebria además no me gusta jugar sucio – ella enarco una ceja – si he de hacer el amor contigo es porque ambos queramos no porque estés despechada y ebria.

- Vale vale – dijo ella levantando sus manos – tendré que creerte además que yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho – Samuele rodó lo ojos y asintió – te hubiera sido difícil convencerme ¡Ja! Ya hubieras querido.

El solo estaba pendiente de que no se cayera. Por lo general Sakura disimulaba muy bien su borrachera incluso en el modo de hablar, ella no hablaba enredado ni nada pero su caminar la delataba completamente, no podía mantener el equilibrio y por eso tenia que estar pendiente de que no se fuera de cara contra el mundo.

- Explícame como supiste cual era mi cuarto – escucho Samuele que decía Sakura mientras se tambaleaba al caminar.

- Tú me lo dijiste hace unos minutos cuando te dije que te traería a tu cuarto – Sakura negó.

- No es posible Samuele ¡Yo nunca revelo información personal! – dijo mientras se paraban enfrente del cuarto.

- Si lo hiciste _ciliegio _– ella negó mientras hacia un puchero y buscaba sus llaves.

- Yo creo que me espiaste – susurro la ultima palabra – diría que te acusaría pero ¡bah! Ya nos perdonamos y somos buenos amigos – trato de meter la llave en la cerradura varias veces hasta que lo logro – incluso mas que buenos amigos si te lo propones.

- Pero tu me dijiste que querías mucho a tu novio y que no creías que pudiera hacerlo – ella arrugo su nariz.

- ¿Lo dije? – el asintió – Entonces si es verdad lo quiero pero no te des por vencido algún día pasara la chica de tus sueños.

- ¿y si esa eres tu? – pregunto el mientras empujo la puerta para poder entrar.

- Entonces ¡Lúchame hombre! – Ambos entraron a carcajadas a la habitación pero Sakura tropezó y Samuele la logro tener antes de caer – Jajaja soy muy torpe – Samuele la vio reír como una loca y decidió cargarla.

- Será mejor que te deje en tu cama – la llevo hasta la cama cargada y la deposito con mucho cuidado en ella sentándose a su lado.

- ¿No piensas regalarme un besito de buenas noches? – Sakura dijo con voz sensual y Samuele rió.

- _Ciliegio_ si estuviéramos en otro tiempo o tal vez no tuvieras novio haría algo mas que besarte – Sakura sonrió y empezó a gatear hasta el – Sakura no hagas esto mira que aunque no lo creas yo respeto el hecho de que tengas novio.

Ella se detuvo y lo miro, en ese momento su borrachera bajo un poco pero no por mucho tiempo.

- Tienes razón Samuele tal vez hago esto porque me pelee con Shaoran.

- Es lo mas probable – ambos rieron – ahora acuéstate que tienes que dormir – beso la frente de Sakura y la arropo con la manta – eres buena chica Sakura. Nos vemos luego.

Antes de salir de la habitación dio un último vistazo y comprobó que ella ya estaba dormida, cerró con cuidado la puerta y suspiro. Recordó cuantas veces había tenido que hacer eso aunque con resultados muy diferentes a los que había logrado esta vez. Era muy divertido de cierto modo lidiar con la borrachera de Sakura, ella se soltaba más, se creía más graciosa y decía lo que sentía. Cerró sus ojos y trato de rememorar algunos momentos similares a este. Definitivamente estaba dispuesto a recuperarla fuera como fuera.

Escucho el sonido de unas voces que reconoció instantáneamente como las de Meiling y el novio de Sakura. Corrió en la dirección contraria para que no lo vieran, no era prudente que lo vieran allí y lo menos que quería ahora era una pelea con ese sujeto.

- Voy a revisar el cuarto Meiling pero no creo que sea posible que ella este aquí – decía Shaoran mientras abría la puerta.

- Yo creo que tenia razón – respondió Mei al verla durmiendo en la cama – me debes un helado – Shaoran miro hacia la cama y comprobó que lo que Meiling decía era verdad.

- Tuviste razón solo por esta vez – cerro la puerta y gruño.

Ambos se acercaron sin hacer el menor ruido posible hasta donde se encontraba la castaña. Comprobaron como todo estaba en aparente orden y al parecer Samuele no le había hecho nada, eso los tranquilizaba a ambos.

- Samuele – susurro Sakura entre sueños llamando la atención de los primos Li – Shaoran – ambos se miraron y miraron a Sakura – Samuele, Shaoran, Samuele, Shaoran – al parecer estaba un poco intranquila, se removía mucho y antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo se quedo completamente quieta – Shaoran – ella sonrió y se removió nuevamente en su lugar quedándose quieta.

- Al parecer ganaste una batalla en su sueño – susurro Meiling y Shaoran gruño.

- Puede ser pero igual lo nombro – Mei no pudo evitar reír ante eso. En eso su celular comenzó a sonar y lo contesto lo mas rápido que pudo – Hola Tomoyo.

_- ¡Mei ya encontraron a Sakura!_ – grito la amatista debido al ruido.

- Si ella ya esta aquí en su cuarto dormida – dijo un poco alto para que la escuchara.

- _¡Me alegro que este bien! ¡Eso quiere decir que ya puedes venir a este club que se llama Area! ¡Tú sabes a divertirte un poco!_

- ¿Bebiste o que?

- _Tal vez bebí algo ¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas?_ – Mei rió un poco y Shaoran la miro extrañado.

- Estas con Eriol verdad

- _¡Sip! ¡Ven y consigues chicos hay unos muy lindos!_

- Con eso me convenciste – rió un poco.

- _¡Dile a Shao que lo invitaríamos pero alguien tiene que cuidar a Sakura! ¡Y quien mejor que el!_

- OK yo le digo espérenme allá entonces adiós – Meiling colgó y miro a Shaoran – Tommy me invito a bailar así que te encargaras de Sakura.

- ¿Cómo que yo? – Shaoran miro a Meiling desesperado - ¡Yo nunca he hecho esto! Alguien tiene que ayudarme.

- Aprende Shao, quiero que sepas por lo que tengo que pasar cuando te cuido tus borracheras – empezó a caminar hacia la salida – además esta dormida no te va a dar muchos problemas – con eso ultimo salio de la habitación y Shaoran se resigno. Por primera vez cuidaría a una borracha.

* * *

Meiling se había arreglado rápidamente y había logrado entrar sin tener que sobornar al guardia y hacer fila, solo uso sus encantos. Ya dentro del lugar se le hizo un poco difícil ubicar a Eriol y a Tomoyo pero afortunadamente los localizo en la barra cerca del barman mas lindo que había. Tomoyo no se había equivocado al decir que había chicos muy guapos.

- ¡Casi no los encuentro! – Exclamo Mei abrazándolos a ambos – Este lugar es excelente ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

- Cuando buscábamos a Sakura dejamos este lugar de último a revisar – dijo Eriol – pero como la encontramos decidimos quedarnos un rato para divertirnos.

- ¿Han bebido mucho? – Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron.

- Mas o menos – respondió Tomoyo – no lo suficiente para embriagarnos al extremo pero si para entrar en ambiente.

- Íbamos a pedir tequila – Eriol miro a Mei - ¿te apuntas?

- ¡Claro que si!

Pidieron los tragos y se los bebieron rápidamente. Luego pidieron otros pero estos si se los iban tomando más despacio. Algo en la entrada del club llamo su atención, pues se encontraron con que Samuele recién entraba al lugar aunque sin ninguna chica a su lado, más bien parecía deprimido.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamo Eriol – este tipo nos esta siguiendo, mierda ¿no tiene una vida propia o que?

- Tal vez no sabe siquiera que estamos aquí – dijo Tomoyo – parece mas deprimido.

- Pues yo me ofrezco de investigadora – Eriol miro a Meiling muy escéptico – tratare de descubrir que trama, me acercare a el y luego ¡zaz! Lo descubrimos – tomo su bebida de un trago – deséenme suerte – dijo coquetamente y se despidió.

Vieron como Meiling se acercaba y empezaba a hablar con Samuele muy animadamente, luego de eso la perdieron de vista, la verdad no les importaba mucho. Fuera lo que fuera Meiling lo descubriría y luego les contaría, siempre era así. Sonó una canción que a Tomoyo le encantaba y dirigió su vista a Eriol, lo haría bailar como fuera.

- ¡Adoro esa canción! – Eriol la miro – bailemos juntos Eriol.

- Sabes que no suelo bailar mucho y no soy tan buen bailarín.

- No me importa yo solo quiero bailar un poco – hizo un puchero y Eriol sonrió derrotado – nos vamos a divertir.

- Esta bien pero solo porque eres tu.

Tomoyo agarro la mano de Eriol obligándolo a ir por la pista de baile, ya en un lugar ella comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de la música de un lado a otra acercándose a Eriol de vez en cuando y luego alejándose. Movía sus manos y lo abrazaba para luego hacer movimientos sensuales y tocarse ella misma provocándolo. Eriol no sabia si era por el efecto del licor o que pero ¡Mierda! Tomoyo se veía tan sexy bailando así.

Tomoyo se acerco nuevamente a el y comenzó a bajar y a subir lento y luego rápido dejando a Eriol totalmente embobado. El sentía que ella bailaba así solo para el, lo que no sabia es que era así realmente. Pensándolo bien, ese breve contacto que tuvieron al despertar fue demasiado agradable y no le molestaría en volver a repetirlo. Impulsado por el licor y su falta de juicio aprovecho uno de los acercamientos de Tomoyo y sorpresivamente la beso.

Ella quedo totalmente sorprendida pero no tardo mucho en corresponderle a el. Pronto el beso se volvió mas y mas exigente, Eriol la acercaba de la cintura y ella lo atraía mas de la nuca en un beso desesperado y hambriento, sin mas Eriol empezó a profundizar. Era una batalla que los dos querían ganar pero aun así se sentían muy bien.

Termino la canción y con ella el beso, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Ambos veían algo que antes no habían visto _lujuria_ y Tomoyo supo que era el momento indicado para confesarle a Eriol sus sentimientos, era ahora o nunca. Eriol por su parte sabia que ahora la que estaba mandando en sus sentimientos era Tomoyo, por fin su confusión estaba siendo aclarada y sabía que este momento tenía que seguir.

- Eriol tengo que confesarte algo – Eriol al escuchar eso trago pesado, iba a besarla y estaba confiado pero ahora dudaba que a ella le hubiera parecido tan espectacular como a el.

- Si dime preciosa – le sonrió tenia que empezarla a conquistar, ella se sonrojo el nunca la había llamado así, pero también empezó a reír como colegiala.

Bien, el licor le daba valor y la hacia un poco estúpida.

- Vamos mejor a la barra – ambos caminaron y Tomoyo pidió un whisky que se tomo de un solo trago – recuerdas que yo siempre te he contado que quiero a un amor imposible.

- Si recuerdo – dijo Eriol con recelo.

- Pues creo que ahora no es tan imposible – Eriol la miro confundido – Eriol tu eres ese amor imposible.

Eriol quedo sorprendido pero feliz, desde hacia tiempo estaba viendo a Tomoyo como mujer y no como amiga y con ese beso de hace unos instantes, quedo encantado. Tomoyo estaba esperando que el dijera algo, lo que fuera, así hubiera sido un "no me interesas", pero a cambio de eso tuvo una respuesta mas satisfactoria, un beso que mataría de envidia a cualquiera. Se podría decir que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Sakura.

- ¿Qué te parece si subimos a la habitación? – dijo Eriol con voz ronca, sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.

- Me encantaría pero ¿y Mei? – el rozo sus labios y junto su frente con la de ella.

- Si no quieres preocuparla ve y dile aunque – ambos miraron por donde se encontraba Meiling y la vieron bailando animadamente con Samuele – creo que esta ocupada.

- No importa quiero avisarle para que, tu sabes – se acerco al oído de el – no nos interrumpa – Tomoyo lo miro con una sonrisa sensual en los labios.

Se fue rápidamente donde Meiling. Casi llegando cerca la jaloneo hacia ella a lo que Meiling la vio extrañada.

- No voy a preguntar porque fue eso pero Tommy no te imaginas – Tomoyo abrió la boca para hablar pero Mei la interrumpió – Samuele cambio ya me contó la historia y todo fue un gran malentendido. No puedo creer que se me olvidara lo divertido que era el.

- Mei

- Si no fuera porque enserio se que Saku y Shao son el uno para el otro lo ayudaría.

- Mei

- Incluso Samuele la llevo al cuarto y no le hizo nada.

- ¡MEI!

- ¿Qué paso Tommy? – la amatista sonrió retorcidamente.

- Me voy con Eriol para la habitación – dijo pícaramente a lo que Mei sonrió.

- El alcohol funciono de algo.

- Tal vez – dijo desinteresadamente – lo sabremos mañana.

- No te preocupes no iré a nuestra habitación por lo menos en unas cuantas horas – se abrazaron – suerte aunque creo que ya no la necesitas.

Tomoyo se despidió y se acerco sigilosamente a Eriol abrazándolo por la espalda.

- ¿Listo? – el le sonrió y se la llevo de la mano al hotel.

- Eso querida no se pregunta.

* * *

Shaoran veía nuevamente a Sakura vomitando en el baño. A los minutos de irse Meiling Sakura se había levantado a vomitar y ya iba como por la doceava vez. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal, hasta el momento ese viaje no tenia nada bueno, las chicas lo golpearon, Sakura lo planto y ahora se encontraba tratando la borrachera de ella. Claro que Sakura no la estaba pasando precisamente de maravilla pero es que el tenia que lidiar con eso y como le había dicho a Meiling, NUNCA había tratado personas ebrias, NUNCA, ni a sus hermanas ni a sus primos mucho menos novias, NUNCA lo había hecho. Lo peor de todo es que Sakura parecía que siguiera ebria.

- ¿Sakura? – la llamo pues llevaba buen rato ahí.

- No vuelvo a beber – escucho que decía y aun abrazaba el inodoro – estoy muy mal ¡Shaoran estoy muy mal! – seguía muy ebria, lo que ella decía era pura platica de ebrios.

- Claro el italiano te emborracho goza contigo y luego yo tengo que lidiar la peor parte de tu resaca – bufo – donde esta tu italianito ahora.

- ¡Shaoran estoy muy mal perdóname! – entro al baño y la vio vomitando nuevamente. _Invocando a Hugo_ pensó.

- Shaoran perdóname – el se acerco a ella- No entendía como hacia para sujetarse del inodoro con una mano y con la otra sujetarse el cabello. Era momento de entrar a ayudarla - ¡Shaoran por favor perdóname! No quise hacerlo enserio – primero grito y luego susurro - ¡Shaoran te quiero!

- Sakura no grites que aquí estoy – como pudo le recogió el pelo en una coleta y noto como ella se giraba a verlo.

- ¡Shaoran perdóname! – el asintió – no lo dijiste entonces es mentira.

- Claro que no Sakura – dijo después de soltarla.

- Si tu ya no me quieres ¡Shaoran no me quiere! – y empezó a llorar. El se llevo una mano a la cabeza, todo menos llanto, el no sabia lidiar con las mujeres que lloraban - ¿Me perdonas? – la oyó preguntar inocentemente, tomo aire y como pudo sonrió.

- Claro que si te perdono – ella sonrió pero se giro nuevamente al inodoro. De nuevo invocando a Hugo.

- Tal ves lo dices por decir – dijo ella luego de limpiarse la boca con la mano.

- No lo digo por decir, te perdono y te quiero, ahora solo quiero que te mejores – trato de sonreír pero no pudo, ahora entendía a Meiling. Después de esto le recompensaría con casa y carro y mucha ropa pues ella lidiaba con todas sus borracheras.

- OK te creo – dijo ella.

- Ven – se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse llevándola al lavamanos – lavaremos primero tus manos y luego te llevare a la cama.

- Bebe no creo que pueda - ¿bebe? ¿Qué mierda había tomado Sakura? Prefirió ignorarlo solo era un apodo estúpido que le puso ebria.

- Y yo tampoco quería – susurro pero ella no lo escucho – no estoy hablando de sexo Sakura, es para que puedas dormir – ella asintió.

La encamino hasta la cama y luego la sentó, pero nuevamente ella quería hablar.

- Porque nunca me dices apodos cariñosos – reclamo comenzó a respirar, tenia que tener paciencia – Samuele siempre me decía _ciliegio_ aun me dice así – y ahora venían las comparaciones ¡Dios que santo había matado!

- ¿Ciliegio?

- Si eso es cereza en italiano, tu sabes por mi nombre – busco ropa y la empezó a cambiar eso lo distraería – cerezo, ciliegio, cherry, tantas palabras para mi nombre – en este punto ya se resignaba no había nada que hacer.

- Esta bien ¿Qué te parece si te digo Ying Fa? – ella lo medito mientras el la cambiaba.

- ¿Quién es esa? – sonrió, si el era celoso también lo era Sakura.

- Así se dice Sakura en Chino – ella quedo en silencio – si no te gusta lo puedo cambiar.

- ¡No! Me gusta Ying Fa – empezó a reír – Ying Fa se siente bien decirlo – el volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno princesa.

- ¡Uh Uh! ese también me gusta – exclamo ella como niña pequeña.

- Princesa acuéstate a dormir que mañana tenemos una reunión importante y será un largo día.

- OK - ¡Por fin la había logrado acostar! Tenia que felicitarse. Se acostó a su lado y ella lo abrazo – ¿No me darás mi beso de buenas noches? Cuando me despedí de Samuele el no me lo quiso dar – Shaoran no sabia si sentirse enojado o ¿agradecido?

- Se lo pediste – ella lo miro e hizo un puchero de arrepentimiento.

- Estaba molesta contigo – empezó a dibujar circulitos en su pecho – pero el no hizo nada y yo tampoco – Shaoran sonrió.

- Esta bien te daré tu beso – el ambarino beso la frente y la cabeza de Sakura.

- Yo esperaba que fuera en otro lado – Shaoran sonrió nervioso, la quería pero es que ella acababa de vomitar y ahora se ponía en su faceta sexy y el no quería hacer nada pero ella lo incitaba.

Antes de que Sakura llegara a besar sus labios, salio corriendo nuevamente al baño. Shaoran soltó un suspiro, _salvado por Hugo_ pensó. Instintivamente se llevo una mano a su frente, le esperaba una larga noche aunque deseaba que al menos alguien la hubiera pasado bien porque para el fue una de las peores noches.

- ¡Shaoran perdóname! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! – y volvían nuevamente a empezar.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Volví!! Jajaja se que dije que iba a publicar en enero pero mi musa no llegaba…**

**- Claro échame la culpa por tu vagancia!**

**Y ahí se las presento… bueno me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo mas que todo el final porque bueno fue como una experiencia personal… una de las tantas borracheras mías se parece mucho a como actúo Sakura incluso mi mama y mis amigos aun se acuerdan y se burlan todos pasado conmigo Jajaja pero bueno ¿les gusto? Eso espero me esmere haciéndolo además que quedo un tris mas largo…**

**Les diré una cosa que obvio se noto aquí pero que se va a ver en el próximo capitulo… un poco de acción de la pareja ExT y estoy pensando en incluir de pronto SxS pero aun no me decido si en el mismo capitulo…**

**Como ya entre a estudiar esta semana nos les aseguro que pueda actualizar rápido pero si tratare de hacerlo conforme mi tiempo me lo permita…**

**Si les gusto, si no les gusto o creen que falta algo no duden hacerme llegar su opinión ¿Cómo? Apretando el botoncito de la felicidad que se encuentra abajo, ya saben, si quieren…**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo así que cuídense y pórtense mal Jajaja mentiras a tirar juicio… Bye **


	9. Sucesos inesperados y Situaciones Vergon

**Como saben los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran yo hubiera seguido la serie) pero la historia si es de mi autoría y algunos personajes secundarios de la historia también.**

**Otra cosa, a partir de este momento la historia se clasifica en M pues como verán comenzamos con un pequeño lemon (que les guste, que les guste XD) y así serán otros capítulos más adelantes, así que ya saben, si siguen leyendo es su responsabilidad… Bah! Ya son grandecitos no necesitan mis recomendaciones ¿cierto? Para no seguir sonando como mama regañona los dejo con la historia y nos leemos más abajito….**

**

* * *

**

**Cap IX: Sucesos Inesperados y Situaciones vergonzosas **

Mientras Meiling y Samuele bailaban animadamente en aquel club, y Shaoran lidiaba con una Sakura muy ebria, Eriol guiaba a Tomoyo hacia la habitación que compartían con Mei. Andaban por los pasillos del hotel riendo como locos, Tomoyo no sabía si era el alcohol lo que la hacía más interesante o si Eriol estaba muy confundido pero fuera el motivo que fuera hacia que se alegrara sobremanera por lo que estaba pasando, o mejor, por lo que estaba a punto de pasar aunque también sabía que probablemente eso le traería muchos problemas más adelante. Eriol abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar, cosa que hizo inmediatamente. Ya adentro se miraron a los ojos y un ataque de risa los invadió a ambos.

- ¿Ahora qué va a pasar? – pregunto Tomoyo tímidamente. Eriol sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso.

- Seguramente lo que voy a decir puede ser muy cliché pero – suspiro – pasara lo que tú quieras que pase princesa – Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Debemos dejar que nuestros instintos nos guíen esta vez – Tomoyo lo abrazo y le dio un beso – pasara lo que este destinado a pasar luego tendremos tiempo para cuestionarnos o lamentarnos aunque siéndote sincera – la amatista se acerco al rostro de Eriol dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los labios de el – no creo que yo me vaya a arrepentir.

Tomoyo elimino la poca distancia que los separaba y beso a Eriol con tanta pasión, como lo había deseado hace mucho. Ambos caminaron hacia atrás cayendo en la cama que se encontraba cerca. Eriol empezó a dejar un camino de besos de los labios de la amatista hasta su cuello.

- ¿Qué les diremos a los demás? – pregunto Tomoyo haciendo que Eriol se detuviera.

- Ellos no lo tienen que saber – respondió – pero si se enteran pensaremos luego que les podemos decir – volvió a su labor repartiendo besos por cada parte de la nívea piel hasta que llego al oído de ella donde murmuro – pero si quieres parar no importa – él la miro y ella negó- eso me parece bien – dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Ambos se despojaron de las primeras prendas rápidamente, estaban ansiosos y extasiados con el cuerpo del otro y así se lo hicieron saber. Repartían besos y caricias a su total antojo y pronto las pocas prendas que aun cubrían a la amatista desaparecieron. Tomoyo se sonrojo al ver la mirada que Eriol le lanzaba, era deseo entre mezclado con pasión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz, aunque imagino este momento demasiadas veces nunca creyó que fuera a pasar, la verdad superaba mil veces su imaginación.

- Te ves hermosa sonrojada – susurro el inglés en su oído – tu eres hermosa.

Tomoyo lo callo con un beso, en esos momentos no quería hablar quería disfrutar el momento, su momento. Quito lentamente los bóxers que cubrían a Eriol, el no pudo evitar mirarla y pudo ver la impaciencia de la amatista, sonrió pues el también estaba impaciente pero quería que esta noche fuera especial para ambos. Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la amatista con las manos mientras iba depositando besos en las partes donde antes habían estado sus manos. Luego de eso comenzó a trazar con sus dedos un camino de los pechos hasta el vientre y luego devolviéndose, era una dulce tortura. Sus traviesos dedos llegaron a su objetivo y empezaron a masajear la zona femenina primero lento y luego más rápido, arrancándole a la amatista varios gemidos de placer.

Antes de que ella llegara al clímax el paro y antes de recibir una queja por parte de ella la penetro dejándola sorprendida, pero es que no lo podía aguantar, no podía retardar mas el momento. Ella levanto la cadera empezando el vaivén entre ambos, no lo podía negar se sentía en el cielo. Eriol la sentó a horcajas sobre él y empezó a lamer y chupar sus senos, ella era tan deliciosa que no podía creer que habían perdido todo este tiempo.

Ella lo beso salvajemente mientras él la penetraba más duro. Pronto estuvieron nuevamente acostados en la cama pero esta vez ella encima de él. Comenzó a moverse más rápido mientras sentía como Eriol agarraba sus senos, sonrió y lo vio a los ojos, le estaba gustando. Nuevamente cambiaron de lugares y ahora el quedo encima de ella sin perder el ritmo. Comenzó a besar su cuello aunque luego de un rato lo dejo pues sintió que cada vez se acercaba más al orgasmo. Una, dos, tres embestidas y sintió como ella llegaba al orgasmo, una embestida mas y ahora el tenia el propio derramando su semilla ella.

Con sus respiraciones y sudores entremezclados, se miraron a los ojos ambos con una sonrisa sin saber que esta sería la primera de muchas noches que les esperaba y sin saber las consecuencias que aquello traería para ambos.

* * *

Meiling, Shaoran y Sakura se encontraban en el restaurante del hotel desayunando. Sakura llevaba puestas unas grandes gafas oscuras para ocultar sus ojeras y para que la luz no le molestara la vista. Ahora era cuando recordaba porque ella no bebía hasta emborracharse como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Aunque Shaoran lidio con ella toda la noche le causaba gracia ver como ella ahora sufría las terribles consecuencias y el mas que nadie sabía que eso no era nada agradable.

- ¿Mucha resaca amiga? – pregunto Mei divertida mientras Shaoran reía.

- Te divierte esta situación ¿verdad? – dijo en voz bajo Sakura pues le dolía la cabeza como para hablar más alto.

- Debo decir que si Ying Fa bastante – Sakura masajeo sus sienes mientras le lanzaba a su novio una mirada asesina.

- Si quieres ser útil tráeme algo para este dolor – suspiro – juro que estoy a punto de morir – Shaoran la miro divertido pero prefirió hacerle caso, quien sabe qué cosa le haría su novia si la seguía molestando.

-¿Y dónde está la señorita perfección y el perfecto borracho? – pregunto Sakura a la china quien la miro extrañada.

- ¿señorita perfección y perfecto borracho? – pregunto y Sakura asintió - ¿Segura que no sigues ebria?

- Joder Meiling no – Mei rió – Eriol es el borracho perfecto porque aunque esté a punto de desmayarse siempre se las arregla para no meterse en líos y parece siempre sobrio y Tomoyo, bueno no hay necesidad de decir el porqué de su sobrenombre – Mei asintió dándole la razón - ¿Dónde está ese par insoportable? Ya es temprano y no veo a ninguno molestar por aquí.

- Supongo que en la habitación – Sakura alzo una ceja.

- ¿Cómo que supones que en la habitación? – Mei asintió – ¿es que no dormiste en la habitación con ellos? – Mei rehusó la mirada de la japonesa – no dormiste allá y sabes algo que yo no sé – la china trato de mirarla rezando que no notara su nerviosismo y negó lentamente – ¿No sabes nada? – Sakura se acerco a su amiga y bajo un poco sus gafas para poderla mirar directamente a los ojos – habla Meiling o si no yo misma te lo saco a la fuerza.

- Alucinas Sakura – respondió Mei ante la incómoda mirada de Sakura – yo no sé nada de nada – Mei empezó a reír – en serio ¿de dónde sacas eso?

- Podre ser despistada Meiling pero no soy tonta – Meiling trago pesado, ya la había descubierto – suéltalo ahora o no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer para que hables – sonrió torcidamente.

- Tus múltiples personalidades me aterran Sakura, en serio – la nipona la miro esperando respuestas – está bien te voy a contar – una sonrisa de victoria se poso en los labios de Sakura – anoche mientras tu vomitabas…

- Y yo lidiaba con ella – interrumpió Shaoran quien acababa de llegar con las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza - ¿De qué hablamos? – ambas chicas lo miraron y Sakura le pego - ¿Qué? Quiero ser parte de la conversación. Perdonen por eso – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Como te iba diciendo – continuo Mei ignorando a Shaoran – mientras tú estabas con Shaoran en el cuarto Tomoyo y Eriol me invitaron a bailar haya nos encontramos con Samuele – Sakura escupió el jugo que estaba tomando y Shaoran se ahogo con las tostadas que estaba comiendo – tranquilos que no paso nada con él es mas se porto muy dulce conmigo y Sakura tienes razón cambio totalmente pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que al parecer nuestros amigos se acostaron – Shaoran y Sakura se volvieron a ahogar.

- ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto Shaoran y su prima asintió – no me lo esperaba, Eriol y Tomoyo juntos eso si es una sorpresa.

- Ya era hora – el ambarino y su prima miraron a Sakura – Tomoyo siempre le ha traído ganas a Eriol, desde siempre y Eriol últimamente andaba demasiado preocupado por ella.

- ¿Y qué paso con el italiano ese Meiling? – pregunto con falso desinterés el chino notando como su prima se ponía nerviosa.

- Nada – tomo rápidamente un poco de jugo de naranja – ¿que pudo haber pasado Xiao Lang? Pues obvio nada.

- Tu no me llamas así a menos que estés mintiendo, nerviosa o muy enojada conmigo – Sakura alzo una ceja y sonrió divertida, ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa y le entretenía ver a su novio pelear con su amiga – y podría casi asegurar que son las primeras dos – Meiling bufo.

- Ya andas paranoico – se rio extrañamente – definitivamente tu y Sakura son la pareja perfecta.

- Digamos que por algún extraño motivo te pusiste nerviosa cuando mencione al italiano – la china sonrió nerviosamente.

- Tal vez no conozca tanto a Shaoran como tu Mei – dijo Sakura interrumpiendo el "interrogatorio" – pero sé que tendrás que decir la verdad de una forma u otra y sé que su forma será peor que la mía – Sakura sonrió torcidamente, Shaoran sonrió complacido y Mei estaba en verdad asustada – pensándolo bien no le digas, quiero ver que te hace.

- ¿Sabías que me asusta mas la Sakura con resaca que la Sakura ebria? – ella solo se encogió de hombros – prefiero mil veces la Sakura ebria.

- Dime Mei ¿Qué paso con el italiano?

_Mierda no lo ha olvidado_ pensó Mei – nada solo hablamos y ya.

- ¿y de que hablaron? – pregunto Shaoran serio mientras Meiling tragaba pesado.

Sin quererlo también se mordió el labio, ella no quería contarle a nadie y mucho menos a su primo lo que había pasado entre Samuele y ella, no era nada malo pero igual no quería que supieran ¿Por qué no pasaba algún suceso que le impidiera seguir con esta tortuosa conversación? Suspiro evitando la mirada de ambos castaños que la miraban expectante. Si existía alguien haya arriba que le ayudara a salir de esta.

- Hola chicos – saludo Tomoyo alegremente y Mei sonrió ¡Gracias ente poderoso!

- Hola – saludo Sakura con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal tu noche? – pregunto con voz picara.

- Estoy segura que mucho mejor que la tuya – Sakura dejo de sonreír.

- Como no serlo cuando se tiene sexo – Sakura volvió a sonreír ¡Ja! Le había ganado y ahora Tomoyo era la que dejaba de sonreír.

- ¡Mei les contaste! – la morena solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Sabes lo persuasiva que puede ser Sakura? – respondió Mei a modo de defensa.

- Ella no es persuasiva, ella es distraída ¿Cómo puede ser persuasiva? – reclamo Tomoyo.

- No si tengo resaca Tomoyo – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa de victoria y Meiling asintió.

- Quisiera ver eso Sak – dijo Tomoyo a lo que Sakura sonrió y Meiling rodo los ojos.

- Mas bien responde Tommy ¿en dónde está Eriol? – pregunto Mei y la amatista sonrió.

- Ya viene es que se está terminando de arreglar.

- ¿Un rapidin en la ducha? – Pregunto Shaoran y ella se sonrojo – tu silencio te delata Daidouji – él la miro y ella se sintió incomoda – así que después de todo no eres tan santa como aparentas Tomoyo.

- Te sorprendería saber todo lo que ella ha hecho – dijo Sakura sonriendo – cara de ángel pero es una diabla.

- Ustedes dos no deberían ir a una reunión – dijo Tomoyo completamente sonrojada – después de todo por eso fue que vinimos.

- Mierda la reunión – susurro Sakura levantándose de su lugar – no te preocupes por eso Tomoyo me irá bien y papa estará orgulloso de mi.

- No me tienes que convencer a mí – Sakura gruño y se fue - ¿seguros que Sakura no sigue ebria?

- Yo me hago la misma pregunta – respondió Mei – Shaoran ¿Sakura sigue ebria? – ambas chicas miraron al ambarino.

- Yo no sé pero por el bien de su reunión espero que no – las chicas asintieron.

- ¿Y tu reunión? – pregunto la amatista a Shaoran ya sentada.

- Mi reunión es un poco más tarde – Shaoran miro a su prima - ¿y tú que harás hoy?

- Voy a salir con… - se interrumpió antes de seguir pensándolo mejor, no le diría a Shaoran con quien saldría – mi tarjeta de crédito, voy a ir de compras por la ciudad.

- ¿Tu sola? – Volvió a preguntar él a lo que ella asintió – ten cuidado Mei recuerda que no estamos en casa y quien sabe que pueda pasarte si andas sola.

- Tranquilo Shao que no me va a pasar nada – respondió Mei con una sonrisa.

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, cada quien tenía varias cosas en mente que no les permitía sacer tema de conversación. Ese silencio fue breve pues escucharon a Eriol saludarlos.

- Shaoran ¿no deberías ir a una reunión? – el ambarino lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

- Primero se saluda primito que hayas tenido sexo no significa que dejes tus modales de lado – aunque Shaoran aparentaba seriedad se moría de la risa por dentro y es que ver a Eriol sonrojado era todo un evento.

- Bueno, al menos yo me divertí ¿Qué tal tu noche? – las chicas empezaron a reír mientras Eriol se sentaba con la incómoda mirada de Shaoran que ignoro olímpicamente.

- Tienes razón voy tarde a mi reunión – Shaoran se fue y Eriol sonrió, el nunca perdía en sus batallas verbales contra Shaoran.

* * *

Fujitaka se encontraba en su gran oficina revisando algunos informes y aprobando algunos presupuestos. No se quejaba pues el trabajo estaba relativamente ligero pues su hija había adelantado mucho antes del viaje. Ahora solo esperaba que ella lograra cerrar ese jugoso contrato que lo beneficiaria mucho. Que la mandara de viaje con su prometido no quería decir que iban a vacacionar y a divertirse directamente.

Un golpe logro que su vista se dirigiera de esos informes a la puerta llevándose una desagradable sorpresa. Allí parado con una sonrisa irónica se encontraba Guliano Gardelli. Como detestaba a ese hombre, era el ser más despreciable que había conocido, no solo era corrupto sino que era una porquería. No entendía que hacía en su empresa pero de pronto recordó que un día había leído algo sobre el problema financiero que afrontaban las empresas de él y que en cualquier momento podría quebrar. Su ceño se frunció, si el venia a hacer negocios para salvar sus empresas había llegado al lugar equivocado, aun no le perdonaba a él cómo había tratado a su hija la última vez.

- Gardelli ¿Qué demonios haces acá? – dijo Fujitaka levantándose de su asiento y mirando al italiano a los ojos directamente.

- Visitando a un viejo amigo – respondió Guliano mientras sonreí.

- Querrás decir buscando quien te salve de la quiebra – al Fujitaka decir esto el italiano dejo de sonreír – si vienes por eso te digo que es mejor que te largues por donde viniste.

- No vine por eso. En serio vine a visitar a un viejo amigo ¿o es que acaso ya olvidaste aquella época en que éramos los mejores amigos? – Guliano se sentó en frente de Fujitaka.

- Eso fue antes de que tu hijo hiciera sufrir a mi hija y de darme cuenta que tu eres la peor calaña con la que me pude juntar – el italiano suspiro y Fujitaka sonrió.

- Quien te escuchara diría que soy un monstruo.

- Lo eres – afirmo Fujitaka – por eso me alegra tanto que mi familia no tenga nada que ver con la tuya.

- ¿Lo dices por Sakurita? – al escuchar el nombre de su hija en los labios de ese hombre se tenso – yo no estaría tan seguro. Por si no sabias Fujitaka mi hijo se ha vuelto a encontrar con tu hija – al decir eso Fujitaka se sorprendió y se tenso aun mas – y bueno, por los antecedentes de ellos yo diría que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

- Lamento informarte que ella ya tiene a otra persona – respondió Fujitaka tratando de ocultar su preocupación – y yo sé que mi hija no comete el mismo error dos veces.

- No te confíes Kinomoto – dijo Guliano mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta – no quiero que te lleves una sorpresa si ellos vuelven – cuando llego a la puerta se giro y lo miro – por cierto no necesito ninguna limosna de tu mugrosa empresa – sonrió – ni que fuera tan importante – azoto la puerta y dejo a Fujitaka con angustia y preocupación.

El por su parte salió bastante satisfecho por lo que había hecho y por cómo había dejado a Fujitaka. Fue más de lo que él había esperado. Una sonrisa victoriosa se poso en sus labios mientras salía de ese edificio y entraba a la limosina en la que había venido. Cuando vio a su hija ahí su sonrisa desapareció, en verdad la despreciaba, no sabía a quién había salido tan bruta pues su madre y el eran muy buenos en los negocios y muy listos.

- Naomi te tienes que preparar – dijo el volviendo a su acostumbrado tono de voz cortante – pronto volverán de ese viaje y tu tendrás que idearte una forma de acercarte a Li pues supongo que la relación de ese par se fortaleció con el "viajecito" que les regalo Fujitaka – tomo una copa llena de licor y se la llevo a la boca tomando un sorbo – cuando lleguemos al hotel llamaras a tu hermano para saber cómo le va que me imagino es mucho mejor de lo que te fue a ti – ella asintió.

- Padre le garantizo que cuando yo entre nuevamente en acción vera resultados impresionantes – Naomi espero una palabra de aliento que nunca llego.

- Eso espero Naomi para algo te debe servir ser mujer – la chica aparto la mirada de su padre – a veces me pregunto qué fue lo que hice para merecer de castigo una hija como tú, honestamente hubiera preferido quedarme solo con tu hermano – Naomi apretó sus ojos para evitar llorar pues sabía que si lo hacia su padre la golpearía.

Algo en su interior se rompía cada vez que su padre le decía cosas como esas. Ella haba entendido que su padre no la quería, es más, la detestaba y ella no entendía que había hecho para que el la tratara así ¿nacer mujer? ¿Tratar de ser siempre la hija de papi? ¿Demostrarle que ella si lo quería? No entendía, en serio, y él no sabía que más que las golpizas que le daba, le dolían sus hirientes palabras que atravesaban su corazón como mil cuchillos ¿Qué tenía que hacer ella para ganarse una felicitación o una palabra de aliento? Por lo visto tenía que hacer esto bien para así obtener la tan anhelada aprobación que quería. Suspiro y abrió los ojos para mirar por la ventana, si esto era lo que tenía que hacer, lo haría y no le importaba si tenía que sufrir gente en el proceso, no creía que fuera más de lo que ella sufría.

* * *

Samuele sonreía por ver como Meiling miraba tiendas de ropa, era como ver a una niña pequeña en una dulcería y ver a Mei así lo hacía sentirse feliz. Hacia un par de horas ya que se encontraba con ella pues así se lo había prometido pero dentro tendría que ir a ver a Sakura a escondidas, por pedido de la misma. De este modo podría empezar su plan de reconquista, no era algo grande, pero por algo se empezaba. Aunque no se quejaba de la compañía de Mei, era graciosa, divertida, sensacional y podría seguir con la lista.

Meiling acababa de entrar a probarse unos vestidos cuando sintió que su celular sonó. Rodo los ojos y suspiro fastidiado al ver el número en la pantalla, la persona que menos quería escuchar en ese momento.

- ¿Si? – respondió serio.

- _Samuele soy yo Naomi _– suspiro nuevamente y se sentó, su hermana era muy estresante.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres? – Respondió fastidiado – si es porque quieres que te lleve más joyas o mas ropa perdiste tu tiempo.

- _No llamo para eso _– chillo Naomi – _pero no me molestaría si decidieras traerme algo más _– Samuele gruño – _tranquilo era una sugerencia. Papa quiere saber cómo vas con aquella chica japonesa._

- Primero que nada Naomi esa chica se llama Sakura y puede ser tu futura cuñada – ahora la que gruñía era su hermana – y segundo, dile a papa que voy bien, ella ya me perdono y hoy vamos a salir.

- _¿No me habías dicho que lo que paso fue una confusión? _

- ¡Da igual Naomi! – respondió Samuele exasperado.

- _¡Claro que no da igual!_ – Dijo su hermana en modo de regaño – _Cuando pides perdón es por un error del cual te arrepientes mientras que…_

- ¡OK aclaramos el asunto, me perdono COMO SEA! – Grito furioso Samuele – el punto es que nos arreglamos y pronto me veré con ella – su hermana quedo en silencio unos segundos.

- _No tenias que gritarme _– Samuele solo respiro profundamente -_ ¿Sabes cómo se encuentra Shaoran?_

- No sé ni me interesa como se encuentra el – bufo – supongo que bien – Samuele se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Meiling observándolo – será mejor hablar luego adiós – colgó y no dejo terminar de despedirse a su hermana.

- ¿Era una chica? – Pregunto Meiling molesta - ¿es que acaso no dijiste que venias por Sakura?

- ¿Acaso estas celosa? – Dijo Samuele con una sonrisa y juguetonamente a lo que Mei se sonrojo un poco pero el italiano no lo noto – era mi hermana – hizo una mueca al nombrarla – quería que le comprara mas ropa pero le dije que ya no le compraría mas ¡le llevo casi un almacén! – Mei agacho la mirada avergonzada – y también quería saber cómo iba en mi labor de reconquista.

- Pues esa labor comienza hoy ¿verdad? – pregunto la china un poco desilusionada aunque él no lo noto.

- Sip, hoy precisamente me veré con ella para tomar algo – comento Samuele desinteresadamente.

- Entonces vamos a comprarte ropa y a ponerte más guapo de lo que eres – repuso ella alegremente mientras caminaban hacia la caja para pagar unos vestidos que Mei escogió.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar? – Pregunto Samuele sorprendido – pensé que estarías de parte de tu primo.

- Y lo estoy – aseguro Mei – pero un poco de ayuda no te caería mal. Además Eriol lo ayuda a él y sabes que te detesta – Samuele asintió – por eso mismo sé que Eriol hará todo lo posible por ahuyentarte.

- Buen punto – acepto el – entonces ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! – Samuele agarro a Meiling de la mano y salió corriendo con ella mientras le sonreía.

Lo que Samuele no sabía era que Mei en realidad hacia todo eso para poder estar rodo el tiempo posible con él, aunque ni ella misma supiera aun el motivo de querer hacer eso.

* * *

Nadeshiko se encontraba con Ieran tomando café en el comedor que se encontraba en el inmenso jardín de la mansión Li. Había llegado hacia un par de días para arreglar unos detalles del matrimonio y de paso para visitar a su amiga a la cual no veía hacía mucho tiempo. Unas risas llamaron la atención de dos de las hijas de Ieran, Shiefa y Futtie, quienes fueron a espiar un poco la conversación pues no era común encontrar a su madre riendo con alguien.

- Eso si va a ser un problema – dijo Ieran dejando la taza de té en la mesa.

- Cuando nos dijo a Fujitaka y a mí que vendría en lo primero que pensamos fue en eso – Futtie y Shiefa se miraron ¿de quién estaría hablando Nadeshiko?

- Conociendo el temperamento de ambos sé que no será un encuentro muy agradable – Ieran cogió una galletita y añadió - ¿le van a decir la verdad?

- Queremos divertirnos un poco, ya sabes que a esta edad es muy difícil conseguirlo – comento Nadeshiko – así que esperaremos a que lo conozca y luego se lo diremos – Nadeshiko puso una sonrisa que le causo pavor a Ieran.

- Pobrecillos – ambas rieron - ¿y cuando viene?

- Llega dos días después de que lleguen nuestros hijos ¡oh y tampoco se lo diremos a nuestros hijos! – dijo Nadeshiko un poco seria a lo que Ieran asintió y sonrió.

- No sería divertido si les avisamos – ambas volvieron a reír y Shiefa y Futtie se fueron pues empezaron a hablar de otras cosas.

Subieron al cuarto que aun pertenecía a Shiefa y ambas se dejaron caer en la cama antes de mirarse la una a la otra.

- ¿Sabes quién es el que va a venir? – pregunto Futtie a su hermana.

- No lo sé Futtie pero desde ya compadezco a mi hermanito y a Sakurita – su hermana la miro confundida - ¿no las oíste? Quien quiera que sea el que viene va a causar problemas para ellos.

- Y eso las divierte a ambas – ambas chicas suspiraron – no quisiera estar en los zapatos de ninguno.

- Bueno, mejor ellos que nosotras – dijo Shiefa y Futtie asintió.

Y es que por fin se librarían de su madre por algunos días. No era nada divertido que estuviera metida en los asuntos del compromiso de Shiefa y en la relación de Futtie ¡Suficiente con que la tuvieran encima en las cosas de la casa! Por fin algo de paz.

* * *

Shaoran había salido por fin de la tortuosa reunión que había durado horas, pero que gracias a su poder de convencimiento había terminado exitosamente con el cierre de un contrato millonario. Sonrió arrogantemente pues el aseguraba que ese era su don. Había descansado un poco en el hotel pero de repente sintió la necesidad de ir a caminar un poco, no sabía porque pero se encontraba particularmente feliz.

Lo único que faltaba para completar esa felicidad era Sakura, pero cuando la encontrara la llevaría a un buen restaurante, celebrarían con champaña, tendrían la noche para ellos solos y también lo que quedaba del resto del viaje.

Paso al frente de un café y algo llamo su atención. Sakura estaba hablando animadamente con un hombre, se tenso un poco pero se acerco para ver mejor quien era aquel hombre. Se sorprendió al ver a Samuele agarrarle la mano a su novia y a ella sin hacer nada para detenerlo. En ese punto la alegría que tenia pronto se esfumo y le dio paso a la furia que poco a poco se fue alojando en todo su ser. Se debatía entre entrar o no, pero al final decidió mejor no hacerlo, no quería cometer alguna estupidez de la que se arrepentiría luego. Se la cobraría caro después a ese italiano y a Sakura, bueno, pensaría luego como cobrarle esto a Sakura porque ella no le vería la cara de idiota a él.

- Esta me la cobro Sakura – dijo entre dientes mientras caminaba – te lo juro que me la cobro.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: (Nani detrás de una pared sacando la bandera la paz) Se que deben estar molestos, enfadados, y es normal jejejeje (risa nerviosa XD) hace cuanto no actualizaba ¿meses? Pero bueno todo tiene una explicación y aquí empiezo: Al principio el cole me dejaba muchas tareas y trabajos (aun lo hacen…. Uuuu malditos) entonces tenía y aun tengo, mi tiempo limitado, los sábados hago un curso para prepararme para el examen de estado (los que no saben este ya es mi último año y tengo que presentar examen) y eso también me quita tiempo dejándome libres los domingos (mi vida social también está afectada buuu)….**

**Luego de eso ocurrió algo terrible en mi familia que me dejo deprimida, aprovecho para agradecerles a esas personas que me consolaron y me ayudaron durante ese momento tan terrible dándome animo por twitter, ellos saben quienes son n_n gracias! Estuve un tiempo deprimida y mi musa no estaba inspirada, solo escribía cosas tristes y bueno, poco a poco me he ido recuperando… **

**Tuve simulacros de este examen, pues trabajos ¡AAA Y ME ENFERME DE ESTRÉS! Al contrario de que mis papas me manden a hacer trabajos me mandan a descansar y a que deje un momento de hacer los trabajos jajaja que horror…**

**Y ahora recientemente me hice una herida un poco profunda en la mano (¡Dios sí que estoy de malas!) y aun me recupero de ello… y estoy un poco con resaca o como diríamos por acá con guayabo, ahhh eso de salir con los chicos del curso si no no no lo deja a uno mal jajaja…**

**Muchos me preguntaron en el capitulo pasado quien era Hugo pues NO es otro personaje, es que por aquí en Colombia hay un stand up comedí muy bueno donde dicen que cuando uno está muy ebrio invoca a tres dioses para vomitar y uno de ellos es Hugo ¿Por qué? ¿No han oído que cuando vomitan suena como si dijeras ese nombre? Jajajaja por eso lo puse No pude resistirme a ponerle eso (un poco de sabor colombiana carajo jajaja)**

**Voy a hacer algo que nunca he hecho y es… (Redoble de tambores) ¡Contestar reviews!) o_O ¿en serio? ¡Sí! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberlos hecho esperar tanto y es algo que hare de ahora en adelante…**

**kero y mokona: **Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad lamento no haber actualizado rápido pero bueno con el poco tiempo del que dispongo ahora se me hace más y mas difícil poder escribir. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**watanuki...: **Gracias =) espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**: **Wow no sabía que tenía fan (O_o) pero me alegra mucho saberlo… creo que ya descubriste lo que quiero para Mei pero para que ocurra eso faltara muchísimo (si no la historia acabaría muy rápido)… espero poder actualizar pronto aunque no garantizo nada (ya sabes, cuestión de que esta musa necia quiera trabajar XD) cuídate y gracias…

**Sakurita-li18: **¡Tienes razón! Samuele es como entre bueno y malo, no quería hacerlos del todo malo, ya sabes suficiente con Naomi y su padre aunque te adelanto que pronto llegara un personaje mucho más malo pero shhhh jajajaja….

**Sofiaa: **A todos en algún momento les parece familiar la escena de Sakura jajajajaja creo que todos hemos tenida experiencias similares XD.

**Zamiprincess: **Aquí traje la continuación espero que te haya gustado y pues pobre Shao que cada día sufre mas pero que se le puede hacer jajajaja el tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas de aquí en adelante así que se acostumbre (muajaja que mala soy).

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy: **Saku súper cariñosa con Samuel y el pobre sin poder hacer lo que quiere (ante todo es un caballero) y a todas nos encanta Shaoran celoso y posesivo es como más sexy ¡ahh me muero! Jejeje… ahora si podemos decir ¡Tomoyo y Eriol huyyyyyy! Jajaja

**lfanycka: **Gracias por tu coment y espero que de ahora en adelante no te pierdas mas capítulos porque ahora empieza lo bueno… ¿también te paso lo de la borrachera? Ya somos dos jajajaja yo veré espero que no te pierdas este cap…

**SatsukiTohsaka: **No sabes cuánto me alegre al ver tu coment ¿en serio te ha dejado enganchado? Pues espero que este cap te gustara y no dudes en escribir mas =) a la próxima tratare de actualizar más rápido.

**isabel20: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo =)

**Girls Sweeping: **Espero haya aclarado la duda de lo salvado por Hugo allí arribita (no puedo evitar poner algo de mi lenguaje en cada cap) pero fresca que no es otro personaje (o será que si ¿?) nahhh…espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga pero tratare de actualizar en cuanto pueda =)

**El-Digivice: **Te gustaron los dos últimos mas porque era en las vegas no jajajaja mentiras ¡Me alegra mucho verte por aquí comentando! Y más porque hace ratico no hablamos, tu sabes el cole me consume jejeje pero entre tanta cosa por fin lo hice, lo subí y espero el otro subirlo pronto también… Ojala y este te haya gustado también =)

**UFFF ya me estoy extendiendo mucho… hay va lo ultimo ¿saben quién es el que llega en el próximo capítulo? Esta muyyyyy fácil jejeje y va a hacer muchos estragos ¡no se lo imaginan! Jajaja… ¿Cuándo subo el próximo cap? Cuando pueda no les prometo nada porque ahora es cuando a mi me llega lo más pesado pero tratare de hacerlo pronto… **

**¡No se les olvide, comenten y así me hacen más feliz ¿sí? Pórtense mal jajaja… y ¡espero que les haya gustado el cap! y disfruten del mundial ¡como yo! aunque colombia no haya ido... Sin alargar más esto nos leemos luego y mando mil besos ¡bye! =)**


	10. Peleas, viajes y un reencuentro

**Hoy es un día especial para esta historia y para mi ¡YA LLEVA UN AÑO! Y quiero agradecer a todos por el apoyo que me han dado… además ¡YO TAMBIEN CUMPLO AÑOS! JAJAJA SI HOY CUMPLO 17 AÑITOS…. Hay como va pasando el tiempo… por eso hoy actualice espero no haberme demorado mucho… Sin más preámbulo aquí va el capitulo (sobra decir que CCS no me pertenece XD)**

**

* * *

**

**CAP X: PELEAS, VIAJES Y UN REENCUENTRO**

Desde hacía un par de días Shaoran se venía comportando muy raro con Sakura y ella se preguntaba el porqué de su comportamiento ¿Habría hecho algo mal? Que se acordara no y por eso se le hacía muy extraña esa actitud para con ella. No entendía que le pasaba, la trataba fríamente, casi ni le hablaba y en cuanto al sexo… digamos que ella ya llevaba varios días sin eso, muchos, casi podía asegurar que había olvidado cómo era. Bueno quizá exageraba, el punto era que Shaoran parecía con SPM y eso que ni ella se comportaba así.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y vio a su novio entrar, como raro se le veía molesto. Ella suspiro, por un minuto juro que él la había mirado pero cuando quiso comprobar el había entrado al baño. De nuevo ignorándola ¡ya estaba harta! por eso arreglaría ese problema de una buena vez.

- Shaoran ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Sakura cuando lo vio salir.

- ¿Qué quieres? – la castaña hizo una mueca ante el tono tan cortante que uso su novio.

- Ya te dije, quiero hablar.

- Pero si ya estamos hablando – Sakura bufo exasperada.

- ¿Shaoran qué demonios sucede contigo? – el ambarino alzo una de sus cejas.

- ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿De qué hablas? – la castaña se levanto de la cama en donde se encontraba sentado y se acerco a él.

- De esto hablo. Me tiene harta tu maldita actitud – de un momento a otro empezó a caminar de un lado a otro – cambiaste tu trato hacia mí, eres muy frio y cortante y se supone que si soy tu novia no debes tratarme así, es como si me ignoraras – la castaña paro en frente de el – te extraño, extraño tus besos, tus caricias, todo de ti.

- ¿Solo por eso me extrañas? – ella lo miro confundida – si tienes tantas ganas de que te toquen porque no buscas a tu ex novio ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta que lo ves a escondidas? – la castaña lo miro sorprendida y el sonrió irónicamente – pues te informo mi querida Ying Fa que yo me entero de todo.

- Bueno, acepto que me vi con él una vez pero por eso mismo no te lo dije ¡mira como te pusiste! – el se acerco a ella visiblemente enojado - créeme que yo por Samuele ya no siento nada yo te quiero a ti.

- Eso no fue lo que yo vi – Sakura puso los ojos en blanco – por eso te digo que si tantas ganas tienes de que te toquen llámalo a él, seguro que estará encantado de volver a tocarte – Sakura levanto su mano para pegarle una bofetada pero él la detuvo – no vas a volver a poner tu mano en mi rostro Sakura y no te hagas la digna que eso no va contigo.

- Estas insinuando que soy una puta – afirmo ella.

- No lo estoy diciendo, pero considerando el modo en cómo nos conocimos – Sakura lo miro con rabia y logro zafar su agarre.

Esto era el colmo, ella ni siquiera había pasado con Samuele de un accidental roce de manos y ya Shaoran suponía que era una cualquiera. Trataba de calmarse y controlarse pero era demasiado difícil con Shaoran atacándola todo el tiempo.

- Te puedo permitir que me trates con indiferencia, que no me hables, que no me toques, pero no voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto diciendo que soy una puta sin yo serlo y sin tu tener pruebas de ello – dijo Sakura mientras con el dedo índice le pegaba en el pecho.

- Si hablamos de respeto tu tampoco lo tienes conmigo o de cuando acá verse con un ex novio es respeto con tu novio actual – ella lo miro – avísame cuando cambiaron las costumbres porque no me entere – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Eres de lo peor Shaoran – el sonrió sarcástico – no quieres ver la verdad porque tus malditos celos no lo permiten.

- ¿Celos? – Ella asintió - ¿Por qué no aceptas que aun sientes algo por tu italiano? ¿Te lo hace mejor que yo? – Ella quedo en silencio, no quería seguir peleando – OH verdad que querías hacer el amor – Shaoran se acerco peligrosamente a ella y la beso con fiereza mientras la apretaba contra él pero Sakura se libro rápidamente - ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Eso no era lo que querías? – grito.

- ¡NO! – Grito Sakura – ¡y ahora me doy cuenta que se te hace costumbre tratar de enmendar peleas con sexo y comportándote como un animal! – dijo ella mientras iba hacia la puerta.

- ¡Y a ti se te hace costumbre rechazarme y dejarme con la palabra en la boca! – Sakura detuvo su caminar y giro para verlo.

- Pues uno de los dos se debe comportar y es obvio que estando cerca no podemos ni hablar si estamos enojados – explico la castaña como lo más obvio del mundo – debemos ser _gente civilizada_ y tratar de hablar como tal – ambos quedaron en silencio pero Shaoran bufo a los pocos segundos.

- No puedo – Sakura rodo los ojos – y tu presencia me altera mas – Sakura asintió y reanudo su caminar a la salida pero sintió el agarre de Shaoran deteniéndola – tal vez tengas razón y tengo mucho en que pensar así que yo soy el que me voy – Sakura quedo asombrada por el repentino cambio de su novio –además se podría repetir lo de la ultima vez y no quiero volver a verte con Samuele.

Sakura asintió aun confundida pero luego se enojo ¡Ella no iba a beber como la ultima vez! Eso ocurrió por mera coincidencia pero ella no era una alcohólica. Giro para reclamarle a Shaoran pero el ya se había ido de la habitación.

Se acerco a la cama y se dejo caer, esa pelea había sido muy intensa pero no negaba que ese beso, aunque un poco salvaje le había gustado mucho. Shaoran podía parecer bipolar en ocasiones pero ¡Dios como lo quería! Por eso mismo esperaba que todo eso hubiera quedado en un malentendido nada más.

* * *

Shaoran salió de la habitación e inmediatamente se dirigió al primer piso del hotel a hablar con Samuele aunque en realidad no sabía dónde estaba. De verdad quería volver a tener la relación de antes con Sakura, antes de que _ese _apareciera, pero cada vez que lo _trataba _de considerar su sangre hervía y la furia se volvía a apoderar de él.

Se subió con impaciencia al elevador y se dijo a si mismo que no podría estar tranquilo hasta que no hablara con Samuele, saber que ha pasado entre él y Sakura, aclarar todo. Era difícil, en verdad, prefería cortarse la lengua y que le echaran sal a la herida antes que hablarle, pero no iba a permitir que por culpa de su orgullo, y tenía que admitir también, por sus celos, cometiera un gran y estúpido error del que se pudiera arrepentir.

Se dirigió al área de recreación y lo vio jugando y riendo con Meiling, parecían grandes amigos e incluso se les podía confundir con una pareja enamorada por el modo en que interactuaban. Alzo su ceja y empezó a sospechar que tal vez, solo tal vez algo estaba pasando allí que ninguno se había dado cuenta. Si era así, lo alegraba pues el no interferiría en su relación y tal vez estaba armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Se acerco y toco el hombro del italiano, se podría decir que ya estaba más calmado. Samuele giro para verlo y endureció su expresión. Shaoran no se sorprendió, la verdad ya esperaba que él estuviera a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Samuele.

- Vine solo para hablar – dijo Shaoran con calma – vamos a otro sitio, la verdad no quiero que Meiling se entrometa.

Samuele asintió y Shaoran lo guio hasta el lobby, se sentaron en unos sillones que se encontraban allí uno enfrente del otro y un silencio bastante incomodo los invadió. Samuele soltó un suspiro y decidió empezar.

- ¿Por qué viniste?

- Ya te lo dije – Shaoran lucía un poco exasperado – vine a hablar y creo que es obvio que es sobre Sakura.

- Si eso lo sé, no vendrías a hablarme si no fuera por otra cosa – Samuele alzo su ceja – lo que no entiendo es para que – ahora Shaoran era el que alzaba su ceja – yo ya deje en claro mis intenciones con ella, vengo a recuperarla, somos enemigos, entonces ¿Qué hay que aclarar? – Shaoran se tenso, esto era más difícil de lo que creía.

- Eso ya lo sé – dijo arrastrando las palabras – solo quiero saber que ha pasado entre ustedes, más exactamente en la cafetería aquel día – Samuele se sorprendió pero pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cosa que le produjo más desconfianza al ambarino.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – dijo Samuele bastante confiado – se supone que lo que se hace en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas y eso incluye lo que se haga en una simple cafetería – ante eso Shaoran apretó sus puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se empezaban a poner blancos – pero soy considerado y no creo que deba hacerte sufrir pensando cosas que no son – se acerco un poco a Shaoran – después de todo no soy tan malo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me va a decir que paso? – Samuele solo se encogió de hombros.

- Ya lo dije soy piadoso después de todo – Shaoran sentía que su poca paciencia iba desapareciendo – aunque trate de avanzar ella solo sigue viéndome como su amigo – Shaoran suspiro aliviado ante eso – pero es obvio que entre ella y yo aun hay química y ya sabes, como dicen por ahí, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, somos amigos por ahora.

- ¿Acaso ella te insinuó algo? – dijo con algo de rabia Shaoran.

- No, pero eso puede cambiar – Shaoran trataba de controlarse para no golpear a ese sujeto y armar un escándalo.

El duelo de miradas era bastante intenso y la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Era una batalla sin palabras y ambos querían salir victoriosos pero entonces la voz de Meiling hizo que rompieran contacto visual. Ella se extraño al verlos juntos y se sentía un poco incomoda, pero venia buscando a Samuele y se llevo esa sorpresa. Algo no andaba bien y ella haría todo lo posible por saberlo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto.

- Nada – contestaron ambos simplemente.

- Se me hace raro verlos juntos, es eso – dijo la china mirándolos inquisidora mente – apropósito ¿Por qué estaban juntos?

- Necesitaba preguntarle algo de negocios a Li – contesto rápidamente Samuele ante el asombro de Shaoran – sabes que soy algo inexperto y tú me has dicho que él es bastante hábil en eso.

- Lo sé, pero es extraño que le pidas ayuda precisamente a él – dijo Meiling aun si entender – ya sabes, por la situación con Sakura.

- El corazón no se mezcla con los negocios Meiling – exclamo Shaoran bastante serio – uno debe separar el deber de la vida privada – dirigió su mirada a Samuele – espero que hallas entendido – Samuele asintió y Shaoran se levanto y se fue.

Meiling sentía que aun algo andaba mal y decidió acercarse a Samuele con el firme propósito de sacarle la verdad.

- Samuele ¿en serio hablaban de eso?

- Claro Mei – Samuele le sonrió confortadoramente – tu sabes que a ti no sería capaz de mentirte – Mei lo miro aun indecisa – vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos y no te preocupes que si hubiera algún problema mayor entre tu primo y yo te lo contaría a ti de primeras – Samuele agarro su mano y la beso con dulzura, Mei no pudo más que acceder a lo que pedía.

- Esta bien, confió en lo que me dices – ella soltó una risita – entonces ¿ahora si vamos a la piscina? – Samuele asintió.

Aunque siguieron actuando como si ese encuentro no hubiera pasado Mei tuvo la sensación de que Samuele no le era del todo honesto y su primo tampoco. Algo había pasado y podría casi asegurar que de esa plática entre esos dos no iba a salir nada bueno, y que si no hubiera llegado a interrumpir, quien sabe que hubieran hecho esos dos.

* * *

Todos se encontraban desde muy temprano en el aeropuerto para poder abordar en jet privado de la familia Kinomoto – ni locos revivirían la experiencia del vuelo comercial – y a insistencia de Meiling, Sakura había aceptado llevar a Samuele, pero Shaoran no entendió razones y estaba enfadado porque pensaba que fue Sakura la que lo quiso llevar. Ella no le veía nada de malo, eran amigos, pero ahora sabia que esa decisión no fue la adecuada y por eso también se encontraba molesta con Meiling ¡Si ella no hubiera insistido tanto!

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que Shaoran estaba realmente tan enojado que estaba considerando la idea de terminar con ella, la quería y mucho pero esto ¡ya era el colmo! Sakura le había dicho que había accedido por que Meiling le insistió, pero él creía que ella aun sentía cosas por el italiano y por más que Eriol le dijera que los celos lo estaban cegando, el no entendía ya ninguna razón.

- Llevaremos a Japón muchas sorpresas – dijo Meiling rompiendo el incomodo silencio que reinaba en el ambiente – Tomoyo y Eriol están juntos – la amatista sonrió y Eriol apretó mas el agarre de sus manos sonriendo dulcemente – encontramos a Samuele – Shaoran y Eriol endurecieron su mirada, Sakura forzó una sonrisa, Tomoyo sonrió por cortesía y Meiling si parecía realmente feliz – y parece que la relación de Saku y Shao va mal ¿verdad?

Sakura se sorprendió por la imprudencia de Meiling y Shaoran miro a Mei tan gélidamente que ella se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho eso. Maldijo internamente, siempre le pasaba eso en los momentos menos inoportunos.

- Estamos bien – respondió Shaoran mirándola fijamente – pero no es de tu incumbencia y de la de ninguno de ustedes lo que pase en la relación que tenemos Sakura y yo – todos excepto Samuele asintieron – así que en un futuro les recomiendo mantenerse al margen.

Nadie volvió a decir nada hasta que se subieron al jet. Se sentaron en parejas y lo más alejados posibles los unos de los otros, como siempre, la tensión de la relación de Sakura y Shaoran afectaba mucho el ambiente. Samuele sintió un poco de culpabilidad, pero la satisfacción de ver que Sakura podría estar en un futuro cercano disponible hacia desaparecer ese pequeño remordimiento.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que hablaban muy poco o nada entre todos. Cada uno hablaba con su respectiva pareja, Tomoyo y Eriol, Samuele y Meiling – aunque a veces se comportaban extrañamente como si salieran, y Sakura y Shaoran, bueno, ellos prácticamente ni se rozaban. Sakura sintió la necesidad de hablar urgentemente con Shaoran, entendía que había cometido errores y entendía que Shaoran estaba enojada pero quería enmendarse, intuía que si no lo hacía pronto su relación acabaría y eso era algo que ella no deseaba.

- Shaoran – el alzo su ceja pero no la miro - ¿podemos hablar en el cuarto que se encuentra en la parte de atrás? Necesito decirte algunas cosas – él se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

- Te escucho – esa aparente calma le produjo a Sakura una sensación de terror.

- Yo – Sakura suspiro – yo lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado y te pido disculpas por el comportamiento que tuve durante el viaje que se no fue el mejor. Algunas decisiones que tome fueron totalmente erradas y no pensé en, bueno, como te sentirías tú con ello y debí contarte algunas cosas.

- ¿Crees que una disculpa lo arregla todo? – Dijo tranquilamente - ¿tienes idea de lo que sentí varias veces en este viaje? – Ella negó - ¿y aun así piensas que una disculpa lo va a arreglar todo? – Shaoran ya se veía alterado.

- Se que no, pero pensé… - Shaoran la interrumpió con una carcajada.

- AAA pensaste ¿Qué pensaste? No me digas – Shaoran pareció meditar la respuesta – me pedirías perdón yo como el estúpido que soy te perdonaría y te diría que todo quedo atrás, te besaría y haríamos el amor porque sería inevitable y todo volvería a ser como antes – Sakura lo miro completamente enojada.

- No hay necesidad de que seas sarcástico Shaoran, sé que no puedo pretender que eso pase.

- Entonces admites que si lo pensaste.

- No – ella se sonrojo.

- ¡¿Entonces qué mierda creíste? – Sakura se asusto al oír el grito de Shaoran - ¡Me siento como un maldito estúpido el cual su novia le ve la cara de pendejo cada que puede! ¡Y aparte llega el hijo de puta de tu novio y tú mandas todo a la mierda por correrle a él! – Sakura sintió lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos pero se contuvo, no quería llorar.

- Eso no es verdad – trato de que su voz no saliera en susurro pero fue casi imposible.

- ¿No es verdad? – Hubo una pausa - ¡¿No es verdad? – Shaoran se cogió el puente de la nariz y trato de inhalar y exhalar varias veces para calmarse – Como te sentirías si Naomi me buscara para ir a beber y termino totalmente ebrio a merced de ella.

- ¡Así no paso Shaoran y lo sabes! – Replico Sakura – Samuele no me busco, nos encontramos accidentalmente ¡y me llevo al cuarto sin tocarme ni un solo pelo!

- ¡Pero bien que te habría encantado! – Respondió el ambarino igual de alterado – o que sentirías si me viera a escondidas con Naomi "solo para hablar", o que tal vez tu y yo nos fuéramos de viaje y yo la invitara.

- Ya te dije que Meiling insistió mucho – dijo Sakura entre dientes.

- ¡¿Y tienes que hacer todas las putas cosas que diga Meiling? – Sakura callo - ¡¿Te gustaría que yo hiciera todo lo que hiciste con tu ex, con Naomi?

- No me gustaría – susurro nuevamente.

- Entonces ¡¿Por qué carajos lo hiciste? – Volvió a gritar – te juro que trato de ser comprensivo, darte tu libertad, pero ¿que gano a cambio de eso? ¡Que se me llame IDIOTA! – Sakura ahogo un sollozo, no pensó que esta conversación tuviera ese giro tan drástico y dramático - ¡¿Es que acaso soy el maldito cabròn en tu historia de amor con él? – Sakura no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar.

- Yo te quiero Shaoran… en serio… y de verdad lamento to-todo… - dijo ella entre sollozos – no quería que pasara esto.

- Pues tus acciones están costándote nuestra relación – Sakura abrió los ojos ante tal cosa.

- No me digas que…

- Esta relación se va a la mierda. Se acabo – dijo Shaoran con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡No! – dijo Sakura gritando – se que podemos arreglar esto – Sakura limpio sus lagrimas – esto es solo un bache en nuestra relación – nuevamente las lagrimas aparecieron - ¿es que acaso ya no me quieres? – Shaoran soltó una amarga carcajada.

- Crees que me hubiera puesto así si no te quisiera – una lagrima apareció en el rostro de Shaoran pero la limpio rápidamente - acabo de derramar una lagrima por ti, si eso no es suficiente prueba de que te quiero entonces no se que lo es – Sakura siguió llorando y Shaoran se alejo un poco.

Esto era duro para ambos, el no quería dejarla pero tenía orgullo y fue pisoteado por ella. Sakura sabía que había cometido errores pero no quería que esto se acabara, no quería volver a sufrir, lo quería demasiado y esto le dolía en lo más profundo del alma.

- Solo he llorado por dos mujeres: Naomi y ahora tu – empezó a decir Shaoran sin verla – me doy cuenta ahora que no eres diferente de ella – Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo con coraje, eso le había dolido mucho mas.

- No soy igual que ella Shaoran. No me compares.

- Si las comparo es porque ambas me han hecho el mismo daño – Shaoran agacho la cabeza – es mejor dejar así – Sakura sollozo amargamente.

- No es necesario…. Démonos una oportunidad.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto la castaña – Nos queremos, sé que me equivoque pero te pido una oportunidad para redimirme y…. – Shaoran la interrumpió.

- ¡Mierda Sakura ¿no ves que no confió mas en ti? – Sakura quedo en shock ante lo dicho por Shaoran - ¡Si no hay confianza ya no hay nada!

- Reconsidéralo ¡Por favor podemos superar esto! – Sollozo – no acabes con esto, por favor piénsalo – Shaoran se dirigió a la puerta.

- Necesito estar solo.

- ¿Lo pensaras? – Shaoran paro pero no la miro.

- No sé y por si no está claro por el momento tú y yo ya no existe – al decir esto salió y azoto la puerta al mismo tiempo que la castaña lloraba amargamente.

* * *

Nadeshiko organizaba todo en la mansión Kinomoto pues hoy llegaría su hijo Toya, es más, ya estaba a unos pocos minutos de llegar. Hacia 1 año no lo veía y sobraba decir que lo extrañaba demasiado. Rio un poco al imaginar el escándalo que armaría su hijo por el compromiso de Sakura y más cuando se enterara de que Shaoran, el actual novio de su hija, era el prometido de ella.

Al pensar en su hija una sensación de malestar apareció. Eso no podía ser nada bueno, podía asegurar que algo le había pasado y ahora la sensación de intranquilidad se esparció por su cuerpo. Ese sentimiento nunca era errado, por eso rogo a los cielos que protegieran a su hija. Sintió la necesidad de contactarla pero recordó que venía en camino, solo podía esperar que estuviera bien.

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y sonrió. La presencia de su esposo siempre lograba reconfortarla en los momentos que ella estaba más mal.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- En nuestros hijos – respondió Nadeshiko y suspiro – es que tengo un mal presentimiento cuando pienso en Sakura. Tengo la sensación de que algo malo paso – Fujitaka la giro para quedar de frente y su esposa hizo un puchero parecido al de su hija – no me gusta estar lejos de ella ¿Qué tal si me necesita?

- Ella y los demás ya vienen en camino, no te preocupes que si algo le paso tu serás la primera en enterarte – Fujitaka beso su mejilla – han crecido y no dejas ni un minuto de preocuparte por ellos como cuando eran niños – ambos sonrieron.

- Por más grandes que sean siguen siendo mis angelitos. Y preocuparse es parte del trabajo de ser mama.

- Entonces esta mama querrá saber que uno de sus angelitos ya llego – Ni bien Fujitaka termino de hablar Nadeshiko salió corriendo para encontrarse con su hijo.

Toya se encontraba en la sala y se había acabado de sentar cuando vio a su mama corriendo hacia él. Se paro inmediatamente y la abrazo ¡Como adoraba estar con su familia nuevamente! Sintió a Nadeshiko darle besos en toda la cara y el solo rio, así era su mama y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

- No sabes la alegría que me da verte – dijo Nadeshiko aun abrazada a él.

- A mí también me da gusto verte mama – ambos se separaron y se sentaron en el sillón.

- Debería regañarte por ser tan ingrato – Toya se asusto - ¡no llamas casi! ¿Sabes cuan preocupada me pongo por ti cuando no llamas en semanas? – Toya agacho la cabeza.

- Lo siento mama, no sabía que te preocuparas tanto – sonrió – pero ahora te prometo llamar más seguido – ella agito la mano como espantando moscas.

- No te preocupes por prometer ¡Hazlo! – ambos rieron.

- ¿Y dónde está Sakura? – Pregunto Toya al no ver a su pequeña hermana molestar por ahí – pensé que le habías avisado que vendría hoy – frunció su ceño y Nadeshiko sonrió.

- Queremos darle una sorpresa. Ella está en Las Vegas pero ya viene en camino – Toya asintió – por eso mandamos a una limosina por ella, para que no valla a su departamento.

- ¿El monstruo está viviendo sola? – Nadeshiko asintió y Toya frunció mucho más su ceño - ¡Primero la prometen en matrimonio y ahora se va a vivir sola! ¿No ven que aun es pequeña para todo eso? – Nadeshiko trago pesado, su hijo siempre tan difícil – ¿Quién le concedió el permiso de irse a vivir sola y la comprometió? – Nadeshiko sonrió nerviosamente y agradeció que Fujitaka bajara y se reuniera con ellos en ese preciso momento.

- Es todo culpa de tu padre Toya – Nadeshiko se llevo las manos al pecho – yo trate de decirle lo mismo que tu ¡Y es que Sakura aun es muy pequeña para alejarse tanto de su madre! – Fujitaka miro a su esposa aterrorizado ¡Ella nunca lo detuvo, es mas lo apoyo siempre! – Pero tu padre no entiende razones – ella lo miro por el rabillo del ojo – te desconozco Fujitaka.

- ¡Papa como lo permitiste! – Fujitaka miro a su hijo que lo miraba reprobatoriamente – Bueno, no importa de quien es la culpa, yo vine principalmente a romper ese compromiso ¡Ningún hombre es lo suficiente bueno para mi hermana! Además ¡Sakura está muy pequeña para casarse! – Nadeshiko rio nerviosamente y asintió dándole la razón a su hijo.

Diciendo esto, Toya se dirigió al cuarto que antes le pertenecía y dejo a sus padres en la sala.

- Eres una traidora – dijo Fujitaka mirando a su esposa.

- ¡Hey! Voy paso a paso, voy a hacer que el acepte ese compromiso – Fujitaka la miro inexpresivo – además que te reproche a ti y no a mí que soy su madre.

Diciendo esto Nadeshiko se fue a la cocina a terminar de organizar la cena. Fujitaka suspiro, ahora un problema más se sumaba, solo esperaba que su esposa lo manejara tan bien como todo lo que tenía que ver con ese dichoso compromiso.

* * *

El jet acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto y todos salieron inmediatamente. Estaban exhaustos y querían irse a descansar pero un empleado les indico que subieran a la limosina pues los esperaban en la mansión Kinomoto y era requerida la presencia de todos allí (Samuele se fue por sí solo y Shaoran tuvo que ir obligado).

Aun nadie sabía que Sakura y Shaoran había terminado y ambos castaños agradecieron en silencio que no trataran de averiguar qué había pasado en la parte de atrás del avión. Ninguno se imaginaba tampoco el motivo tan urgente por el que los requerían en la mansión Kinomoto, pero debía ser importante si los habían ido directamente a recoger.

El viaje a la mansión transcurrió en una apacible calma y cuando llegaron, notaron que había mucho ajetreo dentro. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pues sabía que en contadas ocasiones ocurría esto y solo era por un motivo en especifico. Rogo a todos los dioses que no fuera eso, no quería más problemas en su vida y ese sin duda seria uno muy _insistente_.

Entraron en la mansión y Nadeshiko los recibió a todos con una sonrisa. Agarro a su hija del brazo y la hizo avanzar primero que a todos.

- Como me alegra que ya estén aquí ¡Temí que algo te pasara! – Sakura esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – aunque aún tengo la sensación de que algo te paso nos concentraremos en eso luego – dijo en susurros a su hija pues los demás iban detrás de ellas.

- Si mama pero ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto en la casa? – Nadeshiko se detuvo y paro enfrente de su hija.

- Porque tenemos una visita muy especial – Sakura puso cara de terror y su mama parecía más feliz que nunca – vamos que él te quiere ver – su mama siguió y sintió como Tomoyo y Meiling la alcanzaban para poder seguir caminando hacia el salón principal.

- Creo que… - susurro Meiling al tiempo que caminaban.

- El motivo de tanto alboroto… - susurro esta vez Tomoyo.

- es tu hermano – dijeron las chicas al unísono mientras veían como Toya esbozaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Sakura puso una indescriptible cara de terror que les causo gracia a la mayoría y trago pesado al ver a su hermano acercarse a ella. La abrazo y luego sonriendo dijo:

- Hola monstruo, veras como yo te ayudare mucho con tu compromiso.

Sakura hizo una mueca tratando de sonreír, pero no podía. Con Toya, su vida ahora si estaría toda de cabeza.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: ¡HELLO EVERYBODY! ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Sé que puede estar un poco corto y les prometo que el próximo estará mucho más largo, pero necesitaba publicarlo hoy en un día tan especial para mí… Pobre Saku… snif snif… pero bueno tantos errores no se pueden perdonar y ahora ellos terminaron (Si Shao esta solterito XD) y Nadeshiko toda traidora con Fujitaka jajajaja todo por no llevarle la contraía a su hijo jajaja ¡Y ESO QUE NO SE IMAGINAN COMO VA A ESTAR EL PROXIMO CAP! Va a estar muuuuuuuuy subido de tono, pero para ese si voy a demorar más en actualizar… tengo que ponerle empeño a el colegio para obtener una beca en la U… ¡A LA QUE SEA QUE ENTRE! Así que mi prioridad en este momento es eso, pero en los ratos que tenga libros me pongo a escribir para no hacerlos esperar tanto… Ahora voy a responder sus reviews:**

**Jess D: **¡Claro que no dejare la historia! Jajaja a mi me entretiene escribirla y te entiendo, yo también me enojo cuando no actualizan pronto las historias que me gustan. Espero que te siga gustando la historia con este capítulo =)

**Entre lagrimas y sonrisas: **Pues mira como se la cobro Shao ¡Nada más ni nada menos que terminándole! Y de Eriol y Tomoyo pronto tendremos sorpresas.

**: **Gracias por tu apoyo, a veces la vida da fuertes golpes, pero ahí se van superando cada día. Pues ya viste quien vino ¡nuestro adorado Toya! Y créeme que no se la va a poner fácil a ninguno en esta historia.

**Sakurita-li18: **¡Esta vez no demore tanto! Jajajaja y creo que mi racha de mala suerte ya termino, ahora más que nunca necesito suerte. Como viste Shao no entiende que se puede ser amigo de un ex aunque Saku aquí ya se paso un poco invitándolo a viajar con ellos (SAK: ¡Que no lo invite!) jajaja perdón, por la insistencia de Mei. Jajaja ojala y disfrutes también de este cap.

**lfanycka: **Ya me está entrando nostalgia de solo pensar que me quedan 3 meses a penas en el cole (snif) pero bueno a ¡gozar lo que queda! Jajaja. Ojala y este cap te haya gustado.

**Leoni Tao91: **Y eso que no mencione todos los dioses jajajaja no solo esta Hugo jajaja.

**Didi: **Shao pronto tendrá su venganza jajaja no sabes cómo me reí con ese ¡Xiao véngate! Pero si la tendrá, como dicen en juego largo hay desquite ¿si es así?... bueno el caso… No había considerado a Toya con Naomi pero me empieza a agradar la idea mmmm mi mente ya empezó a maquinar malévolamente jajaja.

**El-Digivice: **¡Hola perdido! Eso de que hace rato no hablamos, toca adelantar cuaderno pronto. ¿Qué te pareció el cap? ¿Si te gusto? A que no te esperabas que ellos terminaban…. Yo tampoco XD pero se me ocurrió la idea y dije "oh genial" y así lo hice. Esta vez sí espero comentario obligado jajajaja no mentiras, pero si lo pones no me pongo brava XD.

**LMUndine: **Espero que esta vez si te haya gustado el cap, trate de hacerlo con mas enredos y cosas que dan más pie a mas problemas, de pronto esta cortico pero prometo que el otro va a ser mucho más largo =).

**¿Ya les dije que es mi cumpleaños? Jajaja si quieren pueden regalarme un comentario, eso me haría una muy feliz cumpleañera, así diga "You suck", no importa en serio. Voy a retomar mi campaña "haz feliz a un escritor", en este caso cumpleañera XD Oprime el botoncito de la felicidad de ahí abajo (el verde, no piensen mal XD) y hagan feliz a alguien =)**

**Nos vemos y ¡a disfrutar! XD**


	11. Volviendo al pasado

_**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a las CLAMP** **pero la historia es netamente mia...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Cap XI: Volviendo al pasado**

_**Sakura POV **_

Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente debido a la luz que se estaba filtrando a mi habitación por las ventanas. De repente sentí mis ojos más pesados y no pude evitar cerrarlos nuevamente.

No quería salir de mi cama, estaba tan calientita y tan bien abrigada que bien podría pasarme toda la vida metida allí. Y esa idea realmente me agradaba. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer era muy tentador quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto como tantas veces lo habría hecho más joven y no salir nunca más.

Me arrope mas si es que eso era posible y a mi mente vinieron las imágenes de lo ocurrido durante esa cena incomoda, pero mi mente se enfoco más en la charla que había tenido con mama después de la cena.

_Flashback_

_Después de la cena mas incomoda de mi vida cada uno decidió irse a su casa. Toya también había decidido irse a su habitación a descansar de su largo viaje y yo no fui la excepción. _

_Después de un día como el que yo había tenido me vendría bien un descanso._

_Entre a mi cuarto, aquel en el que no dormía hacia más de un año y medio, y aquel santuario que había sido escenario de tantas alegrías y tristezas. Todo se conservaba exactamente como yo lo había dejado antes de irme de mi casa. Mi cama de princesa con todos sus mullidos almohadones, aquellos muebles victorianos que mi papa se había empeñado en conseguirme y donde había puesto mis muñecas, mis libros y mis mucho animales de felpa; todo tal cual como cuando era más niña._

_Cerré la puerta y apenas logre recostarme en mi cama cuando lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Todas las que había retenido durante el viaje y la cena empezaron a fluir y no pude evitar preguntarme como en tan poco tiempo había querido a Shaoran casi igual que a Samuele._

_Es decir, para lograr querer a Samuele tanto me había tardado buen tiempo a pesar que habíamos tenido química inmediatamente._

_Tampoco comprendía cómo había llegado a cometer tantos errores, porque gran parte de la culpa la tenía yo ¿verdad?_

_Mama entro y no me dio tiempo de limpiar mis lágrimas, pues me abrazo y yo la apreté tan fuerte, necesitaba sentirme querida en ese momento._

_- Sabia que algo andaba mal – dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda en suaves movimientos – lo sentí desde que llegaste pero no pensé que fuera tan grave – se separo un poco de mí y me miro directo a mis ojos – dime que te paso cariño. Tal vez hablar te liberara un poco de aquello que te agobia tanto._

_- Me dejo – fue lo único que salió de mi boca._

_Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte, como si con el consiguiera protegerme de todo y todos. Entonces empecé a llorar todo lo que podía, ya mis lágrimas salían solas y los sollozos se hicieron incontrolables. Pronto empezó a arrullarme con una suave tonada y su suave voz llego hasta mí._

_- Cuéntale a mama todo eso que te agobia._

_Le conté absolutamente todo lo que había pasado desde que salimos del aeropuerto de Tokyo, la llegada de Samuele, mis salidas con él, el comportamiento de Shaoran, absolutamente todo. Mama no me interrumpió y cuando empecé a llorar nuevamente acaricio mi mano y me sonrió tiernamente._

_- Primero que nada debe saber que tú también te equivocaste, sin intención lo lastimaste y por eso se ha comportado como lo ha hecho – empezó ella a decir – pero tampoco la culpa es absolutamente tuya, tú no sabías que él era tan celoso e hiciste lo que creías correcto con respecto a Samuele – asentí – ahora, Samuele no ha debido coquetearte si ya le habías dicho que tenias a alguien, así que el también contribuyo a que Shaoran sintiera desconfianza, pero créeme que no de ti, si no de el – mire a mama completamente sorprendida._

_- ¡Claro que si es desconfianza hacia mí! ¡Creía que aun amaba a Samuele!_

_- Por eso mismo mi amor, Shaoran creyó que lo ibas a dejar por Samuele, se sintió inseguro._

_- ¡Eso es ilógico! – Mama me miro con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué se iba a sentir inseguro?_

_- ¿Acaso no te sentiste así cuando llego esa ex novia rubia? – Agache mi mirada comprendiendo lo que mama decía, el solo recordar lo que me hacía sentir Naomi me hacia querer vomitar – ¿ahora entiendes? – yo asentí._

_- ¿Algún consejo? _

_- Darle tiempo a Shaoran. Tal vez ahora sientas que lo que hizo no tiene sentido, pero el necesita pensar y recuperar esa seguridad de que lo quieres tanto como él a ti – me ayudo a meterme en la cama y me arropo con sumo cuidado – recuerda que esto es difícil para ambos, pero si en realidad se quieren tanto como lo supongo superaran esto y volverán a estar juntos – sonreí pero entonces no pude contenerme de preguntar algo._

_- ¿Por qué me apoyas tanto mama si se supone que estamos planeando un matrimonio con algún desconocido para mí? – mama sonrió con inagotable paciencia y beso mi frente._

_- Yo apoyo la felicidad de mi hija por encima de cualquier estúpido compromiso arreglado – camino a la salida y apago la luz – ahora que lo mencionas te puedes distraer con los preparativos de la boda – ambas reímos – que descanse cariño._

_Quede profundamente dormida ignorando por esos bellos instantes el problema y el caos que era mi vida en esos momentos._

_Fin Flashback_

Unos leves toques en la puerta me hicieron volver a la realidad y abrí mis ojos de inmediato. Mama entro con una bandeja y la puso delante mío apenas me acomode. Me miro con sus únicas sonrisas maternales, gesto que solo correspondí con una débil sonrisa que más parecía una mueca.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – escuche que pregunto mama.

- Un poco – encogí mis hombros – no es que se me vaya el dolor de un día para otro.

- Lo sé Sakura – mama sonaba un poco exasperada – pero tal vez te sientas menos deprimida, tan solo un poquito – yo sonreí ante el gesto que hizo con sus manos.

- Tienes razón Nadeshiko – ella me miro confundida, tal vez por el hecho de llamarla por su nombre – hoy me siento menos deprimida que ayer pero mucho más que mañana – su carcajada me hizo reír con ella.

- Me gusta mucho esa actitud Sakura – probé un poco del jugo de naranja mientras me encogía de hombros – pero vamos a ver que me ingenio para sacarte de esa depresión que te tiene consumida.

- ¡La depresión no me tiene consumida! – proteste.

- Tal vez no ahora, pero te conozco y no falta mucho para ello. Estas hablando con la mujer que ha lidiado con tus depresiones desde que empezaste la adolescencia.

- No, esa ha sido Tomoyo – mama suspiro dramáticamente y me miro con ojos de cachorro, odiaba cuando hacia eso, lograba todo lo que quería.

- ¡Que mala eres conmigo Sakura! ¡Con tu madre! – Puse mis ojos en blanco – pero por ser mi niña te perdono – alcé una de mis cejas mientras ella se echaba aire con las manos – aun así, vamos a ver qué hacemos hoy – me guiño un ojo – la depresión de una mujer se puede aprovechar para mimarla y eso será lo que haremos.

La vi irse mientras planeaba mil cosas para hacer juntas. Intuía que todo tendría que ver con ir de compras.

En fin, aprovecharía para cambiar todo mi guardarropa.

Me disponía a desayunar cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar. Lo agarre y me decepcione al ver que la llamada era de Samuele.

Por un momento pensé en serio que era Shaoran.

Me debatía entre contestar y no hacerlo, la verdad no me apetecía nada hacerlo pero luego de pensarlo le conteste, después de todo seguía siendo mi amigo.

- Hola

_- Sakura me alegra tanto irte ¿Cómo te sientes?_ – Justo cuando iba a responder lo típico que uno dice en una situación como la que vivo, Samuele me respondió con algo que me dejo totalmente pasmada – _debió ser difícil para ti que se terminara lo tuyo con Li, en serio lo lamento._

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunte evidentemente sorprendida – digo… nadie más lo sabe y…

- _Escuche a Li cuando salía de la habitación en la que se encontraban en el avión, dijo algo como es lo mejor, no recuerdo bien_. _No pude evitar acercarme a ver qué pasaba y te oí llorar – _estaba anonadada ¡ni Tomoyo lo sabía aun! – _no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que había pasado. Entonces ¿estás bien?_

- Pues no se puede definir como excelente, pero ya me siento un poco mejor gracias por preocuparte por mí.

- _Sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti Sakura, cuando me necesites estaré a tu disposición, eso no lo dudes _– sonreí – _además que supongo que tuve algo que ver con el motivo de su ruptura y en serio me siento culpable._

- No te sientas así, tu no sabías que eso iba a ocurrir Samuele, lo que paso entre Shaoran y yo fue culpa de los dos, no tienes nada que ver.

- _Gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que yo fui un motivo para su ruptura – _puse en blanco mis ojos, siempre tan necio – _yo solo quiero ser tu amigo._

- Eso lo sé Samu – de pronto una idea se paso por mi mente - ¿Por qué no pasas a recogerme para ir a almorzar?

- _¿Ir hasta tu casa? ¿No llego tu hermano de viaje? – _solté unas risitas ante su miedo por verse con mi hermano – _Pues no se Sakura, sabes que no le caigo bien después de lo que paso además que el juro perseguirme y matarme _– reí ante ese comentario.

- Por el no te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo jeje Touya no va a tocarte ni un solo cabello. Además tú dijiste que estarías para mí cuando lo necesitara. Pues bien, te necesito ahora.

- _Entonces te veré en la tarde ciliegio, cuídate _– colgamos y cerré mis ojos.

Ahora que Samuele estaba aquí, me daba cuenta que el seria mi pilar para volver a confiar, sería mi apoyo y seria el amigo que necesitaba con urgencia. El parecía ser la persona indicada.

_**Shaoran POV**_

Estaba sentado en un sillón que se situaba enfrente de mi cama viendo a Naomi dormir plácidamente. Se lo que piensan, pero nada de eso paso con ella, no me acosté con ella. No podía tocar a otra mujer de esa forma sabiendo que aun quería a Sakura y no la podía sacar de mi mente. A donde quiera que mirase solo veo el rostro de ella.

¡Dios como la extraño!

Se preguntaran como es que Naomi llego aquí. Pues todo empezó cuando yo salí a toda prisa de la mansión Kinomoto.

_Flashback_

_Salí de la mansión Kinomoto a toda prisa y con mucho dolor en mi corazón. Sabía que era la última vez que estaría allí en un buen tiempo y tenía que serenarme un poco. Condenaba a Sakura a una relación tortuosa si seguíamos, pues mi inseguridad y mis dudas si ella aun amaba a Samuele, contando mis celos obsesivos y mi posesividad, la harían infeliz._

_Eriol se había ofrecido a llevarme al departamento donde me quedaba, pero no quería arruinar su velada romántica con Tomoyo, además estaba el hecho que verlos desbordar amor me provocaría nauseas y depresión, por saber que ya no estaría así con Sakura._

_Iba caminando cuando de pronto una camioneta negra se estaciono cerca de mí y alguien bajo, alguien que se me hacía muy conocido. Era Yue Tsukishiro, un viejo amigo y socio en algunos negocios importantes, además de compañero de conquistas en la universidad. Imposible no reconocerlo con sus ojos azules y su asombroso cabello plateado._

_Todo un Don Juan._

_Se acerco a mí tratando de reconocerme y a pesar de su seriedad y frialdad acostumbradas, pude vislumbrar una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro. Supongo que por el hecho de encontrarme allí._

_- Shaoran ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – Ambos nos abrazamos por breves segundos – nos has cambiado nada desde la última vez – sonreí._

_- Tú tampoco has cambiado nada. Al parecer sigues teniendo esa personalidad de hielo – su rostro permanecía inexpresivo._

_- Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian – se encogió de hombros y clavo su mirada en mi – solo puedo tratar de demostrar emociones con los que considero cercanos y tu, a pesar de todo, lo eres – asentí dándole la razón pues el también era un amigo cercano - ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón? _

_- La familia está expandiendo negocios, así que yo soy el encargado aquí en Japón para asegurarme de que todo salga bien – respondí simplemente. No le quería decir que en realidad había venido detrás de Sakura._

_- Podrías haberte encargado desde Hong Kong – alzo una de sus cejas y me sentí incomodo por esa mirada - ¿no será que hay otra razón que no me quieres decir? – Lo mire y suspire. Olvidaba que Yue me conocía muy bien – Me entere del compromiso – lo mire sorprendido al notar el cambio tan repentino que le había dado a la conversación – debe ser terrible estar en tu situación. Eso ya no se hace en este siglo._

_¡Por fin alguien que comparte mi opinión!_

_- Eso se lo dije a mi madre, pero no entendió razones – bufe – odio que tenga aun pensamientos tan arcaicos – el asintió dándome la razón._

_- ¿Por lo menos la chica es bonita?_

_- No tengo permitido conocerla hasta el día de la boda así que no lo sé._

_- Eso es peor, puede que sea horrible y tendrás que estar al lado de un adefesio por el resto de tu vida – hizo una mueca y solté una carcajada al instante._

_- Eso es cruel. Las mujeres feas tan bien son personas y tienen derecho a ser felices._

_- ¿Entonces te dará igual si es la mujer más fea del mundo? – negué inmediatamente y puse cara de pánico._

_- Solo digo que tienen derecho a ser felices ¡No necesariamente conmigo! – Yue sonrió tan irónicamente como solo él lo hacía._

_- Entonces cuida lo que dices, ya ves que todo se puede usar en tu contra – ambos nos encaminamos a su auto y Yue volvió a hablar - Por cierto, que has planeado para romper ese martirio que es tu compromiso._

_- Estaba saliendo con Sakura Kinomoto – él se detuvo un momento y me miro un tanto sorprendido – ¿pasa algo? – el negó y me alcanzo – al principio era solo por cuestión de orgullo – Yue me miro confundido – historia larga luego te cuento. En fin, luego de conocerla más a fondo me gusto demasiado – no pude evitar recordar cada detalle de su cuerpo, su personalidad, su forma de amar._

_- Dijiste estaba ¿Qué paso?_

_- Es otra historia larga – llegamos a su auto y me detuve al instante – será para otra ocasión. Me alegro verte de nuevo Yue._

_- ¿Por qué te despides? Cuéntame esas historias y no omitas detalle así que sube – puso una sonrisa sádica, si, sádica y me abrió la puerta del copiloto – porque para esa pena de amor te tengo un excelente lugar._

_Subí y en el mismo instante que Yue arranco el auto me exigió que le contara cada cosa de mi historia con Sakura. Tanto interés de Yue me hizo desconfiar como pocas veces lo había hecho de él. Ese comportamiento era extraño en el, pues escasamente se interesaba en sus conquistas y entonces empecé a sospechar que él conocía mas a Sakura que solo por el renombre que ella tenía en Japón._

_Ahí había pasado algo y yo lo averiguaría._

_Termine de contarle mi historia y cuando me disponía a empezar mi investigación, Yue detuvo el auto frente a un lugar que reconocí al instante como un prostíbulo. Nos bajamos y Yue miro inmediatamente a una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí y llevaba puesta ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación._

_- Este es el mejor remedio para tu depresión o lo que sea que tengas – paso otra chica completamente desnuda y ambos la miramos hasta que se perdió por el pasillo que conducía a varias habitaciones – la mejor cura para olvidar a Sakura. Créeme – su comentario lo único que hizo fue reafirmar mis sospechas de que él y Sakura habían tenido algo, pero lo ignore de momento._

_- ¿Crees que una chica que baile eróticamente para mi, se restriegue contra mi cuerpo y quiera que me la lleve a la cama para hacerle todo lo que se me ocurra es lo mejor? – sonreí al igual que el – y yo solo que pensaba ir a un bar y beber hasta perder la conciencia._

_Dos chicas semidesnudas entraron y nos llevaron a ambos a la sección VIP, siendo atendidos por la dueña, una mujer que ya estaría por sus 40 años y que se vestía aun como una puta sin saber que eso la hacía ver horrible, y rodeados de los mimos de las mujeres más bellas del lugar._

_Un sin fin de chicas bailaron para mi mientras cada vez bebía mas y mas. Sabía que faltaba poco para perder el conocimiento total. Y aunque mi intención era llevarme a alguna (o a todas) a la cama para tener una buena sesión de sexo, cada vez que si quiera lo intentaba, el recuerdo de Sakura aparecía y me hacía sentirme sucio, por lo que solo me dedique a verlas seducirme y bailar para mí._

_Iba a irme pues ya me encontraba demasiado ebrio, así que trate de buscar a Yue pero una mesera demasiado sexy me había dicho que el, hacia un buen rato se había ido con dos chicas a uno de los cuartos y que dudaba que saliera pronto. Tambaleándome logre llegar a la salida y cuando ya había logrado caminar unas cuadras vomite y me caí en plena calle._

_Dudaba que me pudiera levantar. Sin duda estaba muy ebrio._

_Pero entonces vi una luz que me incomodaba y poco a poco se iba acercando. Supe que era un auto porque se detuvo a poca distancia mía, pero no pude identificar a la persona que salió del vehículo, me levanto y ayudo a subir al auto._

_Me llevo a casa y allí pude identificar a Naomi, ella era quien me había recogido._

_- ¿Me andash siguiendo? Polque shi fue ashi ¡hip! Fue muy conveniente tu ¡hip! Invertension – escuche su melodiosa risa y fruncí mi ceño ¿Qué era tan gracioso?_

_- Querrás decir intervención – rio un poco mas y me ayudo a sentarme en mi cama – y no, no te seguía Shao, de hecho te encontré por casualidad – me ayudo a recostarme un poco y acomode un mechón de su cabello que caía graciosamente en su rostro - ¿Se puede saber que hacías cerca de un burdel? Se supone que tienes novia y no creo que le agrade mucho que estés en un sitio así rodeado de ese tipo de mujeres._

_- Tenia, mi querida ninfa – ella sonrió con nostalgia al escuchar el sobrenombre que le tenía cuando éramos novios, pero yo solté una amarga carcajada – el esputido "ex" volvió y ella le preshta ¡hip! Toa la atenchion ¡hip! Yo creo que ya se ¡hip! Ya se acostaron – seguí riendo pero Naomi frunció el ceño - ¿Qué pasha? Deberias ¡hip! Eshtar feliz._

_- No estoy ni feliz ni triste Shao, pero creo que si tus estúpidos celos se interpusieron debiste… - no la deje terminar porque la bese sorpresivamente._

_El ritmo del beso era acelerado y un tanto desesperado. Quería olvidar todo, el viaje, a Samuele, pero sobre todo a Sakura, sus besos, sus caricias, toda ella. Y aun tratando de recordar todos sus defectos sentía que la quería mas y eso me hacia feliz. _

_Termine el beso y al abrir los ojos la vi a ella. El brillo de sus ojos verdes y su expresión de gatita mimosa me hicieron desearla más que nunca, así que la bese más delicadamente y la tumbe en la cama. Bese su rostro y su cuello mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo tocando todas sus curvas y cuando me disponía a quitar su ropa, su delicada mano me detuvo._

_- Shaoran – al escuchar esa voz, volví de nuevo a la realidad._

_No era a Sakura a quien besaba y tocaba, era Naomi._

_- No sigas, no es lo correcto._

_- Creí que eras ella – dije de repente, normal, como si no me hubiera tomado un solo trago y Naomi hizo una mueca que no me paso desapercibida._

_- Lo sé, estabas susurrando su nombre – susurro y se levanto de la cama - recuéstate y descansa y no te preocupes que no voy a hacer nada más que cuidarte._

_Ella se fue para darme espacio y lo último que vi antes de caer dormido fue a Naomi sollozando._

_Fin Flashback_

Ahora me sentía sumamente culpable por haberle hecho eso a Naomi, le di esperanzas aun si no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. La vi abrir los ojos un poco confundida para luego sentarse y sonreírme, como si no hubiera llorado la noche anterior.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – me acerque y me senté en la cama.

- Pues veras me levante muy temprano y te vi dormida en la silla – Naomi me miro sonrojada pero le sonreí para que se tranquilizara – yo ya no iba a dormir mas así que te traje hasta aquí.

Bostezo un poco y estiro sus brazos, se veía muy linda, tierna y graciosa, así que reí un poco.

- ¡No te burles! – no le preste atención y seguí riendo y ella me siguió - ¿quieres desayunar? – Pregunto después de calmar un poco su risa – hizo el amague de levantarse pero la retuve antes.

- Gracias por cuidarme Naomi – ella me miro expectante – estuviste ahí cuando más te necesite. Eres una buena amiga – sonrió tímidamente y asintió – y para compensarte por todas las molestias que te cause te voy a invitar a desayunar – mire el reloj de mi cómoda – aunque esto parecerá más un almuerzo.

- Gracias Shao, entonces déjame arreglarme a la velocidad del rayo y salimos – sonreí y ella se dirigió al baño.

Suspire a penas la vi entrar y me deje caer en mi cama. Ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, tal vez si era un idiota por dejar a Sakura, pero le daría tiempo para que aclarara sus pensamientos y sentimientos, y de paso yo haría lo mismo.

Después de todo aun tenía que averiguar la cuestión de Yue y solucionar lo del estúpido compromiso.

_**Sakura POV**_

Me vi por última vez en el espejo comprobando que todo estuviera bien y salí de mi habitación. Ya en el salón principal me encontré con mi hermano, quien estaba leyendo un libro y apenas noto mi presencia fijo su atención en mí y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo en sus labios, cosa que no me trajo buenos recuerdos.

- Me sorprende que un monstruo como tú salga a hacer destrozos desde tan temprano – le mande una mala mirada. Si hubiera estado más cerca le habría pegado una patada – que ¿ya ni siquiera tienes modales? Sabía que eras un monstruo y de los peores pero pensé que papa y mama ya te habían domesticado.

Hasta ahí fue mi paciencia. Puede decirme monstruo todo lo que quiera pero…

¡Que no me han domesticado!

Hasta ahí llego la dulce niña.

Me acerque y le di una patada con todas mis fuerzas y me encanto ver su cara de dolor, porque este monstruo llevaba tacones.

Ja ¿Qué te pareció, Touya?

- Pisas como monstruo, no hay duda, lo eres – yo puse mi mejor sonrisa triunfal – ¿a dónde vas?

- Voy a salir con un amigo.

- Que mal gusto tiene para tener amigos – dijo después de sentarse en el sofá.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunte confundida y sin entender.

- Es tu amigo – maldito, esta vez esquivo mi patada – a mi no me engañas dos veces monstruo – le lance la peor mirada que tenia pero él ni se inmuto – y con el permiso de quien vas a salir, porque yo no te lo he dado.

- ¡Touya, ya soy una mujer! ¡Yo decido que hago! ¡Incluso me voy a casar!

- Uno, aun eres una niña. Dos, todavía tomas malas decisiones por eso no puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana – lo mire totalmente estupefacta. Todavía seguía siendo sobre protector, que horror – y tercero ¡los monstruos no se casan! Así que te casaras por encima de mí cadáver ni importa que papa y mama estén de acuerdo.

Me aleje rápidamente pues ya empezaba su discurso de "nuestros papas te consienten mucho bla bla bla, tu eres una niña y no te casas hasta que tengas 40 bla bla bla, monstruo ponme cuidado que esto no lo repito".

Camine hasta llegar a la salida de mi casa encontrándome con Samuele, quien se veía tan guapo como siempre. Puse una de mis mejores sonrisas y él se acerco a mí con su caminar tan elegante.

- Lista _ciliegio_ – beso mi mano y solté unas risitas.

- Listísima mi querido Samuele.

Ambos empezamos a caminar por las calles y platicamos de todo un poco, sus negocios y viajes, mis aventuras increíbles, el trabajo, en fin, hablamos de todo menos de mi relación con Shaoran. Internamente agradecí a Samuele por tener el tacto de no tratar ese tema pues sabía que en el fondo me sentiría más triste y mas incomoda que nunca.

Llegamos sin mucho apuro al restaurante que habíamos escogido, pero me tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que Samuele se hubiera detenido en la entrada y me mirara como si hubiera visto algo malo.

- Mejor nos vamos Sakura, hay mejores lugares para comer – lo mire sin comprender.

- Amamos este sitio – le dije mirándolo con suplica – no creo que este tan lle…no – deje mi frase al aire al entrar al lugar.

No estaba preparada para ver lo que mis ojos me mostraban.

Shaoran y Naomi.

Juntos.

Y encima de todo, riendo como una pareja de enamorados.

De verdad que **NO **estaba preparada para eso.

- Sakura ¿estás bien? – la voz de Samuele me hizo reaccionar.

- Tienes razón – me gire para verlo y fingí lo mejor que pude una sonrisa – hay mejores lugares para comer.

Nos alejamos del lugar rápidamente y sin decir una sola palabra. Estaba muy conmocionada para decir algo, ni siquiera un pensamiento coherente apareció. Nada ahora podría sorprenderme más, pero entonces Samuele se hizo delante mío y me miro completamente serio, lo que se me hizo realmente extraño.

- Tengo que decirte algo y prefiero que te enteres por boca mía y no por chismes – lo mire confundida mientras el tomaba aliento – esa chica, Naomi – volvió a tomar aliento y entonces me di cuenta de algo ¿Cómo sabia el nombre de la ex de Shaoran? Pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle el soltó la bomba – Naomi es mi hermana.

Bien, me retracto.

Ahora **nada mas** podría sorprenderme.

Mi día parece lleno de sorpresitas.

- Tu hermana – fue lo único que alcance a decir.

- Veras antes no te lo había dicho porque Naomi y yo no nos llevamos bien es superficial, narcisista, egocéntrica… – mientras lo escuchaba la alegría invadía mi corazón.

¡No era la única que la detestaba! Su hermano tampoco la soporta.

- Entonces ¿me perdonas? - me perdí totalmente ¿Qué le tenía que perdonar?

- Ehh si ¡te perdono! – Samuele me miro, suspiro y luego sonrió.

- No sabes que me perdonas ¿verdad? – Me sonroje al verme descubierta – tu siempre tan distraída – rio y yo me sonroje mas si es que era posible – Te decía que me perdonaras por no haberte dicho lo de mi hermana.

- ¡Ohh si te perdono! – Reí nerviosa – pero recuerda que estas salidas y demás cosas son solo como amigos, no te ilusiones.

- Lo sé, pero aun solo siendo tu amigo soy feliz.

Seguimos nuestro camino a un nuevo restaurante y me sentí dichosa por tener al hombre más leal y comprensivo del mundo conmigo, claro que solo era mi amigo porque mi corazón aun le pertenecía a Shaoran.

_**Samuele POV**_

¿Si me sentía contento? Si.

¿Si creía que Shaoran Li era un estúpido? También.

¿Si iba a aprovechar mi oportunidad con mi querida Sakura? Sin dudarlo.

No tenía como agradecer al cielo por haberle dado un carácter tan posesivo y celoso a Li. Mi querida Sakura era demasiado para él, ella es un espíritu libre, necesita su espacio y no una persona que la asfixie.

Además ¿ese hombre es estúpido o qué?

Se nota que Sakura lo quiere a él y aun si yo ando detrás de ella no me va a poner cuidado mientras lo siga queriendo, así que fue un estúpido error de parte de él dejarla.

Un estúpido error que yo aprovechare.

Sé que Sakura lo quiere pero soy persistente y perseverante. Algún día ya no lo querrá más y ahí voy a estar yo.

Ya la había enamorado una vez y podría hacerlo ahora. Aun la amaba y hasta el momento le había dicho toda la verdad, o por lo menos parte de ella, sin contar que yo era su pilar en este momento.

Hacia unos momentos había dejado a Sakura es su casa. El rato que pasamos fue muy agradable y me prometió llamarme pronto para volver a salir. Sonreí mientras caminaba y entonces mi celular sonó. El nombre que vi en la pantalla amplio mi sonrisa pues era Meiling, a quien últimamente le había cogido un gran afecto.

- _Samuel ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?_

_-_ No tengo planes Mei – fruncí el ceño al identificar cerca de mí el auto de mi papa – pero sin duda mi primera opción para divertirme serás tú – sonreí al escuchar la risa de ella.

- _Pensaba ver una película contigo, pero intuyo que tienes ya planes._

- Te dije que no pero – vi a mi padre bajar la ventana del auto indicándome que me acercara – creo que tendré que hacer algo que no quiera.

- _Bueno, cuando termines de hacer lo que te forzaron a hacer puedes llamarme y veremos esa película._

- Cuenta con ello – vi de reojo a mi padre que se notaba impaciente así que interrumpí a Mei en lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo – yo te llamo a penas pase por ti _ciao._

Me acerque rápidamente al auto y subí sin decir palabra alguna. Ver a mi padre era problema fijo y el ver que su sonrisa un tanto macabra se ampliaba me lo confirmaba. Un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo al ver que me pasaba su celular. Esta iba a ser una reunión familiar que no me gustaría presenciar y que de seguro traería muchas consecuencias.

- Llama a tu estúpida hermana – asentí y marque el numero de Naomi.

Espere unos segundos y entonces ella contesto.

- Naomi, papa nos quiere ver – escuche sus quejas y levante una ceja aunque no me viera – ahora – no espere su respuesta y colgué mientras papa me pasaba un vaso de whisky – ¿es importante lo que tienes que decirnos?

- Lo es – contesto fríamente - ¿Por qué mas iba querer hablar con mis hijos?

El auto empezó a avanzar y no pude evitar sentir dolor ante lo que dijo mi padre. No entendía porque tenía que dolerme, si yo igual ya sabía que desde hace mucho mi padre no tiene sentimientos y lo único que quedaba en su corazón era odio y soledad.

_**Naomi POV**_

Deteste como nunca a mi hermano por haberme llamado ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar mi momento de felicidad? No quería ir con él y mi padre.

¿Para qué me lastimaran y humillaran? No gracias.

Sabía que si mi papa iba a ofenderme (y estaba segura de ello), mi hermano no iba a hacer nada para defenderme, como, si es el favorito de mi papa y Samuele besa el suelo por donde el pisa. Es un adulador de los peores. Creo que hasta se unirían los dos en mi contra y tal vez me golpearían.

Me despedí de Shaoran, con la excusa de que mi papa me necesitaba para algo de negocios pero que si pudiera me quedaría con el todo el tiempo que quisiera.

_Tenía_ que irme mas no _quería._

Cuando iba llegando a la esquina vi su auto y un sensación aterradora se apodero de mí. Esto no iba a ser algo bueno, si tenía que estar mi padre no lo era, pero sospeche que esto iba a ser peor, pero como no podía llevarle la contraria a mi padre subí sin pensarlo al auto.

Durante el trayecto hacia el departamento de Samuele nadie dijo nada y eso me ponía más nerviosa e incómoda. De mi padre se podía esperar cualquier cosa y no estaba segura de estar dispuesta a todo solo por cumplir sus caprichos aunque a mí me beneficiara también.

Llegamos al departamento y el primero en tomar la palabra fue papa.

- Cada uno sabrá que Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto ya no salen más juntos – ambos asentimos – y espero que estén aprovechando esa ruptura.

- Pero padre – me atreví a interrumpirlo - ¿Cómo sabe de la ruptura de ellos? – Padre rodo los ojos – es que hasta donde yo sé ni los más allegados lo saben.

- Yo le conté cuando me entere – respondió Samuele – y por mi parte papa yo **si** voy aprovechando la oportunidad.

- Yo también – conteste con una mirada desafiante dirigida a mi hermano – de hecho estaba con Shaoran cuando llamaste.

- Ya lo sabía Naomi – respondió Samuele con una sonrisa que me pareció falsa – Sakura y yo te vimos cuando íbamos a almorzar – su sonrisa se amplio – me estas facilitando todo.

Mire a mi hermano con todo el odio posible. Se creía tan genial porque era el niño consentido de papa y porque todo le salía perfecto. Era el mejor de la clase, el más popular entre las chicas, un genio en los negocios, y entre él y yo todo el mundo decía que era el mejor hermano y el mejor hijo que alguien alguna vez podría desear.

¡Como lo odiaba!

- Dejen su estúpida pelea para otro momento – hablo papa y ambos lo miramos – lo que voy a decirles es mil veces más importante.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que papa aprovecho para llenar nuevamente su vaso de whisky, creo que quería darle dramatismo a lo que iba a decir. Se sentó en el sillón de Samuele y volvió su mirada a nosotros, específicamente a mí.

- Necesito que Naomi quede embarazada lo más pronto posible de Li – mi mente aun procesaba lo dicho por mi papa. ¿Yo, embarazada? No pude evitar abrir mi boca y mis ojos ante esa idea tan sorpresiva.

- ¡¿QUE YO QUE? – Grite y mi padre ni se inmuto – no puede… es decir… como quieres… ¡papa!

- Con un niño de por medio estaremos seguros que tendremos dinero de los Li.

- Creo que eso es ir muy lejos papa – mire incrédula a mi hermano por lo que estaba diciendo – estamos hablando de un niño papa, de alguien inocente, un ser humano, no de una transacción económica.

- También necesito que tu embaraces a Sakura – ambos miramos con asombro a papa – pero como es un poco más complicado por el momento nos enfocaremos en Naomi. Es algo que hasta ella puede hacer – enfoco su mirada en mi – y si no lo haces – un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo – habrá consecuencias – se puso de pie y entonces se coloco enfrente de mí.

- ¿No me escuchaste papa? – Samuele hablo y desvió la mirada de papa hacia el – accedí a ayudarte solo por estar con Sakura nuevamente y si he de tener un hijo con ella será solo porque ella y yo lo queramos, no para ayudarte a ganar dinero o a recuperarte de tu quiebra.

- Ya tendrás tiempo para pensarlo mejor – dijo papa volviendo a poner su vista en mi – en cuanto a ti, espero eficacia Naomi y resultados lo más pronto posible.

Quede mudo un momento. Es decir, me estaba pidiendo un bebe que fuera de Shaoran y mío. La idea era genial, yo había soñado muchas veces con ello, pero no quería concebir a mi hijo en estas circunstancias. No por despecho o un trato económico ¿Cómo crecería mi hijo en un ambiente donde sus padres no se aman, su abuelo materno lo ve como su cheque mensual y su tío casado con la mujer que su padre ama y viceversa? Porque estaba segura que si así fuera la situación Samuele aprovecharía y se casaría con Sakura.

Mi niño no crecería en un ambiente sano ¡Ni siquiera una familia estable!

Mire a mi padre a los ojos y tratando de todas las maneras posibles que mi voz no saliera temblorosa le dije:

- No lo hare.

Papa levanto la ceja mostrando incredulidad y Samuele me sonrió con satisfacción por mi decisión.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto papa.

- Que no lo hare, estoy de acuerdo con Samuele. Si voy a tener un hijo con Shaoran no será para complacer tu necesidad económica – en ese momento papa me agarro del brazo tan fuerte que me empezó a doler.

- Lo harás Naomi – ordeno – Tu siempre has querido la aprobación de papa, así que lo harás – me zarandeo y mis ojos pronto se llenaron de lagrimas – oíste Naomi ¡LO HARÁS! – alzo su mano y yo cerré mis ojos esperando por un golpe que nunca llego.

- No le vas a pegar – alce mi mirada y vi a mi hermano reteniendo el puño de papa – y no la vas a obligar a hacer algo tan despreciable – sentí como papa me arrojaba al suelo y casi al instante empecé a sollozar.

-¿Te vas a poner en mi contra? – Exclamo papa incrédulo - ¡¿TU? – Los vi forcejear y entonces me di cuenta que Samuele me gritaba.

- ¡Vete Naomi!

Me pare lo más rápido que podía y salí corriendo del departamento lo más rápido que mis pies me daban. Lo último que vi fue un golpe de mi padre que fue a parar al estomago de Samuele. No cabía duda que papa me quería matar ahora que Samuele se había puesto en su contra por defenderme a mí, así que aunque salí del edificio seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a un parque. Me senté en una banca y empecé a llorar sin detenerme pues había retenido mucho desde que papa me había agarrado del brazo.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos de papa, inclusive a sus golpes, pero el hecho de que mi hermano mayor me defendiera me hacía ver que Samuele no era malo ni quería humillarme como yo pensaba. Lo que me hacia revaluar mi trato hacia él. Yo no debí tratarlo tan mal, pero es que desde que mama murió papa lo prefería a él y a mí me trataba con indiferencia que antes era amor.

La verdad todos habíamos cambiado desde que mama murió, pero ahora me daba cuenta que el solo se había vuelto más responsable y más protector conmigo. La envidia, celos y rencor se fueron transformando en gratitud, cariño y amor, y entonces comprendí que a pesar de mis desprecios el siempre ocultaba su preocupación por mí con llamadas que parecían sin sentido y detalles que creía, eran caridad.

_El siempre estuvo para mí._

Un pañuelo se paso en frente de mí y alce mi vista hacia la persona que me lo ofrecía. Era un hombre alto, moreno, de cabellos negros, ojos un poco oscuros y una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Me recordó a mi hermano.

- Gracias – dije mientras agarraba el pañuelo y le ofrecía un asiento a mi lado.

- No hay de que – dijo mientras se sentaba – no soporto que las mujeres lloren – lo mire un poco mal pero él ni se inmuto – no lo soporto porque las mujeres son flores que nada ni nadie debe lastimar, lastimarlas a ellas es como lastimar una hermosa y delicada flor – sonreí mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

- En realidad lloro porque me di cuenta que trataba mal a mi hermano cuando el solo quería protegerme, en realidad siempre lo hace.

- Se que es eso – dijo mientras miraba el lago que hasta ahora me daba cuenta estaba en frente de nosotros – mi hermana menor se enfada cuando me ve en ese plan – sonrió mientras negaba lentamente – no se da cuenta que aunque pasen los años siempre será mi _pequeño monstruo_ y no voy a permitir que la lastimen. Eso pensara tu hermano y aunque algunos de nosotros preferimos molestarlas, son lo que más queremos y cada hermano tiene su forma de demostrarlo – baje un poco mi mirada y sonreí ante esa revelación – por lo menos ya no lloras – gire a verlo y sonrió – me alegra que te haya podido alegrar aunque sea un poco. Parece ser que ahí viene tu hermano – mire por donde él veía y a lo lejos se veía Samuele corriendo – quédate con el pañuelo y recuerda que no importa lo que pase todo estará bien – sonreí y asentí – mi hermana siempre lo dice y siempre resulta ser cierto.

Se levanto del asiento y se alejo. Sonreí en silencio como agradecimiento por sus palabras, creo que nunca lo había visto de esa forma y sin duda ahora me llevaría mejor con mi hermano, porque me daba cuenta que solo en el podía confiar.

Lo vi nuevamente y se veía muy preocupado, me levante y le sonreí a Samuele.

No conté con el abrazo que me dio, cosa que me sorprendió y alegro mucho pues hace muchos años no nos dábamos un abrazo.

- Naomi me preocupe al no encontrarte ¿Por qué no me dijiste que papa te maltrataba? Si lo hubiera sabido yo… - sonreí ante su preocupación y lo apreté más contra mí.

- Gracias hermano – interrumpí su explicación y lo único que hizo Samuele fue apretarme mas mientras yo lloraba.

Sentía que gran parte de mi volvía a ser feliz, había reconciliado a mi corazón con el cariño de mi hermano y no pude evitar reprocharme por tanto tiempo perdido, obviamente por mi culpa, hubiera podido sobrellevar muchas cosas si no lo hubiera alejado así de mi. Por fin volvíamos a ser los hermanos de antes y eso, me llenaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

_**Shaoran POV**_

Desde hacía dos semanas que me refugiaba en el trabajo y no había vuelto a ver a Sakura ni a Yue. Tampoco había avanzado mucho en mi investigación más que saber que hubo un tiempo en que ellos al parecer si se conocían y de repente algo terrible los había hecho tomar caminos diferentes. Eso me hacía sentir muy intranquilo.

Con los únicos que hablaba era con Meiling y con Eriol, porque Tomoyo estaba enojada conmigo por terminar con Sakura sin tener más motivos que _mis estúpidos celos y mis ínfulas de macho posesivo_. También hablaba con Naomi, con ella compartía más tiempo que con todos, y me alegraba verla tan feliz desde que había tenido que ir con su padre y su hermano (al que no conozco) a su reunión. Había sido un gran apoyo y no podía estar más agradecido con ella por estar tan al pendiente de mí.

Quizá no volvería a sentir ese amor de hace años por ella, pero si podíamos ser grandes amigos.

Había quedado para almorzar con ella (cosa que se me estaba haciendo costumbre) y supuse que como siempre ella ya me estaría esperando, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, llegando al lugar, vi a Naomi descender de un auto acompañada de alguien. Alguien que logre reconocer como Samuele, el ex de Sakura.

Me acerque para poder escuchar su conversación sin que me vieran, pero quede sin habla al escuchar todo lo que decían.

- Bueno hermano gracias por traerme – el solo se encogió de hombros – así que Sakura ya sabe que somos hermanos – Samuele asintió - ¿le costó tomarlo bien?

- No, de hecho, fue muy comprensiva – Naomi parecía meditabunda - ¿ya le dijiste a él?

- No pero veré como hacerlo. Tal vez le diga hoy – el semblante de Naomi cambio a uno más preocupado - ¿piensas que debamos seguir con el plan de papa y enamorarlos para que así pueda recuperar su dinero?

- No lo creo, pero si podemos apegarnos a la idea de separarlos – Naomi parecía confundida – mira, seguimos igual, tu siendo la leal amiga de Shaoran y yo el amigo consolador de Sakura. Es cuestión de no dejarlos verse y con el tiempo volvemos a tener lo que perdimos por rumores y otras circunstancias – la rubia sonrió – pero tenemos que cuidarnos de papa. No ha de estar muy contento y puede aparecer en el momento menos oportuno – dijeron algo más que no alcance a oír y se despidieron de beso en la mejilla.

¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? No debí terminar con Sakura solo porque temía que ella no me quisiera.

Puede que eso **AHORA **sea verdad.

¡Y Naomi hermana de ese sujeto! Ahora todo encajaba con la extraña aparición de ambos al mismo tiempo.

¡Tenían un plan para separarnos y robarnos dinero!

Esa familia toda estaba enferma y Sakura y yo estábamos cayendo muy bien en su trampa sin sospechar nada. Ahora ya tenía una preocupación más encima pero sabía que debía hacer.

Y que ese par de hermanos se cuidara porque ahora yo atacaría con todo, porque no permitiría que me separaran de Sakura nuevamente.

* * *

**N/A: ¡No andaba muerta andaba de parranda! Jajá y haciendo miles cosas más, por cierto la semana pasada me gradué del colegio así que ahí tienen un GRAN motivo de demora porque tenía que estar pendiente del cole y todos sus trabajos para poder graduarme, además me venían pidiendo un capitulo largo, así que espero que este haya cumplido sus expectativas.**

**¿Sorpresas? Unas pocas no mas pero espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y no hubiera sido tedioso. **

**No tengo como mucho para decir en esta ocasión, solo que estoy enfermita y que espero regalos de grado… ¡na! Bromeo. Veré si puedo actualizar rápido pero no me comprometo así que dé ante mano una feliz navidad y prospero año 2011, que todas sus metas se cumplan y que sea un gran año para todos como espero que sea para mí.**

**Por cierto…. Si les gusto o no, para cualquier comentario, corrección o crítica constructiva, pueden dejar un review ¿lo dejan? ¿Sí? Please jajaja me animaría mucho con este resfriado que tengo =) **


	12. Reconciliaciones, secretos y sorpresas

**_Se que me demore un monton pero espero les guste el capitulo. Y recuerden que la historia es 100% mia pero los personajes pertenecen a las maravillosas ¡CLAMP!_**

* * *

**Cap XII: Reconciliaciones, secretos y sorpresas.**

Tomoyo se encontraba en su oficina un poco distraída pensando en el mes que tan rápido había pasado y todas las cosas que habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Ya estaban a nada más ni nada menos que cinco meses de celebrar el matrimonio entre Sakura y Shaoran y todos, ambas familias como amigos cercanos, habían trabajado duro en ello (con un poco de ayuda de Sakura, poca).

Por el lado de ella, se exigía cada día mejores diseños para el vestuario de los novios, la corte y la familia de cada uno, por lo que aun no había empezado a confeccionarlos puesto que quería que todo quedara perfecto y sentía la presión pues aun le quedaba poco tiempo. Y a eso se le sumaba la repentina y prematura ruptura de ese par que aun no volvían.

¡Como le frustraba esa situación!

Pero por otro lado era muy feliz. Ya llevaba un poco más de un mes con Eriol y aseguraba que era todo lo que alguna vez soñó. Eriol era el novio y el amante perfecto y ya no tenía duda de que la quisiera tanto como ella lo quería a él. Al principio había dudado puesto que no creía que el hubiera olvidado a Sakura pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y al ver el trato de el hacia ella, se fue convenciendo de que Eriol definitivamente la quería y que el amor de él para con Sakura era solo fraternal.

Sintió la puerta de su oficina abrirse y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de cansancio. Era Shaoran que quería hablar con ella, ya que lo había venido tratando de hacer desde hace un mes, pero claro, ella no lo había perdonado aun por su idiotez.

- Habla rápido Shaoran – dijo la amatista fríamente sin mirar al recién llegado – tengo mucho trabajo que hacer así que no me hagas perder mi preciado tiempo.

- Tomoyo no me trates así, extraño a mi mejor amiga – Tomoyo giro para verlo – si, tienes razón para estar molesta ¡Fui un idiota ¿sí? – A pesar de su expresión de enfado y su ceño fruncido, una sonrisa asomo en el rostro de la amatista - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte perdón? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Tomoyo miro a Shaoran por unos segundos mientras pensaba lo que podría ponerlo a hacer. Podría ser algo vergonzoso o podría ser su esclavo por el tiempo que ella determinara. Tendría que pensar muy bien pues era una oportunidad única tener a Shaoran Li rogando a tus pies.

Por otro lado Shaoran esperaba que Tomoyo lo perdonara, pues era su única amiga y la única mujer en quien confiaba ciegamente (Mei era un gran apoyo pero ya le había fallado una vez), sin contar que Tomoyo era la única mujer por la que nunca sintió deseos de llevar a la cama.

Era su consejera, su amiga y su cómplice.

Shaoran uso su arma secreta, su mirada tierna y triste, y Tomoyo se rindió ante eso, no pudo más que sonreírle y abrazarlo.

- Te voy a perdonar – dijo cuando se separaron –pero vas a tener que hacer ciertas cosas – la sonrisa que tenia Shaoran se borro.

- Lo que sea porque me quites la ley del hielo – Tomoyo lo miro de reojo y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en sus labios.

- Tendrás que ingeniártelas para volver con Sakura – Tomoyo empezó a enumerar con sus dedos.

- Ya estoy en esas.

- No desconfiaras de ella, la amaras y la harás feliz – Shaoran sonrió.

- Totalmente.

- Y cuando se casen quiero ser la primera en enterarme del embarazo de su hijo, me dejaras ayudar a Sakura en ello y me tienes que prometer, no, jurar, que yo seré quien confeccione su traje de bodas.

Shaoran miro a su amiga horrorizado ¡Tomoyo estaba loca, que peticiones tan raras! ¿De dónde sacaba eso? Miro a Tomoyo quien estaba expectante por su respuesta, suspiro y asintió. Lo que iba a tener que hacer para recuperar a su amiga, su mejor y rara amiga.

- Tu última petición es extraña pero si, lo que sea porque no sigas enojada conmigo – Tomoyo sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

- Yo también extrañaba a mi mejor amigo – Shaoran la apretó un poco – a veces lidiar con Eriol no es sencillo – ambos se rieron y se sentaron en el sillón que tenia la amatista – ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo vamos con ese plan de recuperar a Sakura?

- Bueno, va bien pero necesito preguntarte algo – Tomoyo asintió - ¿Sakura o tu conocen a Yue Tsukishiro? – Tomoyo parpadeo y palideció un poco, cosa que alguien tan cercano a ella como Shaoran lo notaria.

- ¿Por qué… - Tomoyo carraspeo –…preguntas? – Shaoran levanto una ceja – digo ¿Quién es el tal Tkushiriro? – Tomoyo rio nerviosamente – nunca había escuchado ese nombre ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?

- Veras, hace un poco más de un mes me encontré con Yue, quien por cierto es un gran amigo mío – Shaoran trato de mirar a Tomoyo pero ella rehuyó su mirada – y cuando le conté de mi historia con Sakura note un interés poco común en el. Me dio la impresión de que se conocían de algún lado o por algún tipo de relación.

Tomoyo aprovecho ese momento para mandarle a Eriol un mensaje a través del celular para que viniera urgente a su oficina. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para abordar el tema de la tortuosa y fallida relación de Sakura y Yue, o por lo menos, lograr evadir ese tema.

Preferiría mil veces hablar de Samuele (del cual no sabía mucho) o tener que revelar que envidiaba durante años a Sakura por haber tenido primero que ella el amor de Eriol, que hablar de Yue, que hasta el momento, era el peor hombre que tuvo la desgracia de conocer.

- ¿Y bien? – La pregunta de Shaoran la saco de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirarlo - ¿Qué paso entre Yue y Sakura?

Justo cuando la amatista sintió que la presión ofrecida por la mirada de Shaoran iba a surtir efecto en ella, la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando pasar a Eriol que venía bastante agitado y se veía realmente sexy.

_Reprime tus deseos Tomoyo. No es el momento ni el lugar_.

- Eriol ¿Qué te paso? – Ajeno a los pensamientos de Tomoyo, Shaoran vio a Eriol sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por mi novia porque tenemos una cita en un lugar que reserve – Fue lo primero que dijo el ingles y ante la escéptica mirada de Shaoran continuo – no sabes cómo se molesta conmigo cuando me retraso para alguna de nuestras citas.

Shaoran miro a Tomoyo, quien aunque confundida por esa excusa tan improvisada de su novio, disimulo su desconcierto con una sonrisa y asintiendo ante lo dicho por él.

- Eriol tiene razón Shao – miro su reloj y siguió – se está haciendo tarde así que es mejor que continuemos con esta charla en otro momento.

- ¿No será un truco tuyo para evadir mi pregunta Tomoyo? – La amatista negó – te creo entonces – Tomoyo reprimió un suspiro de alivio – pero entonces solo dime si alguna vez Yue y Sakura se conocieron – Eriol y Tomoyo intercambiaron rápidas miradas de preocupación.

- Shaoran es en serio se nos hace tarde – dijo Eriol al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Shaoran hacia la salida y cerraba la puerta en su cara ante las protestas del chino.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Tomoyo un poco asustada.

- Nada – respondió Eriol tranquilamente atrayendo a la amatista para abrazarla – hablar de ello no nos corresponde a nosotros – Tomoyo correspondió a su abrazo y el la apretó un poco – Sakura es la única que puede hablarle de eso, ya que parece que ni Yue le conto de ello.

- Si claro ¡Con lo bien que se están llevando nuestros amigos! – Repuso Tomoyo sarcástica – y ahora no solo tenemos que preocuparnos por Samuele y la zorra de Naomi, sino también tenemos que preocuparnos por Yue. A este paso no habrá reconciliación cercana de ellos – Eriol beso su cabello y sonrió.

- Preocupémonos de eso luego – pronto el ingles empezó a dar cortos besos en el cuello de su novia mientras sentía como ella se relajaba – podemos divertirnos un rato y solo pensar en ti y en mi – Eriol miro a Tomoyo y sonrió al ver el deseo brillando en sus ojos.

Los besos empezaron a ponerse más pasionales y ambos sintieron que la temperatura aumentaba con cada caricia que se daban. Por un momento se olvidaron de los problemas que se avecinaban y se comportaron como una pareja que se amaba con locura. Rápidamente Eriol empezó a desabotonar los primeros botones de la blusa de Tomoyo y justo cuando iba a empezar a acariciarla…

- Seguro que tienen tiempo para decirme si Sakura y Yue tuvieron algo – Eriol fulmino a Shaoran con la mirada mientras Tomoyo se escondía para poder abotonarse la blusa - ¿No que iban tarde? – Comento Shaoran jocosamente con una mirada picara.

- ¡VETE! – Shaoran cerró la puerta mientras reía y la pareja suspiro frustrada.

Definitivamente tendrían que seguir después.

* * *

Sakura miro la lluvia caer por su ventana mientras sentía que la depresión poco a poco la consumía y un vacio en su corazón crecía mas y mas. Hacia un mes que no sabía nada de Shaoran y al parecer él no quería nada que ver con ella y eso le dolía como nadie lo sabia ¿Seria acaso que ya la habría dejado de querer y la había olvidado en tan poco tiempo? Tal vez, nunca la había querido y todo había sido un engaño de él y había jugado con ella.

De solo pensar en eso sentía como su corazón se contraía y una punzada en su corazón aparecía. Sus ojos le empezaron a arder por tratar de retener las lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esas ideas y tratando de no llorar.

El la quería, si, solo que estaba dando espacio para que ella pudiera esclarecer todo lo que había en su mente, y de paso, el haría lo mismo, porque quería estar seguro de que ambos desearan estar juntos ¿verdad? Todo porque creía que ella aun quería a Samuele y no la quería presionar ¿cierto? Y solo esa vez que lo vio con Naomi fue porque… porque… se encontraron ¡sí! Y como él no es descortés la invito a sentarse pero no por eso la quería ¿verdad?

Ya no pudo reprimir más lagrimas y pronto se empezaron a deslizar por sus mejillas, pero al contrario de detenerse como ya lo había hecho algunos días, esta vez lloro incontrolablemente y no quería parar. De hecho quería salir y mojarse, dejar que sus lágrimas se confundieran con las gotas cristalinas y llegar a pensar que en verdad ella no lloraba, que **no** estaba deprimida y por sobre todo, que **no** estaba sola, que Shaoran aun estaba ahí con ella.

No supo en qué momento alguien ya la había abrazado, ni como había entrado, solo agradeció en silencio el consuelo que le estaban proporcionando. Y por sobre todo, agradeció que no le preguntaran ni la presionaran para hablar, por eso agradeció a esa persona, que por su aroma, reconoció que era su hermano.

Solo quería gritar, poder huir de todo, poder dejar de ser ella misma.

Solo quería huir del mundo.

Touya empezó a mecerla suavemente y cantarle algo, que en su aturdimiento, no logro identificar, pero que estaba teniendo la virtud de calmar poco a poco la tormenta que sentía en su alma, le proporcionaba paz y tranquilidad, que últimamente no tenia.

Su llanto empezó a cesar, pero no lo hizo del todo y entonces su hermano le hablo firme pero suavemente.

- No te mereces esto hermana – siguió meciéndola mientras ella trataba de controlar sus sollozos – tu eres demasiado noble, bonita y especial para que alguien te haga sufrir así.

- ¿Qué… tengo… hermano? – contesto Sakura entre sollozos y Touya se mostro confundido - ¿Qué es… lo que… tengo… o que es… lo que… hago… para que me pase esto a mi… con todos los hombres… a los que quie… - un sollozo le impidió terminar la pregunta pero Touya lo entendió y la abrazo mas fuerte ¡odiaba ver a su hermanita así!

- Tú no tienes nada hermanita. Los idiotas son ellos que no te saben valorar y no son capaces de ver la magnífica persona que tienen a su lado – Touya cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su rabia ¡Por eso no quería a ningún tipo cerca de su hermanita! ¿Para que la hicieran sufrir como ahora? Juraría que golpearía a Shaoran Li cuando lo viera nuevamente – Tu eres mucho para ellos ¡Tu mereces algo mejor! Y solo lo mejor porque como tú no hay mas. Y ese idiota no te merece ni siquiera merece tus lagrimas.

- Pero es que… no he querido a nadie… como quiero… a Shaoran – Touya vio el rostro de su hermanita y vio lo sincera que era su declaración, por lo que se golpeo mentalmente por tener que decir algo que creyó, nunca admitir ni tener que decir.

- Es demasiado el sufrimiento que pasas para solo quererlo ¿no crees? – suspiro y volvió a maldecir - ¿no será que – suspiro – lo _amas_? – mascullo las palabras y Sakura lo miro confundida y un tanto sorprendida

- ¿No crees que es muy pronto para asegurarlo?

- ¿Acaso papa y mama no se amaron en el mismo instante en que se conocieron? – ella asintió – Sakura, el amor es algo impredecible, como puedes tardar un poco en amar a alguien, puede bastar solo con una mirada para que quedes flechado. Tal vez lo tuyo con aquel mocoso no fue al instante pero basto que pasaron un poco de tiempo juntos para quererse como se quieren, crearon una conexión especial – limpio las lagrimas del rostro de su hermana y le sonrió – creo que el también la está pasando tan mal como tu – Sakura lo miro atenta - ¿crees que si fuera solo que lo quisieras, estarías tan deprimida? Ni siquiera estuviste así por unos sujetos que no voy a mencionar – Sakura le sonrió y lo abrazo fuerte.

- Gracias hermano – el correspondió a su abrazo y a su sonrisa – supongo que fue difícil para ti decirme esto – oyó en él un gruñido y soltó una leve risa.

- Ni lo imaginas y más te vale habértelo memorizado porque no lo voy a repetir monstruo ¡nunca!

Siguieron abrazados y Sakura no pudo estar más agradecida con Touya. No solo por consolarla cuando más lo necesitaba, sino también por haberle abierto los ojos.

¡Claro que lo amaba!

Si no fuera así, no hubiera estado hecha un nudo por más de un mes, pensando lo peor y sintiéndose como nunca.

Su teléfono móvil sonó anunciando un mensaje de texto, se separo de su hermano y leyó el mensaje al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

_Sé que no te he buscado en más de un mes y que Merezco lo peor por hacerte sufrir, pero espero que me extrañez tanto Como yo te extraño a ti, porque me he vuelto loco si verte si te parece, podemos vernos en el restaurante "Montblanc" a las 6 para aclarar todo y para poder hablar. Siempre tuyo. Shaoran_

- Touya ¿Qué hora es? – el galeno parpadeo confundido ante la amplia sonrisa de su hermana y su repentino cambio de humor.

- Son las 4 ¿Por qué? – Sakura le mostro el mensaje y bufo – por un mensaje y te contentas. Ya sabía yo que los monstruos no tienen fuerza de voluntad ¡Auch! – Sakura lo miro mal pero satisfecha por haberle pegado.

- Voy a ir pero no creas que se lo voy a dejar fácil – levanto la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo – tampoco es que voy a perdonarlo como si nada ¡Y ya te dije que no soy un monstruo!

- Como sea **mons-tru-o **– sonrió burlonamente al verla inflar los cachetes en gesto de enfado – pero dile al mocoso que la próxima vez que lo vea le voy a partir la cara.

- Hablas como si hoy volviera con el.

- Te conozco monstruo y sé que va a ser así te apuesto lo que quieras.

- Claro que no y no me llames monstruo.

- Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo ¡Auch!

- te dije que no me llamaras monstruo

Mientras ambos hermanos se enfrascaban en una discusión un tanto infantil, sus progenitores los observaban desde la puerta desde hacia varios minutos. Fujitaka pasó un brazo por la cintura de su esposa y ambos sonrieron por ver una de las pocas escenas tiernas que protagonizaban sus dos hijos.

- No debería decirlo pero me alegro ver eso – comento en un susurro la hermosa mujer – pensé que Touya me había detenido porque iba a reprenderla pero me alegra que apoye a Sakura en estos momentos. No puedo estar más orgullosa del gran hermano y gran hombre que es Touya.

- Lo sé – dijo Fujitaka – los criamos bien – Nadeshiko asintió.

- Me alegra que no la tomes contra Shaoran como Touya.

- Alguien de la familia tiene que tratarlo bien – su esposa lo miro con el ceño fruncido – alguien **hombre** – recalco – pero tendré una charla bastante seria con él, porque Sakura sigue siendo mi niña y mi princesa y no me gusta para nada que la hagan sufrir.

- Te apoyo, yo te acompañare durante esa charla.

- ¿Ahora si me apoyas? – Nadeshiko lo miro confundida – cuando llego Touya te hiciste la inocente con respecto al matrimonio siendo tu quien más lo apoya y quien más interviene – una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Nadeshiko y no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosa – no se me ha olvidado querida – Fujitaka dio vuelta a su despacho mientras ella solo podía reír.

Como se notaba que la familia volvía a estar toda junta de nuevo.

* * *

La confusión reinaba en el ambiente, y su expresión también delataba la suya. No solo era lo que había pasado hacia unos segundos, era todo lo que venía pasando entre ellos últimamente.

Y es que no lo podía evitar, al estar con ella se sentía diferente, a gusto, _el mismo._

Le gustaba mucho estar con ella.

¿Sería acaso q…?

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos ¡Claro q no podría ser! El quería a Sakura, no, la amaba, entonces ¿Por qué sentía todo aquello cuando estaba con Meiling?

Sintió como a su lado el sillón se hundía un poco y la visión de ver a Meiling aun sonrojada le fascino, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa pues se veía hermosa.

- Creo q-que debe-beria irme – la oyó tartamudear y le pareció más adorable si es q era posible.

La vio levantarse dispuesta a cumplir lo que había dicho y sintió el impulso de retenerla, de hecho, la agarro por la muñeca para evitar que ella se fuera.

- No lo hagas – ambos se miraron y la china cedió a volver a su puesto.

- Samuele – empezó – lo que paso entre nosotros hace un momento fue un error – Samuele hizo una mueca de dolor q Mei no noto – somos buenos amigos pero tu amas a Sakura y yo prometí ayudarte – el dolor al decir aquello se reflejo en los ojos de la chica – ese beso y los otros que nos hemos dado son errores. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento porque en realidad ninguno siente nada por el otro más que un sentimiento grande de amistad.

"_Mentirosa"_ Escucho Mei que decía su conciencia, pero la ignoro al ver expectante la posible respuesta que pudiera dar el italiano. Al ver que este solo callaba se levanto nuevamente y noto que esta vez el no la había detenido. Se dirigió a la puerta a paso lento, pero analizando todo lo que pasaba en su mente.

Obviamente su conciencia tenía razón. Era una mentirosa al negar que ella sentía por Samuele más que un sentimiento de amistad. Lo quería, no lamentaba los besos y ¡Dios, se moría por probar esos labios nuevamente!

El problema era solo uno. Samuele amaba a Sakura. Amaba el verde y no el rojo. Amaba la ingenuidad y no la sensualidad. Amaba a Sakura y no a ella.

Ahora podía entender cómo se sentía Tomoyo antes, cuando Eriol moría por Sakura.

Ya iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando la voz de Samuele la detuvo.

- ¿Y si te dijera que no creo que fuera un error? – ella se giro y lo miro sorprendida – y si te dijera que ya no estoy tan seguro de amar a Sakura como antes – Samuele se acerco – estoy confundido, tú me confundes.

Meiling sintió el aliento de Samuele chocar contra el suyo propio y su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad ¡Pasaría otra vez!

Pero la suerte no estaba a su favor, justo cuando se iban a besar, el celular de Samuele sonó y lo que indicaba que el destino no quería para nada a Mei era el hecho de que la llamada era de Sakura.

Se sintió terriblemente mal por hacer eso, aun si su amiga quería era a Shaoran, ella había prometido ayudar a Samuele.

- _¡Adivina que paso!- _Samuele no alcanzo a responder - _¡Shaoran me pidió que nos viéramos! _

Samuele se alejo y no noto lo tristeza que mostro Meiling en esos momentos.

- Eso, eso es genial.

- _Sí, bueno, lo sé. ¿Pero no crees que debería esperar? Digo ¿no será muy pronto? Y si piensa que estoy desesperad._

- No lo creo, digo, debes escuchar lo que te vaya a decir pero si te pide que vuelvan, ya es diferente, debes hacerlo esperar, no dejes que vuelva contigo tan fácil, que sienta que no le vas a perdonar tan fácil, como me lo has puesto a mí.

- _Samuele yo…_

- Tranquila, aun no me rindo. Aun así ve y escúchalo y luego nos vemos ¿te parece?

- _Si _– hubo un momento de silencio – _Samuele sabes que te quiero ¿no?_

- Si lo sé. Ahora ve y prepárate – colgó con una sonrisa en la cara al escuchar la alegría que denotaba la voz de Sakura.

Se giro y se encontró con que Meiling ya no se encontraba en su departamento. Suspiro frustrado y cayó pesadamente en el sillón.

Por otro lado, sería mejor estar solo, tendría un tiempo para poder esclarecer sus sentimientos, no podía negar que aun quería a Sakura, pero desde que Meiling había vuelto y desde que compartía con ella muchas cosas sus sentimientos por Meiling fueron creciendo más y más hasta llegar a la confusión que ahora tenía.

Tenía que pensar muy bien que decidiría porque su confusión podría perjudicar a más de una persona.

* * *

Shaoran se acomodo en su asiento mientras esperaba pues en cualquier momento Sakura llegaría. La mesa en que se encontraba estaba en la zona VIP y eran la única mesa que se encontraba pues él había decidido reservarlo todo, tendría muchas cosas que hablar con Sakura y necesitaba privacidad.

El ambiente era bastante sencillo pero hermoso, había decorado todo con rosas rojas y flores de cerezo, la iluminación estaba a cargo de varias velas con aromas que relajaban el ambiente, y los instrumentos de cuerdas daban una melodía realmente tranquilizante; todo esto hacía pensar que parecía una cita romántica para una petición más bien matrimonial, y no tanto para aclarar asuntos y buscar una reconciliación.

Shaoran estaba un tanto nervioso y lo ponía en evidencia la manera en que retorcía sus manos. Sabía que Sakura estaría muy molesta ¿Cómo no? No la había llamado, ni había demostrado querer buscarla, andaba por ahí con su ex novia y todo parecía indicar que no le importaba ni Sakura ni sus sentimientos.

Se tenía bien merecido un buen puñetazo por idiota.

Pero la verdad era muy distinta, si no la había buscado era sencillamente necesitaba seguridad, de que ella lo quisiera tanto como él la quería a ella. También necesitaba averiguar acerca de Yue y necesitaba planear algo en contra de ese par de malvados hermanos.

Probo un poco de vino y miro el reloj, 6:30 ¿Seria acaso que Sakura no vendría? ¿Acaso ya no querría saber de él? Tenía lógica y si eso llegara a ocurrir no le reprocharía el no haber asistido.

Se recostó un poco más en el respaldo de la silla y suspiro temiendo lo peor, pero entonces, la puerta que daba al salón privado se abrió y quedo embelesado una vez más por la belleza de Sakura, quien obviamente estaba sorprendida por todo lo que estaba observando a su alrededor.

Se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y espero pacientemente a que ella llegara para poder, como todo caballero, correr su silla y besar levemente su mano, a lo que ella se sonrojo y no hubo nada mas delicioso para Shaoran que contemplarla así.

Su momento de caballerosidad había terminado y se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado nervioso como para iniciar la conversación y no escapo para él que su princesa también lo estaba.

¿Cómo debería iniciar la conversación?

_Tal vez con una disculpa._

- Sakura – la castaña levanto la mirada y solo entonces Shaoran pudo notar las ojeras que obviamente ni el maquillaje habían podido disfrazar. Se odio profundamente – yo… quiero disculparme contigo – trato de buscar la mirada de Sakura pero ella le rehuyó – sé que me he portado terriblemente mal, que te he hecho sufrir y que he parecido un insensible.

Ambos quedaron en absoluto silencio, Sakura porque no se esperaba esas palabras de Shaoran y el ambarino porque esperaba expectante la respuesta de su princesa. El mesero interrumpió aquel ambiente tan tenso llenando las copas de ambos con vino y se alejo para darles espacio. Sakura aprovecho y tomo un poco de vino.

- Debes tener motivos para haberte comportado así – Sakura miro la copa y empezó a juguetear con ella – no es que todo sea tu culpa ¿sabes? Tal vez no hice nada como tal pero mi comportamiento tampoco fue el adecuado – Shaoran la observo y sintió nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa ahogar su pecho. Sakura ya no irradiaba la felicidad que la caracterizaba – Te di motivos para que te enfadaras, pensaras lo peor de mi y… me terminaras.

Ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio y el mesero aprovecho para tomar la orden de la pareja.

Ninguno de los dos sabia como reaccionar pues las palabras que se dijeron los tomaron por sorpresa, pero tenían bien claro que si había algo que aclarar, este era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

- Quiero que volvamos – Sakura observo sorprendida y a la vez emocionada a Shaoran – estaba enfadado entonces y no pensé con claridad. En realidad me arrepiento de cada cosa que dije, en especial de haberte dejado, y me arrepiento cada día más que paso la vida sin ti a mi lado – Shaoran agarro la delicada mano de Sakura y la miro a los ojos – sé que me he equivocado. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

Los ojos de Sakura centellaron de la emoción y no pudo negar que el ver a Shaoran, tan vulnerable y dejando su orgullo de lado, la enternecía en lo más profundo. Claro que también estaba el hecho de que había desaparecido de su vida sin dar la más mínima explicación y que la dejo sufriendo, aun así, lo amaba y si él estaba dejando de lado su orgullo para pedirle perdón y pedirle que volvieran, ella también podría dejar el suyo de lado y aceptar.

Recordó súbitamente las palabras de su hermano y de Samuele. Tenía que ser justa, si a Samuele le había tocado sufrir su indiferencia y su maltrato a Shaoran no se lo podía poner así de sencillo. Retiro su mano del agarre de Shaoran y el la miro con cierta decepción.

- Yo… quiero creerte Shaoran pero sabes que esta soledad y este sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar no se puede borrar con que tu solo digas perdóname. Déjame terminar – dijo apenas lo vio abrir su boca con intención de replicar – Hoy descubrí que te amo y créeme que te daría esa segunda oportunidad que tanto me pides sin poner objeción, pero tengo miedo de que vuelvas a cometer el mismo error y no confíes en mi ¡Me devastaría, me moriría si me volvieras a dejar!

En ese momento llego el mesero con sus respectivas ordenes y la cena transcurrió en un incomodo silencio. La situación no era la mejor y eso sin saberlo, rompía el corazón de ambos.

¿Cómo podrían salir adelante si ambos sentían el mismo miedo a sufrir y la misma incertidumbre?

Shaoran miro de reojo a Sakura y sintió que aunque no era el momento adecuado, este era el momento en que podría satisfacer esa curiosidad que le venía carcomiendo su ser desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ya luego convencería a Sakura de que volver juntos era lo mejor.

- Sakura – la mirada verde de ella se poso en el - ¿Conoces a Yue?

Listo. Directo Al grano. La pregunta ya estaba hecha, solo faltaba estar al pendiente de las reacciones de ella.

Sakura tardo en asimilar la pregunta pero se puso pálida al instante ¿Cómo podría saber Shaoran de Yue? ¿Cómo podía saber que ella se relaciono con ella? Tomo su copa de vino al instante y se retorció los dedos enseguida. Shaoran no paso esa actitud por alto y tomo calmadamente un poco de vino.

- Por tu reacción deduzco que sí.

- ¿Qué sabes? – pregunto Sakura a la defensiva.

- Que ustedes dos tuvieron un tipo de relación, que por tu reacción, supongo que fue amorosa – miro a Sakura y suspiro – me lo encontré el día que llegamos de Las Vegas y como es un buen amigo le conté nuestro problema – Sakura se puso mas pálida si era posible – se mostro demasiado interesado en ello y cuando le conté de Samuele dijo que el siempre seria un dolor de cabeza.

Sakura miro a Shaoran y pudo ver que el esperaba con paciencia su respuesta. No le podía contar, aun no estaba preparada para contarle todo acerca de Yue.

- Shaoran, lo máximo que te puedo decir por el momento es que tienes razón. Yue y yo sostuvimos una relación amorosa que no termino de la mejor manera – Sakura se levanto y acto seguido beso a Shaoran en la mejilla – Por cierto, si pienso darte esa segunda oportunidad. Hablamos mañana.

Le sonrió de una manera tan cálida que Shaoran quedo totalmente absorto en ella y sus palabras y solo despertó de su ensoñación cuando ella ya había salido de la sala VIP. Decidió quedarse a terminar su vino y sonrió sinceramente como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Sakura, por su parte, también salió con una sonrisa en la cara. Necesitaba a Shaoran tanto como el aire que respiraba y estaba dispuesta a no dejarlo ir, aunque sus temores siguieran latentes, haría lo que fuera por combatirlos y poder ser feliz con él.

De repente, su caminar se detuvo, su pulso se acelero y su respiración se entrecorto. Ahí, esperándola al lado de su auto se encontraba alguien que ella no quería ver nunca más. Su fantasma del pasado, Yue.

- ¡Ah! Hola Sakura ¿Te parece si te llevo a casa? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

**N/A: ¡ahhhhhhh! Se que me tarde horrores pero ya saben... hay cosas en la vida que lo absorben a uno y situaciones que pasan y que me retrasaron a la hora de poder escribir y publicar. Pero bueno ¿Que tal el cap? Ps no me gusto tanto pero las cosas ahora empiezan a llegar al punto cumbre o climax y les aseguro que lo que viene no se lo van a querer perder...**

**No me extiendo mas asi que espero que si no les gusto o quieren que pase algo o tienen alguna sugerencia ps me la hagan llegar con un review ¡Sii! Campaña: Haz feliz a un escritor.**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto, nos leemos en la proxima entrega.**


	13. La Historia de Yue y Sakura

**¡No andaba muerta, estaba de parranda! (ojala hubiera sido así T.T) Volví con un nuevo cap, aunque soy consciente de que quedo muy corto y me demore horrores, espero les guste n.n **

**Ya saben, personajes de SCC de Clamp. Historia y algunos personajes de mi prioridad.**

**Ahora si ¡A Leer!**

**ACLARACION: Hay una parte en la que la letra **_aparece así. _**La primera es el pensamiento de Sakura, y la segunda parte es un POV de Sakura.**

**Listo. Ahora si ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Cap 13: La historia de Yue y Sakura**

Sakura miro con horror como Yue se acercaba lentamente a ella y por más que trato de correr sus piernas no respondieron. El la miraba divertido y aunque su expresión no cambiara en nada, Sakura había estado con él el tiempo suficiente para conocer al detalle sus gestos. Antes de que la alcanzara, dio vuelta y camino unos cuantos pasos pero Yue fue más rápido y agarro sus muñecas con fuerza.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- S-se me que-quedo algo a-allí - ¡Maldita sea, justo ahora tartamudeaba! Admitía que la sola presencia de Yue la intimidaba.

Yue alzo levemente su ceja izquierda, Sakura lo noto y supo que el no parecía creerle. Trato de mantener su mirada y parecer serena pero así como ella conocía a Yue, él la conocía a ella.

- Tu bolso – Yue rapo su bolso y lo abrió – veamos, tu billetera, tu celular, tu maquillaje, tu bolígrafo y tu libreta. Lo tienes todo – Sakura lo miro sorprendida ¿Aun recordaba esos pequeños detalles? – A no ser que cambiaras las cosas que guardas en tu bolso en los últimos años creo que no te falta nada.

- Yue yo no…

- Necesitamos hablar. No soy paciente y lo sabes Sakura – ella asintió – ahora, sube a tu auto. Yo conduciré.

- Yue – la miro – yo no dije que te fuera acompañar y mucho menos he dicho que quiero hablar contigo.

- Se que no quieres ni lo uno ni lo otro. Pero, no creo que tengas alternativa querida – Sakura se puso pálida y Yue la empezó a arrastrar suavemente al auto.

No fue nada delicado a la hora de introducir a Sakura al auto y mucho menos a la hora de ponerlo en marcha. Sakura sintió que el corazón se le acelero a mil por hora y sintió miedo, miedo de que le pudiera hacer Yue, miedo por lo que hablarían, miedo por ella. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y lo vio tan impasible como siempre y eso le hizo sentir más miedo, porque sabía lo despiadado que era tras esa mascara.

- No tengas miedo querida – la voz de Yue la sobresalto y el la miro justo en el momento en el que el semáforo se puso en rojo – no te voy a hacer daño o por lo menos no está en mis planes – una ligera sonrisa se formo en los labios de Yue. A estas alturas el pánico de se había apoderado de Sakura y busco en su bolso su celular - ¿Buscas esto? – Yue mostro su celular y lo lanzo por la ventanilla del auto – no lo vas a necesitar.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Yue miro a Sakura con diversión ¡Como cambiaba esta chica de humor tan rápidamente! Eso siempre le había parecido fascinante - ¡No tenias derecho a arrojar y dañar mi celular! ¡Me lo hubieras podido simplemente dar sin batería o escondérmelo!

- Eso sería muy sencillo querida. Además esta la posibilidad de que trates de seducirme y quitármelo. No me arriesgo.

Sakura lo miro ahora indignada ¿Seducirlo, ella a él? ¡Ja! En sus sueños, Yue era tan frio que muy pocas veces alguien podía seducirlo, sin contar el hecho de que podía fingir emoción sin sentir ninguna realmente. No entendía como había podido querer tan desenfrenadamente a ese hombre.

- Te recomiendo dormir querida – Sakura miro al frente – el recorrido es largo y no quiero hablar – no la sorprendió en nada eso. A Yue no le gustaba hablar demasiado, solo lo estrictamente necesario.

- No me digas querida. Me recuerda a cuando salíamos juntos y no quiero recordar eso.

- Duerme ya _**querida**_ – Sakura lo miro con resignación, ese hombre era muy terco – y no hables mas. Me marea tanto parloteo.

Sakura se acomodo en el asiento y cerro sus ojos tratando de hacer lo que Yue le había dicho. Ahora solo le quedaba resignarse y rezar porque no le pasara nada malo.

_El estar en estos momentos con Yue hace que inevitablemente recuerde como empezó todo este enredo, que aunque al principio parecía un sueño, termino convirtiéndose en la más terrible pesadilla._

_Mi historia con Yue es demasiado… ¿terrible? ¿Complicada? Lo conocí cuando fue un día a mi oficina en el trabajo de papa - pues aunque tenía mi propia empresa aun colaboraba con el – y me empezó a reclamar por algo que no le había gustado de un trato que había realizado con papa. Yo, como no soy buena para aguantar que la gente me ande gritando, termine igual de exaltada que el e inexplicablemente el termino riendo e invitándome a salir._

_Por supuesto que su invitación me dejo perpleja y casi sin pensarlo, lo rechace ¡Estaba muy molesta con él! ¿Quién se atrevía a gritarme y a hablarme así y creyera que le iba a aceptar una invitación a salir?_

_Me negué, claro, pero no duro por mucho tiempo, pues Yue se encontraba acosándome día y noche, en persona o por teléfono. A la semana siguiente acepte su invitación._

_Aun me encontraba mal por lo de Samuel y las salidas con Yue se fueron convirtiendo en mi distracción. Cuando salía con Yue, no pensaba si quiera en Samuel y cada día que pasaba se notaba como mi semblante mejoraba y mi ánimo de siempre volvía. _

_Conocer y sobre todo, entender a Yue, no fue nada fácil. Yue es demasiado complejo y llegar a su corazón fue una tarea muy difícil. No era como los otros hombres, aunque si era un poco mujeriego, no le gustaba hablar demasiado, ni mostrar emoción alguna, así que cuando sonreía o se reía conmigo me sentía muy especial. No le gustaba lo que a los demás sí, no era amante de la televisión, ni de ir a beber, ni de bailar (¡Eso lo detesta!), odiaba las fiestas y los lugares donde siempre se reunía mucha gente._

_Saber si estaba enojado, triste o feliz era todo un reto, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aprendí a conocer los gestos que delataban esa emoción. No eran muy notorios, de hecho, tenias que ser muy observador para notarlo, cosa que se me dificulto porque yo nunca fui muy perceptiva ni observadora (eso es de Tomoyo), pero al fin con mucho esfuerzo, lo logre._

_Seis meses, después de varias salidas, encuentros y llamadas, el y yo terminamos siendo novios, pero desde el comienzo se podía vislumbrar que esa relación iba a terminar de la peor manera y que sobre todo, era una relación que no iba a ser muy sana para mí._

_El fantasma de Samuel, estuvo desde el principio atormentando mi relación. Las peleas que teníamos – que eran constantes – se debían a que yo no podía evitar la comparación de Yue con Samuel. No me culpen, no es fácil pasar de una relación en donde te tratan como a una princesa, rodeada de mimos y cariños, a una donde prácticamente te toca sacar a la fuerza palabras medianamente tiernas y donde tu novio te trata como a otro del montón. El único lugar donde Yue era apasionado era en la cama y al final también dudaba de que fuera sincero allí._

_Algo que también denotaba lo que les mencione antes era mi necesidad de Yue para hacer todo. Tenía una obsesión y una posesión con él, que hasta llego pensar que esa era otra Sakura y no yo. Si salía, tenía que ir Yue conmigo, si tenía que tomar una decisión, se la tenía que consultar y si él estaba de acuerdo la tomaba, veía por los ojos de él y prácticamente estábamos juntos todo el tiempo. Si, peleábamos mucho, pero si me llegaba a alejar aunque fuera 5 minutos, me sentía insegura y desprotegida._

_Me aleje de mi familia, mis amigos, descuide mi trabajo y sobre todo, me descuide yo. _

_Pasaron muchas cosas, pero después de 6 meses, descubrí algo que me hizo alejarme de Yue completamente._

- Llegamos – aviso Yue haciendo que Sakura despertara.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Sakura miro a su alrededor aun adormilada y pudo reconocer ese lugar como un muelle.

Se froto sus ojos un poco y al instante reconoció el brillo del sol y eso solo quería decir una cosa. Ya había amanecido y fueran los que fueran los planes de Yue, al parecer, la involucraban a ella y por un buen tiempo.

- Te dije que no necesitarías el celular – Yue la miro y una pequeña sonrisa ladina se poso en sus labios – y si, te necesitare por unos días.

Sakura hecho la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos tratando de procesar la información que le acaba de dar Yue. Tendría que mantenerse calmada para pensar en algo que la ayudara a salir de allí. Solo sabía que los planes de Yue no serian nada bueno.

* * *

Naomi miraba por las ventanas de aquel café, que aunque sencillo, era encantador. Desde hacía unos días no sabía nada de Shaoran y eso le intranquilizaba ¿Qué motivo tendría para no hablarle, si ella no había hecho nada?

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y sin quererlo su mirada se poso en la barra. Pero no fue allí solamente donde miro, sino a un hombre que se encontraba sentado allí bebiendo lo que parecía un café y comiendo algo ligero. Por algún motivo este hombre se le hizo conocido, pero no sabía de dónde.

Se sonrojo en el mismo instante en el que ese hombre la miro y le sonrió ¡Como había podido olvidarlo, era el sujeto del parque! Decidida por agradecerle aquello, se levanto y se sentó al lado de él. Por algún motivo, no desconfiaba de él y algo llamaba su atención, y no, no era su físico, aunque no había que negar que el tipo era todo un bombón, había algo mas allá, aunque aun no supiera que.

- Eres el hombre que me ayudo en el parque – empezó a decir ella, el hombre asintió – déjame agradecerte tus palabras de ese día. Realmente necesitaba consuelo y entender muchas cosas, y pues, tú fuiste el que me abrió los ojos con respecto a mi hermano.

- No fue nada – el sonrió y se giro para mirarla – y me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

- Oye…

- Touya Kinomoto.

- ¿Puedo decirte Touya? – el asintió – Touya, me gustaría invitarte este desayuno y si es posible, un almuerzo. Sé que no bastara, pero es mi forma de agradecerte.

Touya la miro sorprendido y no pudo pasar por alto la belleza de esta mujer. Al verla en el parque sollozando, no lo noto, pues la necesidad de querer ayudarla y protegerla fue mayor, pero ahora veía cuan hermosa era y no pudo evitar pensar cuán difícil era para ella conseguir un hombre que no solo la buscara por su físico, o un amigo que en realidad la quisiera por lo que era.

- Aun no me has dicho tu nombre – Naomi lo miro sorprendida pero al instante una cálida sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

- Me llamo Naomi.

- Pues bien Naomi, no sería muy caballeroso de mi parte aceptar la invitación de una dama. Además no hay nada que agradecer, te ayude con el mayor de los gustos así que no hay nada que me debas.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentir ira, era la segunda vez que un hombre le rechazaba y eso no le gustaba para nada ¡Y preciso ahora que la intención era sincera!

- Me temo que deberé insistir – Touya la miro con su ceja derecha levantada – no solo quisiera agradecerte sino que… - _¡Oh maldita timidez que hacía tiempo no aparecía!_ Pensó Naomi – bueno yo… - La rubia desvió su mirada al piso – yo qui-quisiera conocer-certe un po-poco mas - ¡Era tan difícil invitar a un chico a salir!

- Yo… - justo cuando Touya iba a responder su celular suena, haciéndolos a ambos sobresaltar – si diga… no mama no está conmigo… ¿ya le preguntaron al mocoso?... porque se iban a ver anoche… ¿Cómo que él tampoco sabe de ella?... ¡¿COMO QUE NADIE SABE DE ELLA?... ya voy para allá mama, no te preocupes que ella debe estar bien… si mama, yo también te quiero… adiós.

Naomi, quien había escuchado muy atenta la conversación, agarro una mano de Touya y le sonrió mientras deslizaba un papel con su número de teléfono ante la evidente sorpresa de Touya.

- No pienses mal, si necesitas hablar con alguien o descargarte por cualquier cosa o necesitas consejo puedes llamarme. Después de todo, yo también quiero ayudarte.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta – Naomi se empino y beso la mejilla de Touya – _Chao_ y ojala tu hermana aparezca pronto – ante la mención de Sakura, Touya salió de esa burbuja y salió rápidamente para su hogar.

Quería a su hermana y le preocupaba que no apareciera, pero en momentos como aquellos solo la odiaba porque siempre arruinaba todo lo que iba a hacer y eso solo aplicaba para el plano sentimental.

_¡Buen momento en que decidiste perderte, monstruo!_ Pensó.

* * *

Sakura miro el lugar donde Yue le había metido diciendo que sería su habitación en varias visitas que tendrían y sintió mucho desagrado. Era pequeña, poseía una ventana diminuta por la que casi no entraba la luz del sol, el piso estaba asquerosamente pegajoso, la cama era demasiado dura y el hedor que tenía ese cuarto, era una mezcla de humedad y viejo que era simplemente repugnante.

Se recostó en la cama maldiciendo su suerte y no pudo evitar recordar que era lo que había descubierto de Yue que le había hecho tomar la decisión de alejarse de él.

_Flashback (P.O.V SAKURA)_

_No había visto a Yue en todo el día y me moría de ganas de verlo. Al parecer él era consciente de que la necesidad mía de estar con él, y por eso me había entregado una copia de la llave del departamento para que cuando lo extrañara, pudiera ir a verlo sin ningún problema._

_Ese día, había decidido sorprenderlo con una cena por lo que entre sin ningún problema y me dispuse a hacer lo que tenía planeado para ambos. En eso suena el teléfono. Yo no tenía la costumbre de contestar el teléfono en casas ajenas, pero el sonido de este se volvió insistente y considere que si era así, era por una urgencia y con ese pensamiento lo conteste._

_- ¿Hola?_

_- ¿Quién eres tú? – Respondió una voz tosca al otro lado – bueno, no importa. Pásame a Yue._

_- Yo… el…_

_- Mira, no sé quien carajos seas y no me interesa, pero ¡Joder pásamelo que es de vida o muerte! – Me asuste ante su tono, pero no debía ponerme en evidencia, así que le hable lo más fuerte que pude._

_- Puede que no te interese pero soy Sakura, la novia de Yue – Primer error grave de mi parte – Y no te estoy negando a Yue, el simplemente no está. Así que si gustas puedes dejar el mensaje y yo le informare._

_- La novia, bueno, dile que llame al "flaco" lo más pronto posible y dile que el negocio se nos jodio, nos cogió la ley y toda la mercancía se daño, en especial el polvo – Yo escuchaba sin comprender realmente que sería todo eso ¿negocio, polvo, la ley? – Dile a Yue que te explique – escuche una risa estridente – aunque claro, si lo hace, sabe que ya no podrás salir. Adiós muñequita._

_- Espera, como que no… - demasiado tarde, ya había colgado - …podre salir._

_En esos momentos siento que el teléfono me es arrebatado y me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Yue, aparentemente calmada, mirando el identificador de llamadas y mirándome, aunque no pareciera, con cierto reproche._

_- Antes de que me des mi recado, quiero saber ¿Por qué carajos contestaste el teléfono? – Yo lo mire y me estremecí, Yue se estaba molestando._

_- Sonaba insistentemente amor, yo pensé que era urgente._

_- Pues deberías de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, porque te puedes encontrar con sorpresas desagradables – yo asentí y aunque sabía que no debía preguntar, mi curiosidad pudo más y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba preguntando._

_- ¿Qué negocio es este amor? _

_- ¿En realidad lo quieres saber? – Sakura asintió – Bien, te lo contare. Pero antes tienes que saber que una vez que te diga estarás involucrada, se podría decir que de por vida y si llegas a hablar de esto con gente que no me conviene, te costaría la vida._

_Sakura trago pesado. Algo le decía que desistiera, que ese negocio era realmente malo y que lo pagaría caro más adelante, pero su curiosidad pudo más._

_- Si Yue, estoy segura de que quiero saber. Si voy a estar contigo deseo involucrarme en todo lo que tú hagas, así como espero que tú te involucres en todo lo que yo hago – Yue solo asintió._

_- Bien, soy narcotraficante y mis negocios encubren todas mis actividades ilegales – Sakura palideció y de pronto se sintió mareada – Ahora que lo sabes, te has convertido en mi cómplice._

_- Yo no… es decir... no puedes… tengo que informarle a la policía – Yue se acerco a Sakura y la azoto contra la pared mientras le agarraba fuertemente las manos causándole mucho dolor._

_- Dijiste que no hablarías y mas te vale no hacerlo __**querida – **__Sakura miro con terror a su novio. El nunca se había comportado así, nunca le había hecho daño y nunca le había levantado la voz – hablas y caes conmigo – la soltó y ella cayó al piso – tu curiosidad te ha metido en un problema que yo quería evitarte._

_Fin Flashback (Fin POV)_

Suspiro de nueva cuenta y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sollozando y llorando incontrolablemente sin poder entender el porqué Yue la traería a ese lugar.

Los extrañaba a todos, a su hermano quien sin duda estaría para protegerla, a Tomoyo quien no la dejaría decaer, a sus padres que estarían dándole ánimos. Pero sobre todo extrañaba a Shaoran, sus besos, sus palabras de aliento, sus caricias, su compañía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto ahora que por fin su vida estaba bien? ¿Por qué tenía que llegar nuevamente Yue a destrozarla? ¿Por qué?

Con aquellas preguntas se fue quedando dormida mientras aun unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y con un solo pensamiento en mente.

_Lo que sea que este tramando Yue no será nada bueno_

* * *

**Notas que nadie lee:**

**Me van a querer matar ¿cierto? Jejejeje Gomen es que había tenido tremendo bloqueo mental en cuanto a la historia y no se me ocurría nada, además de unas cuantas cosas que tenía en mis prioridades y me tenían angustiada. Por cierto, esta chica ya entro (o entrara el 25) oficialmente a la universidad ¡Y becada! Jeje alegría que me permitió desbloquear mis ideas…**

**Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto pero creo que ahora si se viene lo bueno y muuuuuuchas sorpresas mas ^.^**

**Por cierto tengo doble motivo de celebración porque el 27 de Julio hace 18 años nació esta chica jejejeje ¡Ya seré mayor de edad! **

**Cualquier comentario o tomatazo (me los merezco, por tardar en actualizar T.T) con gusto los recibiré. **

**Sigo con mi campaña: Haz feliz a un escritor n.n ¿Cómo apoyar la causa? Apretando el botoncito de rewiews :D**

**Jejeje me extendí tratare de actualizar a lo que me dé el tiempo ahora que entro a la uni. **

**¡No dejare el fic sin concluir! Ténganlo por seguro n.n**


	14. Comportamientos extraños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen pero ciertos originales y la historia si son total autoria mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Comportamientos Extraños**

Shaoran se encontraba en su departamento pensando en lo que había ocurrido tan solo unas semanas atrás. Después de su cena con Sakura todo había cambiado radicalmente y no de una manera agradable. De eso habían transcurrido tres semanas en las que Sakura había desaparecido misteriosamente por dos semanas y cuando por fin había regresado, era evidente el cambio en su personalidad.

El castaño se removió en su cama y suspiro. Sakura había dicho que se había desaparecido esas dos semanas por que necesitaba un tiempo para ella y quería olvidarse del mundo por un momento. Por ese motivo decía que no se había comunicado y que se disculpaba con todos por preocuparlos. Después de eso su comportamiento había cambiado. Se veía tensa, siempre a la defensiva, ya no se reía y se ocultaba todo el tiempo, tratando siempre de aislarse de él, su familia y sus amigos más cercanos.

Shaoran se levanto de su cama y se revolvió los cabellos en signo de evidente frustración. No encontraba un motivo coherente para explicar lo que le pasaba a su chica ¡Ella no era así! No era normal que se comportara así.

Al principio pensó que tal vez ella tenía un romance secreto, pero después de pensarlo mejor supo que lo que le podía pasar a Sakura era algo a más profundo. El timbre lo sorprendió, así que tan rápido como podía fue a atender, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Touya Kinomoto.

- No vengo a hacer una visita social – Touya no espero una respuesta departe de Shaoran y entro en el departamento – quiero ser muy breve y tengo la impresión de que nos podremos ayudar – el castaño cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón, ofreciéndole un lugar a Touya.

- Tu también sientes que algo no va bien con Sakura – Touya movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación – es simplemente extraño todo lo de su desaparición y su comportamiento ahora.

- Estoy seguro que algo le tuvo que pasar – Kinomoto se acomodo y miro a su acompañante – yo conozco a mi hermana y sé que a ella le paso algo muy grave como para tenerla en ese estado.

- ¿Qué sugieres? – pregunto el chino acercándose a Touya.

- Por más que deteste decirlo tenemos que trabajar en equipo y descubrir que es lo que paso en esas dos semanas que ella desapareció misteriosamente – Touya se levanto de su asiento y miro por la ventana – tenemos que hacerlo pronto porque ella se va a volver a ir dentro de 2 semanas.

- ¿Qué? – Shaoran se levanto debido al sobresalto que le causo la noticia – dime que es un viaje de negocios.

- Eso es lo preocupante – dijo Touya después de suspirar, girándose para mirar a su cuñado – no es de la empresa de papa, no es de la compañía de ella.

- Necesitaremos un poco de ayuda – dijo Shaoran después de pensarlo un poco.

- Eso ya te lo dejo en tus manos.

Sin decir nada más, Touya camino hacia la puerta y se fue. Estaba confiado en que lograría toda la ayuda posible con Shaoran, aunque claro, el haría sus propias investigaciones.

* * *

Sakura decidió ese día no ir a trabajar. La verdad es que no podía. No sabiendo que desde ese día en que Yue la involucro en sus negocios su vida se había vuelto un total infierno. No podía siquiera recordar esas dos semanas horribles que paso en ese mugriento y sucio cuarto, viendo la luz del día en contadas ocasiones en que necesitaba ser "la novia modelo" de su ex novio y en los que tenía que vestir como una puta.

Era horrible recordar las manos de Yue recorriendo sus curvas, era horrible recordar los asquerosos e incipientes besos que él le daba, era horrible recordar la mirada de esos sucios bandidos sobre su persona.

Quiso llorar. Pero recordó que se había prometido a sí misma no hacerlo. No más.

Retiro con el dorso de su mano las pocas lágrimas que, rebeldes, se escaparon de sus ojos y resbalaron suavemente por sus mejillas. No quería recordar que dentro de dos semanas tendría que volver a vivir algo similar o incluso peor. Por eso no quería agobiarse con trabajo extenuante, mas no por eso tampoco quería ir con sus amigos, su familia o su novio. Si se quedaba con ellos por demasiado tiempo sabría que alguno de ellos se daría cuenta de su calvario.

Se acerco a la puerta de su cuarto – en la mansión Kinomoto, pues sus padres no querían que ella se alejara en estos momentos – y vio el calendario que colgaba de él. Allí se podía vislumbrar perfectamente que en 4 meses se llevaría a cabo su boda.

Suspiro.

Tal vez no le emocionaba saber que se casaría con algún desconocido pero por lo menos podría usar los preparativos de ello como una excusa para no tener que tratar con nadie temas personales. No era porque no quisiera hablarlo. Era que temía por la seguridad de todos sus seres queridos.

Otro suspiro.

Decidió dejar su cuarto e ir a hablar con su madre para empezar a involucrarse con algo que sería lo más cercano a un consuelo que podría encontrar en esos momentos.

* * *

Samuele se sentía tenso. Naomi, a su lado, sentía terror.

Ambos estaban en la oficina de su padre ¿Motivo? No lo sabían aun, pero no podía ser nada bueno si los había arrastrado prácticamente hasta allí. Los hermanos sabían que les esperaba un castigo, por no obedecer las órdenes de su padre.

Y es que ambos ya habían desistido de aquel propósito inicial con el que habían llegado a tierra Japonesa. Ambos habían llegado con la esperanza de recuperar un amor perdido a toda costa, pero la realidad los había golpeado. Esas ilusiones ya no eran más que eso, pero a cambio de perder lo que ellos consideraban como el amor de sus vidas, habían encontrado algo real, algo que esta vez si pudieran considerar como el amor de su vida.

Samuele se había dado cuenta que amaba a Meiling. Desde hacía mucho lo había hecho a pesar de que quisiera seguir engañándose con que amaba a Sakura loca y perdidamente. Amaba a Meiling y lamentaba haberle hecho tanto daño, por eso últimamente trataba de ir con calma con la china. No quería que ambos se hicieran ilusiones que tal vez nunca se harían realidad.

Naomi había tenido el mismo destino de su hermano. La diferencia radicaba en que ella no consideraba a la persona con la que estaba saliendo como el amor de su vida. No aun. Pero si sentía que esta vez, lo que sentía por esa persona era diferente, ella diferente y no cambiaria eso por nada del mundo.

La presencia de Giuliano Giardelli se sintió desde el momento en el que entro en el cuarto. No solo el aire se sentía más pesado. El olor de whiskey combinado con tabaco era un sello característico del más viejo de la familia. Su semblante, contrario a lo que los hermanos italianos creían, era relajado y traía una sonrisa socarrona adornando sus labios.

- A pesar de que ustedes, dos ratas traicioneras, me dieron la espalda – empezó a hablar Giuliano mientras caminaba lentamente por el despacho – he encontrado una manera mucho más eficaz de recuperarnos de la quiebra en la que estamos.

El italiano se dispuso a servirse en un vaso su tan acostumbrado trago de whiskey, disfrutando de la tensión e incomodidad que causaba entre sus dos hijos.

- Encontré un socio con el que me voy a reunir dentro de dos semanas aunque, bueno, no es socio en un negocio legal – la risa picara que soltó hizo que Naomi se acercara más a su hermano, totalmente aterrada de la conducta de su padre – Yue Tsukishiro me pidió que para nuestro encuentro viniera toda la familia.

- ¿Yue Tsukishiro? ¿Ese no es el importante empresario en bienes raíces y que es uno de los sujetos más poderosos de oriente? – pregunto desconcertada la rubia, ganándose una mirada de burla de su padre.

- Así como lo soy yo y ambos tenemos en común que nos gusta el dinero fácil y los negocios sucios – Giuliano se sentó detrás de su escritorio y le dio un sorbo a su trago mientras observaba a sus hijos.

- ¿Nos estas pidiendo que te acompañemos? – Pregunto Samuele con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Les estoy ordenando e informando – respondió en el mismo tono que su hijo – pueden retirarse.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron sin más que decir o hacer. Era bastante claro que no podían oponerse a lo que su padre decía por más que lo detestaran. Ya cuando ambos llegaron al marco de madera de la puerta la voz áspera de su padre los hizo detenerse.

- No vayan a arruinarlo o pagaran.

Ambos hermanos siguieron con su camino pero teniendo en mente la amenaza que seguiría latente durante esas semanas.

* * *

Touya se bebía su café mientras esperaba a la mujer con la que recientemente salía. Solo por esos momentos no quería pensar en los problemas de su hermana sino que quería pensar en su recién adquirida relación y en la mujer que estaba empezando a envolverlo.

La había conocido en ese parque cuando ella estaba llorando. Luego, por casualidades, se había encontrado con ella en esa misma cafetería el día que su queridísima hermana había decidido desaparecerse. Más tarde, el habría llamado a esa chica, movido por un sentimiento extraño en el, tratando de buscar consuelo y había encontrado que ella era una chica muy diferente con las que el solía relacionarse. Desde ahí, venían viéndose cada dos días y aunque no le había propuesto un noviazgo formal, no dudaba en que pronto lo haría.

Naomi llego y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al ver al pelinegro sentado en la mesa que siempre acostumbraba. Se veía muy guapo así, pensativo. Esperaba que en cualquier momento ambos pudieran formalizar aquello que existía entre ellos dos.

- Touya – el mayor de los Kinomoto salió de sus pensamientos al ver a la rubia sonriente enfrente de él. Se veía hermosa con ese vestido largo azul que entallaba a la perfección su figura.

- Naomi – el pelinegro se levanto y beso ambas mejillas de la chica – _Ciao_.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Touya corrió gentilmente la silla de Naomi, mientras le hacía señas a la mesera para que trajera "lo de siempre".

- Bien aunque ya sabes, mi hermana siempre me da problemas – Naomi asintió y agradeció a la mesera por traerle su Mocca con extra espuma.

- Ese es el trabajo de las hermanas menores.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo andas? – Naomi rehuyó un poco la mirada de Touya mientras se enroscaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo.

- Bien. Aunque tengo que ir de viaje en dos semanas – Naomi suspiro – no es por voluntad propia pero es para papa.

- ¿Viaje de negocios? – La rubia asintió - ¿Cuánto demoraras?

- No lo sé – ambos tomaron un poco de sus bebidas y se miraron.

- Entonces creo que lo que debemos hacer es aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda antes de que salgas de viaje – dijo Touya de manera picara mientras acercaba su silla a la italiana – al menos para que me recuerdes mientras estas lejos – Naomi rio y entonces sintió los labios de Touya sobre los suyos.

Naomi sonrió un poco culpable ante la actitud de Touya. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que confesarle todo sobre ella, su relación con Sakura y Shaoran y las oscuras relaciones de su padre. Solo esperaba que Touya fuera comprensivo y que la siguiera queriendo como lo iba haciendo.

* * *

Con un vaso de whiskey en su mano y un habano en la otra, Yue se veía a sí mismo como una persona exitosa en todo lo que se había propuesto hasta ese momento.

Su empresa/fachada iba viento en popa y mejorando día a día; su verdadero negocio estaba ganando prestigio y de paso, le daba prestigio a él en el mundo en el que se movía; sus enemigos no habían logrado dañarlo; cada día salían mas negocios y por ende, más dinero; sus amigos no sospechaban que estuviera en negocios ilícitos. En este momento, Yue Tsukishiro, el estúpido e ingenuo niño que había empezado como mensajero, era la persona más importante del momento.

Si. Hasta el momento, habría logrado todo aquello que se habría propuesto y eso, lo había llevado a ser la persona exitosa que, en ese momento, se encontraba bebiendo y fumando en la terraza de esa grandiosa mansión que muy pocos se podían costear.

Pero había algo que aun lo molestaba. Bueno, no algo. _Alguien._

Si. Era exitoso en su vida profesional, pero en su vida sentimental, seguía siendo ese fracasado jovencito que era mensajero. Y todo era por culpa de _alguien_.

Sakura Kinomoto.

La odiaba y la amaba como nunca antes lo había sentido con alguna persona. Porque para su desgracia, su vida no se partía en antes y después de ser mensajero. Ni en antes y después de ser narcotraficante. No. Su vida se partía en antes y después de Sakura Kinomoto y eso, era algo que le molestaba.

Siempre había sido frio y parco. Sus emociones solo eran para él y para nadie más. Si alguna de sus chicas se enteraba de los negocios que en realidad trataba, el simplemente procedía a eliminarlas o desaparecerlas. Pero con Sakura todo fue diferente.

Con ella se esforzó en mostrar emociones.

Con ella trato de ser honesto.

Por ella tuvo la idea de dejar de ser lo que era.

Por ella trato de dejar Yue Tsukishiro, cruel magnate y narcotraficante y quiso ser Yue Tsukishiro, la persona y esposo de Sakura Kinomoto.

No encajaban el uno con el otro. Eso lo tenía claro desde un principio, pero fue terco y quiso desafiar la lógica. Por eso, tal vez, fue que termino enamorado de ella. Tanto así que sería capaz de dejarlo todo por estar con ella, verla feliz y hacerla feliz.

Pero ella no había sido capaz de dejar atrás el pasado. No había podido dejar su antiguo amor en el olvido. Y él, era una persona celosa y posesiva que no estaba dispuesto a esperar que ella se acostumbrara a amarlo. Así que se había sorprendido el mismo al saber que no había podido dar la orden de matar a Samuele, para descubrir que si lo hubiera hecho, su Sakura hubiera sufrido peor que si lo hubieran matado a él.

Luego, ella descubrió su verdadero trabajo y cuando lo dejo fue el peor dolor que sintió. Por eso detestaba sentir emociones y por eso la odio aunque era consciente de que la seguía amando. Tanto así que no la mato, ni la desapareció. No la secuestro, ni la retuvo con amenazas a su lado. La dejo ir, confiando en que ella no lo delataría y se alegraba de saber que no lo había hecho.

Pero había planes para recuperarla. Una mujer como ella no se conseguía a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para empezar a llevarlos a cabo y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Mas no conto con el suceso de que Sakura estuviera saliendo con su gran amigo Shaoran Li, ni mucho menos que entre ellos dos hubiera un compromiso concertado – él había averiguado cuando se entero del matrimonio arreglado de ambas personas – así que no tuvo más opción que cambiar los planes y regresar por lo que era suyo.

Porque él sabía que Sakura Kinomoto era suya.

Así que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Raptarla, hacerla pasar por su novia, tocarla, amenazarla de que si ella no estaba con él en las reuniones y en los viajes su familia pagaría. Nada de eso le causaba arrepentimiento, porque al final ella estaba con él y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que entendiera que lo amaba a él.

Una sonrisa de victoria – rara vez vista por alguien – surgió en sus labios. Todo estaba saliendo como él lo planeaba y si tenía que hacer lo que fuera por retener esos momentos con Sakura a su lado, así lo haría, porque él nunca perdía, tenía todo lo que quería.

El era Yue Tsukishiro y si a alguien quería en este momento, esa era Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

**N/A: Lo siento, se que me tarde un poco mas de un año en actualizar pero es que tuve un serio bloqueo mental con la historia y no sabia realmente que rumbo le iba a dar, además de ciertos inconvenientes que se me vienen presentando y el poco tiempo que me queda entre la u y otras cosas, pero como ven, ya estoy de vuelta y espero pronto actualizar (Esta vez no tardare 1 año en actualizar).**

**Espero que en serio les siga gustando la historia y les prometo ser mas rápida al actualizar. **

**Nos leemos próximamente. **


	15. Y las sorpresas siguen

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y no me lucro con esta historia, pero sigue siendo una historia mia al igual que los personajes originales.

* * *

**Cap. XV: Y las sorpresas siguen.**

Cuando creemos que estamos en el mejor momento de nuestras vidas, que somos invencibles y que no hay nada capaz de de hacernos infelices, la vida misma nos recuerda que tenemos que ser humildes, que somos humanos y que no siempre vamos a estar en la cima de la montaña. Tenemos que aprender, de una u otra manera que, no somos invencibles y que la vida es tan frágil e inestable como un espejo.

Sakura supo en ese momento, en el que se encontraba viendo salones de recepciones, que la vida tiene altibajos y que necesariamente tenemos que sufrir para valorar nuestra vida, nuestra familia, nuestros seres queridos, lo que nos rodea.

Era consciente de que había cambiado radicalmente desde su viaje con Yue y ella no quería, en realidad no quería que esto la afectara de esa manera. Ella se creía una persona fuerte, valiente, inquebrantable pero la realidad le había golpeado tan fuerte que no pudo más que sentirse desdichada. Era débil, frágil y sensible.

En sus 24 años la vida solo le había hecho sufrir en el amor. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que debió sufrir un poco más, para afrontar con mas valentía lo que ahora estaba viviendo. Sus amigos y su familia querían ayudarla pero ¿Cómo explicar que si decía algo, ellos probablemente morirían? ¿Cómo explicar que está sujeta a hacer algo que no quiere solo por no verse ella muerta? ¿Cómo explicar que ella no fue lo suficientemente valiente para delatar a ese ser que un día amo?

No lloro. Sufría, pero ya no lloraba. Sabía que con llorar no ganaría nada más que tormento.

Su celular sonó y un rictus de disgusto se formo en sus labios al ver el número de ese despreciable ser. No quería atender, quería mandarlo al demonio, pero eso no funcionaria.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- _Sakura, no te conviene hablarme en ese tono –_ la nipona rolo los ojos y siguió su camino hacia el salón principal del hotel que estaba visitando – _compra lindos vestidos para nuestro viaje. Más te vale parecer una belleza._

El único sonido que escucho después le hizo saber que Yue había colgado. Ya la actitud de él no le molestaba, desde que había aparecido le pareció que acostumbrarse nuevamente a su trato fue más fácil que la primera vez. Tal vez porque ahora no estaba enamorada de él.

Suspiro.

Miro el salón que aquella señorita le mostraba y del cual le hablaba maravillas que ella ni siquiera escuchaba atentamente. Necesitaba un trago. Y a Shaoran. Bueno, tal vez el no. Tomoyo. Si, esa opción era mejor.

Sintió la mirada de la señorita y atino a sonreír. Iba a anotarse para ese salón. Era bonito, amplio y… eso era lo único que le importaba. Dejo la cotización del lugar con la amable señorita que la atendió y salió del lugar rápidamente. Ya cerca de su auto, saco su celular y marco el número de su prima.

- Tomoyo necesito que nos veamos en el lugar de siempre.

* * *

Tomoyo miro a su novio sorprendida. Prácticamente la castaña no la había dejado hablar y se oía ansiosa. Una parte de ella se alegraba de que por fin Sakura estuviera dispuesta a tener contacto con alguien, pero al mismo tiempo temía que algo malo estuviera pasando. Estaba segura que algo le pasaba a la castaña pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Eriol mientras le pasaba un vaso de té a la amatista.

- Que nos veíamos en el lugar de siempre – Tomoyo tomo un poco de su té y respiro – me tiene ansiosa todo este asunto de Sakura y además, me tiene nerviosa el hecho de que ya solo quedan 4 meses para la boda.

- No tienes porque sentirte así – Eriol abrazo a la pelinegra por detrás – ya verás que todo saldrá bien – Tomoyo se giro para ver a Eriol – más bien sal y ve con ella, luego nos contaras que te dijo o que hablaron – se besaron suavemente y con una última sonrisa el inglés se fue.

Tomoyo miro por donde se había ido su novio. Era cierto que el asunto de Sakura y la boda la tenían un poco ansiosa y nerviosa, pero había algo más que aun no le había dicho a nadie y esperaba que entre todo lo que pasaba Sakura la ayudara con ese problema.

* * *

- Te estuve esperando por 15 minutos – apunto Sakura al ver a su prima llegar. Tomoyo sonrió levemente como disculpa.

- Lo siento. Pero es extraño que tu llegues primero que yo – Sakura la miro divertida – tu sabes, por ese pequeño asunto de que tu llegas siempre tarde.

- Últimamente ese habito se me ha ido quitando – respondió la castaña levantando levemente la taza de café que estaba bebiendo.

Era cierto que necesitaba un trago, pero había cambiado de opinión al último minuto. Por eso cuando cito a Tomoyo lo hizo en el sitio que siempre frecuentaban para hablar. Además había notado que algo inquietaba a Tomoyo así que si quería hablar con ella, lo mejor era hacerlo sobrias.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Tomoyo al ver a Sakura pedir otra taza de café.

- Estresada – fue lo único que respondió la castaña. Tomoyo no presiono más a su prima. Sabía que ella hablaría cuando así lo deseara.

- Eso supuse – la castaña miro a la pelinegra y se sintió mal. Estas no eran las charlas que solían tener, ni siquiera cuando alguna de ellas se encontraba mal.

- Algo te pasa Tomoyo – Sakura alzo una ceja al ver que captaba la atención de su prima.

- Lo mismo te podría decir – contesto Tomoyo – pero no te voy a presionar para que me digas algo.

- Tu no. Pero yo si – la pelinegra miro a Sakura confundida - ¿Qué te pasa? Espero tu completa honestidad.

- En realidad no es nada. Solo unas sospechas pero, nada de qué preocuparse – dijo Tomoyo evadiendo la mirada de Sakura.

- ¿Sospechas de que? – La pelinegra no contesto – Tomoyo – llamo Sakura mas fuerte – dime de qué tienes sospechas.

Tomoyo miro a su prima quien se encontraba más seria que de costumbre y suspiro rendida. Era el momento de contarle la verdad y quitarse ese peso de encima, de paso, también podría disipar sus sospechas y comprobar que tal vez se estaba preocupando por nada.

- Creo que estoy embarazada.

Esa noticia tomo por sorpresa a Sakura. Estaba preparada para una pelea fuerte con Eriol o quizá algo menos dramático, pero esto que recién le comentaba su prima había superado todas sus expectativas y entre todo, le daba esperanza a ella de que todo podría mejorar.

- Espera ¿Crees o lo estás?

- Creo – la pelinegra miro detenidamente a su prima. Por primera vez veía que tenia a Sakura, la que ella conocía, después de tanto lio y tanto misterio – he tenido un poco de susto de realizar la prueba para comprobarlo. Por lo mismo, no quiero informarle nada a nadie.

- Pues no se diga más – exclamo Sakura, recuperando su ánimo habitual – vamos a salir de dudas de una vez y yo te voy a acompañar.

- Gracias – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo sinceramente, recibiendo por parte de Sakura una sonrisa igual. La primera después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en su oficina revisando los informes de los investigadores privados que había contratado para que siguieran a Sakura. Aun no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar seriamente con ella, pero eso de cierta manera facilitaba las cosas, para que pudieran descubrir pronto cual era el misterio detrás del comportamiento de su novia, porque el aun la consideraba su novia.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y alzo su mirada para ver a su cuñado entrar y sentarse enfrente de él. No le extrañaba el comportamiento de Touya. En estos días había aprendido a conocerlo y a darse cuenta que era un hombre que no pedía permiso, en ese sentido se parecía a él.

- ¿Nada? – pregunto el pelinegro al ver los informes en la mesa.

- No han encontrado nada extraño en la rutina de Sakura – empezó a decir Shaoran – lo único es que ha estado comprando ropa que no es del estilo de ella.

Shaoran le paso las fotos de algunas de las prendas que Sakura tomaba de las tiendas que habían obtenido los investigadores.

- Esa ropa es de puta – exclamo Touya sin reparo – Sakura detesta esa ropa.

- Exacto.

Ambos siguieron ojeando las fotos y leyendo los informes cuando encontraron un CD que contenía un video con algunos momentos de Sakura durante el día. La grabación no mostraba nada fuera de lo normal, pero hubo un hecho que le llamo la atención a ambos hombres. Muchas de las veces que la castaña atendía su celular, rápidamente cambiaba de actitud. Si estaba relajada, estresada o alguna cualquier otra cosa, cambiaba a veces en nerviosismo y pánico. Aunque ambos hombres quisieran saber que decía Sakura o la persona que la llamaba les era imposible pues el video lamentablemente no tenía sonido.

- Tenemos que pagarle extra a estos detectives – dijo Touya después de ver el video – tienen que intervenir el celular de mi hermana – Shaoran asintió.

- Creo que si hacemos eso podremos dar con lo que sea que le pase a Sakura – dijo Shaoran mientras se inclinaba en el respaldo de su silla.

- O alguien que esté detrás de todo esto – ambos hombres se miraron y asintieron – lo dejo en tus manos, mocoso. Tengo que atender unos asuntos.

Shaoran suspiro mientras veía a su cuñado salir mientras seguía en su trabajo. Por su parte, Touya había decidido llamar al investigador que había contratado sin que nadie, ni su cuñado supiera, para avisarle que interviniera de inmediato el teléfono de su hermana. Luego, llamo a Naomi.

- Dime que no estás ocupada.

_- Ojala pudiera decirte que no pero mi papá adelanto el viaje de negocios y tenemos que irnos esta noche –_el rostro de decepción de Touya era bastante notorio.

- Entonces no puedo ni siquiera ir a tu departamento – dijo Touya sabiendo de antemano que Naomi estaría ocupada.

- _Creo que no _– dijo la italiana con el mismo tono de decepción –_pero que me vaya mañana quiere decir que puedo estar llegando en 5 días _– trato de ser optimista la rubia.

- Preferiría que no tuvieras que irte, pero entiendo – el pelinegro suspiro – supongo entonces que nos veremos en 1 semana. Que te vaya bien y desde ya te extraño.

- _Yo también te extraño desde ya – _repitió Naomi sacándole a Touya una sonrisa –_te quiero Touya._

Naomi cortó la comunicación y suspiro con tristeza. Su hermano a su lado también veía con tristeza el celular pues en estos momentos el era el que tenía que llamar a Meiling para comentarle que sus planes se veían afectados por el súbito cambio de decisión de su padre. Naomi abrazo a Samuele por la espalda al ver que le faltaba valor para llamar a la china y le sonrió conciliadoramente. Ambos sabían que después de esas llamadas se tendrían que ir de inmediato, así que estaban tratando de retrasar ese momento que tanto detestaban pero que tendrían que llegar a él rápidamente si no querían sufrir las consecuencias.

- Hola Meiling.

- _Hola Samuele. Qué casualidad, estaba pensando en este momento en ti –_respondió la china con emoción.

_- _Mira Mei – empezó a decir Samuele – lastimosamente no podre asistir a nuestra cita de esta noche – Samuele se quedo en silencio un momento esperando alguna reacción de Meiling, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, prosiguió – el viaje que te había comentado, que tenia con mi padre, se adelanto. No sabes cómo lamento tener que decirte esto.

- _Oh, no te preocupes –_ respondió Meiling – _precisamente estaba pensando en ti porque yo tampoco puedo verme contigo hoy pero supongo entonces que no podemos hacer lo otro que te quería proponer._

- Lo siento preciosa – dijo el italiano con obvia decepción – supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que regrese.

- _¿Cuándo regresas?_

- En cinco días Mei. Pero te prometo que sea lo que sea que me ibas a proponer, lo acepto y lo haremos dentro de cinco días. Te quiero.

Samuele colgó y se llevo su celular al bolsillo para poder bajar con las maletas de él y su hermana. El italiano abrazo a su hermana por los hombros mientras bajaban por el ascensor y suspiro al pensar en la situación que se encontraban.

- Estaremos bien, hermano – dijo Naomi en medio del silencio – ahora que tu y yo estamos unidos y que no queremos hacer lo que antes hacíamos – la chica cerró los ojos al sentir como aumentaba la presión del abrazo – ahora, porque estamos juntos tu y yo, ahora es cuando todo por fin va a empezar a salir bien.

- Eso fue lo que te prometí ¿recuerdas? – Bromeo un poco Samuele – además, ahora que estamos siendo felices después de tanto tiempo, la vida empezara a sonreírnos, eso te lo aseguro.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, ni siquiera cuando entraron al auto que su padre había enviado para recogerlos y llevarlos al aeropuerto. Necesitaban en esos minutos confiar y creer en esas palabras de aliento que se habían dado mutuamente. Pero más que todo, necesitaban olvidarse de todo por un momento, para poder sobrevivir a esos cinco días infernales que iban a vivir.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su apartamento recogiendo algunas cosas que sabría que necesitaría para el viaje, además de guardando las compras que había hecho recientemente. Su familia sabia que ella detestaba la ropa que recién había adquirido, pero si necesitaba aparentar con los socios de Yue que era lo más parecido a una puta para salvar su vida y la de sus más allegados, pues así lo haría.

Mientras organizaba por anticipado las maletas que llevaría al viaje vio en una de las repisas de su cuarto, una prenda de Shaoran y eso la hizo pensar ¿Hacia cuanto llevaba evitando a su novio? La verdad es que desde que había desaparecido gracias a Yue, ella trataba de no estar a solas con el castaño. No porque no lo quisiera, sino porque sabía que, si estaba con él a solas, podría descubrir lo que estaba pasando y no quería ponerlo en peligro por su debilidad.

No dudaba que tanto él como su hermano ya estuvieran investigando lo que había detrás de su misteriosa actitud, pero también sabía que si ella estaba al tanto de eso, Yue lo debía estar. Suspiro derrotada al empacar una falda bastante corta que ya rayaba en lo vulgar, pero que Yue mismo le había dicho que tenía que comprarla. Tendría que empezar a planear como salir de esta sola, aunque deseaba poder contarle a alguien para conseguir ayuda, no era lo más práctico por el momento.

El timbre sonó y ella se extraño por ello. Nadie sabía que ella se encontraba en su apartamento, pero esa sorpresa pronto dejo de serlo al ver al ser de sus pesadillas parado en la puerta, viéndola con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Yue? – pregunto la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya nos tenemos que ir querida.

- Se supone que el viaje es dentro de una semana. Entonces no entiendo que haces aquí – replico Sakura enojada al ver como Yue entraba en su apartamento y cogía las maletas que ella estaba arreglando.

- No te debo explicaciones, mas sin embargo, te las voy a dar – respondió Yue girando para ver a Sakura a los ojos – se adelanto el viaje.

- Vaya, que explicación tan larga – dijo Sakura con sarcasmo, que le causo gracia a Yue – pero bueno, eso es muy normal en ti ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

- Lo supuse. No querrías que tu familia supiera lo que estaba pasando así que vienes a tu apartamento a traer todas las cosas bonitas que compras solo para mí – Sakura rolo los ojos – los investigadores que contrataron tu hermano y tu novio no han llegado así que baja ya.

Sakura dio un resoplido luego de ver como Yue bajaba con su equipaje. Francamente, a estas alturas ya no le temía a Yue, sino que lo odiaba y detestaba su actitud de mandarla como se le antojara. Recogió un par de cosas más que no había alcanzado a empacar para poder llevarlas al viaje y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, llego Yue nuevamente y la levanto para llevarla cargada hasta el auto que los esperaba. Sakura no protesto. Ya se esperaba algo como ello.

- No me dejaste cerrar mi apartamento con llave – reclamo la nipona cuando ya se encontraba en el auto – pueden robarme.

- No lo harán. Ya alguien lo cerrara después de que estemos en el avión de eso no te preocupes.

Sin decir nada más se dirigieron al aeropuerto, donde abordaron un avión privado y Sakura aprovecho para dormir un poco, antes de que empezara su infierno.

* * *

Tomoyo se dirigía ahora donde quedaba el apartamento de su prima. Se había dirigido primero a la Mansión Kinomoto, pero Nadeshiko le había comentado que Sakura no había llegado aun y ya que había descartado la oficina de Sakura, por ser el primer lugar donde había ido a buscarla, su última opción era el apartamento de la castaña, teniendo en cuenta que Shaoran últimamente ya no hablaba con ella.

Tomoyo llevaba consigo una bolsa de la farmacia que contenía varias pruebas de embarazo, pues había quedado con Sakura que estarían juntas cuando ella se hiciera la prueba. Después de bajarse del auto, noto como una extraña persona entraba en el edificio, así que sin perder tiempo lo siguió, pero al parecer el sujeto se quedo en lobby. Ella siguió su camino hacia el apartamento de su prima, llevándose la sorpresa más grande de su vida al verlo abierto de par en par.

Había rastros de que alguien había esculcado un poco en el apartamento y había una tetera que aun seguía caliente. No parecía ser un robo, sino que su prima estaba hace poco allí. Cerró la puerta con llave, al recordar que ella tenía una copia de la misma y sin más decidió irse para el apartamento de Eriol, temiendo un poco por lo que le haya pasado a Sakura.

Mientras sacaba su celular y pasaba por el lobby, vio al sujeto extraño subir y no dudo en marcarle a Eriol.

- _¿Qué paso Tommy?_ – respondió Eriol acostumbrado a las llamadas extrañas que a veces le hacia su novia.

_- _Sakura no está Eriol. Ni en la oficina, ni en su casa, ni en su apartamento – respondió un poco asustada la nipona – y en el ultimo la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Sakura nunca se va dejando así su apartamento. Además, vi un sujeto extraño rondando el edificio. Dime paranoica pero algo volvió a pasar.

- ¿_No puede ser que ella simplemente tenía otro compromiso, mi amor? _– Pregunto él inglés también empezando a preocuparse por su amiga.

- Ella tenía una cita conmigo Eriol y ella nunca falla en sus citas. Al menos no sin avisarme.

-_Ok. Entonces ven para acá y trata de calmarte que ya la encontraremos Tomoyo._

Sin decir más, Tomoyo colgó y emprendió camino hacia el apartamento de Eriol. Nuevamente tendría que dejar sus preocupaciones personales de lado, para preocuparse por su prima y mejor amiga. Rogando internamente que fuera donde fuera, ella se encontrara bien.

* * *

Sakura había llegado y había quedado encantada con la habitación que Yue le había preparado en esa reserva al lado del mar en la que se iban a quedar en los próximos días. Esta habitación era todo lo opuesta de la primera a la que la había llevado cuando la rapto en el restaurante. Era una habitación espaciosa, decorada con muebles de estilo de finales del siglo XIX, la cama era similar a la que ella tenía en la mansión de sus padres, poseía un ventanal inmenso y en el baño había una bañera bastante acogedora. El cuarto iba decorado con rosas y flores de cerezo, lo que le daba un olor bastante agradable.

- ¿Puedo saber porque el cambio de ambiente? – pregunto Sakura al ver a Yue entrar en el cuarto de ella.

- Si te trato mejor cooperas mas – fue lo único que dijo Yue para luego sentarse en un sillón cerca de la cama – ahora vístete que dentro de dos horas conocerás a mis socios y necesito que te veas muy sexy.

Yue salió y Sakura se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño para empezar a alistarte. No demoraría nada teniendo en cuenta la diminuta ropa que se tenía que poner pero ella iba a gastar la mayor parte del tiempo tomando un relajante baño en la bañera y así tratar de poner su mente en blanco para no pensar en lo que iba vivir los próximos días. Eso era mejor que atormentarse por todo lo que estaba pasando con Yue y definitivamente era mejor que ponerse a pensar en su familia y amigos. Después de todo, tenía que actuar bien si no quería que le pasara nada y para eso necesitaba dejar de lado a su familia, sino ni siquiera podría hacer su papel.

Después del largo baño que duro 1 hora se puso una blusa que era destapada en la parte de atrás y en la parte de adelante tenía un escote demasiado pronunciado, que se amarraba en el cuello y de color rosa metálico; con un pantalón negro de bota campana y unos tacones de 15 cm con una abertura en la punta de color negro. No se veía tan mal después de todo y para sorpresa suya no se veía _tan_ puta como pensaba. Su cabello lo rizo y lo dejo suelto. En cuanto al maquillaje era bastante fuerte y como último toque se puso unos zarcillos largos de plata.

No era una vestimenta usual para ella, de hecho, era todo lo opuesto a lo que ella solía vestir, pero debía admitir que se veía muy bien y muy sensual. Yue entro nuevamente en el cuarto quedo bastante sorprendido y complacido con lo que vio. Sakura se veía muy sensual y no rayaba tanto en la vulgaridad. Justo como él quería que fuera.

Lo que la castaña no sabía era que, más que capricho de los socios de Yue, el que ella vistiera de esa manera era por capricho de su ex novio, quien siempre había tenido la fantasía de ver a Sakura vestida un poco más vagabunda y no tan recatada.

Yue tenía ganas de poseer ahí mismo a Sakura, pero sabía que no debía apresurarse. Ya llegaría ese momento en el que pudiera tener el cuerpo de la chica, solo debía esperar y contenerse un poco más. Con una seña, Yue le indico a Sakura que debían salir a recibir a los invitados y ella lo siguió sin oponer resistencia. Yue pensó que en serio debería tratar bien a Sakura y ella haría todo sin chistar.

Si bien, todo iba como lo acordado por ambos y no pronunciaban ni una sola palabra, cuando llegaron al salón principal de la mansión Sakura se quedo sin habla y perdió rápidamente el color de su rostro al ver quiénes eran los invitados de Yue. Pero eso no solo paso con ella, sino también con dos de los invitados, el tercero solo sonrió complacido y un poco atónito de ver a la castaña.

- Sakura te presento a Giuliano Giardelli y sus dos hijos, Naomi y Samuele – empezó a hablar Yue – ella es mi novia Sakura Kinomoto.

- Es una grata sorpresa tenerte aquí Sakura – dijo Giuliano mientras se acercaba a la castaña y besaba ambas mejillas de la chica – espero que aun no te hayas olvidado de mi – siguió el italiano con una sonrisa que le causo pavor a Sakura – ten por seguro que este viaje va a ser inolvidable.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, esta vez no demore tanto como en mi última actualización, igual quisiera que me disculparan por la demora. Después de mis sinceras disculpas le quiero agradecer a los que aun siguen mi historia y si hay nuevo lectores, pues les doy la bienvenida n.n

De ahora en adelante creo yo que viene el punto máximo de la historia, donde el drama va a estar presente en todas las situaciones así que lo que se viene va a estar muy bueno y lo positivo es que ahora si cuento con más tiempo para dedicarle a la historia, pero dejando de lado esto ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? ¿Bueno, malo, regular, me dedico a vender en la esquina? Ni yo misma me esperaba que Samuele, Naomi y Sakura se encontraran en ese lugar, así que como ustedes, yo misma me voy sorprendiendo de lo que escribo.

Quiero oír sus opiniones, bueno sería leerlas, quien sabe y lo que ustedes me propongan puede salir en los próximos capítulos, así que ya saben, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida solo necesitan escribir en el recuadro de abajo (miren que ya esta mas fácil escribir los reviews ¿eh?) y yo estaré atenta y pendiente de todo lo que me digan.

No siendo más, me despido y les digo que… ¡Nos leemos luego!


	16. Verdades al descubierto

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no son de mi propiedad, la historia por el contrario si es totalmente mia al igual que los personajes de mi creacion. Para cualquier uso de esta o sus personajes, hablar primero conmigo ¡No al plagio!**_

* * *

**Cap. XV: Verdades al descubierto**

El cuarto se encontraba en pleno silencio a pesar de que allí dentro había 3 personas que deberían estar hablando de la situación en la que sin quererlo, estaban involucrados. Se miraban los unos a los otros, como si en los ojos de los demás pudieran encontrar las respuestas que tanto estaban buscando. Era incomodo y al mismo tiempo tensionante estar allí justo en ese momento, pero no había otra opción más que hablar.

- Creo que todos nos debemos una explicación – Samuele rompió el silencio – porque queramos o no, estamos juntos en esto y si no me equivoco, tu – dijo señalando a su hermana – ni tu – dijo esta vez señalando a Sakura – y obviamente yo tampoco, les hemos dicho a alguien sobre lo que estamos haciendo.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron frustradas y se miraron. De entre todas las personas, con las que menos querían compartir esta situación era ellas mismas, pero no teniendo otra opción, suspiraron de nuevo y estrecharon manos, algo que el italiano no entendió.

- Si vamos a tener que estar juntas en esto debemos tener una tregua – explico Naomi a su hermano.

- Pero si vamos a estar juntos en esto, tenemos que saber en un principio como fue que nos metimos en esto – volvió a decir Samuele.

- ¿Qué les parece si empiezan ustedes y luego yo les explico? – Ambos hermanos miraron a Sakura confundidos – es que mi historia es mucho más larga.

- La de nosotros también – dijo Naomi mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de Sakura – pero creo que para eso tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Sakura y Samuele suspiraron dándole la razón a la rubia. Lo que les sobraba ahora era tiempo para empezar a explicar todo lo que sabían.

Un sonido de varias copas rompiéndose hacía eco en el departamento de Shaoran Li. No era muy común ver al exitoso empresario tener ese tipo de conductas pues si había algo que lo caracterizaba, era mantener la compostura en los momentos más críticos. El problema es que eso no aplicaba en esta ocasión, ni para su vida personal, ni para la persona que le provocaba esta conducta.

Desesperado, revolvió sus cabellos y volvió su vista hacia su primo, quien a pesar de haberse sorprendido por la conducta de Shaoran no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de su sitio. No lo culpaba por su reacción, es más, lo entendía. Para su primo no debía ser fácil entender la conducta de Sakura en los últimos días y mucho menos lidiar con sus desapariciones repentinas.

- Menos mal no permití que Tomoyo viniera – dijo Eriol ganándose una mirada mortal por parte de Shaoran – la habrías asustado.

- ¿Cómo carajos quiere que reaccione si me dices que **mi** novia volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro? – La voz de Shaoran iba cargada de desesperación e ira – sé que cuando ella vuelva nos dirá una excusa poco creíble. Ella está mal ¡Algo pasa con ella Eriol!

- Cálmate – dijo seriamente Eriol al ver que nuevamente Shaoran tiraba otro vaso – no podemos desesperar ahora pero tampoco ayuda mucho tu actitud. Tenemos que estar calmados, pensar con cabeza fría y analizar todo desde distintas perspectivas – Eriol se levanto de su asiento y ayudo a sentar a su primo – ya verás que podremos solucionar todo lo que le está pasando a Sakura.

- Tienes razón. Pero ahora debemos avisar a Touya de lo ocurrido.

- Tomoyo ya le aviso – dijo Eriol de manera tranquila – por eso también venia a verte. En un par de horas habrá una reunión en el departamento de Touya para que entre todos empecemos a armar las pistas de este rompecabezas – Shaoran asintió – por lo pronto no le diremos nada a Nadeshiko ni a Fujitaka. Les diremos que Sakura se fue de viaje por unos días ya que la viste muy tensa y tú le obsequiaste un viaje.

Shaoran asintió aun confundido por tanta información que estaba recibiendo, sumado a todos sus pensamientos y todo aquello que aun daba vueltas en su mente.

- Sera mejor que arreglemos este desastre y nos arreglemos para partir pronto – Eriol se fue por algo para empezar a recoger los pedazos de vidrio al ver que el chino se había quedado sin habla.

Solo esperaba que en la reunión pudieran desenredar todo ese misterio que envolvía a su mejor amiga porque tenía el presentimiento de que se estaban metiendo en algo más peligroso de lo que imaginaban.

- Entonces, ustedes dos son hermanos – dijo Sakura mientras ambos hermanos asentían – cada uno estaba enamorado de Shaoran y de mi respectivamente pero no sabían del otro porque hasta hace poco se odiaban – nuevamente los hermanos asintieron – y ahora que se reconciliaron ya no tienen en mente hacernos daño ni a Shaoran ni a mí pero su padre no está de acuerdo con ello y en pocas palabras, está loco.

- Lo resumiste bastante bien – respondió Naomi con una sonrisa burlona – ahora déjame ver si entendí lo tuyo – Sakura se acomodo y miro a Naomi – después de que dejaste a mi hermano te enredaste con Yue siendo un amor obsesivo – la nipona asintió – luego te enteraste que Yue no era lo que aparentaba sino alguien más peligroso – Sakura nuevamente asintió – ahora el volvió y te amenaza para que estés con él o sino hace cualquier cosa peligrosa contra ti o tus allegados.

- Tú también entendiste bien.

Ambas mujeres se soltaron a reír y Samuele las miro sin entender, pensando que definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres. En ese momento Yue entro a la habitación y se sentó en medio de las dos mujeres, que inmediatamente dejaron de reír.

- ¿Estaban hablando de mi que pararon de reír de manera tan repentina? – La voz de Yue, a pesar de hablar en tono de burla, causo miedo en las dos mujeres.

- No _**mi cielo**_ – dijo Sakura, en tono sarcástico mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a Yue, para luego besar su mejilla – solamente estábamos hablando de cosas de mujeres ¿Acaso no te parece estupendo que tenga buena relación con tus clientes? – Yue solo sonrió.

- Si es así entonces no las molesto mas – dijo mirando fijamente a Samuele – deberías venir con tu padre y conmigo para hablar de negocios, así dejamos a las damas hacer lo suyo – Samuele asintió quedadamente y salió de la habitación mientras Yue dirigía su vista hacia la castaña – por cierto, hay más gente de lo previsto así que esta noche duermes en mi habitación.

Yue salió de la habitación sin más dejando a la castaña pálida ante sus declaraciones. Lo más seguro era que esa noche Yue no solo iba a querer dormir con ella, si no también que iba a querer su cuerpo. Naomi agarro a Sakura al ver que parecía desfallecer. Si bien era cierto que no tenían una buena relación, había entendido que esa noche iba a ser una pesadilla para la castaña.

Naomi recostó a Sakura en la cama y fue por un vaso de agua. En este momento compadecía a la japonesa pues sabía que de esa situación era la que menos oportunidades tenia de salir ilesa en el proceso.

- Ten, toma un poco y tranquilízate – dijo Naomi mientras le ofrecía a Sakura el vaso – ya pensaremos en algo para que ese cerdo no te toque hoy.

Tomoyo había regresado del baño del apartamento de Touya a la sala. Al llegar vio que Shaoran llegaba con una mano vendada y a Eriol detrás de él. No quiso ni tuvo que preguntar qué era lo que había pasado, era demasiado obvio. Touya tampoco hizo comentarios y con la mirada les indico a todos que tenían que sentarse. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada en los minutos siguientes, esperando que otro tomara la palabra. El primer valiente en decir algo fue Shaoran.

- Podrías decirnos que fue lo que paso Tomoyo – todas las miradas recayeron sobre la amatista – tú fuiste la última persona que la vio y la primera en darse cuenta de la desaparición de ella. Así que empieza.

Tomoyo suspiro y los miro a todos, consciente de que lo que iba a decir no iba a contribuir mucho en la investigación.

- La última vez que la vi se veía más distante y reservada – empezó Tomoyo con su relato – no hablo mucho de lo que le pasaba a ella y fue bastante clara en que no quería hablar de eso, así que hablamos de cosas triviales – Tomoyo omitió el detalle de su sospecha de embarazo – luego ella me dijo que nos encontráramos en su apartamento pues pronto saldría de viaje y cuando fui me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi la puerta abierta de par en par y un par de cosas fuera de su lugar, como si hubieran revolcado el apartamento, con el detalle de que no robaron nada.

Después de eso el silencio volvió a invadir el ambiente y esta vez el que azoto el puño fue Touya, asustándolos a todos. No lo culpaban pues todos se encontraban frustrados.

- ¿Qué han dicho los investigadores? – pregunto mirando directamente a Shaoran.

- Nada fuera de lo normal y no han podido instalar los dispositivos que intercepten el celular – Shaoran vio su mano vendada con frustración – les llame para saber que sabían de la desaparición de Sakura y no supieron responder.

- Inútiles de mierda – susurro Touya – aunque eso no es de extrañar, los que yo contrate tampoco supieron responder a eso.

- ¿Tenias otros investigadores contratados? – pregunto el castaño desconcertado, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

- Si – respondió con sencillez el moreno – yo siempre tengo respaldo de todo y esto, tratándose de mi hermana, tampoco iba a ser la excepción.

- ¿De qué sirve tener tantos investigadores contratados si ninguno de ellos da respuesta de lo que le paso a Sakura? – Pregunto Eriol al ver que Shaoran miraba con mucho enfado a su cuñado – mejor porque no pensamos en los detalles que estamos olvidando de todo lo que ha rodeado a Sakura en los últimos días. Tal vez si nos fijamos en eso podamos dar con cualquier pista que nos lleve a ella.

Todos suspiraron y se dedicaron a pensar en las pequeñas cosas que rodeaban a Sakura, pero ninguno de los hombres daba con alguna señal que les indicara lo que pasaba con la castaña. Tomoyo, por otra parte, si había recordado algo que hace unos instantes había olvidado. El hombre extraño que entraba en el edificio cuando ella salía de allí.

- Chicos – los hombres se giraron para mirarla – creo que debemos ir al edificio de Sakura y ver las cámaras de vigilancia ahora – los hombre se miraron entre si y luego nuevamente a ella – vámonos ya o estaremos perdiendo valioso tiempo. En el camino les explico.

En la mansión de Yue se encontraban listos para cenar. Los únicos que mantenían una conversación amena eran Giuliano y Yue. Por otro lado, Samuel, Naomi y Sakura ni siquiera cruzaban miradas. El ambiente en general era bastante tenso y los dos socios parecían ser los únicos que disfrutaban eso. Naomi levanto la mirada de su plato hacia Sakura y sintió pena por ella. No solo era verla vestida de esa manera tan vulgar sino la constante amenaza de un tipo tan peligroso como Yue y la presión que ejercía el sobre ella. Ahora, lo más probable era que ese bastardo abusara de la castaña en la noche y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

En ese momento surgió una idea y sonrió sutilmente al darse cuenta que tal vez si había una opción para ayudarle a Sakura. No le había agradado mucho, pero tampoco era una perra sin corazón y la iba a dejar sufrir la peor de las cosas.

- Lamento interrumpir – dijo la rubia suavemente, ganándose la atención de los dos hombres a los que había interrumpido en su conversación – pero es que quisiera preguntarle algo al señor Tsukishiro, si no es mucha molestia – aunque Giuliano miro bastante mal a su hija, Yue le sonrió consoladoramente, claro está que la sonrisa era apenas visible.

- Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

- Es que, bueno, desde que llegue me he llevado bastante bien con tu novia – empezó a decir Naomi ganándose la atención de la castaña, que no tenía ni idea que era lo que iba a decir la rubia – y yo esperaba tener una noche de chicas con ella. Teniendo en cuenta que es la única mujer aquí aparte de mí.

- ¿Me estas preguntando si puedes tener una pijamada con ella? – pregunto Tsukishiro.

- Pues si señor Tsukishiro. Pero obviamente si usted está de acuerdo – Yue asintió mientras escuchaba hablar a Naomi, pero su mirada se poso en Sakura.

- Yo no tengo problema Naomi, pero, Sakura – la nipona giro a ver a Yue - ¿tú estás de acuerdo?

Sakura pasó su vista de Yue a Naomi y viceversa. La propuesta de la rubia la había sorprendido, teniendo en cuenta que no se llevaban muy bien, pero al mirar a Naomi y leer un poco su expresión, supo que le estaba ofreciendo una opción para evitar por el momento, la noche que le esperaba con Yue.

- Claro Naomi – Sakura sonrió aliviada – nada me alegraría más que pasar la noche contigo en una pequeña fiesta.

Después de cenar y antes de que ambas chicas se dirigieran al cuarto Yue agarro del brazo a Sakura y la llevo lejos de la sala de estar, donde estaban Naomi, Samuele y Giuliano.

- Tienes suerte – dijo Yue haciendo fuerza en su agarre, logrando que Sakura hiciera una mueca de dolor – esta noche no estaremos juntos pero te prometo que mañana te hare gritar de placer.

Nuevamente y sin esperar a que ella dijera nada, la llevo a la sala de estar para que pudiera irse con Naomi al cuarto de la rubia. Despidiéndose de todos ambas mujeres subieron rápidamente a la habitación de Naomi y cerraron con llave para evitar que cualquiera pudiera espiar lo que ellas iban a conversar.

- No tengo palabras para agradecerte ese gesto Naomi – dijo Sakura sonriendo sinceramente a la italiana – pero sabes que esto solo retrasa lo inevitable – Naomi suspiro frustrada – Yue mañana va a abusar de mi por la noche.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilamente? – Respondió la rubia horrorizada – yo misma estaría atemorizada y nerviosa.

- No creas que no me afecta Naomi – Sakura se sentó en la cama seguida de Naomi – pero ya no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. De una u otra manera desde que Yue volvió a mi vida, supe que íbamos a llegar a ese punto. Por eso creo que estoy un poco más calmada.

- Pues ni mi hermano ni yo vamos a permitir esto – Sakura levanto la vista hacia su acompañante – el ya está enterado de la situación, así que esta excusa nos permite ganar tiempo para idear algo y evitar que Yue abuse de ti.

- ¿Crees que podamos encontrar algo de aquí a mañana? – pregunto Sakura esperanzada.

- Yo sé que si – dijo Naomi mientras le agarraba las manos y le sonreía tranquilizadora – ahora, como nos estamos aprendiendo a conocer y llevarnos bien, aprovechemos la noche, no solo para pensar en tu dilema, sino para seguir construyendo nuestra relación.

- Esta bien – Sakura correspondió la sonrisa.

- Por cierto, esto igual lo teníamos que hacer porque, estoy saliendo con tu hermano

Shaoran se encontraba en su limosina de camino al edificio de Sakura. El día anterior no habían podido conseguir ver los videos de las cámaras de seguridad, a pesar del escándalo que tanto Tomoyo como Touya habían armado. Así que no tuvieron más opción que esperar y allí estaba de nuevo, camino a ese edificio, eso sí, con una orden de la policía que les permitía realizar tal acción. No sabía porque, pero desde la noche anterior tenía un sentimiento de angustia que embargaba su pecho. Algo le hacía pensar que eso se debía a algo que le estuviera pasando o le estaba pasando a Sakura en esos momentos, por eso quería salir de esas grabaciones lo más pronto posible.

Finalmente llego al lugar y se encontró con Touya y Eriol. Al parecer Tomoyo se había levantado enferma y no los podía acompañar.

- Lo único que no entiendo es porque Tomoyo no nos dijo todo ayer – exclamo el pelinegro molesto - ¿Qué fue lo que recordó como para hacernos venir hasta aquí?

- Cuando Tomoyo iba saliendo del edificio – empezó Eriol a relatar mientras ingresaban al edificio – ella vio a un hombre de aspecto desconocido entrar y al parecer se dirigía al apartamento de Sakura – Touya gruño.

- De todas maneras es una buena idea – los dos hombres miraron a Shaoran – podemos ver el momento en que Sakura salió.

- O que la raptaron – esta vez las miradas y de horror cayeron sobre Touya - ¿Qué? Como si no lo hubieran pensado también.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a la sala de vigilancia donde guardaban las cintas y esta vez, sin hacer escándalo, tuvieron las cintas para que las revisaran, las veces que necesitaran y las cintas que quisieran. Paso 1 hora antes de poder hallar la cinta que correspondía al día y la hora en que Tomoyo había visto entrar al sujeto. En efecto, se dirigió al apartamento de Sakura y parecía asombrado de encontrarlo cerrado con llave. Vieron al sujeto sacar el celular y hablar con alguien para después irse.

- Bien, Tomoyo tenía razón con el sujeto – acepto Touya.

- Si esta es la cinta del día en que desapareció Sakura, atrasémosla y revisemos el momento en que ella desapareció – todos asintieron al unísono que Eriol hablaba pero la cinta solo llegaba hasta instantes antes de que Tomoyo llegara, cuando ya no había nadie.

Tardaron media hora en encontrar la cinta del día de la desaparición de Sakura. En ella vieron a Sakura ir y volver varias veces, pero en la última parecía llevar varias bolsas de tiendas y unas maletas. Se veía que iba a empacar para el viaje que tanto les había comentado. Luego de eso, adelantaron varias veces la cinta hasta llegar al momento en que un hombre con cabello largo y blanco se aparecía en la puerta y entraba con mucha facilidad. Shaoran en ese momento apretó los puños de rabia ¿acaso Sakura si le era infiel? Y más importante que eso ¿acaso ese que entraba allí era Yue Tsukishiro? Touya y Eriol miraron de soslayo a Shaoran sin saber que decir, pero luego una escena les llamo la atención. Yue parecía llevarse unas maletas de Sakura, mientras ella entraba en su departamento nuevamente saliendo con otras cuantas. En ese momento, Yue llegaba y la cargaba, al principio Sakura parecía protestar pero luego desistía de la idea. Después de eso la cinta acaba.

Los tres hombres se encontraban sin palabras.

Shaoran no sabía francamente que pensar, pues si al principio parecía que fuera una escapada romántica junto a Yue, la parte final demuestra que no lo es para nada. No entendía que relación pudieran tener ellos dos, pues se veía que eran de mundos opuestos.

Contrario a él, Touya y Eriol sentían rabia ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran pasado por alto a Yue Tsukishiro? El tipo nunca les había agradado y lo más probable era que ese sujeto era la causa de todas las molestias que afligían a Sakura.

- Por lo menos ya tenemos una pista – dijo Shaoran al ver que nadie decía nada.

Touya, sin prestar mucha atención, saco su celular y marco. La expresión de furia que tenía el hombre era de temer, así mismo como el tono de voz tan autoritario que en ese momento uso.

- Inútiles – empezó – ya que no pudieron evitar que mi hermana fuera raptada espero que lo que les voy a ordenar lo cumplan – Shaoran y Eriol se miraron preocupados – necesito los últimos movimientos de Yue Tsukishiro en menos de 1 hora o sino, sabrán quien es Touya Kinomoto.

**Notas de la Autora: **

¿Cómo están todos mis queridos lectores? Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y que yo haya logrado el suspenso que quería ¿Qué? ¿Fui mala por dejarla en esa parte? Pues les digo que si, jajajaja porque ahora en el próximo capítulo se va a desatar un caos que ni se imaginan. Además que deben querer matarme ¡Pero no lo pueden hacer! O si no como sabrían el final o lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo.

¿Tomoyo estará embarazada? ¿Yue abusara de Sakura? ¿Lograran nuestro héroes evitar este horrible hecho? ¿Nadeshiko escogerá para la cena salmón, cerdo o pollo? ¿Seré muy molesta? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?

¡La respuesta a estas y otras preguntas las encontraran en nuestro próximo capítulo! Advertencia: Estos capítulos pueden causar confusión, bipolaridad, enojo, frustración y más en la autora si no hay reviews, que se puede reflejar en la calidad del capítulo.

Jajaja ¡No es cierto! Pero siempre quise decir eso. Así que nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Ya saben, para cualquier cosa me dejan un review o pueden contactarme en redes sociales, direcciones en mi perfil.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	17. Necesito un milagro

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. La historia, y los personajes especiales son de mi propiedad (por eso son especiales) así que si los vas a usar, pídeme permiso primero ¡No al plagio!**_

_**Advertencia: **_Escenas de violencia domestica y un poco de violación. Si eres susceptible a este tipo de escenas lees bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

**Cap. 17: Necesito un milagro**

La mañana siguiente, Sakura se sentía bastante confundida con todo lo que acontecía. Naomi, quien era su enemiga jurada, ahora era su amiga y aliada, pero no solo eso, sino que parecía ser que también era su cuñada. En ese momento, ambas mujeres se encontraban al lado de la piscina tomando el sol, mientras que los hombres seguían haciendo sus negocios, Samuele de vez en cuando se acercaba para despejarse del ambiente tan toxico que se vivía entre su padre y Yue y lograba hacerlas reír por un momento.

Sakura no podía considerar eso como un ambiente ideal, pero por lo menos se estaba divirtiendo y olvidando de los problemas de los que más adelante tendría que hacer frente. Había aprendido a conocer mejor a los hermanos en estos dos días que habían pasado juntos y se había dado cuenta que ellos no eran malos en realidad y que, al igual que ella, en esos momentos ellos eran víctimas de esa situación.

Por más que trato de encontrar una solución para su problema de cama con Yue, entre ella y Naomi no habían podido encontrar una forma de evadir esa situación. Todo parecía más complicado ahora que Yue parecía saber las intenciones de ellas y no iba a dejar que Sakura se evadiera de ello. Lo único que parecía salvarla de esa situación era un milagro.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo Sakura – dijo la rubia sin mirarla, sospechando lo que ella pensaba – todavía tenemos todo el día para pensar como te vas a salir de esta.

- Nos mantuvimos despiertas toda la noche pensando – replico Sakura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas – la única solución es un milagro y créeme, a estas alturas dudo mucho que uno suceda.

- No tenemos que perder la fe – esta vez la rubia giro para ver a Sakura – cuando menos te lo esperas la ayuda llega – ambas mujeres giraron para ver a Samuele que se encontraba más pendiente de su celular que de lo que decían su padre y Yue – además también mi hermano sufre por ti – Sakura giro a ver a Naomi – el puede que no te ame como antes, pero aun eres especial para él y te guarda un gran cariño – la mirada de ambas mujeres se encontró – no entiendo porque no me dejas decirle a él sobre esta situación – la castaña suspiro.

- Créeme que ya estoy exponiendo tu vida por el solo hecho de que hayas oído e interpretado las palabras de Yue – Sakura negó con la cabeza – no voy a exponer a más gente a enfrentarse a ese monstruo. Me las arreglare sola y sino – ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio – ya enfrentare las cosas que pasen.

- Sakura.

Naomi miro con admiración a Sakura. Era una mujer fuerte y eso lo demostraba la situación por la que estaban pasando. Todo lo que vivían era para que ella se hubiera derrumbado hace mucho, pero demostraba tanta entereza y tanta fortaleza que la dejaba sin palabras. Su mirada se fijo en el cielo e internamente también rogo por un milagro. Sakura merecía eso.

* * *

Había pasado 1 hora desde la llamada de Touya y ya se encontraban reunidos con los investigadores privados que el moreno había contratado. No solo el semblante de el demostraba lo enojado y exaltado que estaba, el semblante de Shaoran y Eriol eran idénticos. Por eso, los investigadores se sintieron intimidados solo al entrar a la oficina de Shaoran, si se equivocaban con los datos que habían obtenido, claramente eran hombres muertos.

- ¿Y bien? – Empezó Shaoran – está claro que no vinimos a conversar de manera social y el tiempo apremia – los investigadores asintieron – así que los escuchamos.

El investigador moreno y más alto se puso de pie y se acerco con unos papeles a la mesa donde se encontraban aquellos tres hombres intimidantes.

- Efectivamente comprobamos que Yue Tsukishiro salió del país acompañado de su novia, que comprobamos, es su hermana – empezó a decir el investigador mientras les pasaba los documentos que lo apoyaban – no solo salió con ella, sino también con un sequito de seguridad bastante grande que usualmente no lo suele acompañar. El lugar al que fueron es a la ciudad de Hong Kong en China y se están quedando en una mansión.

El otro investigador, un poco más regordete y anciano, se levanto y se acerco.

- Comprobamos que no se están quedando solos allí – dijo con voz ronca – Giuliano Giardelli también se encuentra en ese lugar y tenemos información de que obligo a sus hijos para ir con él. Les recomendamos que vayan cuanto antes – el anciano suspiro – no debería decirles esto pues información secreta de otro cliente pero – el anciano suspiro de nuevo – tenemos indicios de que Yue está en negocios ilegales que pueden ser muy peligrosos.

Ante la declaración del anciano, los tres hombres no pudieron hacer más que apretar con fuerza sus puños. Esta información encajaba con el comportamiento que Sakura tenía desde hacía un tiempo en todo aspecto. Touya no evito sentirse como un miserable, pues su hermana no había acudido por ayuda por no ponerlos en peligro, se sentía como el peor hermano del mundo. No solo eso, al escuchar el nombre del padre de Naomi también le hizo reaccionar, no solo estaba involucrada en eso su hermana sino también la mujer que quería. No podía permitir que a las mujeres que más quería les pasara algo, no se lo perdonaría.

Shaoran aun no salía del shock que le ocasionaba el saber que aquel que él consideraba un amigo era quien en realidad estaba detrás de todas las desgracias que estaba pasando últimamente y más importante aún, las desgracias de la persona que el amaba ¡Como había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta que Yue era una porquería!

Los investigadores se fueron después de que Eriol, quien había sido en el primero en recuperar la compostura, les diera las gracias y les dijera que posiblemente pronto necesitarían de sus servicios. El inglés, aunque igual de preocupado que los otros dos, decidió llamar directamente a su casa y solicitar listo el avión que pronto los llevaría hacia el destino donde estaba seguro se encontraba su amiga.

- Se que estamos muy conmocionados por la información – la voz de Eriol trajo a Shaoran y a Touya de vuelta del mundo de los pensamientos – pero no debemos quedarnos como unos idiotas mirando hacia la nada sabiendo que Sakura está en peligro.

- Sabemos el lugar donde están ellos – comento Touya – pero no tenemos una dirección exacta.

- Yo sé donde es – exclamo Shaoran – yo era amigo de Yue y recuerdo que el compro una propiedad en Hong Kong hace poco – empezó a relatar el castaño – me había pedido ir porque quería decorarla de una manera tradicional y quería la opinión mía.

- Entonces no se diga mas – dijo Eriol – vámonos.

* * *

Tomoyo se removió nuevamente en la cama, sin encontrar una posición cómoda en la que pudiera sentirse tranquila. Hacia unas horas Eriol la había llamado comentándole lo que habían dicho los investigadores y la decisión que ellos habían tomado. Lógicamente ella había pedido ir con ellos pero teniendo en cuenta al lugar donde iban y más importante, el tipo de personas que iban a enfrentar, ellos le prohibieron siquiera inmiscuirse en eso alegando que ya era suficiente con tener una de ellas en peligro.

Esa preocupación, sumada a la espera de los análisis que se había realizado hace unos días la estaban consumiendo en nerviosismo. No era justo que cuando todo por fin estaba saliendo también para todos, viniera Yue Tsukishiro a joderlos a todos.

Meiling apareció en el marco de la puerta trayendo un poco de sopa de pollo y unas cuantas revistas. Había llegado hacia poco a visitarla y no tuvo otra opción que contarle lo que tanto se estaban empeñando en ocultar. La china también era su amiga y se encontraba preocupada por todos, especialmente por ella y su tema de su "embarazo" aun no confirmado.

- Tommy debes tomarte esto – dijo la china mientras se acomodaba a su lado y le pasaba el alimento – se que estas preocupada ¡Yo también lo estoy! Pero si en verdad resultas estar en embarazo, toda esta preocupación y esta depresión pueden afectarle – la amatista asintió – lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de despejarnos y no pensar en las cosas que pueden ocurrir cuando ellos este allí.

- Mei – llamo Tomoyo suavemente - ¿tu como te encuentras? – La china parpadeo – se que últimamente todos nos hemos concentrado es en Sakura, además estoy segura que algo te debe haber pasado – la expresión de Tomoyo era de felicidad – y es algo muy bueno ¿verdad? – ante esto la china no pudo más que sonrojarse.

- La verdad es que no había tenido oportunidad de contarte pero… la verdad es que estoy enamorada de Samuele – ante esta afirmación, Tomoyo se atoro con la comida – ¡Tommy toma un poco de agua! – Dijo Mei mientras le pasaba un vaso lleno – sé que es algo sorprendente y que está mal ¡Es el ex de una de mis mejores amigas! Pero – Meiling agacho su cabeza – en el corazón nadie manda Tommy y sin darme cuenta poco a poco empecé a desarrollar sentimientos por él, cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie – Tomoyo la miro de manera maternal cuando vio que Meiling la miraba – soy una mala persona ¿verdad?

- No lo eres Mei – exclamo Tomoyo abrazándola – eres una mujer que no pudo evitar enamorarse. Tu misma lo has dicho, en el corazón no manda nadie y no podemos decidir de quien nos enamoramos… eso simplemente… pasa – ahora Mei miraba a Tomoyo con extrema atención, dándole un aire encantador e inocente – además quien soy yo para decir si eso está mal. Yo me enamore de Eriol aun sabiendo que el amaba a Sakura y siempre supe que aunque ella no sentía esa clase de sentimientos por él, me sentía mal.

- Pero ahí está la diferencia Tommy – alego la china – Eriol y Sakura nunca fueron novios ni estuvieron a nada de casarse.

- Mei. Hablamos de Sak. Ella es la persona más comprensiva que conozco y te aseguro que ella no va a interponer un hombre por encima de una amistad – Mei asintió – además, ella ya no ama a Samuele. Ama a tu primo, más que a su vida. No le va a importar que tú estés con Samuele siempre y cuando seas feliz y no sufras.

- ¿Tú crees? – Tomoyo asintió.

- Ahora déjame ver esas revistas que trajiste – dijo señalando las revistas que aun Mei tenía en las manos.

- Son para darnos una idea de cómo queremos que sean nuestros vestidos de Damas de Honor.

Puede que no pudieran hacer nada por la difícil situación que ocurría del otro lado del mar, pero tratarían de pensar en positivo y ocupar sus mentes en cosas que las evitaran pensar en Sakura, deseándole que todo saliera bien.

* * *

El vuelo había sido sin muchas complicaciones y habían llegado más pronto de lo que alguno pensó, pero más que el viaje en sí, ellos iban con la preocupación de lo que pudiera estar atravesando Sakura en esos instantes, sin saber si estaba herida, si habían abusado de ella, las condiciones en las que ese animal la pondría a vivir. Un escalofrió cruzo el cuerpo de los tres hombres. Los tres hombres iban vestidos de pies a cabeza de blanco, con camisas manga corta.

- Ya estamos en Hong Kong. Ahora que mocoso – pregunto Touya mientras se ponía sus gafas de sol al tiempo que descendían del avión.

- Esa limosina de allá que ven nos va a llevar hasta un muelle.

- ¿Hasta un muelle? – pregunto Eriol, el castaño asintió.

- La mansión de Yue solo tiene un camino de llegada y es por mar – los tres hombres se subieron al vehículo que al instante se puso en movimiento – se que piensan que eso dificultara mas la entrada, pero de hecho es más sencillo. La mansión se encuentra escondida, por lo que a simple vista no se ve. Los guardias de seguridad se encuentran casi en la puerta de la mansión, pero en el muelle no los hay, para evitar sospechas de que una persona tan importante se encuentra allí.

- Recuerden que debemos mantener siempre la calma y la compostura – recordó Eriol – ya veremos cómo reaccionar cuando estemos allí y nos encontremos frente a frente con ese maldito hijo de perra.

* * *

El día había pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Sakura. Ya era la hora de la cena y después de eso… bueno… lo inevitable vendría. Todo el día lo paso con Naomi, preparando cosas de comer, arreglándose las uñas y el cabello, bronceándose y conociéndose más a fondo, sin olvidar el pensar en una pequeña escapatoria para su problemas. Pero una solución lo bastante buena nunca pareció llegar y solo le quedaba enfrentar la realidad: se tendría que acostar con Yue.

La mesa ya estaba acomodada y los invitados ya se habían acomodado en la mesa, no tardo mucho en empezar la cena y así como había empezado se había terminado. Nadie dijo nada, no hubo comentarios ni invitaciones para tomarse un trago antes de ir por fin a la cama. Nada. Esta cena, que esperaba Sakura fuera igual de duradera que las otras, había sido demasiado corta y cuando menos se lo imagino, ya estaba en camino a la habitación que compartía con Yue.

El no había dejado que nadie se acercara ni siquiera para desearle buenas noches y ella no tuvo otro remedio que ir directo a la habitación sin rechistar. Por el contrario, Yue disfrutaba el sufrimiento de Sakura. Para él, ella se merecía eso, por el simple hecho de haberlo abandonado antes y por el hecho de haber hecho de él un sentimental. Ya bastante se había reprimido y el hecho de verla andar por cualquier lado con esos diminutos trajes y vestidos de baño hacía que su parte animal saliera a flote. Estaba en verdad sorprendido de que ya antes no le hubiera arrancado la ropa y le hubiera hecho el amor sin importar quien estuviera presente.

Yue subió lo más rápido posible y cerro el cuarto con llave para evitar interrupciones. Este era el momento que había estado esperando desde que se contacto nuevamente con Sakura y no iba a dejar que de esta noche no pasara. No le importaba como, pero ese cuerpo seria suyo a toda costa.

- Sakura. Ve y quítate la ropa – ordeno sin siquiera mirar hacia la cama donde sabia, ella ya se encontraba arropada.

Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil como en los tiempos en que ellos salían, pero él no tenía demasiada paciencia y honestamente, ya estaba perdiendo la poca que le quedaba.

- No te hagas la dormida, porque sabes que eso para mí no es inconveniente.

Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza al sentir como el se metía en la cama y lentamente con sus manos empezaba a acariciar de arriba hacia abajo sus piernas. No había escapatoria. Estaba a merced de Yue.

- Ahora Sakura, sabes que no me detendré – dijo Yue mientras se acercaba a su cuello y empezaba a dejar pequeños besos – así que, lo podemos hacer de la manera fácil o la difícil – decía Yue como un suave murmullo, para luego girarla bruscamente boca arriba y posicionarse encima de ella - ¿Qué prefieres?

Sakura miro con temor a Yue. Debía ganar un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco más, pues algo dentro de ella le decía que iba a ser salvada, como si de un presentimiento se tratara. Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Mientras le conviniera, actuaria como la chica sumisa que Yue quería.

- ¿Quieres que esto sea especial? – pregunto la castaña mirando directamente a Yue – después de todo, estaremos juntos por primera vez después de ¿Qué? ¿3 años? – La sonrisa de la castaña cautivo a Yue e hizo que la fuerza que él estaba ejerciendo disminuyera – déjame ir al baño para arreglarme – aprovechando que Yue se había inclinado un poco se acerco al oído de este y susurro – solo para ti.

Yue se sentía cautivado mas no por eso bajaba la guardia. Sabía que Sakura no iba a ser tan asequible tan rápido, aun así, dejo que ella fuera al baño y pensara un absurdo plan que no iba a resultar, porque después de todo, el iba a terminar tomándola salvajemente.

Sakura cerró la puerta del baño y ahogo un sollozo. Nunca pensó que llegaría a ese punto, nunca pensó que Yue haría algo como eso, mas sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentada en el piso del baño tratando de ahogar su llanto y queriendo evitar las lagrimas que involuntarias y rebeldes, se escapaban de sus ojos. Se levanto del piso y se miro al espejo, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que había llorado, con maquillaje, encontrándose con el reflejo de una mujer que se había dejado vencer, que se había dejado humillar y que había llegado lo más bajo que nunca pensó llegar.

Una y otra vez, quiso convencerse de que esto lo hacía por la seguridad de sus seres amados y no por miedo a Yue. Pero tal vez, sino se hubiera llevado esa carga sola las cosas serian muy distintas. Si no se hubiera creído la súper heroína que lo salva todo, no estaría a punto de ser violada. Ahogando otro sollozo, se arreglo el camisón que Yue "amablemente" le había dejado allí y salió dispuesta a pelear hasta el último momento para evitar el abuso.

- Pensaba que tendría que sacarte del baño – comento Yue detrás de ella – pero bueno, ahora a lo que vamos. Tanta espera me tiene de mal genio.

Sakura no dijo nada ante la sorpresa que le causo el ver como Yue prácticamente la había dejado inmovilizada contra la pared. Parecía un animal. Tocaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, mordisqueaba, lamia y succionaba al mismo tiempo. Ella trato de alejarlo pero entre mas trataba, el ejercía más presión y fuerza sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡Yue! ¡Déjame! – Chillaba Sakura tratando de esquivar los besos que él quería darle en la boca - ¡Podemos hacer esto sin necesidad de ponernos violentos! – Yue se separo y la miro con una sonrisa sádica.

- ¿Quién crees que soy Sakura? ¿Me crees tan pendejo como para creer que vas a hacer esto por las buenas? – Yue bufo – que te quede claro que yo te conozco como la palma de mi mano – Yue agarro el rostro de Sakura al ver que ella trataba de esquivar su mirada – pero te daré puntos por creer que volviéndote sumisa ibas a lograr convencerme de lo contrario.

- No tienes porque comportarte como un animal – Yue rio nuevamente.

- ¡Oh qué bien! ¿La gatita va a sacar las garras? Vamos. Hazlo. Quiero ver si ya dejaste de ser tan aburrida para el sexo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y empezó a golpear el pecho desnudo de Yue tratando de alejarlo. Estaba más furiosa que asustada. Pero por la misma adrenalina y al ver que Yue se reía en su cara, le escupió en la cara.

Justo en ese momento pararon las risas del empresario y la expresión de ira que tenía hizo a Sakura volver a temer. Era claro que había pasado un límite que ni el mismo Yue traspasaría y temía de las represalias que pudiera tomar.

- Así que te gusta jugar sucio – replico mientras la agarraba de las manos y la levantaba un poco – te volviste de lo mas puta. Eres una zorra, bueno, siempre lo fuiste, pero lo sabes disimular – sin más, el empresario lanzo a Sakura a la cama y la acorralo con su cuerpo.

Sakura trataba de zafarse como podía, pataleando hacia todos lados y lanzando chillidos agudos a la espera de que alguien llegara a rescatarla, pero entre mas forcejeaba, Yue mas daño físico le hacía. En un momento en que Yue había desgarrado su camisón y abierto sus piernas, Sakura vio la oportunidad de tratar de huir, así que sin pensarlo mucho lanzo una patada en la entrepierna del empresario, causando que él se alejara de ella. Sakura se levanto en un instante y se dirigió a la puerta, para descubrir con asombro que estaba totalmente bloqueada.

Pronto sintió como Yue la agarraba fuertemente del cabello y se ponía delante suyo. Su mirada, inyectada en sangre, reflejaba un odio nunca antes visto por ella. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y Yue, con una sonrisa malvada, la lamio.

- Verte de esta manera me excita de una manera que no te imaginas.

Nuevamente Sakura le escupió pero esta vez Yue le pego una bofetada que logro hacerle sangrar la nariz y parte del labio. Con las pupilas desteñidas y la sorpresa de todo lo que esta situación estaba ocasionaba, Sakura comprendió que de hacer algo más Yue no dudaría en matarla.

- Así me gusta más – dijo Yue mientras suavemente giraba el rostro de la castaña para que ella lo mirara – que la putita se quede bien quieta.

Con algo de fuerza, el empresario logro nuevamente tumbarla en la cama, aunque esta vez Sakura no forcejaba, estaba en total shock. Empezó a bajar dando besos por todo el cuerpo de la castaña, mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente. Yue se molesto ante ello y la golpeo nuevamente.

- No me gustan las lloronas. O te comportas o – nuevamente la golpeo, pero ella siguió llorando - ¡Que te comportes Puta!

Justo en ese momento, en el que Yue tenía la mano levantada contra la mujer, dos hombres entraron, quedando horrorizados ante la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Sakura, semi-desnuda con cara de temor puro bañada en lágrimas y con moretones acompañados de sangre, con Yue encima de ella también semi-desnudo, levantándole la mano y con una expresión de asesino. Los dos hombres entraron rápidamente y aprovechando la sorpresa de Yue, lograron empujarlo fuera de Sakura.

Luego de arroparla como era debido, se fueron en contra de Yue, aunque eso sí, la sacaron de ese cuarto lo antes posible.

Sakura, aunque seguía en shock y llorando inconsolablemente, esbozo una diminuta sonrisa al verse a salvo. Los milagros existían y por sobre todo, los ángeles también. Prueba de ello eran Shaoran y Touya que habían llegado para protegerla y salvarla de ese animal.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Fu! Que intenso capitulo. La verdad es que escribir este tipo de escenas y situaciones es un poco pesado y bueno también tiene su rollo y su trasfondo… en fin ¿les gusto el capitulo? Me pregunto si llegaron a pensar que iba a dejar a Yue violar a Sakura, creo que igual no lo hubiera podido escribir, pues escribir estas situaciones es algo novedoso para mí aun.

En este capítulo quedaron muchas dudas que se resolverán en el siguiente ¿No se preguntan acaso que paso con Naomi y Samuele? ¿Cómo llegaron Shaoran, Touya y Eriol? Y hablando de eso ¿Dónde está Eriol?

Pues todo eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo, así que mis queridos y fieles lectores, a esperar con juicio las actualizaciones porque según mis cálculos, serán muy pronto.

Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, felicitación, critica (sin ofender, you know!) lo pueden dejar en forma de review.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	18. Recuerdos Amargos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. La historia es 100% mia. **

* * *

**Cap. 18: RECUERDOS AMARGOS**

Touya entro al cuarto de su hermana, encontrándose con una escena que en otras circunstancias le hubiera parecido incorrecta, pero que en estos momentos, le daba un poco de tranquilidad. Sakura se encontraba dormida. Shaoran Li, a su lado, también se encontraba durmiendo. Ella debajo de las sabanas y el por encima, siempre sosteniéndole la mano a su pequeño monstruo.

Era la primera vez en días que el chino realmente dormía y descansaba, pues después de lo que paso en Hong Kong, Shaoran Li había hecho todo lo que podía y más por tratar de hundir a Yue Tsukishiro en la cochina cárcel. Y no solo a él, sino también a Giuliano Gardelli.

Coloco una manta encima del castaño y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido. La verdad todo lo que había ocurrido hacia solo unos días era bastante para procesar. Había sido muy impactante y ahora solo deseaba que todo terminara.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con sus padres en la sala de entretenimiento de la mansión. Ambos parecían tranquilos a simple vista, pero él conocía muy bien a sus padres y sabía que por dentro estaban un mar de sensaciones.

- El mocoso por fin se quedo dormido – anuncio sacando a sus padres de sus cavilaciones – ya era hora. Me estaba preocupando de tener que llamarle un medico a él también.

- Shaoran se ha esforzado mucho – dijo Nadeshiko con una media sonrisa – me alegra que por fin pueda descansar.

- Es un buen muchacho – hablo Fujitaka mientras apagaba el habano que fumaba – no debería estar en esta situación, pero sin importar que, ha ayudado mucho a tu hermana en este momento – Touya gruño.

- Odio admitirlo pero es verdad – reconoció Touya tragándose su orgullo – ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Un silencio bastante tenso se coló en el ambiente y Touya suspiro. El momento en el que sus padres se habían enterado de lo ocurrido había sido por demás, el momento más angustiante de sus vidas. Su madre lloraba inconsolablemente aun cuando él y Sakura llegaron, su padre, no solo había estado llorando sino que también se sentía frustrado y lleno de ira. Le tomo unos cuantos días convencerlo que lo que había pasado no era su culpa.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a terapia? – pregunto su madre evidentemente preocupada. El negó.

- Créeme mama. Yo soy quien menos lo necesita.

Después de despedirse de ellos brevemente, Touya camino hacia su habitación y se recostó. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido ese día llegaron tan veloces como una ráfaga de viento y sin más la ira, desesperación y frustración, se fueron apoderando nuevamente de él, solo que esta vez, las lagrimas también cayeron.

_FLASH BACK_

_Cuando habían llegado a la Mansión, vencer a los guardias que custodiaban no había sido tan difícil. Afortunadamente los tres sabían artes marciales y pudieron vencer sin ninguna dificultad a los pocos tipos que se encontraron. Nada más entrar en la mansión, se asombraron con lo que vieron. Samuele se encontraba golpeado, amarrado e inconsciente en el piso del cuarto, no había rastro de Giuliano y Touya se sintió preocupado porque por el momento no habían encontrado a Naomi. _

_Shaoran también se percato de ello, por lo que le dijo a Eriol que él fuera a buscar a la rubia mientras Touya y el buscaban a Sakura. Unos gritos les llamaron la atención y sin más habían decidido ir al lugar del que provenían. Nuevamente los gritos se hicieron escuchar y ellos lograron dar con la habitación de la que provenían, seguros que era en esa habitación donde se encontraba Sakura. _

_Nada los había preparado para la escena que habían visto. Sakura golpeada y a punto de ser ultrajada con Yue tratando de violarla y con ganas de pegarle aun más. Una rabia había recorrido el cuerpo de Touya y estaba seguro que pasaba lo mismo con Shaoran. Como pudieron quitaron a Yue y Shaoran saco a la castaña, después de vestirla, hasta el hall. Touya le había dado a Yue una patada en el estomago y en la entrepierna, con ganas de golpearlo más, pero entonces Yue había logrado recuperarse y le había asestado un golpe en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire. En ese momento, Shaoran había entrado nuevamente y fue esta vez el chino quien golpeo a Yue en la cabeza, dejándolo un poco tonto, dándoles la oportunidad de amarrarlo mientras llamaban a la policía. _

_De por sí que Touya ya se sentía furibundo al saber que ese idiota había tratado de violar a su hermana, no estaba preparado – nuevamente – para lo que le esperaba ver en el primer piso donde Shaoran había llevado a su hermana. Eriol estaba con una inconsolable Naomi ¿Por qué? Bueno, a Sakura no la había alcanzado a violar Yue, pero Eriol le comento, mientras había dejado a Shaoran el cuidado de las dos mujeres, que cuando el llego, el que al parecer era la mano derecha de Yue, estaba violando a la rubia, que estaba atada y al igual que Sakura, tenia marcas de golpes. _

_No tuvo que esperar más para ir y tratar de consolar a la rubia. Si antes estaba furioso ahora estaba encolerizado. No solo el maldito ese había tenido la osadía de tratar de ultrajar a su hermana, sino que había permitido que uno de sus hombres violara a la mujer que quería. En su mente no había otro pensamiento más que matar a ese desgraciado, pero tendría que ser en su respectivo momento. _

_Salieron lo más rápido de ahí con las chicas al ver que los policías ya habían llegado al lugar y luego de por muchas maneras tratar de sacarle palabras a las mujeres, cosa que fue infructuosa. _

_FIN FLASH BACK _

Era doloroso recordar lo que había pasado. Era frustrante saber que de alguna manera el había podido evitar que todo aquello pasara. Daba cólera saber que aun Yue Tsukishiro y Giuliano Gardelli se encontraban libres. Aun no entendía ¿Cómo un padre podía irse sin auxiliar a sus hijos?

Sintió como alguien se sentaba en su cama. No tenía que abrir los ojos para saber quién era, bastaba solo con reconocer su aroma y su presencia.

- Deberías dormir – dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba al lado de su hermano – puedes estar seguro que en este momento Samuele la está cuidando bien. Además, tú debes descansar. No lo has hecho en días.

- Sakura ¿Cómo puedes estar actuando tan tranquila después de lo que te paso? – pregunto su hermano después de abrazarla. La castaña solo se encogió de hombros.

- De alguna manera ya me había preparado psicológicamente para eso – la chica se aferro más a su hermano – lo que si lamento es que Naomi haya sido… - la castaña no pudo decir la palabra – es cierto que antes no nos llevábamos bien, pero pasar por algo similar y por esta situación juntas, me hizo cogerle cariño. Al menos nos entendemos juntas – Sakura levanto la cabeza para mirar a su hermano que seguía observando el techo - ¿Cómo esta ella?

- No ha dicho ni una sola palabra – comento Touya cerrando los ojos al recordar que las veces que había estado con ella en el hospital, la chica no parecía estar presente – solo llora y si algún doctor la toca empieza a gritar. Solo la podemos tocar Samuele, Eriol y yo.

Sakura se encogió más y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Era obvio que lo que le había pasado a la italiana ya estaba planeado. Yue sabía que Naomi sabía todo y que de alguna manera podía evitarlo, por eso ordeno a ese desgraciado a hacerle lo que le había hecho. Se aferro a Touya en un intento de darle consuelo. Este momento iba a ser muy difícil de superar para todos

Samuele miro como nuevamente sedaban a su hermana para que no siguiera gritando y pegándoles a los doctores que querían atenderla. Se acomodo en el sillón que estaba al lado de ella y vio como de a pocos ella empezaba a quedarse dormida, mientras el agarraba nuevamente la mano de ella.

No se podía perdonar lo que le había pasado a ella ¡Se suponía que él como hermano tenía que protegerla y había fallado! Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. La chica había tenido una vida difícil después de que su madre muriera y esta era la primera ocasión en la que él podría realmente ayudarla a sobrellevar la situación.

Abrió los ojos y su memoria volvió al terrible momento en que todo había pasado.

_FLASH BACK _

_Después de la cena que había sido realmente incomoda por alguna razón que él desconocía, Yue y Sakura se habían retirado rápidamente. Su padre, después de hablar un momento con el desgraciado que había abusado de su hermana, se había excusado diciendo que tenía unos asuntos en la ciudad que resolver. Y su hermana le había indicado que se reunieran en su cuarto para hablar de algo importante. _

_Así lo hizo. Llego rápidamente al cuarto de su hermana y lo que vio le causo mala espina. La mano derecha de Yue estaba rondando constantemente el cuarto de su hermana, mientras que su padre, ya listo para irse, se reía de una manera escalofriante. Trato de no poner atención a eso, pero si estar alerta por lo que pudiera pasar. Naomi lo había recibido con la noticia de que Yue iba a tratar de abusar de la castaña y que, estaba segura que si entre los dos intervenían podrían ayudarla. _

_Esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría y sin tener que pensarlo dos veces accedió a lo que su hermana le pedía. El plan consistía en entrar ambos y mientras Samuele trataba de luchar con Yue, ella sacaría a Sakura y la llevaría a un pequeño bote que había logrado conseguir en la tarde. Samuele sabía que era peligroso, pero tenían que evitar que Yue lograra su cometido. Naomi le dijo que tendría que esperar un momento mientras ella sacaba unas maletas que había logrado hacer en la tarde, así que él salió del cuarto con dos de las cuatro maletas que traía Naomi para llevarlas a donde ella le había indicado. _

_Si hubiera sabido que ese instante era el que iba a aprovechar ese hijo de puta para empezar lo que había planeado, nunca habría salido del cuarto. _

_Cuando regreso vio como ese maldito había atado a su hermana y la había amordazado. Lleno de cólera, trato de golpearlo, pero no conto con que los demás empleados de Yue se encontraban allí. Era una pelea injusta, tres contra uno. Y mientras empezaba a perder el conocimiento veía como ese desgraciado golpeaba a su hermana y la empezaba a violar. _

_- ¿Creían que Yue no estaba enterado de lo que pasaría? Eres muy ingenua, perra. _

_Eso había sido lo último que escucho antes de perder por completo el conocimiento. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Samuele vio como Meiling se acercaba y lo abrazaba. No dijeron nada. El solo lloro como hacía días había evitado descargando todo aquello que albergaba en su alma. La china se sintió mal, pero no importaba, ella estaría ahí para él y para apoyarlo en estos momentos.

Eriol abrazo a Tomoyo con un gran amor y feliz de tenerla en sus brazos ese nuevo día. La chica le había comentado que estaba un poco desilusionada porque pensaba que está embarazada y que esperaba al menos recibirlo con una buena noticia, pero aun así ambos estaban contentos de estar juntos. Lástima que esa felicidad se viera opacada por los malos momentos que estaban atravesando sus amigos, porque su dolor era el dolor de ellos también.

El inglés no odia imaginarse el dolor que estaban sintiendo Touya, Shaoran y Samuele. Puede que este último no le cayera bien, pero por lo que sabía, había tratado de evitar las cosas que habían ocurrido en esa mansión. No lo culpaba por no poder lograrlo, era el solo contra todos los empleados de Yue.

Si lo que le paso a Sakura y a Naomi hubiera sido con Tomoyo el seguro enloquecería y trataría de vengarse de medio mundo. Así que trataba de comprender lo que sus amigos y Samuele sentían, aunque sabía que debía ser mucho más profundo de lo que él creía.

Recordaba la mirada de Naomi cuando la encontró. La chica estaba aterrada y suplicaba a gritos que alguien la ayudara. Él como había podido, logro quitarle de encima a ese desgraciado, dejándolo golpeado y tratando de que Naomi confiara en él para poder sacarla de allí lo más pronto posible.

Por eso, desde que habían llegado y Naomi se encontraba internada en la clínica, el iba a tratar de hablarle y a ganar la confianza de la chica no solo para que pudiera testificar en un juicio en contra de Yue y de su padre, sino también para poder ayudarla.

Tomoyo aun dormida se acomodo mejor en sus brazos y el respiro aliviado. Mientras estuviera en sus manos protegería a sus seres queridos y haría pagar a los responsables por lo que le hicieron a las mujeres.

Shaoran se levanto aturdido y extrañado un poco del lugar donde se encontraba. No recordaba haberse quedado a dormir en la casa de los Kinomoto, pero ahí estaba, en el cuarto de Sakura y la castaña se encontraba en frente de él mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra ver que por fin descansas Shaoran – el castaño se acomodo mejor para quedar sentado en la cama – la verdad es que me preocupaba que no descansabas por estar cuidándome – la castaña se acerco y deposito un besos en sus labios – gracias.

Shaoran no tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando sonó su celular. Se levanto rápidamente y se excuso con Sakura para poder ir y contestar.

- Señor Li le tengo malas noticias – escucho Shaoran que decía su abogado – todavía no podrán realizar el juicio contra Yue Tsukishiro. 

- ¿Por qué no? Hemos estado todos estos días en eso – comento Shaoran molesto mientras se revolvía el cabello - ¿Cuál es el problema?

- El problema Señor Li es que aun no han podido capturar a Yue – Shaoran suspiro frustrado – además todavía se están recogiendo pruebas de las actividades ilícitas que llevaba a cabo el señor Tsukishiro. Aun no se han recogido las pruebas necesarias para mantener la orden de captura. 

- ¿Les parece poco intentar abusar de mi novia? – Rugió Shaoran molesto – de allí no te vas hasta que hagas lo imposible para evitar que se cancele esa orden. No me importa que – Shaoran cortó la comunicación molesto.

El castaño volvió al cuarto de Sakura y se sorprendió de ver allí el desayuno y a la castaña arreglada como si fuera a salir.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Shaoran evidentemente confundido.

- Un desayuno de agradecimiento por estar conmigo en estos momentos – respondió Sakura mientras le brindaba el asiento al lado de ella – además que hoy quiero ir al hospital a ver a Naomi. Touya ya se fue a reemplazar a Samuele y yo quiero ir a ver si puedo hablar con ella – Shaoran asintió poco convencido.

- Si sales de acá iras con guardaespaldas – repuso el después de besarla tiernamente.

- Ya se. Están los guardaespaldas que contrato papa y estoy seguro que contrataste algunos – el castaño asintió – eso no importa – dijo ella sonriendo – me alegra que estén preocupados por mi y quieran protegerme.

- Pero no lo hicimos a tiempo – dijo Shaoran con sus puños cerrados – si nos hubiéramos preocupado más nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- Shaoran – llamo Sakura mientras con sus manos agarraba las de Shaoran – no es tu culpa ni la de nadie lo que paso. Ustedes no tenían manera de saber que estaba pasando. Yo fui quien no dijo nada en un principio porque pensé que podía con esto sola. Si de alguien es la culpa es mía – Shaoran miro como Sakura decía esto con una madurez impresionante – así que te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a mi hermano y a mi papa. No quiero verte culpándote de algo que no podías haber predicho y mucho menos de algo que no sabías que pasaba. Por favor Shaoran, hazlo por mí – el chino suspiro y le regalo una leve sonrisa.

- Debiste decirme lo que pasaba en un principio. Estoy seguro que te hubiera podido ayudar y como tu novio debí darme cuenta de lo que pasaba – Sakura miro con un poco de preocupación a su novio – pero si tú me pides que no me culpe no lo hare.

- Gracias – repuso ella con una sonrisa mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo – te amo – dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Shaoran sonrió.

- Yo también te amo.

Yue se encontraba en ese momento en Italia. Estaba lleno de rabia y no había momento en que maldijera a los malditos entrometidos que le habían arruinado todo. La mayoría de sus hombres, incluyendo a Zeng Fu, su mano derecha, habían sido arrestados en Hong Kong, pero él, había logrado huir con su más reciente socio Giuliano Gardelli.

La situación a estas alturas era por demás delicada y por eso no podía darse el lujo de estar apareciendo en público. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera planear una manera de vengarse de todos.

Observo como el anciano llegaba con par de vasos de Whisky y par de habanos al porche en el que se encontraba. La villa en la que estaban tenía una gran vista de los viñedos y una tranquilidad, que lograba exasperarlo en ocasiones.

- No entiendo cómo es que no te importa lo que le pase a tu hija – dijo Yue al ver a Giuliano acomodarse al lado suyo – pero bueno, no es asunto mío involucrarme en eso.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés? – pregunto el italiano un poco mordaz.

- Me causa curiosidad saber porque permitiste que violaran a tu hija – el anciano bufo.

- Hago lo necesario por mis negocios. Ella se interfiere, ella paga.

- Estas diciendo que ella misma se busco que la violaran – repitió Yue intrigado. Nunca había conocido a un padre tan poco interesado en sus hijos.

- Si.

- ¿La odias? – Pregunto el empresario japonés mas intrigado por saber de esa relación padre e hija.

- Se parece tanto a su madre – contesto el anciano – es idéntica. Y esa estúpida perra se atrevió a morirse dejándome con esos dos bastardos ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué los cuidara y me hiciera cargo de ellos? Ese era su trabajo. El mío era darles bienestar.

- Hablas como si no la hubieras amado.

- La amaba. Pero se atrevió a morirse – dijo Giuliano con dolor y rencor – y Naomi es idéntica a ella. Tanto en su físico como en su forma de ser. La odio por eso.

Yue no dijo nada y siguió tomando de su vaso de whisky. El italiano se fue. Al parecer había tocado una fibra sensible en el hombre. Esa información le era bastante útil. Dejaría que todo pasara y que las cosas se calmaran un poco, mientras tanto el iría planeando la venganza contra todos y las que más sufrirían serian Sakura y Naomi.

Sakura, bueno por obvias razones. El no desistía de la idea de que ella seria suya, así tuviera que recurrir a las medidas más desesperadas.

Naomi, ella no estaba en sus planes, pero se había ganado el lugar en su lista. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ser amiga de Sakura mientras estuviera allí. Bueno, ese papel que debía cumplir, la rubia no lo sabía. Pero lo había hecho también, que había interferido en sus planes y había logrado frustrarlos en cierta medida. Bien merecido se tenía que la hubieran violado.

Y lo más interesante de todo es que mataría cuatro pájaros de un tiro. Con la venganza que realizara sobre Sakura y Naomi haría sufrir a la familia Kinomoto, a Shaoran, al estúpido de Samuele y al entrometido de Eriol Hiraguisawa.

Sí, que disfrutaran, porque dentro de poco esa sensación de victoria desaparecería.

* * *

**N/A: Esto cada vez se pone mejor. No tengo mucho tiempo mis queridos lectores pero espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Pronto, antes de año nuevo estare publicando nuevo capitulo. **

**Lamento no poder decir mas pero espero que el capitulo y el suspenso se expliquen solos. Nos leemos pronto y de antemano ¡Felices Fiestas!**


End file.
